The Darkest Hour
by AlyssC01
Summary: My take on how the relationship between Skyla and Skyler developed. Set before the Series. Skyla/Skyler. Please read and review! Trailer in my Profile.
1. The Choosing

_TITLE: The Darkest Hour. _

_AUTHOR: Alyssa C _

_CATEGORY: Drama/Action/Adventure/Prologue (history?) _

_PAIRINGS: Skyla/Skyler _

_SPOILERS: Episode: 'Time and Again.' _

_RATING: T _

_WARNINGS: The world always changes. _

_STATUS: Incomplete unless status indicates otherwise – if all goes well this will be a series not a one off. I'm not sure how long it will be but I doubt it will be as long as some of my other fics. _

_FEEDBACK: Please!! I need feedback to feed the plot bunnies. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sky Dancers, though I do believe that Gaumont should give me brownie points for this. Sky Dancers are the property of Gaumont © 1996. I do not make money out of this. The real money's in illegal arms dealing. Duh. _

_AN: I've been meaning to write this for ages. I came up with the idea after I received quite a few requests for more Skyla/Skyler fan fiction. I present this to you with love. This does not link up with my J-E stories, though I'm not sure whether I'll draw a line there at some point. It's irrelevant really because it plays off in the past. I'm using some of the 'folklore' that I've thought up for that universe but I'll explain it here as I go along anyway. I gave the Tinker a name – Master Anwar (for a sort of explanation why he's gone over to being 'The Tinker' in my universe, read Chapter 14 of The Dance of Lords and Ladies) and I'm using one of my original side-characters, Faolin in this as well. Don't worry, she's completely harmless. On a point of technicality, I realize that Skyla's eyes are pink in the series. I really can't make myself write it. I just really can't, lol, so I've changed it to blue. I hope that you enjoy this and again, please provide feed back! It doesn't have to be a signed review. _

_&&&_

_**"I would rather have the rod to be the general terror to all, to make them learn, than tell a child, if you do thus or thus, you will be more esteemed than your brothers or sisters. The rod produces an effect which terminates itself. A child is afraid of being whipped, and gets his task, and there's an end to it; whereas, by exciting emulation, and comparisons of superiority, you lay the foundation of lasting mischief; you make brothers and sisters hate each other."  
**_**Boswell: Journal of a Tour to the Hebrides**

**Chapter 1: The Choosing.**

The two boys stood there in the hallway, alone.  
One, the eldest, was tall and large, big for his age and a body that hinted an abnormal love for the more delicious things in life. The other boy was younger, shorter than the his brother and skinny in a youthful way. He more nervous than the one standing next to him, almost embarrassed. His eyes moved around the empty hallway and, touching his companion's arm he smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the closed doors before them.

"Excited Skyclone?"

The taller boy frowned down at his younger brother and shook his head. "Why should I be Skyler?" he queried. "I know what's going to happen." He snorted and shook his head. "I don't know why we're bothering to go through this ritual. Everybody knows that I'm going to be the next king. I am the first borne after all."  
Skyler smiled at his brother and shook his head amused. "It's not about people _knowing_ that you're going to be the next king," he said with a light shrug. "It's about them _seeing_ it Skyclone. This ceremony is about… Tradition. About including our people in the revelation of the heir. Besides, you know was well as I do that sometimes things can be… Different." When he saw the look his brother gave him, he quickly added. "I'm not saying that it will be so – I think that you will make a great king, but you have been taught, just as I have, that sometimes, just _sometimes_ the Skyswirlstone chooses someone completely different to be heir. The youngest brother, the cousin, the nephew. Someone from the crowd. That's what makes this ceremony so exciting. It could be _anybody._"

Skyclone sighed in an indulging fashion and shook his head. "Look Skyler," he said patiently. "I'm not sure why we're having this conversation, but if you're trying to calm my nerves… Thank you. I realize for you, this must be an exciting day because you get to play in front of the crowd and make eyes at that Skyla girl. Enjoy it. For me? This is just the first day in the rest of my life. Finally, after today, I will be able to enjoy the full power of the title 'first prince'."  
His brother sighed softly and smiled slightly as he shook his head. "It's not about power Skyclone," he said softly. "And – I don't like the crowds…"

"But you _do_ like Skyla Zavere."

Skyler had the grace to blush. "She's… nice."  
Skyclone let out a frustrated breath. "She's also the daughter of a Lady-in-waiting," he said with a sneer. "Really Skyler, you can do better. She's a timid creature, hardly worth noting. I sometimes think that the only reason her family was hired into service was because Grandfather took pity on them and their struggling farm."  
The other boy frowned and shook his head. "She is _Lady_ Skyla, Skyclone," he said, a little defensively. "And, she's not timid. She's just… Shy. She thinks before speaking."

Skyclone barked a laugh at the statement and slapped his brother on the shoulders. "You're too young to understand this Little Brother," he said smugly. "But trusts me, you don't want a girl who thinks too much. Women have so many _other_ talents."  
Skyler blushed suddenly and shook his head, unable to look at his brother. "I _know_ that," he said. "But, really. That's not what I want in a girl. Besides, we're not… I mean to say that." He bit his lip. "I just like her Skyclone. She sees me, I feel as if she sees the _real_ me. I… just like being with her."

Giving him an amused look, Skyclone shook his head and ruffled his brother's short hair. "You have it bad," he said with a soft laugh but stood to attention the moment the door beside them opened. Master Anwar, the royal scribe and their father's right hand man looked at them, his eyes stern.

"I thought I made it clear that you two are to spend your time in quiet contemplation of the potential that the future might hold," he hissed under his breath. "This is not a social opportunity." His words made the two brothers stand to attention, but Skyclone caught Skyler's gaze and rolled his eyes. The younger man smiled, but made a brief movement with his hand to still any further reactions from his brother. Master Anwar gave them a stern look before turning around and walking into the crowded throne room. Skyler admired the way his brother strode after the man with confidence. He felt no fear for the future and was obviously ready to take on his role as heir. For himself, Skyler didn't feel so certain about the future. It was always more unclear for the second borne. He didn't really know what he wanted or what would be expected of him.

People smiled at them as they walked down the passage that had been left open for them. The room was packed with people from the wingdom. A lot of them tried to catch the boys' eyes to smile at them encouragingly. Skyclone avoided their gazes, his own fixed on the throne in front of him where his father was standing but Skyclone smiled at the people, acknowledging their encouragement with a somewhat goofy grin. His mother was standing at the bottom of the throne, just a step above everybody else. She was a beautiful woman, pale skinned with dark, almost black hair. It wasn't her natural colour, but she had chosen to wear it that way to blend in better with the people in the _other_ realm. Skyler felt a thrill of anticipation travel through his body. He had not gone there yet but his mother had promised that, once things settle down after this ceremony, she would take him. Queen Alima smiled at them when they approached her, her blue eyes sparkling with pride. Skyclone paused in front of his mother and returned her smile, but when she reached out to touch his cheek he politely, but firmly stepped away from her. He was not going to show such affection in front of his people. Skyler on the other hand openly grinned at his mother, rolling his eyes at his brother's pride. The Queen smiled fondly and nodded at him. Behind her, Lady Aurian smiled at him and inclined her head ever so slightly. Skyler smiled at her and automatically looked beside her to find Skyla but she wasn't at her usual place by her mother's side. Frowning, Skyler tried to look around to find her but his brother had already flown up to meet his father by the throne and they were both looking at him expectedly. Feeling strangely disappointed that she had not come to support him, Skyler spread his wings. Just before he flew up though, someone caught his hand. Hovering just above the ground, he looked down to see young Skyla smiling up at him, her hand still in his. Unable to help himself Skyler felt his face split into an ear to ear grin. Skyla's blue eyes sparkled as her fingers pushed something in between his.  
"Good luck," she mouthed, her eyes linking with his.

Skyler nodded and enclosed his hand around the soft object. He wanted to thank her but his throat was suddenly too dry to speak. She smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go. From the throne, King Skyhawk cleared his throat, causing Skyler to blush and quickly join his brother, who was not looking pleased. He didn't dare look at what Skyla had given him but rather put his hands behind his back and look at his father. The older man shook his head and smiled fondly at his youngest son.  
"Ladies and Gentleman," he started, raising his voice to the crowd. "It is my honour now, to present you with my two sons, and the two prime candidates for the throne. Prince Skyclone and Prince Skyler." He touched both of them on the shoulder. "For those of you who were not here when I took the throne, I will explain again how succession in our kingdom is chosen." He reached to his belt and took out the royal sceptre, raising it above his head for all to see. "The Skyswirlstone is the foundation of our wingdom's power," he said. "In it lie our heritage, our protection and our power of flight. To wield it, even hold it, is a responsibility and a duty one should not take lightly. Because of this, the wingdom has never taken a conventional view to choosing its heirs and rather allowed the stone itself to make that choice. Now, how this works we have never been able to establish but through out our history the stone's choice has never failed us. If the stone chooses one person above the other though, it is not to say that the person is unworthy of ruling or not to be trusted with power. It just means that, for the time being, one candidate has something that sets himself apart from his opposition." King Skyhawk lowered the sceptre again and put it in his belt so that he could touch his two boys. "As a father, I love my sons and as a King I trust them both. What ever happens today, they will both have my blessing and support." He squeezed each on the shoulder and stepped back to take the sceptre out again. "Now, face me please, Princes of the Realm."

Giving each other one final, nervous look – the two princes turned their backs to the people watching them and faced their father. His eyes were filled with pride as he held up the Skyswirlstone. "The decision that is made now," he said in a quieter voice, more to Skyler than to Skyclone, "does not mean that you will never have a chance at the throne. When the stone passes to your brother, you will go through this ceremony again. Sometimes it can happen that one brother will succeed another, instead of the brother's children. Remember, power is not a burden that one should carry on one's own. There will always be someone else to share it with you."  
Listening to his father, Skyler suddenly remembered the object in his hand and quickly risked a look at it. It was the flower from a creeper rose that he knew Skyla liked very much. A part of him tried to tell him that he should be disgusted with being given a _flower_ of all things but that part was completely over ruled by the wave of warmth that enveloped him. _Maybe after the ceremony they could go somewhere…_

He looked up at his father again who had said something that he didn't catch. "…when the light touches my sons, it will change to one of two colours. Blue will be the sign that the person is the next successor. Red means the opposite. In the event that neither of my sons is chosen, I will spread this power to the whole hall to see if the successor is present. Now are you ready my sons?"

The two boys nodded as one and braced themselves. King Skyhawk smiled at them and raised the Skyswirlstone above his head.  
"Do you promise to honour the wingdom and its people?" A glow started to appear around the stone.  
"Yes Father," the two boys answered in unison.  
"Do you promise to respect the power you are given, to rule it and not allow it to rule you?"

"Yes Father." When the glow expanded to touch the king, it took on a slight bluish tinge. King Skyhawk took a deep breath and lowered the stone so that he could point it at his sons.  
"Do you promise to honour the brother chosen before you? To support the one who wasn't?"

"Yes Father…" This time, there was a slight echo to the promise. Skyler had answered immediately but Skyclone and only replied a second after him. The King nodded slowly and allowed the glow to expand beyond him.  
"Then, let us see who will be chosen."  
Skyler took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing the glow to spread around him. He knew what the out come would be for he didn't think for a second that he was worthy of ruling. His brother had the confidence and, he suspected, the _need_ to rule. For himself, he would be happy just to support his brother and enjoy the freedom that being just a prince brought.  
Contrary to what he expected, he didn't feel the power of the Skyswirlstone touch him and only knew that _something_ had happened when he heard a loud gasp from the crowd. He was about to open his eyes when he heard a dismayed. "No…" from somewhere below him.  
Recognizing Skyla's voice, Skyler quickly opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She was standing next to her mother, her face filled with dismay as she gripped her mother's arm. Her eyes were fixed on his, filled with loss. It puzzled him, for he didn't think that she had had her heart set on him becoming the king. It was only when he heard his brother's angry. "No! This cannot be!" when he realized that something was very wrong. He tried to look at himself but could not see the power of the Skyswirlstone, yet when he looked at his brother he saw that the older boy was enveloped in an angry red glow. Skyler's jaw dropped as he feverishly turned to look at his father.  
"Dad what's…"

There was a sad but disturbingly knowing light in his father's eyes, as the man stepped forward and lay an arm across his shoulder.  
"Ladies and Gentleman," he said solemnly. "I present to you my heir and your future king, our prince Skyler."

A loud cheer started up from the gathered crowd but it was interrupted by Skyclone's loud. "No Father! No! This cannot be! I am first borne!"

Numb struck with shock, Skyler turned to look at his brother who had leapt up to hover above the throne. "It is my birthright!"  
The King sighed softly and fixed his son with a stern look. "Skyclone, please. Do not do this now. The choice has been made."  
The boy glared and shook his fist at his father. "But, it should've chosen me!" he snapped. "Not him! I'm supposed to be King!"  
Aware of everybody's eyes on them, the king shook his head and pointed to the door. "Skyclone, please – if you cannot control your emotions please leave now before you embarrass yourself. Please my son, for your own sake. We're all shocked, but don't handle this the wrong way now." He motioned to the crowds and whispered softly so that only the two boys could hear. "They will never forget."

The older boy growled, his eyes suddenly wet with angry tears. Sniffing loudly, Skyclone flew away and out of the window. The king watched him leave, tightening his grip around his younger son's shoulders.

"Forgive your brother, Skyler," he whispered softly before he cleared his throat and spoke louder. "It is always a shock when the obvious candidate is not chosen. Let us carry on with the celebrations and the preparations for the days to come." He stepped away and laid the sceptre in his shocked son's hands. The Skyswirlstone winked at the crowds, glowing even brighter with its blue colour. The cheer started up from the crowd again, and pretty soon people were whistling and clapping hands. Skyler watched them all, his body still frozen in shock. He looked down and tried to meet Skyla's gaze. She was not cheering, but looking at him as if all her hope had been lost. Unable to control himself, he wanted to take a step towards her but his father rested a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Skyla saw his movement though and dropped her gaze. Squeezing her mother's arm, she carefully slipped into the crowd, disappearing from his vision. None the less, Skyler didn't miss the tears in her eyes.  
_What's wrong?_ He thought numbly, looking at her mother who's gaze was all to knowing. _Why isn't she happy? How could this be happening to me?_

&&&

To Be Continued…

_AN: Alright. Here we are, the first chapter in my next series. I've been toying with this idea for well over a year now. You can find a 'trailer' for it in you tube through my profile. I beg you to stop me the moment you think this is a bad move and story, lol, I would hate to shoot myself through the foot at this point in time.  
Totally random information – with this story I have now officially archived over 400000 words on . mwahahahaha._

Have a great day and take care everybody,

Alyssa 


	2. The Consequences

_**"A person's worth is contingent upon who he is, not upon what he does, or how much he has. The worth of a person, or a thing, or an idea, is in being, not in doing, not in having."**_

_**Alice Mary Hilton**_

**Chapter 02: The Consequences. **

The argument that raged behind the door was loud and bitter. Skyler sat in the corridor, listening to his brother's raised voice. _How could this be happening?_ He wondered bleakly. It wasn't supposed to be him, he was never supposed to rule. _How could this be happening?_

He looked up to see his mother and Lady Aurian come down the corridor, their faces as serene as only women could manage. It bothered him that nobody showed the shock that he felt, that nobody seemed to think that there was anything strange in the stone's choice.  
"Has your father managed to calm Skyclone's temper yet?" Queen Alima asked when she stopped in front of him. Lady Aurian stopped a few paces behind her as she always did. Skyler vaguely thought that he could never imagine his mother standing on her own, for as long as he could remember, Lady Aurian had always just been there – ready at a moment's notice if the Queen required anything. Skyler shifted to see whether Skyla was behind the two women but they were alone.  
"No," he replied to his mother's question. "No, they are still arguing. Father's send Master Anwar out. He… didn't talk to me. Where's Skyla?"  
The queen blinked at the question and turned to her lady-in-waiting who shook her head in a distracted fashion. "She's in our apartments. There are a few things she needed to do there."

Skyler opened his mouth but seemed to decide against it and rather turned to his mother with a desperate expression on his face. "How did this happen?" he queried. "Mother, this… I'm not supposed to be king. It was always going to be Skyclone."

Queen Alima shook her head with a sigh and sat down next to her son, putting her hand on his leg as she did so. "It was never intended for Skyclone," she said patiently. "My son, it was for either of you. I know that you're father was very clear on this from the beginning."  
Skyler shook his head and just managed to refrain from biting his lip. "But mother," he insisted. "Skyclone is the eldest and the strongest of us. He's… Smart. He wants this more than anything. It's all that he could ever talk about – the day that he's king. For him not to be… It's not right. I'm not right."  
He blinked surprised when his mother's grip tightened on his leg as she shook her head passionately. "Don't say that Skyler," she said. "I say again, it was never meant to be Skyclone per say. It was going to be the best of you two. The Skyswirlstone recognizes potential in people, chooses the best person to rule for the times ahead. Skyclone just wasn't that person. Maybe in a few years time, or after you. But, not now."

Her words were emphasized by her husband's office door slamming open. Skyclone stood in the doorway, his face flushed with anger as he looked at his mother.  
"Did you know this was going to happen?" he demanded. "Did you know?!"

Queen Alima regarded her son with a sad expression on her face as she removed her hand from Skyler. "No Skyclone," she said softly. "We're all pretty surprised."  
Skyclone looked into her eyes for a moment then growled suddenly and stomped away. "You lie!" he yelled. "You are all lying to me in my face." As he walked down the corridor, Lady Aurian tried to step out of his way but he blatantly walked through her, knocking her on the shoulder. She blinked surprised and glanced at Queen Alima who sighed softly and mouthed an apology. From there she looked up as King Skyhawk also came to stand in the doorway. He looked after his retreating son with a sad expression on his face before he looked towards his wife.

"He'll settle," he said gravely. "There's nothing he can do now but accept it."

Queen Alima shook her head as she stood up. "You know how stubborn he can be husband," she said quietly. "And he was right; this was not unforeseen. Master Anwar said as much."

The king looked at her and shook his head. Skyler looked from one to the other and stood up, frowning. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "What do you mean by 'this was not unforeseen'?" He fixed his parents with an angry look.

The queen raised an eyebrow in her husband's direction. "I'll leave it to your father to explain," she said. "I'm going to try and sooth your brother." She left, with Lady Aurian following behind her. Skyler watched her leave then turned to his father.  
"What does she mean?" he demanded. "Surely you couldn't have been planning this?"

King Skyhawk shook his head again, seemingly displeased by his wife's revelation. Their marriage had been one of convenience and, although they were friends, Skyler had sensed from an early age that they held no love for one another. It was one of the reasons his mother opted to live in this strange Realm. With an ache in his heart, Skyler stood up and faced his father.  
"Tell me," he demanded. "I have the right to know."

&&&

Later in the day, his mind still reeling from his father's discussion, Skyler walked through the royal apartments, searching for Skyla. He couldn't understand her behaviour for, one moment she had wished him luck and then the next, she avoided him completely.  
_My life's turned upside down,_ he thought quietly as he walked through the corridors. _My father tells me that they always suspected that I would be king, my brother hates me for it and the person I considered to be my best friend avoids me because of it. My life will never be the same again. _

He had tried to talk to Skyclone, but his brother was angry and upset and his words had been less than friendly. _"Don't act as if you're so surprised,"_ he had sneered. _"You wanted this, you've always thought hat you were better than I was."_ It wasn't true of course, but it had hurt hearing Skyclone say it with such passion. The fact that he said it made Skyler suspect that deep down, his brother did mean it. Skyclone, with his lust for power would never understand that someone would have been perfectly happy to just walk in someone's shadow.

His heart leapt up suddenly when he saw a familiar face and without shouting a warning he flew up and quickly joined her. Skyla was carrying some towels, her face pale and withdrawn. When he landed next to her she jumped startled and tried to move away.  
"Wait," Skyler said quickly and grabbed her arm. "Skyla wait please…"  
The young girl cringed and at first turned her face away from his then, as she took a deep breath, she met his gaze with a strange, cold detachment. Skyler looked into her eyes, trying hard to find any emotion there.

"Is there anything I can do for you my Prince?" Skyla asked before he could say anything. Her words and the title acted like a slap in his face.  
"What's gotten into you?" Skyler demanded. "I can't remember the last time you called me by my title."  
She didn't meet his demanding gaze completely, but rather fixed her eyes somewhere round his neck. "I don't know what my Prince means," she said solemnly. "Now, is there anything I can do for you?"  
Skyler let go of her arm and stood back shocked. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "For one, you can start acting like my friend! Damn it Skyla, what is the matter? I… Just because I'm going to be king doesn't mean that anything has to change. If that is what this is about."

For the first time he saw some emotion in her eyes, a pain unlike he's ever seen overshadowed by a hint of tears. For just a second her façade dropped.  
"It will Skyler," she whispered in a low voice, clutching the towels to her chest. "You will now be the First Prince. You will have duties that you didn't have before. And you will have…" she closed her eyes. "You cannot be friends with me anymore."

The young man couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"Why?" he queried. "Skyla, this really won't change anything. Especially not to our friendship. You… you are very… I like you. Very much. And I mean you wished me luck for crying out loud. How can you now be acting like this?"

Skyla sniffed and shook her head. "I am the daughter of a lady-in-waiting," she said solemnly. "My father's land is worth less than half of the houses in the city. It was alright for me to associate myself with you when you weren't destined for ruling. But now… Skyler. We are worlds apart. I can never… First Princes don't friends, they have duties and you will marry one day, not for love – but for convenience like your father did. Your family can gain nothing by marrying into mine. It's time for us to grow up Skyler. And, don't deny it, you know the truth in my words. I wished you luck because it was the right thing to do, because I had though that…"

She swallowed and appeared to be older than she had been that morning. "I have to go my Prince, I have work to do."

He watched her numbly as she started walking down the corridor, her wings limp with grief. He wanted to say something, deny her words but he knew that neither of them was dumb enough to believe it. For a moment, Skyla hesitated, causing his heart to skip a beat. She turned around and looked at him sadly. Before he knew what was happening, she suddenly dropped the towels and rushed to his side. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips but, before he could hold her or kiss back she moved away from him and, picking up her fallen towels, ran down the corridor. There was nothing he could say or do as he watched her leave, the impression of her lips still burning on his. This was truly the end of their friendship…

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Yes, it's a tale told a thousand times but the characters are always different. I'm writing this for fun, and hope that you enjoy it even if the tune sounds familiar. Have a great day and keep well! _

_  
Alyssa_

_-;--_


	3. The Young Woman

_**Freedom is the oxygen of the soul.  
~Moshe Dayan**_

**Chapter 03: The Young Woman.**

The young woman was sitting on the bed, her long, elegant legs pulled up to her chest as she seemingly wrapped herself around the book in her hands. Her blue eyes were unfocused as her mind carried her to places she could not touch.

She was seventeen and beautiful.

Alima watched the young Skyla with a small smile on her face. She was truly maturing into a remarkable young woman. She had been living in this _other _realm for five years. It had been her mother's idea. Aurian had felt that Skyla needed to get away from the wingdom, away from the pain that Skyler's claim to the throne caused her. Her daughter, she had felt, needed a different perception of life and she needed to see what it was like to have a life devoid of titles and 'the correct breeding.' Mostly, she felt her daughter needed space to heal and to see that she could do so much more than just be a Lady-in-Waiting.  
Something she would never be able to see in the wingdom.  
Alima had not revelled in the idea. This realm was her haven and to have another from the Sky Realm there constantly would surely threatened the fragile freedom in which she and Aurian lived. Yet, her Lady-in-Waiting had been so passionate about it; she couldn't help but concede to the woman's wishes.

There were a lot of risks involved and Skyla had to be tutored privately before they risked exposing her to the world. Perhaps because she needed the distraction, Skyla threw herself into the routine and work and within six months they felt comfortable enough to enrol her into the boarding school. Skyla went to live in one of the dorms and, at a glance, became just like all the other girls. Although she remained solemn and a bit of a loner, she quickly started to excel in her classes, particularly in the school's only dancing class. Within a year, the instructor who taught her came to Aurian and told her that her daughter's natural ability was beyond his to scope to teach and they should seriously consider sending her to a private dancing school. Skyla had not wanted to go, but that prompted Alima to hire a better teacher for her own school.

Life fell into a strange sort of well oiled routine. The two women returned to the wingdom every other weekend as Alima always had and once a month they would return for a full week to spend some time with the rest of their family. Skyla didn't return nearly as much but only went back on the odd occasion to see her father and also spend some time with him during her school holidays.

Of Skyler and the court she saw very little.

It hurt her youngest, Alima knew this, but she could not fault the girl. As Aurian and Alima had once discussed, the best thing that Skyler could do for himself was forget about his childhood play mate and focus on his kingdom. The best thing Skyla could do for herself was keep her focus away from the kingdom and rather on herself. If enough time passed, both would forget about the other and, as she was watching the young woman, it certainly seemed as if she had moved on. It was the reason why she felt comfortable with the request she was going to bring under Skyla's attention.  
Alima took a step closer to the bed and cleared her throat.

Skyla jerked in shock and looked up, her features startled as she slammed her book shut. When she saw who it was, she got up quickly and bowed deeply. Even after five years of living a little closer to her personally, some things didn't change. Behind closed doors, or when they were alone, Skyla still saw her as the Queen.

"Your Majesty," she said, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you enter."  
Alima smiled and made a dismissive gesture with her hand, motioning to the girl to sit down. "I didn't exactly knock Skyla," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry for startling you. Good book?"

Skyla blinked at the novel in her hand and sat down on her bed a bit more formally. "I'm…" she hesitated. "Not sure honestly. The jury's still out. Stephen Donaldson's a good author, but a dark one." She frowned and put the book down before clasping her hands in front of her. "Not my scene really, but our English teacher recommended it. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
Alima smiled and shook her head. "Not in particular," she said. "But, I do have a request. I have a sense that… my husband might call me tonight. Would you like to come back with me? Seeing as how your mother's still with your father. You know how the people are there, I will need a Lady-in-Waiting and I've been so spoiled by your mother I can't stand the other women of court."

The young woman blinked and sat back surprised. "You're not normally called when my mother's not around," she said. "I… ah. Do you know why you're being called?"

Watching the young woman, Alima shook her head. "No," she admitted. "You know that I can't communicate with the king per say. It's… a sense that I get. When that happens, I know to isolate myself and call your mother so that we can wait."  
Skyla had raised an eyebrow in interest when the older woman spoke. "With sense you mean like… a clutching of your heart?" she queried. "As if you're being… sucked away." She blushed at the end of her sentence and looked at her hands. As she did so, Alima suddenly realized that she and the young woman had actually never been alone in an open discussion before.  
"Almost," Alima said with a shrug. "It depends and tends to vary. But yes, I've felt like that before." She hesitated. "Are you feeling it now?"

Skyla looked at her uncertainly then took a steadying breath and nodded, her eyes troubled. "Just a bit," she admitted and rubbed her arms. "But, I haven't been home in a while and, my mom had wanted me to accompany her this time but I was busy." She smiled suddenly. "I guess I just feel guilty."

Alima smiled and held out her hand. "It happens," she said. "My husband once forgot to call me for Skyler's birthday… You remember that time? Yes…" Skyla's face had lit up with recognition at the mention of the event, but she quickly schooled her features to calm and rather allowed the headmistress of the school to pull her up. "He was supposed to call me a week before hand but ended up doing it literally in the middle of the day when Skyler's party was almost over. I had walked with such a sense of dread during that week. I told your mother it felt as if my soul was being sucked out."

Skyla smiled weakly and quickly put on a track suit over her clothes. "I remember thinking that it was very inconsiderate," she said without looking at the queen. "You must've been very angry with him?"

The older woman snorted and shook her head. "I always have been," she said. "That day was no exception." When she saw the young woman blink and stare at her, she blushed and shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way Skyla," she said quickly. "Please, do not lend your ears to a somewhat bitter woman. My husband is a good man and he had had a very good excuse for having forgotten to call me."

Skyla nodded slowly and sat down on the floor to pull on her running shoes. Touching her lip, she didn't look at the queen when she stated. "I don't think I've ever heard you call him by name."

It was a bold observation and an even bolder statement. Alima found herself smiling slightly when she looked at the teenager. She was blushing now, embarrassed by her own words. She was truly growing up…

"Yes," Alima found herself saying, her words gentle. "It is one of those things. You understand why we do not love each other." She held out her hand and pulled Skyla up when she took it.

The youth was frowning slightly in the same way she had been frowning when she was looking at her book. Alima recognized the expression for it was the same one Aurian would have when she was trying to solve the world's problems. It brought a fond smile to her face and the realization that she missed the woman's presence.

"Are you at least friends with the king?" Skyla asked, still frowning.

Alima nodded carefully as they stepped out of the young woman's room and started walking down the corridor. "Yes," she said. "I didn't use to be. But, now yes. We respect each other, we always have. We never claimed to be married for any other reason than it being prearranged. We never tried to put up the front of the loving husband and wife. And it's worked out in the end. We've raised two lovely sons that we both adore. Once you have common ground, friendship follows."

"What about love?" Skyla asked, making Alima smile and shake her head as she linked arms with the younger woman.

"Ah my dear," she replied. "Love is more complicated than that."

&&&

The feeling didn't vanish now that she knew she was going to return to the wingdom. Skyla carefully walked around the dining room of the queen's cottage, feeling awkward and tense. It was one of the reasons she had found herself reading a book she didn't particularly enjoy. She sighed and rubbed her brow, looking at the decoration and furnishing of the room. Despite the fact that she has been living in this realm for quite a few years, she had never spend a lot of time in the cottage. She had supper with her mother every second evening, but she never lingered. It wasn't that she wasn't welcome, but Skyla had a sense that she wasn't always necessarily needed. And, she had her own things to do in the evenings.

As her mother said she would, Skyla loved the freedom this world offered her. She felt as if she could, for the first time, become her own person. She knew that it was an incredible privilege to be here. Normally it was reserved only for members of the royal family and those who served them. Even as a child, Skyla had always been fascinated by this place her mother disappeared to. Her father use to tell her stories of this other realm and how one day, if the wingdom was in dire need, the queen and king would summon the mystical protectors called the Sky Dancers from this realm. It was why Alima had a school. At the end of every year, she identified a few of her graduates and kept tabs on them. Her father admitted that he wasn't sure how serious everybody was about it and Skyla herself knew that the queen was really just here because she could not stand being around her husband for too long. In giving up the chance to see her sons every day, she was given a little bit of personal freedom.

One she had chosen to share with Skyla's mother.

When Skyla thought of her mother she once again felt the strange clench in her heart. Frowning, she swallowed and ran her hand over the table, debating whether or not she should sit down. Queen Alima had explained to her that all they needed to do now was wait, that the king would call them back most probably within the next hour or two. She had left shortly after, to make a call and arrange both her and Skyla's absence.

Skyla sighed again and decided against sitting down. Rather, she wandered over to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Instead of returning to the dining room, she wandered over to the living room, hoping to find something to read or do until the summoning came.

She went to the book case, but found nothing that took her fancy and sat down on the nearest sofa. Being stationary didn't help her either, so she got up again and walked around the room, studying it closely for the first time. It was strange how one could look into a room for years and not see it. She went in particular to the fireplace where she saw a series of photographs on the mantle piece. Some captured moments she recognized like the one of her competing in a dance gala two years ago, taken at the award ceremony and one of the Christmas that they had celebrated the previous year. There were some though she didn't recognize like the strange one of her mother fishing, or one of the Queen on a horse. She had a strange feeling in her heart when she saw the way the women looked at the camera or rather the person behind it, and quickly pushed them aside to look at the others. To her shock she found one of her father, towards the back of the mantle – his eyes hesitantly smiling at the camera. She touched it with a sudden feeling of warmth, wondering what her hard working, down to the earth father must've thought of this contraption. And, tucked away in the middle, she found one of Skyler and Skyclone. Her heart tugged painfully in her chest when she looked at her childhood crush. He wore a smile as he always did, seemingly no older than the day she had kissed him. Hesitant, half embarrassed. His attitude always served as such a good contrast to his brother's general reluctance and arrogance.

Skyla knew that deep down, she still loved him. She had come to realize that her love was childlike, blind. She had held onto the hope of a life that had in fact always been beyond her. Knowing this though, didn't stop her from loving him though. She doubted that it ever would, even if she had not spoken to him in almost two years.

She sighed softly and put it down where she had found it, rather turning her attention to the other pictures. She was studying another one of her mother and the queen on bicycles when she heard the woman walk in behind her. Feeling awkward suddenly, realizing that it was an invasion of privacy, Skyla put down the picture and stepped back, bowing her head in deference a lot like a servant would do.

The dark haired queen studied her with a frown, then carefully went over to the mantle piece to straighten up the photos. She touched the one with Skyla's father in it and sighed before she smiled.

"You're mother likes taking pictures," she said. "They are very precious." Her tone softened. "There's no need to look like that Skyla, you didn't do anything wrong. You looked at the one with Skyler? He loved having his picture taken. Skyclone was a bit more awkward about it."

Skyla smiled to be polite, still feeling awkward. "This can't be a recent one," she pointed out. "Skyler looks like… he did when I was…" She trailed off, feeling the ache again.

Watching her closely, the Sky Queen nodded. "This was taken just before you came here," she said a smile. "It was before everything… changed."

Skyla looked at the picture, then at the queen, feeling strangely hungry for information.

"I haven't… seen him in two years," she said, unable to look at the woman. "Has he… changed much?"  
Alima smiled and motioned to her to take a seat. "Who?" she queried. "Skyclone or Skyler?"

Still not looking at her, Skyla took the closest seat. "Both," she said carefully. "I mean… I haven't seen them both in such a long time. And they were both… my friends." She knew the queen knew that it wasn't true concerning Skyclone. He had always picked on her when they were little. None the less, Alima smiled a humouring smile and sat down herself.

"Skyclone's… doing alright," she said with a pause. "This is still very hard for him. But, Skyler's trying very hard to include him. I'm very proud of him."  
Skyla raised a hopeful eyebrow. "Skyler?" she queried to which the woman nodded.  
"Yes," the queen said. "He's grown up in the past few years. He's surer of himself. You should see him again Skyla, he would like that."

Her heart skipped a beat but she had the self control to keep her face neutral.  
"I'll see," she said. "I'm… I mean he… He probably has better things to do. I'm not even a Lady-in-Waiting anymore. There's really no reason why I should see him."

The older woman smiled at her, but turned her head ever so slightly as if she was listening to something. "Perhaps," she said with a smile and stood up, holding both hands out to the young woman. "But, you'll be one now. And, I should warn you Skyla, I intend to see my son tonight." She winked at the girl. "Now come on, we have to go. Take my hands…"

&&&

To Be Continued…

_AN: Happy New Year everybody! My apologies for my long absence, I had worked to finish another fic before the end of the year and it had really drained me of my creative muse. This chapter is sort of an interlude that I just used to get myself back into writing. I hope you all had a super holiday season and that 2009 has a lot of promise! Oh, random. Priestess Mayumi's started a C2 community for Sky Dancers. Please sign up and participate if you want to! Because we're such a small fandom, I think it's vital that we 'pull together' so to say.  
Oh, and Stephen Donaldson is a real author who published his Chronicles of Thomas Covenant in the 1970's. I can highly recommend them to any fantasy lover. Warning from the experienced though, his books are heavy. The: Chew off your wrists or rub them against the pavement until they bleed' kind of heavy. But, his books are amazing and puts all the modern day fantasy authors to shame really (except Terry Pratchett of course, but he's not really modern. He's been doing it since the 1980's…) Anyway, just thought I'd share._

Alyss 

_-;-- _


	4. The Loss

_**There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go.  
~Author Unknown**_

**Chapter 04: The Loss. **

The feeling of air, of freedom. To be lighter than a feather, to dance on a cloud… Skyla couldn't help herself but laughed out loud as she flew upwards beyond the boundary. It was night in the wingdom already and above her thousands of stars winked in the clear night sky. Grinning at them, Skyla closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back with her arms spread. She then quickly made a loop and flew back up, past the Queen who smiled at her. Skyla smiled embarrassed and flew in next to the older woman.  
"You learn to appreciate this," she said with a small smile. "Living there."

Queen Alima smiled at her and nodded. "It gives you perspective," she agreed. "And yes, it makes you appreciate flying. I feel… oh!" She exclaimed in surprise as a dark figure flew up before them.  
"Easy, my Queen," a familiar voice said quickly and before they knew it a shaky sphere of light lit the darkness around them. "It's just me."  
Skyla, with her heart beating rather quickly in her chest from being startled, recognize Master Anwar's voice. Remembering her formal place, she quickly took her position behind the queen who was looking at him.  
"Hello Master Anwar," the woman said with a smile as she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you."

The Royal Scribe and King's Advisor took her hand and briefly touched his forehead to it before he looked up, past her. Skyla's stomach twisted when his eyes landed on her. There was a grave light in them. "Ah, I see you brought Skyla," he said. "That's good. The king told me to come and collect you."

Queen Alima stiffened and glanced back at Skyla, whose mouth had gone dry. "Is this to do with why he summoned me?" she queried.

Master Anwar sighed, glancing at Skyla again. "Yes," he said. "He told me to bring you directly to him." He hesitated. "I'm sorry Alima." He didn't look at either of them again as he turned around and flew on ahead.  
Both women watched his retreating back with a sense of dread. When Queen Alima looked back to her Skyla didn't know what to do. Hugging herself, Skyla started flying after the man. Queen Alima hesitated a moment longer before she joined the young woman.

&&&

When they landed at the palace, Skyla's sense of dread increased ten fold. She didn't know what to make of it, but it felt as if people were going out of their way not to look at her. If the queen noticed it she didn't react. Queen Alima walked ahead of her, her back straight and her face serene. Skyla tried to look for any indication that the woman was worried but the older woman was the picture of calm. Skyla found herself envying her silent grace and wished whole heartedly that she could have it as well. Master Anwar walked ahead of them, his back straight and unrelenting as he led them to the king's private chambers where he said King Skyhawk was waiting for them. When they were flying Queen Alima had tried to engage him into a conversation, trying to find out what was wrong but he refused to tell her, saying that it was the king's wish to say.

Unable to handle the way people _weren't_ staring at her Skyla closed her eyes and dropped her head, moving a step closer to the impassive queen. With her head down, she didn't notice that Skyler was waiting outside his father's room until he literally stepped right in front of her. Skyla blinked and took in a sharp breath when she looked up.

He _had_ changed, she thought as her throat went dry. He was taller for one thing and there was a steadiness in his eyes she can't remember seeing before. It took her a moment or two to realize that he had rested both his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her.

_I should say something,_ she thought. _Bow, do… something._

But her words were caught in her throat and her knees threatened to buckle underneath her. _How could she have forgotten how he used to make her feel…_

Before either of them could say anything, the king walked up, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Skyler," he said in a warning tone. "Please, I need to speak to them."

Skyler looked at his father and nodded ever so slightly; turning back to Skyla he squeezed her shoulders, his eyes looking at her with a compassionate calm Skyla had never seen in him.  
"It's good to see you again," he said softly. "We'll talk later." He squeezed her shoulders lightly and stepped back.  
The queen was smiling at him as he turned to her, the same smile on his lips. "It's good to see you mum," he said and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheeks. "I'll see you later."

She nodded and touched his cheek briefly before turning to her husband. They looked at each other for a moment before she stepped closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good evening husband," she said in a solemn tone, briefly allowing her hand to travel to his. "Please, tell me – what's all of this about?"

The king sighed as he looked at her, an immense look of sympathy in his eyes. He glanced back at Skyla and almost flinched at the look on her face before he motioned to the door.  
"I thought we'll sit in my living room," he said. "The office is hardly the place…" He hesitated and grimaced. "Well, let's go inside. Skyla, please – you too."

An icy hand gripped her stomach and she would've stumbled when she started walking had it not been for Skyler's quick hand on her arm. She looked at him briefly before she swallowed and followed the king and queen into the living room. Master Anwar and Skyler remained outside, but Skyla didn't miss the look they shared just before the door closed. The king motioned Skyla and Queen Alima to the twin couch, pulling a chair closer for himself. Alima sat down but Skyla couldn't, her body electric with anticipation. Instead she went to stand behind the queen, her hands resting on the top of the sofa. King Skyler glanced at her and sighed, unwilling to force her to sit down. He looked at them for a moment, his expression grave, before he sighed.  
"Alima," he said softly. "Skyla, I have terrible news and I would rather you two hear it from me than anybody else. Skyla, would you like to sit down, please?"

She couldn't move; it was the only thing that kept her from complying with the King's wishes. With her hands frozen on the settee, Skyla could only stair at her sovereign. She was only vaguely aware of the queen reaching up and gripping her hand. When King Skyler realized that she wasn't going to move he grimaced and sat back. He didn't continue immediately but stared at the two of them, his hand touching his chin. Skyla felt the queen's iron grip on her hand increase a fraction.

"Skyhawk," she said softly. "Please."

His name on her lips brought him out of his stupor and when he blinked his face changed from grave to pained regret when he turned his eyes up to look at Skyla.  
"We received news from your family's farm this afternoon," he said, his voice like a deep well of emotion. "There had been a terrible fire early this morning Skyla," he said her name but it was as if he addressed the queen more directly. "Both your parents died. I'm very sorry."

The silence in the room was deafening. Skyla, frozen, could only stare at the king, the queen's grip on her hand painful. She blinked, shifted her weight, and shook her head.  
"Excuse me your highness," she managed suddenly, speaking before she knew what she was doing. "You mean… my parents. Dead?" Her world started spinning as she uttered the word. It was strangely enough not her King Skyhawk watched but rather his wife.

"Yes," he said softly. "I am so sorry."

After another second's pause they reacted simultaneously. Skyla stepped back, her world spinning out of control at the same time Alima let go of her hand to cover her mouth, muting a scream as she leaned forward. In her stupor Skyla thought she heard her mother's name on the woman's lips but the sound was too distorted by her hands. She herself stepped back until she stumbled, only to fall back against the wall. King Skyhawk stood up in alarm as he looked at the two of them, unsure of who to comfort. He stepped towards the queen who had leaned so far forward that her face touched her knees but he kept his eyes on Skyla who looked at him in a numb daze as she tried to get her feet to push herself up.  
"Anwar!" the king called as he reached his wife, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Anwar please!"

The door opened before the king could complete his second shout, emitting the king's advisor. He immediately went to Skyla who stared at him, her sight blinded by tears.

"It's not true," Skyla managed to say as he knelt next to her, his eyes filled with the pain of her sorrow. "Please, it can't be…" Her sentence was cut of as the queen suddenly pushed King Skyhawk away as he tried to pull her closer to him. "Don't touch me!" she yelled and tried to stand up. "Don't you dare touch me! No!"

Skyla didn't know what prompted her to move but when Anwar's head whipped around surprised by the queen's out burst she pushed herself up and ran towards the door. Anwar tried to grab her but she managed to avoid him and jumped up into flight. Before she could blink Skyler was in front of her but she somehow managed to avoid his arms and flew down the corridor as fast as she could. People shouted in her wake but she didn't pay them any mind, only aware of the indescribable pain in her chest and the need she felt to fly home as fast as she could.

_It's not true,_ she thought – tears streaming down her cheeks. _It's a lie, it can't be true…_

&&&

_AN: Yes, I'm not exactly going for chapter lengths with this one as I'm doodling it out while I'm struggling with a more stubborn phantom… Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews guys. :P Have an absolutely super day!_

Alyss

_-;--_


	5. The Broken Heart

_**When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal.  
~Author Unknown**_

**Chapter 05: The Broken Heart.**

Standing there with an unbelievable ache in his heart, Skyler watched as his father took Skyla and his mother into his room. He knew what anguish waited for them inside and he knew without a doubt that the women who entered the room would not be the same who came out.

Sighing deeply, sharing a look with Master Anwar who had also been looking at the now closed door, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Selfishly he couldn't help but think that it was nice to see Skyla again. He hadn't seen her in some time, just occasionally catching a glimpse of her as she came in with his mother and Lady Aurian. They certainly haven't had a conversation in at least two years and even then it had been distant and professional. In truth, he had not seen Skyla since that fateful day that she had kissed him on the lips, knowing that their lives would never be compatible again. It had taken him a while to understand her actions and come to terms with his mother's by allowing Skyla to return to the other realm with them. But, now he understood that they both needed the distance. He needed to come to terms with his new role and establish himself within it. It had been a difficult mind shift and he grudgingly admitted that it would've been made even more complicated by Skyla's presence.

It didn't stop him from missing her every day though and it pained him to think what the death of her parents would do to her spirit.

Skyler sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. His blood ran cold suddenly when he heard his father's voice from inside the room.  
"Anwar!" The panic in his voice was unmistakable. "Anwar, please!"

The king's advisor reacted within seconds and charged into the room, his hand already reaching for the small medicine pouch he always kept on his belt. Skyler followed him but stood in the door, frozen by his mother's anguished cry.  
"Don't touch me!" Anwar had already knelt beside a stricken Skyla who was slumped against the wall, tears running down her face; his mother was struggling against his father who was desperately trying to pull her closer to him. "Don't you dare touch me…" For a moment there was a note of pure hatred in her voice that cut through the room like a knife. When she realized that she would not be able to get out of his grip she sagged against him sobbing. "No," he heard her say. "No…" The last was a whisper, barely audible as, instead of fighting the king she moved so that she could cling to him. Skyler looked at them for a second, his mouth dry before he heard a shout of a different kind. Before he could do anything, he saw Skyla moving towards him. He tried to grab her but, with her face contracted with pain; she dodged his outstretched arms and flew down the corridor at top speed.

Master Anwar was a few steps behind her, but thinking fast, Skyler grabbed him and motioned to his mother. "Help her!" he said, his voice raw with emotion. "I'll get Skyla."

The older man blinked for a second before he pushed a small phial into his hands, his eyes wide. "If you need it," he said quickly. "Just put two drops or so on your handkerchief and cover her mouth. Be careful not to inhale it yourself. It should only take a moment or two."

Skyler swallowed - his throat suddenly dry and nodded sharply. Pocketing the sedative, he flew after Skyla as quickly as he could.

&&&

He caught up with her a few leagues outside of the city. He didn't warn her that he was coming up behind him and she was so distracted by her grief that she didn't hear him. Skyler flew up above her and, when he saw her drop her speed slightly to rub at her eyes, he dove down and wrapped his arms around her. Skyla cried out surprised and at first stiffened. Holding onto her, Skyler made a soothing sound.  
"It's me," he said softly. "It's okay Skyla."

Hearing his voice, Skyla started squirming. "Let me go Skyler," she pleaded. "I have to go." Her plea didn't have her mother's anger in it, but a desperate, almost hopeless sadness. "I need to go home."

Holding onto her as tight as he dared Skyler slowly stared to descend. "There's nothing there for you," he whispered. "Skyla, you can't go."

She stiffened then started struggling with more vigour. "My parents are there!" she yelled. "I have to go home Skyler! Let me go!"

His answer to her was only to hold onto her tighter and descend quicker. She fought him all the way down, trying hard to break his grip yet strangely unwilling to struggle hard enough to hurt him. When they touched down on the earth, Skyla tried to bolt immediately but Skyler held her tight, hugging her to him.  
"Let me go," she begged again, straining against him. "Skyler, please. Let me go."

Skyler took a steadying breath and shook his head. "No," he said again. "You can't go there Skyla, not now. I won't let you go. I won't."

She struggled against him a moment longer then suddenly collapsed, sobbing softly. Skyler almost struggled to hold onto her as her whole body went completely limp, threatening to flow out of his arms like liquid.

"It's alright Skyla," he said with a touch of panic, thinking about Master Anwar's medication. "It's alright, I'm here…"

She didn't reply and didn't even respond when he slowly lowered her to the ground or tried to make her comfortable. Rather she dug her hand into the soil and started crying, her body shaking with sorrow. He didn't know what to do for her, but slowly lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, the smell of wet earth around them, as palatable as the silence of the night.

&&&

"I have to go home Skyler."

He was so comfortable that he had almost fallen asleep. Blinking, he took a few reviving breaths and increased his hold on the young woman beside him.

"I told you Skyla," he said softly. "You can't go, you're parents won't be there."

Skyla sighed softly and curled herself up into a foetal position without shifting away from his arms. "I know," she said blankly – her voice echoing with grief. "I know their dead Skyler. But, I need to see… I have to see it for myself. You don't know what it's like living _there_. This world becomes… An unreality. You become so distanced from everything that you need to _experience_ something to believe it. I have to go home to see that."

He hated to admit it but it made some sense. Sighing softly, he put his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed her arm. "I understand," he said quietly. "But Skyla, you can't go tonight. It's half a day's journey to your parents' estates. It's dark and late. You might get hurt."

She sniffed and started to push herself up. "I'll take my chances," she said stubbornly. "I know the way home."

Skyler snorted and shook his head, also sitting up so that he could look at her. She had grown up he realized. Her girlishness was gone and except for the grief in her gaze he also saw a spark of iron resolve. She had learned to make her own choices in that world, and stars help them all, she had the resolve to follow it through.

"You might want to take your chances," Skyler said carefully. "But, I can't let you. It's not safe Skyla."

There was a sudden flash of anger behind her blue eyes and she stood up quickly, staring down at him with her fists balled. "What?" she snapped. "Are you ordering me to stay here?"

He didn't stand up, but allowed her to loom above him as he held up his hands defensively. "No Skyla," he said sincerely. "I will never order you to go against what you feel. But, I'm asking you as a friend and as someone who cares… who cares about you. Please, I do not want to see you get hurt."

When she didn't say anything he pushed himself up slowly and took a hold of her wrists. "You can go," he said carefully. "But wait until morning. Get some sleep and something to eat. I'll go with you then."

He thought that she was going to say him off or reject his offer but instead Skyla looked at him with a new pained expression on her face. Sighing, she nodded slowly, keeping her head down. Skyler smiled at her encouragingly and carefully reached up to touch her cheek. When he titled it up, they looked at each other for a long time before Skyla just let out a soft breath and stepped forward into his arms.  
He held her for a very long time.

&&&

Later that evening, when Skyler had made sure that Skyla was in bed he went to his mother's room. He was mildly surprised to find his brother standing in his mother's door, his face twisted with concern. Skyler went over to him and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Skyclone flinched and glanced at him. There was a brief tightness in his eyes but it changed when he sighed and looked into the room again.  
"I didn't think she'd take it this hard," he said softly, not really greeting his brother. Skyler sighed softly and shrugged.  
"They were very close," he said. "It's… understandable."

Their mother was lying on her bed, her back turned to the door. Skyler wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

Skyclone snorted and shook his head. "You ask me they were too close," he said. "Aurian and her brat know more about that other realm than we do. It's our birth right Skyler. They have no right to be there."

Skyler took a practiced breath and shook his head. "Do not speak ill of the dead brother," he said quietly. "And, I don't think that place is our birth right Skyclone," I think official reasons aside, it's a retreat. Or it use to be."

Skyclone gave him a curious look. "What do you mean by that?" he queried.  
Skyler sighed and shrugged, lowering his voice. "You have to wonder if she'll want to return there now. It was the place…" He couldn't say it but rather sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. Is she awake?"

Skyclone looked at him as if he was mad but let out a breath and shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "Father carried her here. She looked… gone in her mind. Distant." There was a note of pain in his voice. "I didn't think that she would react this way."

Skyler smiled at him encouraging and touched his shoulder. "Who'd have known that this would happen?" he said. "What's important now is that we support her and Skyla both."

Skyclone glared at him suddenly and moved away from his touch. "I could've figured that one out for myself brother," he snapped. "Don't go lording over me."  
He stormed away without warning. Unfortunately, Skyler was use to his tantrums and merely sighed before slowly going into his mother's room. When he went to the other side of the bed he realized that she was indeed still awake but he could see what his brother had meant when he said she was distant. There was nothing in her eyes as she stared at the hand that was in front of her face. It disturbed him that she, unlike Skyla, appeared to have shed no tears. Sighing softly, he carefully sat down on the bed and touched her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he grimaced and carefully leaned forward to brush her cheek with a kiss.  
"I'm sorry mama," he whispered when he drew away. "I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply or respond to his words, her breathing slow and rhythmically. Skyler sat with her until his heart could take no more. Kissing his mother again, he squeezed her shoulder and quietly left the room, wondering about the sorrows of a broken heart.

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: Hello there! So… hmm… what to say… I struggled a bit with this and I'm not sure why, lol, normally these chapters just flow. Could be because I'm distracted. Mwahahaha. I can brag here because I know none of the other KP authors hang out in this genre. Yours truly has been nominated for Best Writer and Best KiGO fic in the Kim Possible Cartoon Genre. The Community there hold the equivalent of the fan fiction Oscars there every year and I'm in the first group of released names! I'll find out on the 31__st__ of January if I'm in the Top 3 (we then go into another round of voting and then ultimately we're presented with an award). I'm very excited. So, lol, just thought I'd brag. :P Because I can do it here. I hope you all have a super weekend! I know I'm going to. I have a 15km (about 10 miles give or take) horse ride waiting for me… _


	6. The Ruins

_**Good, honest, hard-headed character is a function of the home. If the proper seed is sown there and properly nourished for a few years, it will not be easy for that plant to be uprooted. **_

_**~George A. Dorsey**_

**Chapter 06: The Ruins. **

It was still dark when Skyla carefully made her way through the servants' passageways. Even though she hadn't walked here in years, she remembered every nook and cranny. A testament to how many hours she and Skyler had played here, away from the prying eyes of adults, tolerated by amused servants.  
_Had they known?_ Skyla thought quietly as she got out of the way to make space for another woman walking with a stack of towels in her hands. _Had they let them play here when they were younger because they knew what fate waited for them in the outside world? Did they see a glimpse of the pain that growing up would cause?_

She didn't have any answers for that, she hadn't had any for years. Now also, they were replaced by another, more urgent question.  
_Why had my parents died? _

There were no answers in the dark for any of her questions, only the growing sense that the pain she was feeling would most probably never heal.

Sighing softly, Skyla pinched the bridge of her nose and carefully pushed open the next door she reached and turned on the light. The welcoming smell that filled her senses brought tears to her eyes and she had to take several breaths before she could step inside. Her mother's palace room was probably exactly the same way it had been when she was last in it. There was a hairbrush on the dresser, slippers by the bed and a half read book resting next to the bedside table. Swallowing, Skyla rubbed at her eyes and quickly hurried across the room. She had to remember to put in a request to housekeeping to allow her to clean the room. It would have to wait though until she came back from her family's estates. Or whatever's left of it.  
Sighing, her urge to cry under control, Skyla slipped through the room to the next one. This room was a lot more spacious than her mother's, with a large window overlooking the city and a large four poster bed. When she was younger Skyla had thought that the queen's room was one of the best places to stay in. Now that she had seen the woman's cottage in the other realm she realized that it was impersonal and cold. It had a sobering effect on her after the warmth of her mother's apartments.

The figure on the bed stirred as she slowly walked forward and turned towards her.

Skyla could feel the queen's eyes on her, but she didn't move again, nor made any sound. The youth shifted uncomfortably, aware of how her own grief seemed to be echoed in the woman's whole being. She knelt next to the bed, her throat painfully tight and took the queen's slack hand.  
"I'm going to the estates," she said softly, meeting the woman's tear filled gaze. "I have asked… I made sure that you'll be seen to today or until I come back. Is there… anything I can do for you before that?"

Alima bit her lip and tried to speak but when her voice choked in her mouth she closed her eyes and just rather shook her head. None the less, Skyla felt her hand tighten in hers. She sighed softly, thinking about all the pictures on the cottage's fireplace. In a bold move she wouldn't normally have dared, Skyla leaned forward and kissed the woman on the forehead. The action pained her, not because of Queen Alima, but because she realized that she would never feel her mother kiss her again.

Swallowing against another set of tears, Skyla stood up and started to go back to her mother's room. She didn't hear the woman shift, but froze when she spoke.  
"Skyla?" The queen's voice was as barren as Skyla had ever heard it, completely devoid of life. "I'm going home later, should I wait for you?"

Skyla blinked and turned towards the woman. _Home, _she meant, to her free life, away from her husband. Home, to the cottage she shared with Skyla's mother, with its pictures on the mantle piece and the kitchen in which they had prepared meals not only for themselves but for Skyla. Home, away from here, away from the pain.  
Skyla bit her lip and nodded, tears appearing in her eyes regardless of all her efforts to stop them. "Please," she whispered softly, unable to look at the woman. "Please…"

&&&

She had not come to call him as he had told her she should, but Skyler hadn't really expected it. Standing in the dark of the servant's passageway, he patiently waited for Skyla to come back out of her mother's room. Unbeknownst to her, he had asked some of his people to watch all the possible exits from her room and notify him the moment she moved out. He felt quite pleased with himself that, after all these years, he was able to predict her movements.

He knew that Skyla didn't mean it maliciously to leave him behind. She was wrapped in a grief that she felt only she could carry and he as well aware of the fact that, of everybody she knew, he was the one she wanted to share it with the least. In him lay more memories of pain, of dreams that couldn't be realized. Yet, despite that, Skyler felt without a doubt that he should be there for her in her darkest hour. Whether she wanted his company or not, he was going to see her safely to her estates and back. Then, if she allowed him, even further through her life beyond these next few days. He couldn't say that he still loved her, because he had come to understand that children didn't really know the meaning of the word, but he knew that she still meant a lot to him.

Hearing her approach again, he turned on his lamp right at the same time she came through the door. Skyla stopped in her tracks startled, saw him and quickly wiped at her cheeks.  
"Skyler, what are you doing here?" she queried shocked.

Skyler shrugged calmly and stepped aside so that she could come into the passageway. "Waiting for you," he said. "I thought I'd come up before you go down to wake me."

Skyla sniffed sharply, her shoulders tight. "Something in your room I shouldn't see?" her tone was sharp, with an undercurrent of embarrassment in it. She was lashing out at him to hide the fact that she hadn't intended to wake him.  
Skyler smiled slightly and shook his head. Moving aside he motioned to her to walk ahead of him. "Are we going out by the palace entrance or the throne room?" he queried, undeterred by her attitude.

Skyla hesitated for a second before her shoulders slumped and she shrugged. "What ever way you think is best," she said quietly as she walked past him. "It's all the same to me."

Skyler nodded and carefully walked behind her, unable to keep his eyes from her pale neck and shoulders. "Is my mother alright?" he queried, mentally reprimanding himself.

Skyla shook her head ever so slightly, her long hair moving like a wave down her back. "She and my mother were very close," she said vaguely. "She saw more of her than I did. It will… Take time."

Skyler hesitated then rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "For both of you," he said. "But, I'll be with you. Both."  
Skyla glanced back at him and for a split second allowed herself to lean back into his touch. Then, she took a quick step forward, completely away from him.  
"She'll need you more than I will Skyler," she said sincerely. "I think really it would be better if you stay here. I don't think she will want to be with your father right now. And, you are… kinder than your brother."

There were truth in her words but Skyler shook his head stubbornly. "I said that I'll go with you Skyla," he said. "And that is what I will do. My mother would understand."

&&&

There was a part of him that couldn't understand how calm she was. Skyler looked at the setting sun from his vantage point, marvelling at the colours that painted the sky. There was a distinct smell of smoke in the air with an underlying odour of something _else_. Shivering, knowing its origin, Skyler looked down the road to where Skyla was poking amongst the ruins of her family's home. Her face was almost serene as she pushed over bits of half burned furniture, her eyes intent as she tried to find anything that survived in the flames. The marshals at the scene had told her to be careful, that there might still be hot spots underneath the floor boards and that most of the building that remained upright was in danger of falling but she had paid the warnings no mind. With a quiet request for Skyler to stay out of her way, Skyla had gone down to salvage what she could. He saw her bend down occasionally to pick something up or dig in a pile of ash. He didn't know exactly what she was looking for or what she hoped to find but he understood that this was something she had to do to come to terms with it.

Skyler sighed and scooped up a rock, turning it over and over in his hands as he watched Skyla move around the charred building. All the bodies, both of the people and animals that had been removed so there was nothing unpleasant that she might find.

Save for the memories of course.

She looked like a ghost or a wraith as she moved amongst the smouldering ash. Even filled with grief, she was still one of the most graceful beings Skyler had laid his eyes on. He smiled, remembering how they use to race each other around the palace or dance with each other at the formal balls in the comfortable way that only children could manage. Thinking about it made his heart ache. Back then, he had thought that he would be with her forever.

He tossed the rock into the undergrowth and sat back, thinking how different things were back then. It was a train of thought never far from his mind. A sound from below suddenly attracted his attention and he looked down just in time to see Skyla push over one of the walls. With his heart thundering in his chest Skyler leapt up.  
"Skyla!" he yelled as a cloud of ash and smoke obscured his childhood friend. "SKYLA!"

His wings couldn't carry him there fast enough and he landed in the rubble even before the smoke and ash cleared. Coughing, feeling an alarming amount of heat, he groped around where he thought Skyla would be until his hands met flesh. Without waiting, he gripped her and pulled back. When he was surer of where he was gripping her he put his arms under her shoulders and pulled her well clear of the rubble. Skyla didn't fight him at all, but rather closed her eyes and went limp, save for in her arms where she clutched something to her chest. Coughing from the ash and smoke, Skyler heaved her up completely and picked her up so that he could cradle her in his arms. Walking away from the burned house he set Skyla down and quickly glanced over her to see if she was hurt. She was still clutching her chest, sobbing softly. With his heart clenching in his chest he made a soothing sound and gently pried her arms away, steeling himself for the possible damage he might see.

_If she's hurt,_ he thought as he coughed again. _If she's hurt…_  
There was no blood, only ash and… A music box.

As he gaped at the virtually untouched ornament Skyla shifted and looked up to his face, still sobbing softly.  
"It's untouched," she said softly. "My mother's music box… It's untouched."

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Yes, I disappeared for a bit. I took a bit of a holiday from myself (such a temperamental author am I…) and also admittedly I've been very busy back at work. It's work that allowed me to write this though as I'm once again doing night shift lambing. It gives me a few moments in between checking on my ewes to jot down a few words. I'll try to get my gears going again. Hope you are all well!_

Alyss


	7. The Music Box

_**And the night shall be filled with music,  
And the cares that infest the day  
Shall fold their tents like the Arabs  
And as silently steal away.  
~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, **__**The Day Is Done**_

**Chapter 07: The Music Box. **

He was still watching her, he felt as if he had been doing it his whole life.  
This time, Skyla was sitting by the fire in a hearth of a family friend who had offered them a place to stay for the night. They had been humbled and awed by his presence for none of them had ever been to the capitol. Skyler gained new insight on his childhood crush through these people as he realized that if her mother had not worked in the palace, she would probably have grown up a poor farmer's daughter. It made her horror over his selection to be king all the more palatable because he knew suddenly that deep down she must've always felt that she was not worthy even to be his friend. He knew for a fact that his brother thought the same every day.

As if sensing his thoughts, Skyla shifted and looked at him, her eyes ageless in the firelight. Her mother's music box was next to her, winking in the flames. It was a chilling sight.

He sighed and looked to the floor.  
Skyla sniffed and shifted again. "What is it Skyler?" she queried softly. Her tone was neutral, almost kind. An age that he didn't associate with her had crept into her voice. Whether it had happened over night or over the past couple of years he couldn't say.

"I…" He hesitated. "I was just thinking."

For a moment there was a spark of defiance in her eyes as her hand dropped to the music box. "Don't pity me," she hissed.

Skyler held up his hands quickly and shook his head. "It's not that Skyla," he said quickly. "I'll never pity you. But, I won't deny that I feel sorry for you. I was just wondering what you were going to do now."

Skyla gave him a sceptical look before she sighed and shrugged. "I'm going home," she said quietly. "You're mother's waiting for me. With… I don't know. I can stay there and do something. I have a pretty good future there. Or, potential one."

He blinked and sat up sharply. "But, what of your duties here?" he demanded. "Your family's estates? Your friend? Your life here?"

There was a painful look in her blue eyes. "What life Skyler?" she queried softly. "For the past five years the only thing I did here was come and visit my father. There, I have an education, a chance to become a great dancer. Later, become a teacher. People there value me a lot more than people value me here." She swept her hand around the room. "Here, I will never be more than a poor farmer's daughter who would never have gotten anywhere in life, save for a field, had it not been for her mother's _position_ with the queen."

Skyler's mind was reeling. "But that's not your home!" He pointed out. "And, people value you here Skyla. You're father's friends. Your mother's. I know my father likes you. How can a place where people don't even fly be better than here? We'll never see you again! I'll…" He trailed off, embarrassed to realize that he had almost started shouting.  
Skyla's ageless eyes met his, her blue gaze shinning in the firelight. "You'll what?" she queried softly.  
Skyler swallowed against the dryness in his throat and took a quick, painful breath. "I won't ever see you again," he said softly.

Skyla looked at him for a long time, then sighed softly and looked back to the fire. "Maybe that's for the best," she said quietly. "Maybe that's how it should be Skyler."  
Her words hurt him. "How can you say that?" he demanded softly. "Skyla, we were friends once. I like to think that we still are. I told you this before. I… want you to be a part of my life."

There was an old sadness in her eyes but a new bluntness that her grief had exposed. "For what Skyler?" she queried softly. "What will I ever be to you? A friend? Tell me, here in this moment; do you think that either of us will ever be satisfied with that?"

Skyler swallowed dryly, his throat dry. "What do you mean?" he queried. "Of course. We were best friends once Skyla. I see no reason why we still can't be. I never saw why we had to stop being friends."  
She snorted a soft laugh and shook her head sadly. "You know as well as I do why we stopped being friends Skyler," she said softly. "And, why we can never be just friends. Or…" Her voice went lower. "Have you not thought of me every day? Have I not crossed your mind at least once before the sun sets? Tell me Skyler. For, if it is so – and you have not spared me as much as a thought except on the odd occasion, then you know that we can never be friends. 0r rather, _just_ friends."

Her steady blue eyes met his, the force of them emphasized by her grief and loneliness by the fire. Skyler's heart thundered in his chest, his eyes unable to leave hers. Yet, he feared what lay in them suddenly, feared the force she had over him.  
_I love you Skyla_, he wanted to say but the words would not cross his mouth even though they had been written on his heart for as long as he could remember. And he knew that she could read them on his soul as surely as he could feel the echo of them in hers. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her, but when he moved the music box winked at him, bringing him back to himself.

"This is not the time for this Skyla," he said quietly. "You are grieving the loss of your parents. The world must feel… Different. Twisted. Why don't we sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning? You are not thinking straight." _I would hate to take advantage of that._

His words brought a dry laugh from her as she turned her gaze away from his to stare into the fire. "Grief gives you clarity you cannot comprehend Skyler," she said quietly. "I feel as if I'm seeing the world for the first time tonight." Her hand strayed to the music box. "Tomorrow, we will return to the kingdom and I will leave with your mother to _that_ world. And, I will stay there most probably for the rest of my life. Why? Because I cannot bare the thought of you marrying someone else. Of you touching another woman. Strange isn't it?" Her eyes returned to his. "We have not seen each other in five years. Not really. And yet, here we are, still dancing around each other like we did when we were children. Only this time, instead of not wanting to be caught, we do and we both know that we cannot. In five years, that should've changed but it hasn't, even if we have." She smiled as if seeing the world's biggest joke but there were tears in her eyes.

He was moving closer to her before he truly knew what he was doing. As if in a trance he watched his hand as it reached up and wiped the trail of moisture from her face. She closed her eyes but, instead of moving away from him, she leaned into his hand and carefully kissed the inside of his wrist. When her eyes met his again they were darker than the night around them. He smiled at her, shyly, and leaned forward to slowly return the kiss she had given him all those years ago.

"I don't think it's strange," he said softly as he pulled away from her for a moment. "For… I have thought of you every day of my life and have wished you by my side every second. If…"

He couldn't say it as he froze suddenly, frightened that what he said next might make him loose her forever. He did not want to impose on her grief, nor take advantage of her because of it. Yet, Skyla smiled at him and carefully reached up and caressed his cheek.  
"If tonight is all we have," she said quietly. "And, it is Skyler for if I cannot marry you, then I would rather not lay eyes on you ever again. Then… Let's make the most of it."

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Yes, yes this is a pathetically short chapter, but I wanted to show you that I'm still alive but use the rest of my evening to write a letter to write to the person I would love to sit with the fire with. AKA – no time for longer chapter. I'm working very hard at the moment and my minutes are precious. But, not so precious that I can't spend them on you. :P _

_Hope you are all well and healthy. _

_Alyss _

_-;--_


	8. The Rhythm of Words

_**It is only when we silent the blaring sounds of our daily existence that we can finally hear the whispers of truth that life reveals to us, as it stands knocking on the doorsteps of our hearts.**_

**~K.T. Jong**

**Chapter 08: The Rhythm of Words. **

It was almost year later and a Saturday.

Skyla's eyes were fixed on the newspaper in front of her, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the crossword puzzle on the kitchen counter. Her breakfast stood next to her, untouched, and she was idly playing with a cup of tea. In front of her, in the kitchen, Queen Alima was drying up the remnants of the previous night's supper. She had always been a thin, willowy woman but in the past few months she had become almost emaciated. Her hair which she had once carried hanging to her waist she now kept short cropped. Her eyes though had lost none of their alertness as she glanced at the young woman with her and made a considering sound in her throat.  
"I could never do those you know." Skyla glanced up to see the queen peering at the crossword. "I think it's the culture difference. Or, not growing up in this world. The cryptic clues are lost on me. It doesn't come as easy to me as it comes to you." She smiled at the young woman.  
Skyla returned the smile and shrugged light heartedly. "It takes practice," she admitted. "You have to try and think the way that they think, establish their rhythm. Once you have that, it's easy."

The queen smiled, an action that made her look older because it accentuated the fine grief lines in her face, and came to sit opposite Skyla with her cup of coffee. She rested her chin on her hand and studied, first the crossword puzzle, then the young woman.

"So," she said after Skyla found three more words. "Have you decided what you want to do for your birthday?"

Skyla hesitated, her concentration focused on the puzzle. She filled in a word then cursed softly as she got it wrong. She shook her head as she reached for the eraser.  
"No," she said. "I… just think I'll let this one pass Dame Alima. It's just another day."

The woman was careful not to show too much emotion as she took a sip from her cup.

"You're turning eighteen," she said. "It's quite a significant birthday, both here and in the wingdom. I don't think the day should go unacknowledged just because…"

Skyla snorted softly but quickly checked herself. "My parents died?" she said quietly. "With respect your Highness; I feel that's exactly why this day should just go by." She hesitated and scratched at the end of her crossword with the pen. "I'm going to be miserable, I might as well be miserable away from everybody. I was thinking of going for a hike. I'm sorry."

The older woman sighed and shook her head. "You don't have to apologize," she said quietly. "Just because I don't necessarily think that you're doing the right thing. It's your choice Skyla but, I would really like you to consider doing something. Anything. You're parents would've wanted that."

Skyla swallowed painfully and shook her head. As always, the pain and grief that the mention of her parents brought caught her by surprise and it took a lot of self control not to cry. It had been almost a year since her parents died and in that time her life had changed more than she had ever thought it could. She had left the wingdom, most probably never to return again. She had slept with the man she loved her whole life, only to walk away knowing that she would probably never see him again and she became one of this foreign world's best dancers. She had thrown herself into her dancing when she returned home; pushing herself to limits that she never knew existed. Her school year was coming to an end and already she had several scholarships offered to her. She didn't know which one to take and avoided making a decision because deep in her heart she wished that she could've discussed it with her mother.

She didn't think that the pain would ever heal.

She had moved in with Queen Alima when they came back though at the time it had been a temporary arrangement. She had been worried about the woman and needed someone to focus on to try and ignore her own grief. Skyler had also asked her to take care of her, in their last embrace.

How could she deny him?

The temporary arrangement became a permanent move. She told herself that it was because she was worried about the queen and needed to keep an eye on her, even months after her mother's death, but in truth it was because she couldn't face the loneliness of her dorm room.

She rubbed at her dry eyes and shook her head. Looking at the paper she swallowed and did a few doodles around the edge of it. "I'm thinking of getting a dog," she said out of the blue. "Will that be alright? I'll take care of it."

Raising an eyebrow and the subtle change of subject the queen nodded. "Sure," she said quietly. "But, you have to think about what will happen to it when you go to University. Maybe later?"

Skyla didn't say anything for a moment, still looking at her doodles. "Well, I was hoping that you can take care of it and…"  
The queen barked a laugh. "Skyla, I don't need company when you leave, if this is your subtle way of trying to organize it." She smiled at Skyla, the warmth in her eyes unmistakable. The younger woman shifted and sighed, returning the smile.

"Not as subtle as you trying to organize a birthday party for me," she pointed out. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I really just want the day to pass."

The queen sighed and nodded in understanding. Her gaze became more sombre, the lines on her face becoming deeper. "There is something else we need to talk about," she said in a serious tone. "And, I apologize in advance for bringing it up Skyla."

Feeling as if she had been dosed in ice cold water, Skyla's bewildered eyes shot up to meet the woman's. _This is it,_ she thought quietly. _Skyler's found a wife and…_

"Yes?" she queried softly.  
The queen put down her cup and entwined her fingers. "With your eighteenth birthday you become the legal owner of all your family's assets," she said. "Some decisions will have to be made…"

Skyla flinched and shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not a farmer," she said quietly. "I'm not qualified to make those decisions. I don't…" She didn't continue, but the sentence was there. _I don't want anything to do with it._

Alima watched her quietly for a few moments then sighed. "It's difficult with the house being gone isn't it?" she queried. "That was your home, not the farm."  
When Skyla nodded slowly she shifted and put her hands flat on the table.

"Skyla," she said in a quiet tone. "I have a suggestion, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything, alright?" When the young woman nodded she continued, her tone quiet and neutral. "I think that you should sell the farm."

She paused to see Skyla's reaction but the young woman sat very still, her gaze locked with the older woman's. Alima shifted then continued in the same calm tone of voice.  
"Use the money to buy some gold and gems and then bring them here to have them pawned. Put that money into a bank account and allow it to pull interest through the time that you're in University. I think…"

Skyla stood up abruptly, laying the pen flat on the unfinished crossword puzzle. Not looking the queen in the eye, she made a small curtsey to excuse herself and left the room. Alima sat back cursing, feeling the sudden – overwhelming urge to cry.

_It was too early, she should've waited…_

But, that wasn't the trigger for her tears. Skyla had dismissed herself from her company in exactly the way her mother would've done if they had had an argument that Aurian couldn't win.

&&&

She took care of the girl because a part of her felt that she had to.

If Skyla had stayed in the wingdom, she would've gone to her closest relatives by default. Her uncle on her father's side, who was taking care of the family's estates, had been more than willing to give the orphaned young woman a home but Alima had not felt comfortable with it. Aurian had wanted Skyla to have a chance at a life here in this flightless realm and if she allowed the girl's family to take her then all those dreams and preparation had been for nothing.

So, when she had come to some semblance of her senses she returned to the wingdom and requested that she be appointed as Skyla's guardian. It wasn't a popular request because the grieving family felt that she was their responsibility and the political side of the wingdom felt that it gave Skyla too many privileges. But, she insisted and with her husband's quiet support she was appointed with the duty.

It allowed them both to retreat to this foreign realm and throw themselves into the life that they had created for themselves as apposed to the life that they were fated to live in the world of their birth. None the less, it had been hard for both of them.

Here, Alima had had the freedom to grieve for Aurian as she deserved where she had friends who supported her in that and who grieved with her. But, her life here had been centred on living with Aurian. Everywhere she had memories of the woman, sitting in the kitchen as Skyla liked to do or working out in the garden. Rooms felt empty and she still woke up every morning with the cold knowledge that things would never be the same again.

Yet, Skyla took the edge off of her loneliness. With her sombre determination to try and make a success of her life here she showed Alima that at least a part of her mother's spirit survived. It was the other reason she took care of Skyla.

She needed her to show that life could still continue.

&&&

She didn't see the young woman for the rest of the day and was starting to fear that she had truly driven her away. Logically she knew that there was nowhere for Skyla to go as the school was virtually closed off from the rest of the world. The only way up and down the mountain was by road and the nearest town was miles away. Skyla couldn't drive yet and it was a terribly long hike down. Yet, the girl was headstrong and wilful. If she was truly mad, Alima had no doubt that she would find a way to leave.

_She had such hopes for her_…

Yet, that night when Alima left her office and returned home she found Skyla in the kitchen quietly cooking supper. She had lost the last of her girlish youth this year. Skyla didn't look up from her cooking when Alima put down her bag and slipped into the seat that she had vacated that morning. It was only when the queen was settled that Skyla glanced at her and smiled politely before turning her back on her. There was a brief uncomfortable silence in which Alima wanted to speak up but just as she took a breath, Skyla interrupted her.

"Who should I sell it to?" she queried softly. "My family's farm.

Alima found herself breathing a sigh of relief and the darkness that had slowly wrapped itself around her all day slipped back. "Your uncle," she said. "Sell it to him for what ever he is willing to give you. I realize it's bad business but…"  
Skyla looked up and smiled slightly. "He is family and he's committed his own resources to it this year." She completed the sentence. "He won't cheat me, but he won't offer more than he can afford."

Alima smiled and nodded. "That's what I thought," she said. "And, that way your land remains in the family. You said it yourself Skyla, you are not a farmer."

The young woman sighed but didn't say anything. She stirred the pot she was standing over then sighed again. "And then, that would be the end of it," she said quietly. "Then, I can… Carry on here. If the farm's gone I won't have a reason to go back again."

Alima nodded slowly, watching the way Skyla carefully tested the contents of the saucepan and added a few more herbs. By the smell, she guessed that they were having pasta.

"You will have to come back to the wingdom with me to organize this," she said – fully aware that Skyla had not been back since her parents died. "I can't do that for you."

Skyla sighed softly rubbed the back of her neck. "That's fair," she said. "I've been considering… going to say good bye."

Alima raised an eyebrow. "To Skyler?"

Skyla's body became stiff and Alima could see that she made an effort not to look at her. "We said our good byes when I left the last time," she said neutrally and paused. "Is he well?"

Knowing that they had jumped from one sensitive topic to another for the young woman Alima took care to keep her face placid. "He is," she said warmly. "And, he asks after you every time I go back." She paused. "He hasn't taken a wife yet Skyla."

A series of emotions flashed over the young woman's features. At first she looked genuinely relieved but that was followed closely by guilt and then fake indifference.  
"I can't imagine why," she said almost off-handily. "He is the First Prince. Your husband… The King, he must be getting a bit concerned. As I understand it, people don't like to see their next ruler without a wife. You had an arranged marriage right? When… Will they try the same for Skyler?"

Smiling at the young woman, Alima shook her head. "Both my husband and I came to the conclusion long ago that we won't put our children through…" She paused and seemed embarrassed. "Well, what we went through. It is not worth it not to marry for love Skyla. Not only does it hurt yourself, but it forms a ripple effect that ends up hurting everybody around you."

She couldn't quite read the emotions in Skyla's eyes as she turned to look at her yet she suspected that she knew what the young woman was thinking.  
"Then, I shall never marry," Skyla said softly and turned back to the cooking. Alima didn't comment, but rested her hand on her chin and watched Skyla.  
_Because,_ she thought quietly. _You know that you already love another that you think you can never have… _

_&&&_

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: And I'm back! :D in record time I might add. I don't have much else to say, lol. Thank you for reading! And please review! ;) _

_Alyss  
#-;-- _


	9. The Letter

_**I am tired, Beloved,  
of chafing my heart against  
the want of you;  
of squeezing it into little inkdrops,  
And posting it.  
~Amy Lowell, "The Letter"**_

**Chapter 09: The Letter. **

She would never admit it to herself, but it was wonderful to be back. The weightless sensation of flying, the smell of the cold air against her face. The sights, sounds and colours that the wingdom provided. Skyla knew that in order for her to move on, she would have to cut herself off from the wingdom completely, but the thought brought an ache to her heart that she could not describe. It was a primal ache. The kind she could imagine a tree having if it had been pulled out by its roots. Like a tree lying on its side, she was scared that she will wither and die without touching home but then, as Queen Alima had pointed out, her home had been burned.

In truth, Skyla had been lying on her side ever since her parents died.

When they landed at the palace, Skyla instinctively fell instep behind the queen the moment they started walking. Yet, the woman paused and gave her a guarded smile.  
"Skyla," she said softly. "Remember, I am your guardian now. You are to walk next to me, not behind."

Skyla blinked at her words and found herself blushing. With her mouth dry, she took a steadying breath and stepped in next to Queen Alima. She had forgotten about that or rather, because she had such an informal relationship with the woman back at the academy she had never considered the consequences it would have in the wingdom. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it because here, her mother had always walked one step behind Queen Alima and she didn't think that she was better than her mother.

As if sensing her unease, Queen Alima made a soft soothing sound and slipped her arm into Skyla's.

"Don't see this as any different from back home," she said quietly. "You're above court politics and, remember – you have a title now _Lady_ Skyla."  
When she said it Skyla stumbled, she couldn't help herself. She had never thought about it, but with her parent's death she had inherited her father's title along with his property. She stopped when the queen put a steadying hand on her and looked around the court. A few women were coming towards them, their faces serene and welcoming even though their gazes seemed to freeze for a moment when they noticed Skyla. The young woman turned her face away, fighting down the sudden urge to cry.  
Queen Alima, showing a little bit of distress, murmured softly and rested her hand on Skyla' shoulder. "I'm sorry I upset you love," she said quietly. "I thought that you knew."

Skyla, aware of their growing audience, closed her eyes and shook her head – patting the queen's hand. "I did, sort of," she said quietly and took a steadying breath. "It just didn't occur to me if that makes sense. I… I am just a dancer Queen Alima. I have been away from this world for too long."

Nodding at the women who had joined them Queen Alima smiled at Skyla and touched her cheek before she pulled her closer to start walking again. "You might've been away from here for too long Skyla," she said gently as the women fell in step behind them. "But, you have never been just a dancer."

&&&

It was sometime later that she found herself alone in her new room. Skyla sat on the bed, watching the clouds on the horizon, wondering what kind of sunset they might have tonight. The weather was considerably better in the wingdom than in the other realm and she had secretly missed the beautiful clear days and sunny afternoons.

If she decided to leave this place behind, there would be a lot she was going to miss.

Sighing softly, Skyla ran her hand over the bed spread, savouring the soft feel of velvet. This was like a hotel room she realized suddenly, as there was nothing of her own here. She had taken everything that she wanted to the other realm along with the stuff from her mother's room that she had wanted to keep. Her mother's room had had to be packed up because technically the space belonged to the palace and they needed to clear it for Queen Alima's next lady-in-waiting. Skyla never asked the older woman about it but she suspected that she hated having someone other than her mother trailing behind her. There was a reason she didn't come to the wingdom as often as she used to.  
Skyla sighed softly and allowed herself to fall back on the bed, staring up at the canopy. She missed her family something terrible.

She was ready to turn on her side when she heard a knock on the door. Skyla frowned slightly and glanced at it. Her heart started beating faster when she realized that it might be Skyler. She was excited and angry at the same time. They had come to an unspoken agreement not to see each other again. She had taken it as far not to even enquire about him but from what his mother said he had been doing it all the time. It hardly felt in line with what they had agreed upon.

When the knock came again she growled softly and pushed herself up. She thought of calling the person in but didn't quite know what to say, especially if it was Skyler as she suspected. Although it was a very short distance to the door, she jumped up and flew towards it, savouring the feeling. She opened the door just as the person knocked for a third time, fully expecting to see Skyler but instead finding herself staring at another young woman. She had her hand extended mid knock but when she saw Skyla she frowned slightly in an almost disapproving manner before she schooled her features and bobbed a slight curtsey. Skyla, unsure of how to respond, shifted her weight and cleared her throat.  
"Ah, yes?" she queried, not sure how she should acknowledge the curtsey. The other woman was clearly surprised by her comment and seemed to struggle to reply as well.  
"Ah," she cleared her throat. "I was told to come and see if you need anything, Lady Skyla."

Trying to think if she knew the woman, Skyla shook her head. "No," she said quietly – surprised by the offer. "Thank you. I'm alright. Ah… you are?"

The woman raised a slight eyebrow and sniffed. "Faolin," she said with a nod of her head. "I am a part of the Queen's consort."

The name didn't sound familiar, reminding Skyla how out of touch she had become with the wingdom. She shifted awkwardly and pulled herself up, trying meet the young woman's gaze, not sure whether she should dismiss her or not.

Faolin raised an eyebrow at her indecisiveness and glanced into the room. "Are you hungry?" she prompted. "The Queen said that you didn't have lunch."

Again, Skyla shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. "And, if I need anything I can… get it for myself. I still know where everything is."

For the first time, the woman cracked a small, amused smile. "I'm sure," she said quietly. "But, none the less, call me if you need anything." She bobbed another curtsey, deeper this time. "With your leave…"

Skyla was so surprised by the requested dismissal that she nodded numbly. "Sure," she said with a wave of her hand. "Thank you."

She closed the door as Faolin turned to leave and stumbled back to the bed, falling onto it face first this time. Her world had truly been turned upside down these past few months, she mused. A year ago, it would've been her performing these duties. Now…

There was another knock.

Skyla pushed herself up and quickly went to open it, half expecting that Faolin had returned with another question or request but to her surprise it wasn't the lady-in-waiting. Her heart skipped a beat as the prince stepped into her room. He looked around critically – then smiled at her, his sharp eyes watching her carefully.  
"Hello Skyla."

Skyla took an involuntary step back, instantly angry and surprised at the young man's boldness. None the less, she kept her face neutral and curtseyed deeply.  
"Prince Skyclone, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He didn't answer her immediately, but continued his slow vigil of the room before he stepped closer to her, still smiling.  
"I merely thought to bid you welcome," he said smoothly. "After your long absence from the wingdom. And now, you return as our sister. How wonderful."

Skyla shifted awkwardly before she pulled herself up and schooled her face to calm. "I am hardly your sister Prince Skyclone," she said with respect. "Your mother is merely my appointed guardian. I have no claim to the royal family."

The second prince smiled at her and shook his head ever so slightly. "Oh, I wouldn't say that my _Lady_," he said quietly. "We both know that you have staked your claim a long time ago."

Skyla refused to allow herself to be intimidated by the young man, but it was difficult with his imposing frame. He had picked up a lot of weight in the past few years but Skyla had no doubt that he was still just as strong as he was when he was younger. She had never liked Skyclone, though she had tolerated his presence because he was a prince and also, if he was around it meant that Skyler was never far off. But, he had bullied her as a child and had all but dismissed her ever since Skyler became the heir. She could not understand what he was doing in her room.  
"I can't imagine what you mean," she said again – unconsciously rubbing her palms on her legs. "I haven't been here in years Skyclone. Not properly." She sighed. "And, I'm not sure if you've heard but I have come to sort out my family's estates. I will not return to the wingdom again."

A brief look of sympathy crossed the man's features, surprising Skyla. "That must be hard on you," he said. "Knowing that your life has not turned out the way you planned. And, that you have to sacrifice so much just to be happy?"

Uncomfortable with the topic and company Skyla sighed softly and shrugged. "I hadn't planned much of my life anyway Skyclone," she said quietly. "I would just have wished that my parents would be there to see me do… What ever it was I would've done."

Skyclone made a considering sound then abruptly stepped up closer to her. She didn't back away, but watched him cautiously.

"I have a letter for you," he said and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "But, just so you know, I don't intend to be delivery boy again."

He tossed the paper into the air before she could reach out. Skyla fumbled for it, even more puzzled by Skyclone's behaviour than his appearance at her door. When she had the paper, and the door slammed shut in the prince's wake, she stopped thinking about Skyclone though and rather turned her attention to his brother.

She didn't have a doubt in her mind that the letter came from him though, the question was – whether she would open it…

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Lazy me, another short chapter. :P I should point out that I'm in no rush to finish this, so you might have to deal with quite a few more short chapters. But, I know you don't complain._

_I'm admittedly not sure when I'll get the next chapter out. I've finished working and am now 'embarking' on another adventure. I'll be travelling for the next two or so months, going as far as Australia and hopefully through the whole of Europe. My trusty computer will of course follow me where it can. But, I'm terrified of having it stolen so I'd rather not write than have to deal with loosing everything. So, if you don't hear from me in a while, don't fear. I'm probably not dead. ;)_ _Weeds, as we like to say in my country, never dies. _

_Thank you for reading once again and for sticking with me! I'm posting another episode on you tube. It's called Love Lost Love Found. That's sadly the last one I have on file._

_Have a super day!_

_Alyss_

#-;--


	10. The Consort

_**In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit.**_

_**~Albert Schweitzer**_

**Chapter 10:**** The Consort. **

She waited outside his office, she always has.

When she was younger, she had done it out of spite, to drive home the fact that she was not happy and would not take the liberties of a wife. When she became older and wiser, it became a show of respect.

Alima stood up when the door opened to reveal Master Anwar. The greying scribe smiled at her and bowed before he stepped out of the way for her husband. Skyhawk smiled as well, though his was deeper and more familiar when he stepped closer to her and inclined his head.

"My wife," he said quietly and moved his hand away from his body ever so slightly. "It is good to see you."

She smiled at him and stepped forward at the silent invitation to take his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Husband," she acknowledged him before turning to the other man. "Anwar, how is life treating you?"

The man inclined his head again, smiling. "Life is treating me well your Highness," he said. "It's your husband that's the trouble."

Skyhawk snorted before she could enquire. "This man," the king said, "has dreams that stretch further than his wings can and a head full of fool's folly."

Anwar sighed and shook his head. "It was merely a suggestion," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some duties to attend to. Are you well Queen Alima?"

She knew that it was a quiet enquiry to her health but she refused to play into it. "I'm well," she said with a smile. "It was good to see you Anwar, I'm sure we'll catch up later."

The scribe nodded before he turned to the king and bowed his leave. When he left them alone Alima sighed softly then turned to Skyhawk who was still looking at her. There was softness in his eyes that she felt inadequate to deal with. Clearing her throat, she slipped her hand out of his and entwined her fingers in front of her.

"Are you busy?" she queried. "Or do you have time for a word or two?"

Her husband smiled and motioned her into his office. "You can make it more than one or two words Alima," he said. "I haven't seen you in weeks." He closed the door behind her and motioned her to one of the seats beyond his desk. "Are you well? You are fading Alima."

She touched her face self-consciously and looked away. "I am well," she repeated her mantra. "I have brought Skyla with me this time Skyhawk. You will hardly recognize the girl."

The king sat down on the seat next to her, but moved it a bit away so that she could have more space. "I heard," he said. "Is she well?"

Alima held up her hand and sighed. "As can be expected," she said. "It's been a tough year for her, but I have to say that she's really made a name for herself in the other world."

Skyhawk made a considering sound. "Do you think that she will choose to remain there?" he queried.

Alima nodded slowly, folding her hands in her lap. "That's what she says," she said slowly. "I've brought her back with me so that she can go and see her father's brother. He has been taking care of the family estates if you remember. She's considering to sell the farm to him and then use the money over there." She hesitated. "I suggested the idea."

He smiled, but didn't comment on it. Rather, he settled back and gave her a knowing look. "And?" he queried softly.

Alima blinked and sat up straighter. "What do you mean?" she snapped with a touch of guilt in her voice, winching as Skyhawk chuckled softly.

"I know you Alima," he stated. "With respect my wife; there are very few things that would bring you to my door this quickly upon arrival. I can see it in your eyes, there is more to come of this."

She snorted and stood up briefly to sit down in another position. She wanted to say something but changed her mind and shook her head.

"You have no tact," she snipped. "Yes, I confess, there's more."

The king laughed softly and motioned to her to continue. "Please wife," he said softly. "Tell me what has been brewing in your mind. This one is going to be big, I can tell."

Alima sighed and sniffed indignant. She looked out to the window of the office and watched the clouds for a bit.  
"When she is older, I want you to appoint Skyla as the next caretaker of the academy," she said slowly. "I want to give her that, as her home."

His reaction was every bit the one she expected. Skyhawk sat back with a shocked expression on his face and touched his beard. Alima gave him a pointed look before she stood up and went to stand by the window. She gave him a few moments to get use to the idea before she continued. "She loves the academy," she said without looking at him. "And, she has had some interesting ideas how to make it economically sustainable. I realize she's still young, but I think when she's older she will have the right hand for it."

The king barked a laugh and sat up. "You can still take my breath away woman," he said. "I didn't expect this. How did you come by this thought?"

Alima sniffed and shrugged. "Tradition speaks that, when Skyler marries, his wife should take over the academy and stay there," she said quietly. "But, I want my son to marry for love Skyhawk. Therefore, the kind of marriage that we had would not be the best thing for them. Skyla knows the academy and loves that flightless world. It's is her refuge as much as it has become mine. When Skyler marries, and it is time we start thinking about that, I don't want someone to take that away from her."

Skyhawk frowned at her and took a deep breath. He stood up to Alima's surprise and joined her by the window, standing across from her.

"So, you want her to be the guardian of the realm and, if the future queen wishes to join her there, protect the woman?"

Alima nodded quietly, watching her husband. "Yes," she said. "Let the queen be there at Skyla's leisure. Skyla knows that realm better than I do, she would be the perfect consort and guide to anybody we send there."

Skyhawk returned her gaze then abruptly shook his head. "I cannot make such a decision now Alima," he said sombrely. "You assume that Skyler has not chosen a wife yet." There was a brief look of sadness as he carefully reached out and laid his hands on his wife's shoulders. "The situation has changed Alima, Skyler has chosen his betrothed…"

&&&

The sun was already setting when Skyla finally reached the place that the letter had directed her to. Its message had been frustratingly brief, merely telling her to go to the cliff face some distance away from the wingdom. It was like an island in the clouds where they use to play as children. Its sides were riddled with caves that legend said people lived in before they decided to build homes and it had still provided a perfect place for them when they camped as children. Skyla held onto those memories as she became older, because she truly believed that she would never be as happy again as she was in her childhood. It was bitterly sweet therefore to return to the place that featured so prominently in her memories.

As she flew up to it she could see that things have changed though, even in the dim light of the setting sun. She saw a figure moving around at the highest point of the escarpment in front of a newly build veranda and light a few lamps.

Feeling awkward, Skyla approached the veranda cautiously and landed just outside the rim of light. There she hesitated, watching the figure as he moved around.

Skyler's hair was even longer than the last time she saw him and he wore it tied back in a tight, thin braid. Although it was hard to see in the light it looked as if he wore a thin leather band around his forehead along with it and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his naked chest as he finished lightening the lamps.

Skyla winched and looked away, her face burning suddenly as she remembered the last time she saw him half naked. She shifted awkwardly and took a deep breath before she turned to look at him again. This time, he was looking at her.

There was a light in his eyes that she had not seen before and it took her breath away. His mouth formed words though she didn't hear them as he put the towel down and slowly walked towards her. She almost stepped back further into the darkness but his gaze held her as captive as his arms had almost a year ago.

"I had hoped that you would stay longer," he said suddenly, his voice piercing through her stunned senses. "I am not ready yet Skyla."  
She didn't know what to say, but found the words; "I'm sorry," rolling off of her tongue. He smiled and shook his head as he reached her, his eyes still bright with their light.  
"Don't be," he said with a laugh. "To be prepared, I would've needed days." He reached out and took her hand in his. "Do you want to see?" Before she could reply he pulled her forward into the ring of light. Skyla barely managed to mask the shiver that went through her body at his touch.

Skyler took her to the steps of the veranda, spreading his arms wide. "I've been busy here all summer in my free time," he said. "I had Master Anwar help me with the design. I didn't want to ruin the scenery if you understand."

Still reeling from his touch Skyla found herself shaking her head. "I… don't think I do Skyler," she said carefully. "What is this?"

His eyes seemed to drink in her very presence as he grinned at her. "I plan to get married here," he said, his voice low. "And, hopefully betrothed."  
She tried not to winch but none the less the words acted like a blow as she pulled away from him. "So, you have chosen a wife?" She turned her back on him so that he couldn't look at her face when he answered.

He didn't move to touch her or turn her back to face him, merely replied calmly; "Yes."

Skyla knew that this day would come, that one day these words would be spoken. She had been preparing herself for them ever since she went to the other realm with her mother and Alima yet, knowing that this day was upon her now brought a feeling of desolation in her that she was quite unprepared to deal with. It took all she had not to scream or allow her legs to buckle in underneath her.

"Who?"

The words escaped from her mouth but it didn't sound like her. Rather, it sounded like the desperate plea of someone falling. _Give me strength and courage to face these words…_

Skyler's laugh send chills up her spine as she felt him reach out behind her and lay his hands on her shoulders. He brought his face close enough to hers so that she could feel the slight scratch of his beard's day growth.  
"You," he whispered in her ear and turned her around. "I want to marry you Skyla Zavere."

The words seemed to come from a dream she had had a million times but Skyla refused to be drawn into the fantasy. Closing her eyes she pulled away from Skyler and pushed his arms away as he tried to touch her again.

"Do you want to kill me with hope?" she hissed. "You know that it cannot be Skyler! We've discussed this!" To her indignation he chucked and reached out for her again.

"Kill you with hope?" he laughed. "Skyla, I want to save you with it. And, I am the king, or will be one day. _It will be._ I will not marry anybody else but you."

Her legs did give way underneath her then but when Skyler tried to reach out to her she waved him off. She covered her eyes with her one hand while she braced herself on the ground with the other, she could feel Skyler's eyes on her as he hunched down beside her.  
"Skyler," she said carefully, controlling her voice with every scrap of dignity she had left. "I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. But, we cannot do this. They won't allow us, you know this as well as I do. You are a king to be and I am a farmer's daughter." She looked up suddenly, her eyes filled with anger. "For crying out loud, I came here to say good bye, not build a new life!"

For a moment Skyler's gaze faltered. "Good bye?" he queried.  
Skyla closed her eyes and moved her legs so that she could sit cross legged. "I'm going to sell my family's farm," she said. "I'll give my uncle first choice but if he doesn't want it then I'll put it on the open market. I'm not going to come back again once it is sold. I can't keep on living like this Skyler."

He sat back in the dust, staring at her. "Like what?" he queried. "Skyla…"  
She shushed him. "In two worlds," she said. "We ended it Skyler, we both agreed to end it. I am just taking the next step because I can't fully release myself from the wingdom and the hope that one day you might speak the words you did earlier if I still have reason to return here. When I sell my family's farm I can return to that world and dedicate the rest of my life to it. If I don't have to keep on returning here then… Then I can stop hoping…"

Skyler barked a laugh. "That I'll ask you to marry me?" He shook his head. "Skyla, I've just done it! I asked you to marry me!"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Skyler, they won't allow us to get married, no matter who you will be one day. If they would've, we wouldn't be where we are now. I am a farmer's daughter."

Skyler looked at her then shook his head and carefully reached out to cup her face in his hands.  
"A farmer's daughter?" he said quietly. "Skyla, that was _then_. Now, you are my mother's ward. If she wills it, you can inherit her titles and her land. They can't pass it on to us because then her family's lands will become a part of the crown's property and she was an only child so there are no other siblings to which the lands can pass. I've been thinking and she really has no other choice than to give it to you. With her title, I _can_ marry you."

Skyla gaped at him, her face starting to burn where he was touching her. "Skyler…" she whispered. "Skyler, you cannot plan this out without her. Does she know?"

The young man had the grace to blush. "No," he admitted. "I mean, I discussed it with her once or twice as a sort of in general enquiry but we haven't actually… I mean…"

Skyler drew his hands away from her. Skyla watched him for a few moments then sat back, smiling.

"You can't just make decisions like this for your mother Skyler," she whispered. "If I have learned anything about her this year, it's that she does not take kindly to being dictated to, you should ask her. Have you spoken to your father?"

Skyler relaxed a bit and nodded. "I have told him of my plans," he said. "Skyla, they cannot say no. I will not have any other wife except you." He reached out again to touch her. "Lady or no Skyla Zavere, you will be my wife… If you choose to be." He hesitated. "Do you?"

She stared at him, feeling for the third time in her life as if her world was being turned upside down. The first time had been when she found out that he was to be the heir to the Skyswirlstone and she realized that they would not have the future they had dreamed of even as children. The second time had been when her parents died. Now though she started feeling as if her world was turning for the better.

Skyla reached out to caress his face before she leaned forward into his arms and embraced him.  
"Yes," she whispered. "If your mother agrees, then yes… I will marry you. I have wanted to all my life…"

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: And, she writes from South Africa, she writes from the United Kingdom and NOW she writes from Australia… International author am I… :P _

_Hey there everybody. I'm still alive and happy down under. I had some time and a nagging need to write so I thought I'd give you something. I hope you enjoyed this! More to come when I have time to write again. :) _

_Alyss _

_2-;--_


	11. The Denial

_**We pass through this world but once. Few tragedies can be more extensive than the stunting of life, few injustices deeper than the denial of an opportunity to strive or even to hope, by a limit imposed from without, but falsely identified as lying within.**_

**~Stephen Jay Gould, The Mismeasure of Man**

**Chapter 11: The Denial. **

"No."

The word hit her like a bullet. Mentally, Skyla found herself staggering inside herself and it took several moments to get her mind in gear. Skyler's recovery was quicker than hers was as she felt his hand's pressure increase in hers.  
"Excuse me?" he queried. "Mother, what do you mean?"

Skyla couldn't read the emotion behind the queen's demeanour as she regarded them with sharp eyes. They were in the woman's private courters but for the first time in her memory, the king was there with them. He was standing by the door, calmly regarding his wife. Skyla felt awkward under his gaze, weighed. The feeling wasn't soothed by the queen's answer.  
Alima sniffed at her son's question and walked across the room. She glanced at her husband and flinched, obviously uncomfortable by his presence.  
"I said no Skyler," she said – struggling to keep her voice calm. "Your father told me all about it and I say _no_." Her eyes flashed. "I will not be dictated to."

Skyler bit his lip and glanced at Skyla before he squeezed her hand and let it go. He walked over to his mother, who had turned her back on them, and tried to rest a hand on her back. She stiffened at his touch and turned to face him.

Skyler squeezed her shoulder as he shook his head. "We're not dictating to you Mother," he said calmly. "We're asking you, here. Please, listen to me."

The queen shivered at her son's touch and took a step backwards. "No Skyler," she said angrily. "You have already decided, your father told me all about it. You didn't even have the decency to come to me yourself."

Skyler flinched and glanced at his father but the man shrugged and shook his head. This was clearly a fight he wanted his son to stand alone. When Skyler realized that, he grimaced and turned back to his mother.  
"Right, I admit," he said carefully, "I was a bit excited and rushed. But, honestly Mother – I didn't think that it would be a problem."

The queen glared at him and shook her head. "I expected more from you Skyler," she said in a low tone. "How could you do this? You will destroy her with hope and kill yourself with it. Damn you boy, I thought you had more sense!"

Shivering at the eco of her own words Skyla stepped forward and tried to say something but Skyler cut her off, his temper showing.

"I don't want to destroy Skyla!" he snapped. "I love her Mother! And this way, if you help us, we can always be together. Stars burn it; I'm doing this because it's the way that we can be happy! I thought that that was what you wanted, I thought that you would be able to support me!"

The queen balled her fist before she shook a threatening finger at her youngest. "You thought wrong," she said. "And you bloody well assumed too much. How could you do this Skyler? How?"

Before Skyler could reply, Skyla quickly stepped closer to him and squeezed his hand. "Skyler," she said quickly and glanced at the king. "Your Majesty… Could… May I speak to the queen alone, please?"

The two men looked at her and then at each other. Skyler wanted to argue but the king nodded and stepped away from the door. "Skyler," he addressed his son in the clear tone of command. "With me."

The younger man hesitated and looked from Skyla to the queen before he let out a deep breath and joined his father's side. Skyla didn't dare look at him but kept her gaze fixed on the queen who was looking at her son, her eyes blazing with a deep inner anger. When the door closed behind the two men she turned her smouldering gaze on Skyla. The young woman swallowed and took a deep breath.  
"Alima," she said the woman's name in a quiet tone, putting in all the familiarity that she had build up with the queen over the past year. "What is this about?"

Queen Alima blinked at her question and straightened herself defensively. "I will not be dictated to," she snapped and made a wild gesture towards the door. "They cannot just assume that they can take what is mine. I won't have it Skyla; they cannot treat people this way."

Fighting to remain calm despite the wild emotions beating in her chest Skyla took a step closer to the woman who turned her face towards the window. "Is this about your title," she whispered softly. "Or is it about me?" When Alima didn't reply Skyla bit her lip. "Do you think that I am not good enough for Skyler?" she queried softly.

Alima whipped her head around and blinked at Skyla. "No," she said aghast. "No Skyla it's exactly the opposite! You are too good for them. All of them. My dear, you have a chance to have a wonderful life in the other realm. A free life. You don't know what it is that Skyler asks of you. I do not want to see you go to ruin. I cannot bear the thought of it."

Not sure how to reply, Skyla closed the distance between her and the woman and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But, this will save me," she said softly. "Alima, I have always loved Skyler. Always. I have never wanted to be anything other than his wife. Never. Please, let me be that."

The woman grabbed the hand that she had rested on her and squeezed her wrist. "Skyla," she said in a low voice. "That is exactly why I do not want you to marry my son. You will loose yourself in him, you will become a shadow behind him. You will always be one step behind him where in fact you can be so much more! You came here with your head filled with plans, see them through. You will be wasted as a wife."

The younger woman bit her tongue, startled by the intensity in the queen's gaze. She pulled away from her touch and shook her head. "But, I want to be his wife," she said again. "Damned it, I have wanted it for… This is my life Alima, I can make the choices that I think is best for me. This is what I want; I don't care about anything else. Can't you see that?"

Alima shook her head and crossed her hands in front of her chest. "You can't see that I only want what's best for you Skyla," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I won't do it – for your own good."

Her anger was quick and uninterrupted. "You don't have the right to make that choice!" Skyla found herself shouting. "Just because you slept with my mother doesn't give you the right to make her choices!"

The silence that followed the slap was more shocking than the action itself. Skyla, her throat tight with tears, closed her eyes and touched her stinging cheek. Shame burned inside her as surely as the queen's hand throbbed on her face. She swallowed and bit her lip, trying to gather the courage to look at the woman with her. Shaking from head to toe, she carefully raised her head.

Queen Alima had taken several steps away from her, her face pale as she covered her hands over her mouth in horror. As Skyla watched, tears slowly started brimming in her eyes, a reflection of the tears slowly making their way down her own cheek. Words caught in her throat but as the woman took another step back she knew that she had to speak quickly before the queen fled the room. Her hand had strayed back to her face but she forced herself to lower it and rest it calmly on her leg. When she blinked, more tears found their way down her cheek. _She had to say something…_

"I'm sorry."

The words were small, softer than she would've wanted them to be. They made her sound frightened and shaking, but they were there.

Alima seemed to crumble at the sound of her voice and for a moment Skyla thought that the woman would collapse but she managed to pull herself together with the quiet inner strength that Skyla had always admired in her.  
"Your mother…" She closed her eyes and entwined her fingers in front of her. "Your mother loved your father very much."

Images of her parents flashed through her mind, the way they would sit together at night, her father reading a book and her mother doing cross stitch without touching each other but occasionally look up and smile. She remembered her father's hands around hers as he showed her how to work with tools and on the land while her mother watched from a distance, always smiling. She remembered the hugs that they would share when they had not seen each other in some weeks or the sounds of their voices as they talked long into the night. Her father, the quiet farmer and her mother, the quiet lady of court.

She closed her eyes and fought off the quiet scream of pain that she could feel building up inside her. Pain for her loss, pain for theirs and pain for the woman in front of her who was more lost than any of them.

"Yes," she said softly, choking on the word. "I know they loved each other. They were wonderful to each other and great… great friends."

Alima didn't say anything but dropped her head and closed her eyes in an attempt to ward off her tears. Skyla swallowed her own anguish and took a step closer to the queen.  
"They were great friends," she said again. "They could be but, Queen Alima, Skyler and I can't be just that. I don't feel complete unless I'm with him, when he touches me or smiles at me or… or when he's inside me." She burned at the admission and flinched when the queen looked up to regard her. "When I am not with him," she continued quickly, "I feel as if I'm living a lie. Don't… don't think though that I have been unhappy." She bit her lip briefly and took another step closer to Alima. "Despite everything I have been happy this year and I love what I do in that realm. But here I feel as if I can have so much more… I love Skyler." She could not say more.

There was pain in the woman's eyes as she slowly reached up and cupped Skyla's face gently. "I know my dear," she said softly as she met her gaze for the first time after she had slapped her. "But, it's not just about love. It's about duty and allegiance, about service and sharing. What you are feeling now," her one hand strayed down to Skyla's chest and placed it over her heart, "that feeling that you call love fades and you are left with something else that isn't always as satisfying. Along with that you will have the duty of a wife and more importantly, the duty of a queen that will expect you to give up all you ever wanted for the sake of your husband's duty towards his kingdom. You will bear his children and never, _never_ be allowed to have anything of your own. Everything that you have will be at his leisure. Even if you find something without him…" The queen paused and closed her eyes. "Even that can be taken away. I don't want to see you hurt Skyla."

This time she didn't feel anger, but rather an overwhelming sense of love for the woman. Skyla closed her eyes and leaned in to give the queen a hug. "I know," she said softly as she pulled the woman closer. "Thank you for caring; I hear what you are saying Alima but I also want you to listen to me." She lowered her voice and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "I am not you. I am sorry that you were so hurt by your marriage and I understand that you felt as if you were being trapped by it rather than being set free. I realize that you want to save me from the feelings that you've had to live with your whole life, your frustrations and your pain. But – again, I am not you and this will be different. Trust me please and let me do this." She stepped away from Alima so that she could look into the woman's eyes. "I won't stand behind Skyler," she said quietly. "But, I will stand beside him and support him and even serve him because I believe in him. It will be different."

They looked at each other for a very long time. Finally, slowly, Skyla felt Alima relax under her touch and drop her head. She took Skyla's hands in hers and kissed them lightly before she leaned forward and gave the young woman a hug.  
"Alright," she said softly. "Alright, you have my blessing and you will have my titles. But, I have conditions Skyla. Firstly, you will complete your studies. I will not see you give up dancing for this… I know we dance in the wingdom but it won't be the same. I want you to have something for yourself there. Secondly, you must promise me that you will not loose yourself in Skyler. Keep your own dreams, have your own hobbies, don't just become his wife. Never see yourself as below him but fight to remain his equal and stand by his side. Thirdly, be good to my son for I love him very much. And lastly," she held the young woman tighter, "please forgive me for hurting you. Please, I am so sorry."

It was the easiest thing in the world to say for the promises felt reasonable.

"Yes," she said softly as she hugged the woman. "I promise, thank you. Thank you very much…"

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: G'day mates, still in the land down under though my time here is sadly coming to an end. I don't have much to say today only that I really appreciate everybody who reviews and hope that you all enjoy this. Thank you for your time! Watch this space.  
Oh! No, I do have something to say. For Chapter 12 I suggest that you go to my You Tube account and watch the episode Time and Again. You will need to know what happens there for the next chapter will take part during that episode. If you can't watch it, it won't be the end of the world though, I'll try to write a good explanation of what happens without actually sounding as if I'm dictating. :) Thank you for your time!  
Hugz!_

_Alyss _

_3-;--_


	12. The Companions

_AN: This chapter also contains a small spoiler for the episode 'Slam Bang'. You can also find this on my 'you tube' account. It snuck its way in there, I didn't realize that I would put it in. _

_**Oh, the comfort - the inexpressible comfort of feeling safe with a person - having neither to weigh thoughts nor measure words, but pouring them all right out, just as they are, chaff and grain together; certain that a faithful hand will take and sift them, keep what is worth keeping, and then with the breath of kindness blow the rest away. **_

_**~Dinah Craik, A Life for a Life, 1859**_

**Chapter 12: The Companions.**

What followed was one of the most hectic years of her life. As complete as she felt by the knowledge that she would finally get to marry Skyler, she was torn to shreds by her hectic schedule. She enrolled into one of the most prestigious dance academies that the realm had to offer and threw herself into her dancing heart and soul every moment she was there. She felt as if she owed it to Alima in some strange fashion, as if her success in dancing was a reflection of how well she would do as queen one day. A part of her also silently admitted that it was nice to be good at something that was her own.

Whenever she was back at the school Alima would drill her on wingdom protocol and the duties of a queen. Their relationship had changed since that fateful day and for the first time Skyla felt as if the queen looked at her in an equal light. She knew that she had a lot to learn from the woman, even if it was just through making sure that she didn't make the same mistakes that Alima did.

They never spoke of her mother.

Her time in the wingdom was equally busy. In between the beautiful moments that she and Skyler had together, she was constantly put to the test either by Queen Alima herself to make sure that she had been paying attention during their lessons or by the King who was most probably set up by the queen. The members of court were also hard task masters for many of them did not believe that Skyla deserved her new status. Her betrothal to Skyler was not official yet but people didn't need to think very hard on it to figure out why she suddenly returned to the wingdom and was given a new honorary position amongst the royal family.

Her time with Skyler was very precious and equally interesting. When the initial high of their secret betrothal had passed they found themselves giddy and awkward in each other's company. They had been in love with each other for so long that they had lost track of who the other person was. Skyler had changed a lot in the past few years and, although the changes weren't unpleasant, it took some time for Skyla to wrap her mind around it. He had matured into his role as First Prince. They had spent several weeks trying to find a new space in which they were comfortable with each other. She was terrified in the beginning that he would tell her that she had changed too much and that he could not love her any more. That she was too broken, too sad or just too different to be his wife.

Luckily, it never happened as Skyla found a man that she could love in the shadow of the boy she had fallen in love with. A revelation had come to her one evening as she and Skyler lay under the open skies on the dais he was building for their wedding:  
If her parents had not died, she would never have been able to marry Skyler.

Their tragic end had ultimately given her a beautiful beginning.

&&&

She was running when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind and lifted her up into the air. Skyla shrieked in surprise and dropped the glove she was pulling on. From above her she heard Skyler's familiar chuckled as he lightly dropped her back to the ground.  
"You do know that flying is quicker right?" he said with a grin, his eyes shining as he looked at her.

Skyla rolled her eyes in exasperation and quickly picked up her glove. "You don't know how it feels," she said with a smile as she slipped it on, "to shift from a world where flight is impossible to one where it's expected. The body takes a bit to remember you know."

Skyler smiled and landed next to her, slipping his hand around her middle as he did so. "This should be second nature Skyla," he said amused. "You were born here."

She smiled again and shook her head, putting her own arm around him. "Dancing comes naturally Skyler," she said. "I don't have to think twice about that. But this shift… Sometimes it's hard. So, what are we doing today?"

Skyler gave her a sideways glance, his eyes focusing on her in the way he did when he was drinking in her presence. "You're beautiful," he said without answering her question. "You know that right?"

Skyla sighed patiently and smiled at him, feeling a rush of warmth in her chest. "Perhaps," she said and touched his cheek, "but I am also unprepared. I can't remember why I was supposed to come this week. We just finished with exams and next week…"

Skyler shushed her by placing his finger over her mouth. "Ssh," he said. "I know. Don't worry; you will have plenty of time to practice here." He smiled at her. "Then I can see you action as well."

There was a snort from behind them. "I think she's seen plenty of action Brother," Skyclone said as he landed beside them with an ungraceful thud. "And if you carry on like that the servants will talk of more action. Really you two, can't you behave yourselves? You're in public."

With a sigh of regret Skyler stepped away from Skyla and focused on his brother. "Show some respect Skyclone," he said with just a hint of irritation. "A gentleman wouldn't make such remarks."

The older brother sneered at him. "Do you mean a gentleman or a prince, Skyler?"

The younger man sniffed. "Both," he said. "For that is what you are supposed to be."  
Skyclone made a considering sound before his attention focused on Skyla. "Of course," he murmured and bowed ever so slightly. "Forgive me, _Princess_ Skyla."

She shifted uncomfortably and refrained from crossing her arms in front of her chest as she wanted to do. _A Queen should show that she is the Mistress of her own emotions._

"It's alright Prince Skyclone," she said, making sure that she spoke the title with the utmost respect. "I know that you were only jesting and meant no harm."

He leered at her, there was no denying it. She and Skyclone weren't the only two who had changed over the past year. Skyclone was becoming increasingly difficult, his moods testing. In the beginning, Skyla had thought that he was on her and Skyler's side and had thought that he would rejoice along with them at the union. On the outside, it appeared that way but deep down; Skyla couldn't help but feel that he was disappointed that he was robbed of the privilege to see his brother in emotional agony. She couldn't be sure of course and unfortunately there was nobody to discuss her feelings with. At the end of the day, Skyclone was still a member of the royal family. Brother to her betrothed, son to her king and child to her guardian. She couldn't dare utter a word against him to any of them.

Perhaps it was the way Skyclone was looking at her or maybe he had picked up on her level of discomfort but Skyler shifted suddenly and positioned himself so that he was between her and Skyclone's piercing gaze.

"We're expected in the throne room," he said. "Lead the way Skyclone, we don't want to keep Father waiting."

The heavy weight raised an eyebrow and glanced at the other man. Skyler flinched suddenly and shook his head. "It wasn't a command Brother," he said quietly. "Don't look at me like that. I meant if it suites you. Please?"

Skyclone's mouth thinned before he snorted and shook his head, shooting a scornful look in Skyla's direction. "Life's not about what suites me is it?" he said. "I'll see you there." He walked off without another word.

Skyla let out a breath she was holding unconsciously and sighed softly before she looked at Skyler. He was looking after his brother with a mournful expression. She shifted awkwardly and sighed again, briefly slipping her hand into her beloveds.  
"You shouldn't let him get to you," she said quietly. "It was an unjust reaction."

Skyler raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. "And, you shouldn't let him intimidate you," he said quietly. "You're one of us now."

Skyla frowned but quickly schooled her face to calm. "He is a prince Skyler," she said quietly. "And a member of the Royal Family. He was born into it; I can never stand up to him." She shivered suddenly, an image of herself appearing in her mind. She was facing Skyclone who was wearing the Skyswirlstone. _I won't give in without a fight,_ her own voice whispered in her mind. _Therefore, I challenge you to a duel for the throne._

Two hands touched her shoulders. Skyla jumped and blinked at Skyler who was looking at her with a strange expression on his face.  
"Are you alright?" he said softly. "You looked lost for a moment."

She shivered again and, without caring who saw them, leaned forward and hugged him tightly.  
"Don't ever leave me," she whispered softly. "Please Skyler, I don't think that I could bare it."

She could feel his surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright," he said softly. "Skyla, what's the matter?"

She couldn't explain the sudden cold feeling of dread that she felt to him in words. She didn't quite understand it herself so after giving him one last hug stepped away from him and shook her head. "Nothing," she said with a smile. "I just don't want you to leave me. I love you Skyler."

He smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands. "I won't," he said. "But, we should leave. Come on, Skyclone is waiting."

She allowed him to slip his hand into hers and pull her forward. It was only when they were almost at the throne room when she realized with a start:  
"Skyler! I still don't know what we're supposed to do today!"

&&&

Twice a year the palace opened its doors to the members of the public and allowed anybody to apply or audition for any of the jobs that the Royal Family needed filling. There were all sorts of opportunities for people; ranging from some positions as elaborate as court advisors to those of the plain but needed servants. Skyla had been asked to sit in as Queen Alima's representative but it was also pressed upon her to start considering who she would like as her Ladies-in-Waiting. Skyla found herself thinking of her mother as she sat on the king's right hand side, just a step below where the queen would've been seated, wondering what had gone through the woman's mind when she had stood among the peasants; desperately hoping to procure some form of income for her struggling family. Her father, a Lord by title and a farmer by nature, had had some misfortune with several poor harvests and would've lost his land if something drastic wasn't done. Her mother had told her once that she had expected to be appointed as a scribe or perhaps one of the higher Lady attendants. It had never been a part of the plan to become a Lady-in-Waiting.

Sighing softly, Skyla refrained from pinching the bridge of her nose and tried to pay attention to the people in front of her. She was tired and still felt a little out of place. Most importantly, she didn't feel equipped to make any decisions in relation to her Ladies-in-Waiting. _She knew how to take care of herself for crying out loud._

The first session of the week ended without any drama. The king had chosen two people amongst all of those who came to see them, an elderly gentleman and his younger grandson. The man was to become one of the palace gardeners and, although the child wouldn't be on the palace payroll officially, he would stand in to be an apprentice to the Master Gardner. It was a wonderful opportunity.

Skyla watched as the king and Skyler spoke to the two people, admiring the older man's tomato plant that he had brought for show, and felt frustrated that her day had been unintentionally wasted. If she had spent her time practicing instead of sitting here…

"Why sister, I do believe you look as if you have bitten into something nasty. Lunch repeating on you?"  
Skyla bit her tongue but quickly schooled her face to calm. "No Skyclone," she said mildly as she turned to face the person speaking to her. "I didn't have anything to eat when I came here. It was all a bit hurried."

Skyclone smiled at her, though not pleasantly, and slipped his arm into hers. "I know nothing of tomatoes," he said. "But, I do know how to cure hunger. Would you care to follow me to the kitchens?"

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't refuse him. She smiled and allowed herself to be led away from Skyler, an aching action.  
"Thank you, my prince," she said sincerely. "Though, I would hate to trouble you."  
He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and propelled her forward with more insistence. "It's the least I can do," he said smoothly, "You are family after all and soon to be my sister."

"In law," Skyla found herself adding quickly and immediately regretted it as she felt the pressure of Skyclone's hand on her increase.  
"Of course," he said smoothly. "I'm so happy for you and my brother. It's wonderful that you finally found a way to be with him."

His choice of words made her uneasy but she didn't let it show as he finally lead her into the kitchens. Skyclone let go of her arm and confidently walked over to two of the cooks. He didn't bother greeting them and instead just grabbed the one man by the shoulder.

"I would like a quick meal," he said and motioned to Skyla. "For the princess and myself as well as a bottle of wine. We'll sit outside in the gardens."

Skyla would've thought that the man would object to having his duties interrupted so but instead he merely bowed and quickly pushed past Skyclone. The young man glowed with a kind of satisfied pride at being obeyed so quickly but Skyla, watching the other servants, knew that he had nothing to be proud of. Several of them paused briefly to look at the young prince and then whisper to each other. It was the subtlest of gestures, but she recognized them because she herself had stood among them many years ago and knew how fickle royalty could be scoffed. She felt her cheeks colour with shame, hoping against hope that they wouldn't talk of her behind her back or associate her with Skyclone's arrogance. When the young cook pushed past her with a bow she quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"I would just like some fruit," she said quickly and glanced apologetically at Skyclone. "I still need to practice and can't do so comfortably on an empty stomach." She glanced at the cook. "Sorry for the trouble."

He smiled at her briefly and just nodded, hurrying away from Skyclone who was approaching her with a small frown on his face. She gave him an apologetic smile and made vague motion in the cook's direction.

"I still have to dance tonight," she said. "If I eat too much I'll be terribly sick. Are we going to the gardens?"

He nodded and took her arms again, leading her out the back door. They sat down together on a bench under a tree not far from the kitchen door and stayed together for several awkward moments. Or they were awkward for Skyla at least for she had no idea what to say to Skyclone. He on the other hand sat there patiently, occasionally stretching his legs and stretching his arms.  
"So this dancing," he said before the silence became unbearable. "Why do you do it?"

It was the strangest question she had ever heard. Skyla sat back and blinked, not quite sure how to answer him. "I…" She hesitated. "I enjoy it. It's fun."

Skyclone snorted and sat up to rest his hands on his knees. "The way I understand it," he said, "it's the thing that is keeping you in that realm. I would've thought that you wouldn't want to be away from Skyler's side."

Skyla sensed that she had to be very careful to answer that question. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "I have to admit that the other world is home to me Skyclone, so staying there isn't a chore. And, there are a lot of things that your mother has to teach me. Because she has to be there, it's only natural that I stay there with her. And, again, I love dancing. It's like flying without wings. It helped me cope there in the beginning, learn to adjust to a life without flight. It's very therapeutic."

He didn't get it of course, she had not expected him to. Skyclone shrugged and sat back as two servants quickly brought a table to them and some plates.

"I can't see sense in a life without flight," he said scornfully. "But I would like to go to that realm. Mother doesn't seem to want us there though and Father refuses to order her to take us. Even Skyler hasn't gone for all her promises to him when he was a child."

Skyla wanted to explain to Skyclone that it wasn't really in his father's power to order his mother to do anything when it came to that realm but she refrained from doing so and rather just patted the young man's shoulder.

"Maybe later," she said mildly. "You never know."

The servants brought them a couple of platters of food, more so than Skyla would've thought classified as a light snack, but Skyclone tucked in immediately. Skyla nodded her thanks to the servants before she carefully selected an apple from the platter of fruit that they had brought. She found it easier to sit with Skyclone now that he was eating because he was more focused on the food than he was on her. She still struggled to understand his attitude towards her because sometimes he could be quite nice. _Skyler hadn't thought to ask her about lunch… _

She managed to eat some grapes and another apple before her betrothed finally came looking for her. During all that time Skyclone had not said another word to her, but had only focused on his meal, eating his way through two of the platters and some of her fruit. He had also managed to drink more than half of the wine. She had not had a sip even though he repeatedly tried to offer her some.

Skyler smiled and when he saw them sitting under the tree and hurried over. She stood up, but didn't greet him with a kiss as she felt like doing. There were too many servants about. She could see that he too had to fight the urge to touch her and rather focused on his brother.

"If Father sees you he's going to read you the riot act Skyclone," he said with a hopeless smile. "You know how he feels about your snacking."

_Snacking?_ Skyla thought surprised as she looked at the two empty plates. _He just ate more in one sitting than I do in a day…_

Skyclone snorted and poured himself another glass of wine from the bottle that they had brought. "Listening to those peasants is hard work," he said, causing Skyla to flinch. Two kitchen maids had walked by and had given him a sour look at the comment. Skyler too saw them and bowed his head in apology.

"It is important work," he said in a tone that suggested he had had this conversation with his brother before. "What are you doing here Skyla? I've been looking for you."

She didn't detect any jealously in his voice but regardless of that she gave him an extra warm smile.

"I hadn't had lunch," she started. "And, Skyclone offered to bring me to the kitchens. It was very nice of him." She tried to smile at the other brother as well but Skyclone ignored her as he drained his glass. It dawned on Skyla that if she had had as much wine as Skyclone had had she would most probably be singing by now, if not floating half way between earth and sky.

"It was," Skyler said sounding pleased. He had stepped right up to her and briefly touched her hand before he pulled away. "Thank you brother and I apologize because I have to take Skyla from you now."

Unable to help herself, Skyla grinned at him. "And who says that you are allowed," she said. "I might not be done with my meal."

There was a fire in his eyes when he returned her grin and once again leaned forward, his brother and the servants seemingly forgotten. "And who says that you have a choice," he said in a smouldering tone that threatened to knock her knees out from under her. _Oh dear,_ she found herself thinking as she leaned closer to him. _No dancing tonight…_

A cherry tomato hit Skyler on the side of the face, very effectively killing the moment.

"Please you two," Skyclone said with an exasperated sigh. "Take it inside, you'll put me off my food."

Skyler rolled his eyes and pushed Skyla forward, away from his brother and the table. "You don't have to worry about that brother," he said with a small smile as he motioned to Skyla to follow him. "I suspect it will take more than us to accomplish that feat."

&&&

"So, what's all this about?" Skyla asked as Skyler took her to the Royal Apartments. When they flew over the threshold that separated it from the rest of the palace he immediately took her hand. The servants that worked there worked under a special oath, to keep the Royal Family's secrets and allow them their privacy. All of them knew of Skyler's relationship of Skyla and as far as she could gather, none of them disapproved.

_They shouldn't_, Skyla thought with a smile. _I grew up here._

Smiling at her previous question Skyler shook his head. "Wait and see," he said. "Here, we're going to the south walled garden."

Skyla gave him a look and shook her head. When he pressed her hand slightly to the left she dropped down and flew out of the window. She loved flying with him because, like dancing with a partner, she had to be acutely aware of him, respond to the slightest of his touches in order to remain in union. She felt a rush of elation and laughed, happy to be alive and at his side.

Skyler laughed with her, or at her – she didn't care, and squeezed her hand. "Don't look so happy," he said. "You haven't seen my surprise yet."

She laughed again and without warning him let go of his hand and rolled towards him so that she ended up flying underneath him. Checking her balance she turned on her back and gazed up at him. "Are you saying I'm not allowed to be happy?" she scorned him. "How bitter of you beloved."

He laughed as he looked down on her and reached down to trace the line from her ear to her chin. "I want you to be ecstatic," he said. "Always. Now look where you're going, there's a tree coming."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "No there isn't," she said. "I… whoa!" Skyler suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him, as well as, incidentally, out of the way of a large tree trunk.

They stopped mid air and looked at each other, Skyla's eyes slightly wide. "I presume this is where the whole, 'obey your husband' thing comes in," she said embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Skyler laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not so sure about obeying," he said. "But I would appreciate it if you listen to me."

She nodded with a bashful smile. "Granted," she said. "You said we're going to the south walled garden?"

Nodding, Skyler once again took her hand and guided her downwards. "It's just below us, come on." She allowed him to drag her downwards. It didn't take long for they were in fact much lower than she had originally anticipated. Before they touched the ground he smiled at her and moved in behind her so that he could close her eyes with his hands.

Skyla make to take his hand away with a laugh but he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered softly. "Humour me." His voice send shivers down her back and it was all she could do suddenly just to concentrate on flying. When they touched the ground he made her kneel down carefully and then strangely whistled over her head. Before she could enquire about it, he opened his hands just in time for her to see two white puppies running her way.

Skyla barely had time to laugh with delight before they descended upon her, biting, tugging and licking at every bit of her that they could find. Skyler flew up a bit as they barked, bit and growled their way around her in the cute and angry way that only puppies could manage. When Skyla managed to grab one in each hand she looked up at Skyler, her eyes filled with delight.  
"What's this Skyler?" she queried. "Why are they here?"

Her husband to be smiled at her, the sun making him no more than a silhouette to her eyes.

"They are yours," he said quietly as he watched her. "A gift you can take between this world and the other so that you can have something to hold onto in both." He dropped down lightly again as she struggled to her feet, still holding the puppies, and touched her cheek. "Company and friends," he said quietly as he leaned in to kiss her, ignoring the excited sounds of the puppies, "to go and be with you when and where I can't be…"

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: Written on the train from Edinburgh to Inverness, one of the most beautiful journeys I've had in a long time. I love Scotland with all my heart, I just thought I'd share the thought with you. :) _

_Not much to say about this chapter, though I can say something about the previous one! Quite suddenly my reader count spiked, so I would like to thank everybody who's new and thank you for reviewing those of you who did. Once again, please read and review! I love to hear from you. Also, there are two new kids on the block in the Sky Dancers fiction section, feel free to go round and read some of their work!_

_Till later!  
Alyss _

_3-;--_


	13. The Strangers

_**Strangers are just friends waiting to happen.**_

_**~Rod McKuen, **__**Looking for a Friend**___

**Chapter 13: The Strangers.**

The next day, _they_ came.

Skyla sat beside the king, watching the three young women perform. They danced without music or without anybody guiding them yet, they were in perfect sync. Unable to believe what she was seeing, she found herself standing up to have a better view. She could see all the movements she was being taught in their dance; she could see the perfection of their lines. She could see that, although they were concentrating, they were enjoying every moment.  
_Whoever taught them,_ she found herself thinking, _is very good._  
She stood up, pulled by their movements and turned around, trying to see as much of their dance as she could. They were among the last performers of the day and by all accounts they were by far the best.

"They are perfect," she said softly. "Beautiful."

In her movement she had stepped closer to Skyclone who glared at her and cringed as the piece of lint that they were twirling around settled by his head.

"They are perfectly awful," he snapped. "I do hope Father doesn't hire them."

Unable to help herself Skyla glared at him. She wanted to tell him how difficult it was to move in unison with someone else, to dance without music or someone giving you a rhythm. Yet, she remembered herself before she did and rather sighed softly and sat back down again, watching the three young women with longing.

_One day,_ she thought quietly, _I hope I'll look like that…_

The king touched her shoulder, making her jump. He smiled at her kindly when she turned around to look at him and motioned to her to come a bit closer to him.

"What did you say Skyla?" he asked softly so as not to disturb the dancers. "I didn't hear."

Skyla blushed, feeling pressured to say the right thing. King Skyhawk, despite his kind manner, made her very nervous. In the beginning she couldn't help but remember the day that he had told her of her parents' death and seeing him brought back that intense pain that she had felt then. When those emotions eased, she began to feel a deeper, more frightening pressure not to make any mistakes in his company. Ultimately, this man still held the final say in her and Skyler's marriage and, although Alima had assured her that he was not that kind of man, she couldn't help but fear that he might decide one day that she wasn't good enough for his son.

She swallowed and gave King Skyhawk a nervous smile. "I like them," she said quietly. "Or, their dancing I mean." She took a steadying breath and looked up at the dancers again. "They are good dancers, you can see that they enjoy what they do." She glanced at the king. "I always feel that it can tell you a lot about someone. There are a lot of people at my University who are there because they are good." She paused. "The best." She glanced up at the dancers again. "But, they do not enjoy what they do. You can see that these dancers, on the other hand, are enjoying every second. I appreciate that."

The king nodded and sat back to look at the youths. "A very good point Skyla," he said with smile. "Well done."

She blushed and breathed out an unconscious sigh of relief. In front of her, Skyler briefly turned back to smile at her and wink. Her blush deepened, but it had nothing to do with the king's praise. After Skyler had given her the puppies she had _not_ managed to find time to practice.

"Would you like them to act as your Ladies-in-Waiting?" The king had to repeat himself twice before Skyla heard him. Glancing back again, she nodded quickly, hoping that King Skyhawk hadn't noticed the look that passed between her and Skyler.  
_We'll be in so much trouble…_ _What had the king asked again?_

The dancers drifted to the floor and bowed before the royal family to the loud applause of everybody gathered in the hall.

"Very well," King Skyhawk said and stood up. "You will serve as Princes Skyla's official Ladies-in-Waiting. You must speak to my advisor after this gathering; he will give you your orders."

The three young women looked pleased, but humbly bowed their heads in acceptance. When they retreated, two young men stepped forward, their faces equally eager. King Skyhawk looked at them and blinked in surprise.

"And you two," he said curious. "What can you do?"

The taller of the two, a strange dark haired young man that looked a lot like the native Indians from the other realm stepped forward, his steady gaze on the king.

"Your Majesty," he said. "I possess the magic to predict that it will rain this afternoon."

That caught all of their attention because, except for the Skyswirlstone, magic was very rare in the realm. Skyler glanced at Skyla briefly before he stood up and took a step forward.

"How can you know that?" he queried to which the young man smiled mysteriously.

"It is written on the wind sire," he said raising his one hand to the sky. "My name is Breeze, and I have been taught such things by my mother, Mother Nature."

His choice of words made Skyla shiver suddenly, for she had not heard the expression used in this realm. _What a strange coincidence?_ She thought as she studied the young man. _He could've come from home…_ She wished suddenly that Alima was here to confirm her suspicions. Skyler wasn't aware of her unease though, but turned to his father, his eyes bright.

"If what this seer says is true Father," he said, his voice thick with passion. "Then I want Breeze to be my appointed tutor, I'm sure I can learn much from him."

King Skyhawk smiled at his youngest' enthusiasm. "If the rains come," he said patiently. "So be it. And what, young man, have you to show me?"

Skyla didn't pay attention to the young man, her gaze fixed on Skyler. She loved the look of fascination that was in his eyes as he looked at the young man Breeze. He thirsted for knowledge and was constantly trying to improve the wingdom. She shivered in anticipation, wishing suddenly that the years would speed by to their marriage. Sometimes she felt as if she couldn't wait another day.

A loud cheering made her come back to herself and realize that she had missed the boy's display. "Hire me," she heard him say, "and I'll show you how to shoot the hoop. Or in this case, dunk the melon."

What he said didn't make any sense to her, but the king smiled amused and nodded. "I believe you son," he said. "And I believe Prince Skyclone could surely use some exercise." The hall was suddenly very quiet, as if a hundred people all suddenly had to hold their breath to keep themselves from making a sound. "Therefore," the king continued. "I appoint you Royal B-ball teacher and place you personally in charge of Skyclone's health and fitness."

Skyla wasn't sure but for the briefest of moments she sensed a wave of disgust filtering through from the young man. Yet, he smiled and bowed his head.

The king turned to his subjects and motioned to the princess and princes to stand. "This assembly is completed for today," he said. "And, I would like to ask that everybody appointed remain behind to discuss further arrangements with Master Anwar." He motioned to the Head Scribe who had been standing in the corner of the hall, his sharp eyes studying the new comers. "Thank you everybody for your participation," King Skyhawk continued. "Auditions will resume the day after tomorrow."

He left the podium. Skyclone stared after him in disgust and flew up immediately, away from everybody. Skyler sighed softly as he watched his brother leave and slowly walked up to Skyla.

"My father found out about yesterday's little trip to the kitchen," he said under his breath as they started to follow the king back to the Royal Apartments. "He was not pleased."

Skyla sighed softly and glanced behind her. Instead of staying to talk to Master Anwar the five new employees tried to follow them. She wanted to stop and talk to them but Skyler kept moving after his father.

"That's unfortunate," she said softly. "I would hate to see him angry."

Skyler frowned at her. "Father or my brother?"

Skyla smiled and, as they walked into the apartments and turned the corner, she slipped her hand into Skyler's. "Both," she admitted. "I think your brother can have a terrible temper when he sets his mind to it."

Skyler sighed and shrugged, tightening his hand in hers. "I'll control it," he said softly. "I'll help him through this."

Skyla felt a great pang of sadness when she glanced at her betrothed, realizing suddenly that Skyler was much more devoted to his brother than Skyclone was to him. It was a dangerous combination with the power that Skyler would one day wield. Caressing his shoulder, Skyla kissed him lightly and rested his head against his.

_I'll be there to catch you,_ she swore in a private promise. _If ever you are cast away by your brother, I'll catch you._

&&&

She was dancing the next time she saw them.

Skyla caught sight of them out of the corner of her eye as she moved across the hall that King Skyhawk had given to her as a dancing studio. Master Anwar, whom she fondly thought of as the Tinker, had managed to over bridge the wingdom technology with the other realm's so that she could play her music here. She stopped halfway through her routine and blushed self-consciously as she felt the three girls' gazes rest on her. She walked over to the music player and stopped it before she turned to smile at them. Master Anwar was with them and gave her a kind smile as he motioned to the three young women to follow him.

"My Princess," he said with a brief bow. "May I present to you the Ladies Camille, Jade and Angelica. They are ready to begin their service as they are aware of all the rules and regulations of the palace."

Skyla nodded her thanks and put her hand over her heart as she turned to the three newcomers.

"It's an honour to meet you," she said as she bowed her head. "Your performance was wonderful!"

The three smiled, their eyes looking at her with a strange sense of awe. "As was yours, your majesty," the young woman called Jade said. "Your music, where does it come from?"

Skyla glanced at the player and made a dismissive gesture. "It's not important," she said. "Master Anwar?"

She had seen the man make a brief motion to get her attention. The scribe smiled and inclined his head again. "With your leave I'll go fetch Faolin," he said. "She can show them through the palace, I just thought that you would like to meet them personally."

Skyla blinked at the mention of Queen Alima's one attendant and shook her head. "It's alright Master Anwar," she said. "I'll show them, that way I can also make them aware of my routine. It would be better."

The man smiled and nodded. "Of course Princess," he said. "I shall take the boys to the Princes then." He winked at her. "Don't plan to go outside, remember it might rain today."

Skyla smiled at him as he dismissed himself from her company and turned to the girls. For a moment they all looked at each other awkwardly. The blond dancer called Angelica stepped forward and made a motion around the studio.

"What were you practicing?" she said. "It looked lovely, though… Strange because it was on the ground. I thought that the wingdom like, danced in the sky."

Skyla blushed and rubbed at her face, aware suddenly that she had been sweating. "It's a new type of dance," she said. "I'm practicing it for a test that I'm to do next week."

The young woman Camille, with her beautiful dark skin, also stepped forward, her eyes shining. "May we see it?" she queried. "As you saw, your highness, we are dancers as well. We would love to see you dance."

Skyla dropped her head embarrassed and motioned to the music player. "I'm… not as good as you are," she confessed. "I would hate for you to see me make a mistake."

Jade smiled reassuring and rested a light hand on her shoulder. If Skyla didn't know better she would've though that the young woman seemed glad that she was real.

"We would love to see you dance," she said sincerely. "Please, we might even be able to help you with your form if you have trouble."

There was so much familiarity and encouragement in her tone that Skyla couldn't help but nod.

"Alright," she said and took a steadying breath. "If you'll please…" She motioned to the side of the hall. The three diligently stepped to the side, watching her.

Skyla set the player up again, took a few steadying breaths. "This is by a composer called Vivaldi," she said. "It's my favourite piece, which is why I decided to use it for my final choreograph."

When they nodded in encouragement, eager to hear the music, Skyla nodded to herself and took a steadying breath. After hitting the play button, she closed her eyes, and gave herself to the music…

&&&

Later, when she had had a quick shower and something to eat, Skyla showed the three companions around the palace. They had met Faolin along the way who had protested sharply and insistently that she should show the three around, that it wasn't Skyla's duty but the young woman stood firm.

"I know what I want," she had told Faolin quietly as the other three stood a bit away to give them privacy. "Besides, I know my way around and I know the routine. I can do this just as well as you can."

Faolin rolled her eyes before she could stop herself and shook her head sharply. "It's not that Princess," she said the word coldly. "It's about appearances. You are royalty now, or you will be one day." She sniffed. "It's not your duty to do this. You are not a servant anymore." The last was said in a barely audible hiss.

Skyla sighed and barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She never knew what to think of Faolin. The woman was only a few years older than she was but she was sharp tongued and critical. Skyla felt as if she couldn't please her and it vexed her that she wanted to. She really didn't know how to deal with her.

"Thank you for your offer Faolin," she said exasperated. "But really, I'll do this."

Faolin frowned, but backed down, dropping her head – looking against all the odds even more defiant.

"Of course Princess," she said with a sniff. "With your leave…"

Skyla waved her off with a barely controlled sigh of exasperation. She turned to her new attendants and shook her head. "Faolin," she said in introduction as the woman walked away from them. "One of the Queen's attendants. She's… interesting."

The three glanced at each other, sharing a secret smile. "It seems that way," Jade said. "It strikes me strange that she is an attendant. She is… seems too smart for that. She must be very frustrated."

Skyla blinked at her and looked back to the retreating woman. "I… wouldn't know," she confessed. "I never thought about it that way, we never really talked." She dropped her head slightly, feeling guilty for her next confession. "We don't really get on very well."

The group seemed surprised at this. "Oh, don't worry your Highness," Camille said. "I'm sure that will change one day."

Skyla smiled at her sceptically and shook her head. "Perhaps," she said. "Come on; let me show you my room."

They walked on. At her room Skyla heard the whining of her puppies and smiled suddenly, remembering the night before. She opened the door and allowed the dogs to hurl themselves at her. The other three girls laughed with delight as the puppies crawled all over their mistress, licking every bit of her that they could find. Skyla picked them up and showed them to her new attendants.

"These are mine," she said with a smile. "This is Whirl and Twirl, they were a gift." She didn't say from whom.  
The three young women stepped closer to her and patted the two dogs, their eyes shining. "Nice to meet you puppies," Angelica said with a smile and looked at her friends. "Again." The last was said so softly, Skyla wasn't sure she heard it. Deciding to ignore it she stepped into her room, hugging the dogs to her chest. She felt awkward suddenly as they stepped into her private domain. For a few seconds they stood around staring at her. Skyla bit her lip, wishing suddenly that she had asked Faolin to show them around instead. She looked at her wall and sniffed before smiling shyly.

"Come this way," she said as the puppies whined again. "Let me show you my beautiful music boxes. I just started collecting them, I hope to get more."

It had started with the box that she had found in her parents' burned home. When she moved back to the wingdom she brought it with her in an attempt to make her terribly impersonal room a little bit more familiar. The woman who acted as her personal attendant at that time saw it and brought her one her husband had made. The king had been present during this handover and for her next birthday, both he and Skyclone gave her one. Alima, thinking that Skyla was beginning a collection, gave her one for her next exam that she passed and continued doing so if ever Skyla got really good marks.

It seemed like a good indulgence so Skyla accepted the gifts with gratitude. It made the impact of her mother's a little less somehow as its focus shifted not to the terrible act of that day, but the kindness and gifts of others.

Angelica laughed when she finished speaking and shared another small smile with her friends. "I've got a feeling you will," she said.  
Skyla smiled at her and hugged the puppies, feeling another rush of warmth towards her dogs and her betrothed. The three saw her smile and gave her a questioning look. Skyla blushed, unable to keep her emotion from showing on her face.

"Don't you think Prince Skyler is just the most wonderful, kindest and most dashing man in the wingdom?" They smiled at her, making her brave. "I'll tell you a secret." She giggled suddenly, unable to contain her happiness. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry him."

She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the window, listening to the thunder that rolled above them. Their seer had been correct, she thought with a smile, which meant that these strangers would stay. The thought gladdened her, for Skyla felt that somehow, they would become firm friends.

Sadly, because she had her eyes closed she did not see the look of sadness that passed between the three young women at her mention of her marriage.

&&&

It was much later that evening when the five strangers found themselves sitting on a balcony over looking the wingdom in a part of their new chambers. They had two bottles of wingdom wine between them and, although none of them indulged in fear of ruining their health and their careers, they made good work of the drink.

"So," Camille asked after her first glass of wine, finally breaking the silence. "How did you guys day go?"

Slam was the first to answer with a soft curse as he shook his head. "Man," he said softly. "Skyclone is such an asshole. I'd rather hear about yours before I tell you of mine. How is it to work for the young Skyla? I have to say it, she's hot."

Jade chuckled softly and briefly laid hand on Slam's shoulder. "I'll pretend that you just said that about a woman who could've been your mother in a pinch," she said. "But yes, she's certainly beautiful." She glanced at her fellow dancers for permission to continue talking. "She's kind and clever and innocent and so nice," she added. "There's this strange mixture of emotion in her, it's so strange. I had thought that she only grew so… Skyla like when she was older but she seems to be a pretty complex person already."

When the two boys looked at them questioningly Angelica decided to elaborate. "She's like, so intense guys," she said. "She's happy and warm, but with this… Sadness in her. Already. You can't see it when she talks to you, but we saw her dance and man, it showed."

The two boys sat up with interest. "She dances already?" Breeze queried.

Jade nodded, looking stunned. "Yes," she said. "And, although I don't want to ask about it, I think she's already at the academy. I mean, she was dancing to Vivaldi's Winter. Last time I checked, he wasn't living in the wingdom."

Slam chuckled, a bit bitterly. "Hey guys, you never know," he said. "Remember, everything that we know and we think we know… It was turned around when we met Dame Skyla. For all we know, Vivaldi could've been born here. Or somewhere else."

Camille sat back. "What a thought," she said. "Something I should add guys is that she's good. I mean, let's not mince words. We're among the best dancers in the academy it's partly why Skyla chose us to become Sky Dancers. But she's… I can't describe it. She's a natural. She's beautiful, fluid and precise. She's very modest about her talent but I can tell you, I was blown away. I don't think anyone of us can match her."

The two other girls voiced their agreement, making the boys smile.

"Well," Breeze said and took another sip of wine. "It's good to know that she's worthy to be a teacher."

Camille laughed. "Yes," she said. "It was comforting to know that she thought that _we_ were perfect." She paused then sighed softly. "And, she loves Skyler. It's almost sickening to watch."

Jade frowned at her. "Not sickening," she said. "But… sad. Tragic. I mean, we've only ever heard of their love and of them. Now, we're seeing it first hand. She's absolutely besotted with him."

Angelica nodded slowly. "It makes me want to cry," she said simply. "Realizing that like, in a few years that will all be… Gone." She turned to Breeze. "What is Skyler like?"

The dark haired man let out a slow breath and shook his head. "He's a nice man," he said gravely. "He thinks of his people, looks to the future. He's constantly planning to try and see if he can do things better. We've had some very good conversations today. I like him very much and felt sad that we don't know him in our time."

Angelica gave her boyfriend a long look. "Do you think that we should tell them?" she said quietly. "Warn them of the future?"

Breeze shook his head after a moment's consideration. "No," he said finally. "What difference would it make? The future's already happened. We can't change that without changing our past and our future, if we're able to go home." He frowned at Slam. "So you want to tell us what Skyclone's like?"

Slam let out another breath and drained his glass. "He is a total dickhead," he said. "He's on a real pity trip because Skyler's going to be king and he won't be. I tell you, you guys, you all have the easy jobs. He is a moron and I tell you something else, I think he tried to kill Skyler today."

Their gasps were interrupted by a sudden noise from the door. The five dancers turned around surprised just in time to see the young Faolin enter the chambers. She looked at them in shock and sniffed sharply.

"What are you doing here?" she queried.

Jade stood up, self-conscious about how the two almost empty wine bottles would come across. "We had supper here," she said carefully. "And stayed on, is that alright?"

Faolin sniffed again and straightened herself. "For supper yes," she said. "For a socializing, no. You have your own chambers for frolicking, this is not a restaurant. I have to prepare it for the Royal Family's breakfast tomorrow morning."

Slam growled at her tone and stood up to snap at her but Jade quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course Lady Faolin," she said quickly. "We're sorry, we didn't know. Come on guys." She looked at the other pleading. There were a few grumbled requests but they all got u and quickly left the room under Faolin's sharp gaze. When they were outside Jade pulled Slam closer.

"She's just an attendant here," she explained. "And, she's not very happy with her work as far as I can gather. Cut her some slack."

Slam snorted. "Hey," he said. "She's not the one who had to deal with Skyclone all afternoon."

Jade hesitated then slipped her arm into his. "Maybe," she said quietly. "But I'm sure she has her own fair share of problems. So, tell us what happened this afternoon?"

He calmed under her touch and sighed. "I stopped a statue from dropping on Breeze and Prince Skyler," he said. "It fell while they were trying to fend off that Skeg or what ever they called that thing." He took Jade's arm from his and kissed it before he pulled away from her to walk next to Breeze.

The others didn't seem to notice. "So, do you think Skyclone could've done it?" Angelica asked.

Slam shrugged. "I don't know," he said honestly. "He did take a powder on me for a few minutes; just about the same time that statue fell from the balcony."  
Jade shook her head and put her arms in her hips. "Sounds like the Skyclone we all know and love," she grumbled.

Breeze frowned. "We can't go flying off the handle without proof guys," he said before the others could comment. "But, we should definitively keep an eye on him tomorrow."

Nobody bothered pointing out to him that he had denied that they should help the Royal family only a couple of minutes ago.

They stood in an awkward silence then sighed as one and briefly touched their closest friend. "Good night guys," Camille said and left for her room.  
The others soon followed, though nobody could shake the feeling that they had just been watched…

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: And, I'm terribly proud to say that with this chapter I have now officially archived over 500000 words on . :D That's half a million. 200000 of which have been done this year. Mwahahahaha. Bit of a milestone for me. :)  
It is very important I've noticed that you watch this episode, so once again I'll tell you that you can see it from a link in my profile. Enjoy! This will most probably be the last chapter that you'll receive from currently sunny England. It's back to Africa of the South to me next week. Glad you could all come with me on this journey through worlds.  
_

_Alyss  
3-;--_


	14. The Accident

_**Who can hope to be safe? Who sufficiently cautious?  
Guard himself as he may, every moment's an ambush.**_

_**~Horace**_

**Chapter 14: The Accident. **

"Tilt your head a little bit more," Camille was saying, "and – relax. Don't let anything distract you. Remember, when you're dancing your exam, don't keep looking at the judges. Just… Dance."

Skyla laughed nervously and dropped out of her dancing pose. "That's easier said than done," she said as she shook her hands. "It's easy to see their reactions…"

Jade shook her head from her corner and stood up. "No," she said with a smile. "That's the problem. You shouldn't let their reactions to your dance dictate how you present it. You see Princess, what you have to remember is that they want to see you dance. They want to see the way you dance for yourself, not the way you dance for them. That's what makes the difference between good dancers and bad dancers."

Skyla smiled embarrassed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Probably," she said with a smile and took a deep breath. "Right, you don't mind seeing my routine one more time?"

Angelica, who had been keeping the puppies entertained, walked forward with a smile and shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "We love to see you dance." When she reached her friend she nudged Jade in the chest. "And, so would Slam if he was here…"

Jade glared at her and nudged her back, sitting down again. "Don't be silly," she hissed as Camille started Skyla's music again. "She's older than he is."

Angelica smirked and moved so that she could have a better view of Skyla, dumping Whirl in her lap. "Not here," she said in a singsong voice. Jade grumbled at her and grabbed the white puppy before he flew away. They weren't very good at flying yet, but that morning they had discovered what it was like to have two enthusiastic and energetic puppies try and tug on their hair from the air. It was all very well being careful where you left your shoes, it was a different matter entirely trying to remember where you had hung your clothes.

They watched as Skyla went through her routine, seemingly flawlessly except for a few technical errors that Camille could pick up. Of the three, she had the best eye for detail and it was said that their Dame Skyla was considering starting to use her in some lessons. She already taught a few dance classes at a local prep school some afternoons.

As she had done the first time she showed them her routine, Skyla closed her eyes and was now effortlessly gliding through her steps. It was spellbinding and when she looked up Jade realized that they weren't the only ones enthralled. Both Angelica and Jade stiffened suddenly when they noticed that Skyclone was staring at Skyla from the one door, his eyes hungry as he looked at her. Jade hugged Whirl to her and glanced at Angelica who took a step closer to the door, her face blank. Skyclone's sharp eyes travelled to them and he scowled fiercely. He turned around but suddenly found himself staring right at Faolin who had been standing quietly behind him. Skyclone blinked surprised but then turned his smouldering look on her. Faolin narrowed her eyes but then dropped a small curtsey, just fitting for someone of his status. Jade and Angelica shared a look as Skyclone pushed past her and thundered down the hallway. Angelica moved back to Jade as Faolin walked into the hall, her sharp eyes following Skyla's movements.

"Slam doesn't work him hard enough," Angelica hissed at her friend. "And _that_ woman doesn't have enough work to do."

Jade hissed at her to be quiet as she stood up and went to meet Faolin halfway. Skyla had stopped dancing and was watching the young woman approach. The older attendant didn't look as if she had wanted to talk to Jade and tried to sidestep her tactfully but Jade fluidly stepped in her way. They looked at each other until Faolin sniffed sharply and dropped her head.

"I have a message for the princess," she said. "From the king. May I see her?"

Jade glanced at Skyla for confirmation which nodded with a frown and came closer.

Faolin dropped to a curtsey immediately and waited for the exasperated Skyla to give her permission to get up before she continued.

"King Skyhawk told me to inform you that Queen Alima will be returning tonight," she said in a stoic tone. "And, Prince Skyler asks if you would like to attend the Skeg hunt party." She glanced at the three girls. "With your attendants of course."

Skyla nodded formally, trying hard to remain regal despite the sweat that was pouring down her face. "Sure," she said. "Thank you Faolin."

The woman bowed another curtsey and flew out of the hallway before Skyla could say anything else. Angelica snorted and shook her head.

"She really has a bean pole in the wrong place," she said. "Honestly. What's her job again?"

Skyla sighed and rubbed her neck with a towel that Jade handed her. "Her aunt is one of the queen's Ladies-in-Waiting," she said. "She's not quite as high as that, so she's an attendant. Because the queen is not here the whole time it gives her Ladies-in-Waiting time to go of to their own families. Faolin has to stay here and be on call for when Alima returns. It's not a very challenging job; I use to do it when my mother was away…" She trailed off and sighed, oblivious to the look the three girls shared.

"Tell us of the queen," Jade said before the silence became too awkward. "We've never heard of her."

Skyla raised an eyebrow and blinked surprised. "That's odd," she said. "She's Skyler's mother."

Jade laughed softly. "Naturally," she said. "But, I meant that… she's not really around is she?"

Skyla blinked. "Oh yes," she said as she went to her jug and poured herself a glass of water. "Alima…" She checked herself. "Queen Alima does not live here. She's the watcher of…" She hesitated. "Master Anwar should've told you about this, I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say." She looked terribly embarrassed.

The three girls smiled and shook their heads. "You don't have to like, tell us in detail," Angelica said. "Just give us an overview."

Skyla nodded thoughtfully and reached out for Twirl. She patted the puppy and then threw him up into the air. She watched him glide down to where his brother was still being held by Jade before she made a vague motion with her hand.

"The queen doesn't live here," she said again. "And, neither do I for that matter, though I'm here more than she is. We live in another place. Which is where I have this dance exam you see." She glanced at the three girls. "She has to take care of the estates there and I lived there with her and my mother. I stayed on after…" She faltered a bit. "I stayed on after my parents died. It was more home there than here at the time." She spoke very matter-of-factly although she didn't look at them but rather at the two puppies as they tumbled over the floor. She didn't see the absolute horrified expressions on the three young women's faces.

"Your parents died?" Jade exclaimed. "We never knew…" She faltered when Skyla gave her a sideway glance. The young princess shrugged and sighed softly, touching her neck.

"It happened a few years ago," she said. "There was a fire on my family's farm. That's why I stay with Alima, she's my ward." There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. The three Sky Dancers, horrified by the news, didn't know what to say. Skyla noticed this and smiled suddenly in a gentle, calm way.

"It happened," she said quietly with a kind of ageless look in her eyes. "It changed my life significantly, but I won't lie and say that all the changes were bad." She went down on her knees, scooped up the two puppies and when she straightened herself she looked older, much more like the Skyla they knew with her quiet strength and dignity.

"It's one of the reasons I dance," she said. "I feel as if I'm honouring them through it. I loved my parents, and I've decided to hold onto that and the gifts they gave me in life rather than the sorrow of their death. Please, don't be sad for me."

The three looked at her, stunned by the sudden transformation that she had gone to. As one they closed their eyes and bowed to her so that she couldn't see their faces. Skyla looked at them for a long time before she quietly stepped forward and touched each on the shoulder.

"Come on," she said softly. "I have to prepare for the Skeg hunt this afternoon. Come with me, please, I would enjoy your company."

&&&

Later that day they met up with Skyler and Breeze as they were flying towards the throne room. The four Sky Dancers didn't miss the brief smouldering look the two of the two lovers shared. It was as if they could not get enough of each other and the less they were allowed to touch in public, the worst the feelings got around them.

The three girls joined up with Breeze and smiled at him as he shook his head at the pair.

"Did you have a good morning?" Angelica asked her boyfriend as he slid in next to her. Breeze smiled sadly and nodded.

"We were talking about the weather," he said. "And you?"

Angelica briefly reached out and touched his hand. "Giving Skyla a bit of a dancing lesson," she said. "She's doing an exam next week. She's like, majorly stressed about it." She lowered her voice. "We found out that Skyla's parents died in a fire a few years ago!"

The young man gasped shocked. "No way!" he exclaimed, his eyes immediately shooting to the princess. Angelica slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ssh…" she hissed. "Don't make a scene. Where's Slam?"

Breeze snorted and shook his head, still looking at Skyla. "With his _other_ royal highness," he said. "They should meet us in the throne room. He gave Skyclone a lesson on healthy eating today."

Camille fell back to them and rolled her eyes just as they entered the throne room. "I don't know why he bothers," she whispered. "We know it will never work."

Jade sighed and gave her friend a look. "Slam does the best at every task that he is given," she said. "Just because he doesn't like his job, doesn't mean that he won't give his all to do it."

The others couldn't reply as Skyla and Skyler landed beside the king. The older man smiled at the group as did Slam who was already there. After bowing his leave to Skyclone, he made his way to his friends, his face frozen in a smile. Jade gave her three girl friends a meaningful look and went to join her friend, touching his shoulder lightly as she stepped up beside him. King Skyhawk glanced over everybody assembled and cleared his throat.  
"We are just waiting for the guards to return from the armoury," he said in general and turned to the five new comers. "Are you enjoying your work so far?"

They all bowed to the king as one and nodded. "Yes, your Highness," Jade spoke up. "You have a beautiful palace."

The king smiled at her and turned to Skyler. "And have you learned a lot today my son?"

Skyler smiled, his eyes shining as he glanced at Breeze. "Yes Father," he said and walked over to Breeze to lay his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I believe that Breeze has wisdom beyond his years. He is a good tutor and I believe we will become good friends one day."

King Skyhawk chuckled. "It is a reassuring thought," he said. "Let's hope they can all pass on their wisdom." He gave Skyclone a meaningful look, who crossed his arms in a sulky fashion and grumbled something underneath his breath. When two guards appeared at the door, Skyhawk turned his attention away from his sons and back to the five Sky Dancers.

"We welcome your wisdom and knowledge," he said. "And I hope that you can pass on as much as they need to learn my sons. Today though, let us hope that your flying skills are as good as your knowledge. The Skegs are like unruly children. They can do a lot of damage and not mean to."

At this, Skyclone snorted and brought his arms to his sides again. "Not enough damage," he muttered under his breath. King Skyhawk didn't seem to hear him and continued undeterred. "So, the plan is to net the Skeg leader and take him to the outskirts of the wingdom and release him. Then, the flock will follow."

The guards brought forth three net launchers and Skyler, being the First Prince, had the first choice. He went over the cabinet and automatically reached for the middle red net launcher but then seemed to decide against it and rather reached for the blue one next to it.

Skyclone stiffened and moved forward to select his. He took the red one, stared at it for a moment or two then turned to Skyler.

"Skyler," he said in a singsong voice dripping with sudden charm. His brother turned towards him slightly surprised. "Skyler," Skyclone said again. "Please take the red net launcher, isn't it your trusty favourite?"

Skyler glanced at the net launcher in his brother's hands then smiled and shook his head. "Thank you brother," he said sincerely. "But the blue's just fine." He patted the machine then looked up when the guard suddenly called for everybody's attention.

"The Skegs!" He shouted. "The Skegs are approaching!"

Skyler's eyes lit up with excitement as he gave his brother a grin. "Race you," he whispered and flew off.

The Sky Dancers glanced at each other and followed him quickly. Breeze looked to where Skyclone was still standing with the net launcher in his arms and pulled Slam closer in flight. "I've got a bad feeling Slam," he said softly. "Let's stick close to Skyler."

They all left the palace and flew up some distance beyond the city. Breeze and Slam flanked the young prince whereas the three girls remained by Skyla's side. The princess' face was flushed with excitement as her eyes scanned the horizon. She was the first to see the Skegs and pointed them out to Skyler.

"Here they come," she said. "They are heading straight for the wingdom."

Skyler's face became serious as he focused on the birds and dived down through the clouds. A few seconds later Breeze and Slam, who had fallen behind, appeared beside Skyla and looked around bewildered.

"I lost him Breeze," Slam said frustrated. They looked around and started searching through the clouds. Meanwhile Skyla remained where she was, knowing that she might be more at risk of being in the way than helping. The three Sky Dancers flew up behind her and smiled at her.

"Where are the boys?" Camille asked.

Skyla made a vague motion in the direction Skyler had flown. "They have gone after the Skegs, I thought it best to stay here – out of their way."

Jade smiled and nodded. "Is it dangerous?" she asked.

Skyla frowned and bit her lip. "It can be," she said quietly. "The Skegs are strong. If they accidentally hit you, or fight you when you try to move them you might well break an arm or loose a wing. But, both Skyler and Skyclone have done this many times. Skyler is a really good shot." The note of adoration was clear in her voice.

The three girls smiled at each other. "When will you two like, get married?" Angelica asked.

Skyla blushed. "Not for another year or two," she said. "I have to finish my studies first. That was a condition that Alima set."

Camille raised an eyebrow. "It was her choice?" she queried.

Skyla nodded. "Of sorts," she replied. "She gave me her title because my family didn't have the right title for me to marry Skyler. They were…"

"Farmers," Skyclone said out of the blue, appearing beside them.

Skyla closed her eyes briefly and sighed softly. "Hello Skyclone," she said. "Where's Skyler?"

There was a flash of something in Skyclone's eyes as he shouldered his blue net launcher. "He's about being the hero," he said. "He's a better shot than I am so I gave him the red net launcher, it is easier to handle than this old thing." He patted the blue one and turned his lecherous eyes on the three Sky Dancers. "Are you three enjoying this?"

Angelica snorted. "We were," she said. Camille gave her a look and continued quickly. "We were just about to say how much we are enjoying it," she said. "Isn't that right girls?" She looked at her two friends who nodded.

Skyclone smiled at them. "If you want a tour of the wingdom you should just say the word," he said. "I'm sure Skyla will excuse you from your duties. She knows how precious it can be to have some private time to yourself in the palace."

Skyla sighed softly and smiled at him. "If they request the time, I shall grant it Skyclone," she said patiently. "Tell me…"

A sudden explosion thundered around them. Skyla looked down as the wind blew the clouds apart just in time to see Skyler and the two boys start to fall.

Her heart froze.

"Skyler!" she yelled as the three girls dove past her. They flew down with a reckless speed and quickly caught the boys. With her heart still feeling as if it was covered in ice Skyla flew towards them and touched Skyler's pale face. There was blood on his chin and he didn't respond to her touch.

'_No,'_ she thought with panic. _'No, not now – I'm happy. Please, don't take him. Please…' _The palace guards who had accompanied them on the hunt approached them from behind her. She looked at them but couldn't speak, couldn't think what needed to be done next.

"Quick," Angelica said, cradling the unconscious Breeze. "Get them to the palace!"

The guards responded quickly and Skyla felt herself pushed away from her beloved as he was put in a sling. She watched them leave, unable to think or cope with what had just happened. It was only when they disappeared form her sight that she felt a spurt of panic that allowed her to fly forward. She never even noticed that Skyclone was nowhere in sight.

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Safely back in the country of my birth. Sadly, no more adventures. But – at least I have other things to look forward to now like… Buying a horse.;) _

_Enjoy everybody, _

_  
Alyss  
3-;--_


	15. The Wait in Shadows

_**The power of love to change bodies is legendary, built into folklore, common sense, and everyday experience. Love moves the flesh, it pushes matter around.... Throughout history, "tender loving care" has uniformly been recognized as a valuable element in healing.**_

_**~Larry Dossey**_

**Chapter 15: The Wait in Shadows.**

This time it was her husband who waited for her.

Alima froze when she saw him for she knew immediately, without being told, that something was very wrong.

"Who is it?" she gasped as Skyhawk flew towards her. "Who?" _Her boys? Please, she couldn't bear to loose a son…_

Skyhawk grimaced and held up his hands. "Alima," he said carefully, "there's been an accident."

She glared at him, furious and frightened at the same time as she hovered in the air. "Who is it?" she demanded. "Damned it Skyhawk tell me! Is it my sons? Skyla?" _Dear God, please don't let it be the girl…_ She could see that Skyhawk was fighting to keep his cool. He was scared, she realized suddenly as she stared at him. _He had been frightened, my unshakable husband… scared._ She knew the name before he spoke it.

"Skyler," the king managed to say. "His net launcher exploded in a Skeg hunt. Two boys managed to get it away from him before it exploded in his hands but they were all caught in the blast. He's at the palace…"

For a moment, her world swayed as Alima remembered the visions of a burned farm house and a charred, shroud covered body. "Alive?" The word barely managed to articulate in her mouth.

Skyhawk nodded, his face tense. "Unconscious," he said. "And there's no sign of Skyclone. Alima…"

There was a lot in her name. Desperation, fear, the need to be comforted yet the desire to comfort. She looked at him and felt her name echo on his lips in a way it never had before. She shivered and hugged herself as they stared at each other.

"One day Skyhawk," she said softly though she knew that he would hear her. "You will wait for me, not to bring bad tidings but because you were actually excited about my arrival." When he flinched she realized that she had been unkind. Swallowing her fear and bitterness she flew to her husband and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's go. You can tell me of the two boys who saved Skyler, needless to say they should be rewarded handsomely…"

&&&

She watched the young woman, her head bowed over her lover as she held onto his hand, willing him to consciousness. She could sense that, in that one moment, nothing existed in her world than the man in front of her.

Faolin sniffed and shifted uncomfortably. She could never decide whether she liked the girl or not because she seemed unable to get a grasp on her. Seemingly indifferent to the world around her, Faolin would've thought that Skyla was positively dim-witted had it not been for the way she danced. In general the princess seemed to fly through her life in the wingdom in a kind of daze, animated only by the presence of Prince Skyler or Queen Alima by her side. It was only when she danced that she truly seemed to come alive. When she gave herself to the music she was a completely different person and it was those brief glimpses that didn't allow Faolin to dismiss her completely from her mind.

_Not that she could do that, _she thought dryly. _The girl was going to be her future queen. She should be loyal…_

Sighing softly, she glanced down the corridor, wondering when the queen will arrive. She had let the other women know that she was coming though none of them had appeared yet. It was so easy just to let her do the initial preparation. She sniffed again and felt a flash of searing hot anger. Girls like Skyla Zavere had it so easy and they never even seemed grateful…

The anger turned to shame very quickly as she watched how Skyla sat over her lover. _She knows no better,_ she thought as she took a step into the room. _The prince is her life…_

She went to a pitcher with some water and poured out a glass, then carefully went to the bed. She quickly glanced to the opposite side of the room to where the two other boys were lying. To his obvious girlfriend's delight, the dark haired young man had regained consciousness about an hour ago but the other was still unconscious. She was vaguely interested to note that his raven companion Jade was sitting over him with much the same kind of body language that Skyla was sitting over Prince Skyler. The other young woman Camille, with her exotic coloured skin, was standing in the corner looking at her two friends. She saw Faolin looking at her and frowned. Faolin met her frown with another; she didn't trust these new comers at all. They felt far too involved with Skyla to her liking.

Faolin sniffed again and turned her attention to the princess. Skyla still hadn't moved, her eyes fixed on Skyler's face. Faolin sighed softly and carefully reached out to lay her hand on the young woman's shoulder. Just before she touched her though she hesitated, her hand hovering mere millimetres above Skyla's shoulder. Finally, unable to make herself go any further, she sighed and straightened up, clearing her throat loudly as she did so.

Skyla startled up out of her thoughts and blinked at her, her eyes as clear as freshly cut crystal. The emotions behind them hit Faolin like a force and before she could help herself she took a step back, shocked by what she saw. They stared at each other for a long time before Skyla grimaced and looked back to Skyler. Faolin, still unsettled, took a step forward again.

"Ah, Princess?" she queried softly.

Skyla twisted her head in her direction but didn't look at her again. "Hmm?" she made a listening sound but Faolin suspected that she didn't really pay her any attention. She swallowed and carefully, sat down on her hunches. Without asking for her permission she rested her hand on Skyla's and carefully unfolded it from Prince Skyler's. The girl didn't resist, but watched as Faolin placed the glass of water into her hand and hold onto it until it was clear that Skyla was grasping it by herself. Faolin let go of her then and stood up. When she turned around to leave, the queen was standing behind her, her sharp eyes seemingly looking at everything at once. Startled by her presence, Faolin gasped and dropped down into a curtsey. Her knee knocked the end of the bed, sending a sharp pain all the way up to her hip but she didn't dare let it affect her stance. She stayed like that until the queen touched her head, bidding her to get up.

"You can go now Faolin," Queen Alima said before she could greet her properly. "Thank you."

Faolin swallowed and bobbed another quick curtsey. "Thank you, your Highness," she murmured softly. "I'm sorry about your son."

The queen smiled but she didn't look at her. Instead she was looking at the young Skyla who was staring at the water in her hands. Seeing it as a cue to leave, Faolin quickly moved past the woman to the outside of the room. The king was there but he didn't see her even as she bobbed a curtsey to him. Without waiting for his dismissal she quickly flew out of the nearest window and hovered outside against the wall, breathing deeply to try and get rid of the smothering sensation of the infirmary. She stayed there until she felt calmer and was about to leave when she heard voices nearby. Frowning, Faolin softly flew forward until she could find the source. Skyla's three Ladies-in-Waiting were talking together in the shadow of the trees. They seemed to come to some sort of decision and flew off. Faolin watched them leave for a few undecided seconds then abruptly followed them into the night.

&&&

She watched his chest rise and fall, unable to pull herself away from the rhythm.

_Up…_ He was still alive. _Down…_ What would've happened if I didn't catch him? _Up…_ If he had died? _Down…_ We might never get home and I would've lost him…

"Jade?"

She startled up and blinked at her best friend. Camille was leaning over her, her eyes troubled as she looked from her to Slam. "Any change?"

Jade swallowed and licked her dry lips, abruptly realizing that she had taken a hold of Slam's hand. She dropped it quickly and got up. "No," she said as she looked at her unconscious friend. "No, would you like to sit with him for a while? How is Breeze?"

Camille shook her head and guided her over to the corner of the room. "Breeze is sleeping again," she said. "Angelica should be back in a moment, she wants to talk to us." Jade nodded, but found her attention creeping back to Slam. Even from this distance she could feel the rhythm of his breathing.

_Up… Down…_

A sound of shattering glass broke her concentration. Both Jade and Camille jumped and looked in the direction of the sound. Skyla had leapt up from her place at Skyler's side and was clinging to a new woman who had appeared in the room. Jade and Camille watched as the woman held onto Skyla, soothing her softly as she watched Skyler on the bed. She looked at him for a long time, before she hugged Skyla tighter and whispered something into her ear. The young woman sagged against her, her body shaking with silent sobs. The newcomer's face had a pained expression as she kissed the girl's head before she turned her attention to them.

Camille and Jade felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Bow," Angelica hissed from behind them. "That's like, the _queen_."

They blinked at their friend then quickly bowed as one. When they straightened back up again she had dismissed them already and was looking at her son again.

"I saw her arrive with King Skyhawk," Angelica said as she took each of her friends by the arm and pulled them out of the room into the garden outside the infirmary. "She's got eyes like hammers. How's Slam, Jade?"

Jade bit her lip and tried to shrug calmly. "Still the same," she said. "The Tinker said though that we only have to start worrying if he doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning." She swallowed against the tightness in her chest and couldn't quite look at her friends. Both Camille and Angelica touched her shoulders in sympathy.

"I spoke to Breeze," Angelica said, lowering her voice. "It seems that Skyclone was a lousy lardo from the start. He rigged the red net launcher to explode, that's why he switched with Skyler."

Jade was the first to respond with a vehemence that surprised all of them. "Why that two timing, two legged rat!" she exclaimed. "We should go to the king…"

Angelica shook her head. "We can't Jade," she said. "That's the first thing that I had said to Breeze but he reminded me that we can't interfere with time. I can't quite accept that."

Camille frowned at her. "What do you mean?" she queried. "We're still going to the king?"

Angelica shook her head. "No," she said and pulled her friends closer. "I just think that we should go look from the lump ourselves. Make life a little easier for Skyler and Skyla for the next few years at least…"

Jade grinned. "The girl has a plan…"

&&&

Faolin followed the three women as they flew through the city, apparently looking for something. She was about to give up and write her escapade off as a wild goose chase when they stopped at one of the local parks. Faolin frowned as she saw the three of them converse on top of a bridge, pointing to something in the garden. She landed in some nearby shrubs and tried to see what they were looking at but couldn't see anything in the dark. Biting her lip, Faolin snuck through the undergrowth. She lost sight of the girls but kept her gaze on the sky in case they flew off. Quite suddenly, a disembodied voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Skyclone," the voice wailed. "Skyclone!"

Faolin froze in fear, her heart leaping to her chest as she pushed herself against a tree. _Skyclone?_ She thought. _He's still missing, the king's send a whole group of people out to look for him. He can't be here…_

"I am the voice of your conscience!" The voice echoed around her. "I am you!"

Faolin, with her heart still beating in her chest, dropped to the ground and crawled around the tree. Quite suddenly, there was a rustle somewhere close to her and a male voice… _Skyclone?_

She looked around and to her surprise saw the eldest prince a few feet from her. She didn't catch what he said, but he seemed pretty angry. He looked around for the source of the voice and moved closer to where she was hiding. Not wanting him to find her, Faolin crawled in underneath a nearby shrub and held her breath, praying that he won't see her.

"You tried to hurt your brother Skyler!" the voice boomed overheard, causing Skyclone to become even more distressed. Instead of denying it though, he looked around guiltily and took a step back away from where she was hiding.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Faolin couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No,_ she thought. _It can't be, it was an accident… What is this? Sorcery?_

"You must change your ways," the voice continued. "Before it is too late!"

Skyclone became angry suddenly as he turned around defiantly. "Well, I don't know what kind of trick this is," he said angrily. "But, I don't believe in anything that I can't see."

The voice seemed almost pleased that he said that. "Then see for yourself," it intoned. "If you keep trying to hurt your brother, you will be tormented throughout time and haunted forever and ever and ever…" The voice boomed and echoed around them as a large cloud sphere in the same of Skyclone's head suddenly appeared over the bridge she had seen the three girls stand. The prince let out a loud yell as the head hurled towards him and started running away. He fell down close to the bewildered Faolin but was so frightened that he didn't see her. Faolin closed her eyes and mouth as the thing moved by her, shaking with shock.

_It can't be his conscience;_ she tried to rationalize what she saw. _If it was, I wouldn't have heard it. But what could it have been, and is it true?_

When she was sure the Skyclone and the spectre was gone she pushed herself up only to hear the delighted laugher of the three girls. Angry suddenly, not caring if they saw her, she flew up and headed straight towards them.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" she demanded even before they saw her. "Is this your idea of a joke?!"

They yelped as one, startled by her appearance. The raven haired Jade was the first one to recover as she turned around, holding up her hands in defence. "Faolin," she breathed, shocked. "Faolin, please… It's… It's not what you think."

Bristling with anger, Faolin balled her fists. "It better not be," she snapped. "Now explain yourselves, for I am an inch away from calling the guards…"

&&&

She had sat down in the uncomfortable infirmary chair and pulled young Skyla into her lap as if she was a child. The young woman, who had apparently held her cool so well until her arrival, still had her head buried in her neck though she had lessoned her grip ever so slightly. Alima continued to sooth her softly, smoothing her hair and rubbing her back all the while staring at her son. In truth, she wanted to hold him and comfort him and will him back to consciousness with her touch but Master Anwar had warned her that he shouldn't be moved until he regained consciousness. She swallowed down the painful tightness in her throat and kissed Skyla on her hair.

_You're too involved child,_ she found herself thinking. _You should be troubled by this, but not devastated. Despite all my warning and encouragement, your world still only has one centre._ She sighed and hugged her tighter. _What would your mother think?_

As if sensing her thoughts, Skyla seemed to pull herself together a little and turn her head so that she could look at Skyler again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly ad shifted on the queen's lap. "I should be… stronger than this."

Alima sighed and shook her head. "It's been a long day," she said as she rested her chin on the young woman's head. "We've all had a big fright. Maybe you should go to bed."

Skyla stiffened. Alima could sense that she wanted to deny her, but perhaps because of the lateness of the hour, she didn't have the strength to.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Skyla said as she started to stand up. "What if he wakes up?"

Alima stood up with her and squeezed her hand. "Then I'll call you," she said. "Get some sleep Skyla, I'm here now, I'll watch over my son." _And pray for the other, where can he be?_

Skyla nodded, she grimaced suddenly and looked towards the other two beds where the young men who had saved Skyler were lying. "I have to go feed my dogs," she said. "I forgot… Skyler gave me two puppies." The pain in her voice was clear.

Alima nodded and touched her hand. "Then go see to them," she said. "They are your responsibility Skyla. Remember, as much as we want it to, the world doesn't stop for our personal tragedies."

Skyla nodded numbly and went to the door where she paused again. "If he wakes up," she said softly. "And he asks for me, will you call me? Immediately?" When Alima nodded she seemed a bit more at ease. "And, tell him that I love him. Please?"

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: I've changed the timing and dialogue of the bits that I took out of this episode to suit my own means. I also feel that I should point out that I think that this episode has one of the funniest (if not the funniest) lines in the cartoon (which I left out of this fic). Although I wasn't very impressed by the way the girls tried to scare Skyclone (I would've been a lot more vicious… but then that's just me) I loved it when Jade says that she's the voice of Skyclone's conscious. Skyclone then very blankly announces (the bit that Faolin doesn't hear in this story): "Well then you have an identity crisis because I don't have one." I laugh every time, I can't help myself.  
For the record again, Faolin and Alima are two original characters that I've created. Alima was mentioned briefly in "Time Walk Dance" and Faolin made her first appearance in "Feather in the Wind". I've had some questions, lol. _

_Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! Once again, keep an eye on the Sky Dancers' section as we have more authors aboard. ;) Or aflight I should say.  
_

_Alyssa  
3-;--_


	16. The Lesson

_**If the past cannot teach the present and the father cannot teach the son, then history need not have bothered to go on, and the world has wasted a great deal of time.**_

_**~Russell Hoban**_

**Chapter 16: The Lesson**

The wind tossed around them, carrying the chill of the night air.

Jade swallowed and stepped forward quickly, grabbing Faolin's wrists as she did so. "Please don't," she begged. "We can explain ourselves. Please, just give us a chance."

The future councilwoman was shaking, either from the cold or anger, Jade couldn't tell. "Then explain yourself," she hissed. "That was cruel! He is a prince; you cannot treat him that way. And your allegations…"

Angelica snorted and stepped forward, her blue eyes blazing. "He deserved it," she said. "He was never any good, today just proved it! If you want to spy on us, at least use your bloody common sense and _listen_ to what we've said. He almost killed his own brother!"

Faolin glared at her and sniffed sharply, trying to tug her hands out of Jade's grip. "That's ridicules," she said. "Skyclone and Skyler's very close."

Camille frowned and shook her head. "I don't know if that statement was ever true," she said. "But it certainly isn't now nor is it in the future. Skyclone tried to kill his brother today. He is not to be trusted!"

Faolin glared at Camille and once again tried to pull her hands out of Jade's grip. "Seems to me," she said. "You are the ones that shouldn't be trusted. Your two friends knew their way around the palace even though neither of them was given the same tour as you. You've all managed to secure yourself to the three most vulnerable links in the Royal Family and now this happened…" She trailed off as Jade squeezed her wrists and stepped right up to her so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Faolin," she said softly. "Faolin, listen to me. Look at me, and listen to me. Please. Give me a chance to explain." She let go of her hands, giving her the choice to remain or leave.

Faolin shivered and crossed her arms but she didn't fly away or call the guards. Sensing that this was her only chance Jade chose her words carefully.

"You're a smart woman Faolin," she said slowly. "You're an observer, a thinker. Better I think than anyone gives you credit for. That's why you always feel angry because you are frustrated with your job and trapped in this palace every day of your life." The woman's face didn't change but Jade knew that she hit a tender spot when she took a step back.

"I am loyal to the Royal Family," Faolin snapped. "Don't you dare imply otherwise."

Jade nodded and made her smile kind. "I know," she said. "This is why you are even angrier and why, I understand, you came to Skyclone's defence tonight. But Faolin, use your mind. Think about the boys, think about Skyclone. He wanted Skyler to have the red net launcher and wouldn't drop the matter even when his brother chose the blue one. When we were out in the field he exchanged net launchers with Skyler. Why would he be so insistent if he had not rigged it to explode?"

Although her face remained blank, Jade saw Faolin swallow and shift. "Where is your proof?" she demanded.

The three girls glanced at each other and flinched. "We don't have any," Angelica admitted. "This is why we thought we'd… serve our own justice."

Faolin's mouth thinned as she glared at Angelica. "If you have no proof then how can you make such an assumption?" she said. "This is ridicules; I'm going to call…" She turned to leave but was cut off when Camille grabbed her arm. She looked at her friends before she turned her attention back to the woman.

"We don't have proof because we don't need anyway," she said slowly. "We know Skyclone Faolin, we know his ways. And, if you look at him and think about him you'll find that you would draw the same conclusions. Think Faolin, prove to us that you are as smart as we think you are. Skyclone tried to kill Skyler today, he hates his brother."

They could see that the shift was difficult for Faolin. For the briefest of seconds it almost looked as if she wanted to cry.

"I am an attendant," she whispered hoarsely. "Not even a Lady-in-Waiting. What you are talking of, what you are suggesting… If you're wrong it's treason. Do you understand that? Why do you care so much? Why are you here?"

Angelica sighed and shrugged. "We don't know why we're here," she said – though there was a touch of guilt in her voice. "But, we care so much because we love Skyla. You might not think much of her now but she will grow up to be a wonderful person. She will change the lives of many people. And, she loves Skyler very much. We want to preserve that love for as long as we can."

Faolin looked at her with her ashen face and swallowed. She reached up and touched her face before she slowly pulled away from Camille who was still holding onto her arm.

"Who are you?" she whispered softly. "Who are you _really_?"

They didn't answer her but stepped away from her, their faces sad. Faolin shivered and spread her wings. She flew up a bit, but couldn't make herself look away from their faces.

"If you are so sure," she whispered suddenly, "why don't you tell the king? He will do something."

Camille spread her hands in a disappointed gesture. "We don't have proof," she said. "Not the kind that will be sufficient enough for the king to believe. Skyclone's his son. It might also make things difficult for us."

Faolin frowned at her and looked towards the palace. She sniffed and wrung her hands. "What are you going to do now then?" she asked. "Are you just going to leave it? If what you say is true, Skyclone can't go unpunished. He'll try again. Heaven help us, he might even succeed."

Jade sighed and shook her head. There was a shadow in the girls' faces that Faolin didn't like. "There is nothing more that we can do," she said. "Our friends are hurt and if we say or do more it might take away our chance of ever going home. Time will deliver its own justice."

Faolin looked at her, her face a mixture of uncertainty and fear. Yet there was something else in her eyes as well, anger perhaps or frustration.

"There's no justice in the world," she said and flew away without asking their leave.

The three girls watched her leave and stepped closer to each other so that they could link arms.

"What do you think she's going to do now?" Angelica asked.

Jade flinched and sighed, thinking about Slam and that it was time for her to return to his side. "If she is the woman that we know," she said. "Then she'll do the right thing. I don't think we have anything to fear."

Camille gave her friend an uncertain look. "That is if she believed us," she said. "She never said that she did."

&&&

Faolin was scared.

She always tried to live below the radar and do her work quietly. She was made to believe by her mother that if she did that then she would one day stand a chance to become one of the Ladies-in-Waiting in the court. It was, according to her mother, the best thing she could ever aspire to. Faolin didn't quite believe her but she did the best job that she could do none the less. Although it wasn't ideal and the job was painfully uncomplicated, it got her out of the house and away from the family who constantly tried to organize a husband for her.

She knew that there was definitively more exciting things than _that_.

Now though, she was faced with something she was completely unprepared for. '_Skyclone tried to kill Skyler,' _the girls had said. _'He hates his brother…' _

It couldn't be true. Faolin had seen the princes together many times and, although their relationship was filled with a healthy amount of sibling rivalry, she never sensed anything malicious between them. Surely, if there was, somebody might've noticed. King Skyhawk didn't tolerate any discord in his family.

Or, not among the boys anyway.

She always wondered if he tried to make up for the discord in his marriage by making sure that the boys behaved themselves accordingly in public. She felt a twinge of sadness as she stopped outside the infirmary. She wondered if Skyler had regained consciousness.

She glanced into the infirmary and was surprised to see that Skyclone was with his mother. The thin woman had stood up and wrapped her arms around her eldest, who was still wearing the same panicked expression on his face that she had seen him with in the park.

"Where have you been Skyclone?" she demanded. "Your father's been looking all over for you. Everybody's been so worried. _Where have you been?_"

Skyclone buried his face in his mother's neck, his big bulk threatening to crush her skeletal frame.

"The blast disorientated me Mother," he said. "I struggled to find my way home but I'm here now, I came as soon as I could. Tell me, is Skyler alright? Why is he so still?"

He sounded like the distraught brother but Faolin felt her blood go cold as she looked at him. _He's lying,_ she thought. _He was in the garden, hiding…_

"Your brother's going to be alright," the queen said – relief clear in her voice. "He woke up briefly just a few moments before you came."

Skyclone shifted and stared at his sleeping sibling. "Did he say anything?" he queried.

Queen Alima shook her head and after giving Skyclone a final, fierce hug, sat down again and took Skyler's hand. "No," she said. "He just asked for Skyla. You should go see Master Anwar Skyclone, please you could be seriously hurt."

Skyclone took a step back and shook his head. "I'm fine," he said. "Where is Skyla? Is she alright?"

Queen Alima raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "As can be expected," she said carefully. "I send her to bed, she needed a break…" She paused suddenly and glanced to the door. Faolin became aware of the fact that she had been staring at them like a moonstruck Skeg and quickly dropped into a curtsey.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, your Highness," she said quickly and straightened up. "I just came to see if there's anything else that I can do for you tonight."

The queen frowned at her and shook her head. "No, thank you Faolin," she said. There was a noise from the other side of the infirmary as the three girls returned. Faolin did her best not to look at them but the queen glanced there immediately. She stared at them for a moment then turned her sharp gaze back on her. "You can go."

Faolin curtseyed again, whispering a good night. She glanced at Skyclone once only to see that he was still staring at his brother, his face haunted.

_He lied,_ she thought as she straightened up and flew away. _He lied to his mother…_

&&&

Slam woke up in the early hours of the morning.

Jade, who had been sleeping next to the bed, had found herself drifting awake to the feeling of a hand slowly moving through her hair. She had slumped forward onto the mattress and had, unknowingly, been sleeping with her head on Slam's chest. She was confused and still half trapped in sleep when she opened her eyes and squinted at Slam.

"Hmm?" she muttered and closed her eyes, wondering why he was bothering her. She brought her hand up and rested it on his chest next to her head. Again his hand found its way to her hair, this time touching her a bit more insistently.

"Jade?" She heard the sound vibrate in his chest. "Jade, move your hand…"

She opened her eyes and frowned at him. _Why won't he let her sleep?_

Slam was frowning at her, a little bit embarrassed. "Please," he begged. "My chest, your hand is… hurting me."

She frowned at him again. "Slam, I don't think…" Her mind cleared suddenly as she sat up with a gasp. "Oh gosh, Slam!" she exclaimed. "Slam you're alright!"

He smiled at her sheepishly and rubbed at the bandaged spot on his chest. "Sorry Jade," he said, his voice hoarse. "I didn't want to wake you but your hand was just in the wrong position." He smiled and tried to sit up. "Did I miss anything?"

Jade bit her lip and looked for her friends. Angelica had crawled into Breeze's infirmary bed and Camille was nowhere in sight. "No," she said and smiled at her friend, unable to describe the relief that she was feeling. "Not a lot. How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

He closed his eyes but nodded. "How's Skyla?" he asked weakly.  
Jade couldn't help but feel a spark of irritation as she took his hand. "She's fine," she said though immediately felt guilty because she wasn't really sure. "Skyler woke up."

Slam tried to look around but closed his eyes again. "Man, I hope he feels better than I do," he said softly. "Breeze?"

Jade nodded in Breeze's direction. "He's fine," she said as she glanced at the two other Sky Dancers. "He woke up first. Like you and Skyler, he's pretty badly beaten up but he'll live."

Slam opened his one eye to give her a half smile. "Doesn't feel that way," he said. "What about you?"

Jade frowned slightly and tried to smile. "What do you mean?" she queried, surprised when his hand tightened in hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, opening his eyes so that he could meet hers. Jade felt her mouth go dry as she tried to swallow and act normal.

"I'm… fine," she managed. "But… you scared me. I was scared Slam."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes again. "Don't be," he said with a gentleness she didn't hear from him often. "I'm alright."

'_But you weren't,'_ Jade thought as she watched him drift back to sleep. Her chest ached suddenly though she refused to acknowledge why. Squeezing Slam's hand, she brought it to her mouth and kissed it softly before resting it by his side. She stood up and looked across the infirmary to where Skyler was sleeping. Queen Alima was slumped over her youngest in much the same way she had been sleeping over Slam earlier. King Skyhawk was also there though he was standing on the opposite side of the bed to his wife, leaning against the bed post, also asleep.

'_Would that be what my parents looked like if something ever happens to me?'_ Jade thought sadly as she quietly left the infirmary. '_Or would they at least be able to support each other in their hour of need? And… What about Skyla? Who can she lean on now? Her parents are dead…' _

Feeling guilty about her early irritation, Jade decided to quickly go and see if the princess was awake and alright. Dawn was just approaching and if this Skyla was anything like theirs she'll be up already. Although she had a feeling that she wouldn't find her there, she flew to Skyla's bedroom first and tried the door. It was unlocked so she took the liberty to open it and check inside. Both Skyla and her dogs were gone and upon further inspection Jade noticed that Skyla's dance clothes were as well. Smiling because that was what she had anticipated, Jade flew to Skyla's dance studio. She was relieved to see that the guards were outside the door. The three girls had been distracted by their friends' injuries and had admittedly forgotten a bit about their duty towards Skyla. There was no telling of their warning had gotten through to Skyclone and Jade couldn't help but feel that he might try and get at Skyla if he couldn't get at his brother.

The thought was very unsettling but Jade knew that they had done as much as they could do to keep Skyclone on the straight and narrow. They couldn't really interfere with history.

It didn't come as a big surprise to Jade that Skyla was practicing her dance for the exam. She flew into the hall and quietly went to stand in the corner, watching the young woman as she tried to work out her paces. She could see immediately that Skyla was distracted. The routine that she had been able to do almost flawlessly that morning now appeared to be a first time rehearsal. It distressed her as well. Jade watched her as she flew back and forth between the music player and the dance floor muttering to herself. She started over almost ten times while Jade watched her, then quite suddenly after she slipped up in the fifth or sixth step of the routine, stopped and sank down in the middle of the hall. Immediately alarmed Jade flew over to her and rested her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"I can't…" Skyla was whispering, her eyes closed as she pressed her hands over her face. "I can't do this." She wasn't crying, but there was desperateness in her voice that sent chills up Jade's spine.

"Princess, are you alright?" she queried.

Skyla bit her lip and looked up at the raven haired girl, her eyes darker than usual. "I can't do this…" She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I can't do this stupid routine. I can't make this work. I can't focus, I can't feel my rhythm… Anything… I just can't."

Jade frowned slightly then schooled her face to calm and sat down next to the young woman. "It's alright," she said and wrapped her arms around her. "Just breathe Skyla, it will be alright."

At first she thought that Skyla was sobbing but then she realized that the young woman was laughing bitterly. "How?" she queried hoarsely. "I am… I can't focus…" She closed her eyes and leaned into the young woman. "How can this be love Jade? It hurts so much…"

Frightened by the bleakness in Skyla's voice, Jade held her tighter and rested her head on the younger woman's. "Love…" She hesitated, feeling the own ache in her chest resonate. "Hurts Skyla. I can't tell you why. I guess it hurts so that we can be sure that we feel it. But Skyler is alright, you don't have to worry."

Again, Skyla's body shook as she laughed bitterly. "I can't stop worrying," she said dryly. "I worry that I'll loose him, I worry that he'll leave me. I worry that… that they'll stop me from marrying him, I worry because I _will_ marry him. I'm so scared Jade. I'm scared and I hurt. A year ago I was willing to say good bye to him forever but I didn't. Now… I can't live without him. What if I'm never my own person? What if I never stand up for myself? What if I break like this every time? I don't know… how to carry on. I just don't know." She whispered the last bit as if she felt that she had already lost the inner battle that she was fighting. Jade listened to her, stunned by her uncertainty.

"Did you sleep Skyla?" she whispered softly.

The young woman shook her head miserably and looked to the corner where her two puppies were curled up on a blanket. "I couldn't. The bed was too… empty."

Jade sighed softly and rubbed Skyla's back. "Well, there's half of your problem Skyla," she said in mock sternness. "You're exhausted. When you're tired, the whole world seems… scarier. You loose doubt in yourself and in the music that carries you."

Skyla shook her head and closed her eyes. "It might explain why I can't dance Jade," she whispered softly. "But, it doesn't still the fears in my life. What will I do if I ever loose Skyler? Is it right to love somebody as much as I love him? Is it right for _me_?"

Jade swallowed and held the young woman tighter. "I… don't know Skyla," she said softly – wishing somehow that she could get the older Skyla to give her younger self a pep talk. "But, I can tell you this. You are braver than you think you are. Yes, you love Skyler and you feel as if your whole world belongs to him, but really – it belongs to you just as _he_ belongs to you. He loves you Skyla, and while you are with him – love him the way you can. If it ever happens that you loose him, keep on loving him, but then remember that your life was yours, not his. If you can do that and see it that way, I think that you will be set for the future. You are a wonderful young woman Skyla, don't forget that. You can teach a lot of people a lot of things, only if though…" She patted her on the head. "You get some sleep."

Skyla let out a slow breath and shook her head, pushing herself away from Jade but turning so that she could give the young woman a small smile.

"I can't sleep," she said again. "I feel as if I need to dance but…" She made a brief gesture towards the music player. "I have two left feet suddenly. I can't dance my exam piece."

There was a shift from behind them as Camille and Angelica stepped forward. Jade blinked at them and stood up, pulling Skyla up with her. Camille smiled at Jade in a way that told the young woman that they had heard every word that she said.

"Then why don't we teach you something?" Camille asked the embarrass Skyla. "Just something… fun. Until you can go back to Skyler or to bed, which ever calls you first."

Skyla blushed and shook her head. "I'm not as good as you," she said. "It's… You might think that I'm…"

Angelica laughed. "Hush girl," she said and flew over to give the princess a hug. "Don't talk so much and be a little bit more positive. This is for fun after all. We all need something to take our minds off of everything that's happened."

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Priestess Mayumi who had her birthday this week. Very freakily on exactly the same day as I had mine, lol. Small world. Yes, your friendly author is a year older than the last time you read from her. None the wiser of course, I firmly believe that growing old is inevitable but growing _up_ is optional… _

_I struggled with this chapter which I have to confess doesn't happen often. I usually love dialogue and somehow, this time these lines just seemed to crumble before me. I put them back together as best as I could but if it falls short I apologize. I'll make up for it in the next one. ;) _

_Alyss  
3-;--_


	17. The Attendant

_**Consider what you think justice requires, and decide accordingly. But never give your reasons; for your judgment will probably be right, but your reasons will certainly be wrong. **_

_**~Lord Mansfield**_

**Chapter 17: The Attendant.**

She hadn't slept a lot, none of them had.

Alima opened her eyes and looked at her son's pale face. He was still asleep, though he had woken up again after his brother came back. She sighed softly and carefully pushed herself up, taking his hand again. Her stomach twisted at the thought of her eldest.

She had been so relieved to see that he was safe; she wasn't prepared for loosing both of her sons in one evening. Yet, her relief had been strangely short lived when she saw the way he looked at his brother. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had bothered her about his eyes. She knew her boys very well, despite not seeing them as often as she would've liked, and she couldn't help but feel that there was something Skyclone wasn't telling them. He had stood in front of her much like he had when he was younger when he had done something that he shouldn't have.

She kissed her son's hand before she looked up at her husband. He was still standing as she had last seen him, though he too was awake. How the man could sleep standing up she could never fathom. He looked at her and smiled tensely before looking back to his son, his heir.

Alima swallowed and stood up slowly, putting Skyler's hand on the bed gently. She wanted to say something to comfort her husband, but the words fell bitterly short. She grimaced instead and shook her head, more at herself than him.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," Alima said softly, not looking at him. "Why don't you take the chair Skyhawk? Your back must be tired."

Again, he smiled at her. He's always had such an easy smile, even for her. Just like Skyler…

"I might just follow in your wake wife," he said softly. "I'm too old for this."

She turned to smile at him but a movement caught her eye. Alima frowned and looked to the door. She blinked surprised when she saw her youngest attendant looking at them.

"Faolin," she said. "Why aren't you in bed child? There's no need for you to be up this early."

The young woman looked at her, her face tense as she bit her lip, her hands white where she had been clenching the doorframe.

"I…" She paused and bobbed a quick curtsey. "I didn't go to bed… your Highness. Good morning my King," she bobbed another curtsey. "My queen."

Skyhawk nodded in acknowledgement and gave the attendant one of his easy smiles.

"And to you Faolin," he said. "Tell me, what ever ghastly task do you have to do all night? Is my wife such a slave driver?"

Alima snorted and send him a mock glare over her shoulder. "Quiet husband," she said then turned to her attendant. "Are you ill Faolin? Have you come to see the physician?"

Faolin hesitated and took a slow step into the infirmary. Her wild eyes had moved from them to Skyler. "No," she said blankly, her voice very tense. "No I… I need to talk to you." Her eyes danced to the king's. "To both of you."

Sensing her mood, Alima frowned slightly and glanced at her husband. He shrugged, as puzzled as she was before he turned to Faolin.  
"Can it wait Faolin?" he queried. "My wife and I were about to go to bed. We've had a long night."

The young woman hesitated, her eyes darting to the queen. Alima found herself blushing because the way her husband phrased it made it sound as if they were planning to sleep _together. _Childishly, like a teenager caught by her parents, she wanted to quickly rectify the assumption but common sense told her that she was being silly.

"If it's urgent," Alima rather said, not looking at her husband. "I can wait. The matter kept you up all night?"

Faolin nodded with a pained expression. "I'm sorry," she said on impulse. "I… It's urgent."

Giving her husband a meaningful look, Alima slowly walked to the pale attendant. She smiled at her and rested a warm hand in the crook of her elbow. Faolin flinched at the gesture but met her gaze squarely. Pulling lightly on her elbow Alima tried to coach the young woman into the room.

"Come sit with us," Alima said gently. "Tell us what's troubling you."

Faolin resisted her encouragement to move, shaking her head stubbornly. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But, can we talk somewhere else? Please?"

She could see that her husband's curiosity was growing as much as hers when she glanced at him. Skyhawk nodded and, after patting his son gently on the shoulder, met them by the door.

"Let's go to my office," he said. "We'll have more privacy there."

Indirectly Alima was reminded of the day that Skyhawk took Skyla and her to his living room to break the news of her parents' death. She closed her eyes against the wave of emotions that the memory brought the loss still acutely painful. As if sensing her thoughts, Skyhawk rested his hand lightly in her lower back before he turned to Faolin.

"Lead the way," he said. "I'm just going to tell the physician that we're leaving…"

&&&

Foalin didn't relax when they were in the king's office, but paced the small length of the room before she turned to them. She looked as if she wanted to start talking, before she hesitated and started pacing again. Skyhawk watched her from behind his desk while Alima sat on the opposite side, frowning at her young attendant.

"Faolin," she said when it became clear that the young woman wasn't going to speak immediately. "Please, I hate to rush you dear but we are both tired."

Faolin froze and turned to her, her face pale and taunt. She swallowed and visibly pulled herself together, folding her hands together in front of her and standing up straight. The only sign of her previous nervousness showed in the slight twitch of her wings.

"I am loyal to the Royal Family," she said, her tone sombre. "I serve you my Queen, and my King with as much honour and respect as I can. I will never say or do anything that will harm you or your children."

The royal couple shared a puzzled look before they looked back to her. "That's good to know Faolin," Alima said carefully as she leaned forward. "We've never doubted you though, you are a good worker."

The young woman grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. She bit her lip and glanced to the floor before she took a steadying breath and shook her head.

"You flatter me unjustly," she said dryly. "I do what I must." Her desperate eyes met theirs. "Which is why I have to tell you this. Please though, please – if you do not think… I mean." She swallowed. "Please listen to me, hear my words but please, please do not judge me for them. I am merely saying what I feel I must, I thought long and hard on it."

The king shifted slightly as he rested his head on his hand. "I do not allow people to be judged unjustly here Faolin," he said evenly. "You must know this. Please, tell me what is bothering you."

Faolin's nervous eyes flicked to him before she looked back to the queen. "Last night when I came to see if you need anything," she said carefully. "I heard Skyclone say that he had been caught in the blast that almost killed Skyler and the two other young men. He said that he had made his way directly here when he came to his senses, but – just before that I… I saw him hiding in the garden. The one near the south bridge. He had been there for some time by the looks of it." She paused and waited to see how they would receive the news. Alima's face was very blank where as Skyhawk was frowning at her, unsure whether to be irritated or amused.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this Faolin," he said but his wife held up a hand and leaned forward intently, her eyes focused on her attendant.

"There's more isn't there Faolin?" she whispered softly. "You won't just come here with this."

Faolin swallowed but kept her face neutral, a desperate note entering her voice. "Skyclone didn't show any signs of being caught in the blast," she said. "And if you consider how hurt the three young men were that seems pretty peculiar. Also, I was told that Skyclone swapped net-launchers with Skyler. He was very insistent that Skyler has the red one. I think…" She stopped herself abruptly and stiffened, waiting for their reply.

Alima had sat back, her face stoic where as the king was looking at her, his expression shocked. "Are you saying," he started as he leaned forward, "that you think Skyclone has had something to do with this accident?"

Faolin steeled herself, but met the king's gaze with her own. "I'm telling you what I saw King Skyhawk," she said sombrely. "I heard Skyclone lie to the queen. If circumstances were different, I would've just left it. But Skyler almost died."

She didn't say anything else but let the sentence hang in the air. The two adults looked at her, their faces tense and ashen. The king stood up abruptly, making Faolin flinch.  
"Faolin," he said as he came round the desk towards her. "Are you saying that you suspect Skyclone of trying to kill his brother? Is that what you are saying?"

The attendant didn't reply, but sniffed and straightened her back. The king reacted without warning and quickly closed the distance between them to grab her by the shoulders.

"Are you saying my son is a murderer?!"

His voice boomed through the office as he gave the attendant a shake. Faolin's eyes widened in fear as she tried to step back but his grip on her shoulders were painfully secure. His wife stood up quickly and tried to step in between them, forcing herself between her husband and the young woman.

"Husband, steady!" she barked. "You're scaring her! She is not accusing anybody! Skyhawk!"

His name on her lips brought him back to himself. He let go of Faolin as quickly as he had grabbed her and stared at his wife, his expression lost. Alima, with tears starting to form in her eyes, laid her hand on his chest and carefully pushed him away from her attendant before she turned to face the young woman herself.

"Faolin," she said – her voice a lot steadier than the king's, though it seemed to put young woman even more on edge. "Do you understand the gravity of your words?"

&&&

It was just before lunch when Skyla went back to Skyler. After her dance lesson with her Ladies-in-Waiting she had gone for a shower and then to bed, their kind words lulling her to sleep. Despite only getting an hour or two's sleep, she felt renewed in herself. While they danced she had done a lot of thinking.

She had thought about Skyler and how close she came to loose him, just like she had lost her parents. She knew without a doubt that she loved him more than she loved herself. For the first time, the thought scared her and she remembered the promise that she had made to Queen Alima less than a year ago, when she had told the woman that she wouldn't allow herself to loose herself in Skyler's life. She thought about her mother and how she had made it possible for her to go to the other realm so that she could forge a life for herself outside of the wingdom. It had been her last and greatest gift to Skyla for she had discovered her true love for music and dance there. She realized guiltily that if she allowed Skyler to take her whole soul that she would loose that precious gift of her mother's. So she took to heart what Jade had said and was surprised at how different the world felt when she woke up.

When she reached the infirmary she was delighted to hear that the two other young men had been released on the grounds that they would take the next day very slow and remain at the palace to rest. She couldn't imagine how they would ever repay them for their service.

Skyler as still sleeping, though she could tell immediately that he looked better than he did the night before. She smiled when she sat down and took his hand in hers. When she folded both her hands over his he twitched and lightly returned her touch. The action made her bold and she leaned forward to brush his forehead with a kiss. Skyler groaned softly and opened his eyes to smile at her. He brought her hand to his lips and closed his eyes again.

"I was wondering when I'd see you," he whispered.

Skyla smiled and gently touched his forehead, pleased that he was communicating. It was suddenly very hard to believe that he had almost died.

"I was always close," she said. "I love you Skyler." Even though she had said those words so many times she knew that she would never be able to say it enough.

He smiled at her words but didn't open his eyes again.

"And I you," he said softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Still running her fingers through his hair she smiled, knowing that he could feel it even if he had his eyes closed. "I'll forgive you," she said. "If you promise never to do something like that again. Ever."

He didn't answer her, but smiled and squeezed her hand in reply. Accepting it as a yes, Skyla smiled and found herself relaxing as she watched his breathing deepen again.

'_Things will be alright,'_ she thought happily as she shifted into a more comfortable position, wondering if the infirmary staff will object if she slipped in next to him. '_We'll find equilibrium. Our love will carry us.'_

She heard someone move behind her and glanced around to find Skyclone hovering in the doorway. Her Ladies-in-Waiting had told her that he had returned safely, though they had not seemed too excited about it. She didn't feel very concerned by their lack of enthusiasm because they have only known him for a day or two. Skyclone was a difficult person to get close to. Skyla still didn't like him, but after he had made sure that she got something to eat at the beginning of the week, she felt an endearing acceptance to his presence. She of all people knew how difficult it was if life didn't work out the way you wanted it to be and she couldn't fault him for being awkward.

She smiled at him, hoping that he could see that she was glad to see him. His gaze met hers and for a second she thought that he was going to leave but then he shifted and slowly came towards her. She smiled at him and carefully, without letting go of Skyler's hand, reached out and took his.

"I'm glad you've returned to us Skyclone," she said sincerely. "I'm glad you're safe."

The dark depths of Skyclone's eyes showed his surprise at her kind words. He squeezed her hand awkwardly and looked around for another chair. Without saying anything he let go of her hand and walked to the other side of the infirmary to collect one of the chairs the other young people had been using. He brought it back and slowly sat down beside her, his gaze fixed on his brother.

"Did he wake up?" he queried, his voice hollow in what she figured was concern.

She smiled and nodded, looking back to her betrothed. "Yes," she said. "He's going to be alright Skyclone. Things will only get better from here onwards."

Skyclone looked at her and frowned, shifting his gaze from her face to the hand that she was keeping in Skyler's.

"Let's hope," he said dryly and started to stand up. "I should go."

Skyla found herself reaching out to touch his hand again. "Stay Skyclone," she said, mildly surprised at the warmth in her voice. "I would appreciate the company. Skyler would want to have you here, he needs you."

Skyclone didn't say anything, but accepted her touch and sat down again, taking her slim hand in his.

Skyla smiled at him and then looked back to Skyler, watching the way his chest rose and fell in the normal rhythm of sleep.

'_Yes,'_ she thought happily. '_Things are going to be alright.'_

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_An: Hey there guys, my apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out. :) I've had a remarkably busy week as I finally have a job. Yours truly is now a waitress (on top of being a horse safari guide). The hours are terrible, the work soddy and the customers never right, but it's money and desperate times calls for desperate measures. _

_I hope you enjoyed this and that you are all well!_

Alyss 

_3-;--_


	18. The Departure

_**Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends.**_

_**~Richard Bach**_

**Chapter 18: The Departure. **

Alima lay in her bed, staring up at the canopy without seeing it. Instead, she was looking at the past, the image of her two sons playing across her visions. She had always wondered how she could have raised two such completely different children. Even when they were young it became very apparent that they were going to be very different. Skyclone had always been ambitious and calculated where as Skyler was more approachable and friendly. He had been content to walk in his brother's shadow because it meant that he was one step closer to Skyla. Even after he was chosen to be the heir, did he ever show the same passion for ruling that Skyclone did. For Skyler, it wasn't so much about ruling the wingdom but taking care of it. It was why, Alima suspected, he was chosen to become king instead of his brother.

Skyclone wanted power, Skyler wanted to give it.

With an ache in her heart she remembered a conversation that she had had with Aurian, Skyla's mother. Her lady-in-waiting had had to break up a fight between the two boys because Skyclone had picked on Skyla and his younger brother didn't like it. Skyhawk had also come across the fight and had been angrier at Skyler for loosing his temper but Aurian, normally a very quiet woman who kept her opinions to herself, had come back fuming because she felt that Skyclone had manipulated the aggressive response out of his brother.

"He is a cruel lad!" she had snapped in a moment of anger that caused her to drop her guard. "He wanted his brother to hit him and he knew how to get Skyler to drop the first blow."

Alima had dismissed her allegations, telling the wound up woman that it had only been boyish rivalry that inspired the fight.

"He's jealous of Skyla," she had soothed her companion. "Skyler gives too much attention to the girl and Skyclone doesn't like it. If he's anything, it's too attached to his brother and too use to having him all for himself."

Aurian had refused to listen to her and had stormed out in a silent huff that kept her back straight all day. She hadn't mentioned it again but Alima began to notice that she tried to keep an eye on Skyla whenever Skyclone was in the vicinity.

Alima turned around in her empty bed and stared at the wall, feeling miserable and lonely. She knew that she should've felt more, that she should've been angry and shocked at Foalin's tactful accusation but she couldn't make herself feel that wave of emotion. It was more than she was willing to bear or cope with.

"Were you right?" she whispered to the memory of her lady-in-waiting. "Have I raised a cruel son? Someone capable of killing his own brother?"

There were no answers in the dark. The truth was that she had not raised her son. She could not claim to have shaped him for she had spent most of their childhood in the other realm; hiding away from her duty as wife and queen. In that perhaps she did shape him, a motherless child desperate perhaps to find the attention that he lacked in power instead of in her arms.

Aching, wondering whether her husband also had trouble sleeping, Alima got up went to the window and stared out across the wingdom. It was bathed in the afternoon light of the setting sun which cast everything in a golden light. It held no beauty for her though; she had long since realized that she only returned here for her sons.

She stood by the window for a long time, watching how the light slowly faded, casting the palace yard into shadows and, eventually, darkness.

She was still standing like that when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Alima sighed softly and frowned at the door, wondering who it might be. When the person knocked again she cleared her throat and called out.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly. Alima found herself wishing that it was her eldest son, come to explain himself, but instead the light from the hallway revealed her young ward. Skyla entered the room carefully, more self-conscious here in the palace than she would've been at home. She smiled at the queen and closed the door behind her, visibly relaxing when she knew that she wasn't being watched. Alima smiled despite herself, though the ache in her heart grew more acute.

_She looked so much like her mother…_

"Skyla," she said with warmth. "What are you doing here?"

Skyla smiled at her, her blue eyes shining as she turned on the light. "I came to see if you're alright," she said – her voice ringing with calmness she had lacked the last time Alima saw her.

Marvelling at the young woman's inner strength Alima smiled at her and went to the bed to retrieve her night robe. She had not left her room ever since she and her husband had decided to try and get some sleep before they made any decisions on what to do with Skyclone. He had promised her that he won't approach their son alone.

_She had to go and check up on him…_

"I'm alright Skyla," she said warmly and went to give the girl a hug. "How are you? You look better. How is Skyler?"

Skyla smiled a beautiful smile at the mention of her betrothed, accepting Alima's hug with ease.

"I just came back from him," she said. "The physician said that he can get up tomorrow. So, I'm well Alima. I'm very well."

Alima chucked softly and smoothed the young woman's hair as they embraced. "Because he is well," she pointed out more than asked. Skyla surprised her by shaking her head and pulling away from her touch with a gentle smile.

"No," she said. "I'm well because I am. I… I learned something through all of this. I realized that I had not quite been keeping my end of our bargain." She blushed. "I almost lost myself in Skyler and this accident… This made me realize that I should focus harder on being my own person. My ladies-in-waiting taught me that, or rather – made me see what you wanted me to see."

Despite the dire circumstances Alima found herself breathing a sigh of relief and once again pulled the young woman closer for a hug.

"Then they are true saviours," the queen breathed. "I'm glad that you saw that Skyla. You are an incredible young woman."

When they stepped away from each other Skyla was blushing profusely. She fidgeted with her hands then went to the window, looking across the dark wingdom.

"We're lucky that Skyclone's returned as well," she said, not looking at the queen. "It would've been terrible if he had been killed."

Alima flinched at the mention of her son's name but quickly hid it and slowly went to stand beside Skyla. "You've seen him?" she queried, trying to keep her voice light.

"Yes," Skyla replied, glancing at her. "He's with Skyler now. He feels terribly guilty that they changed net launchers. He said that if he had known the consequences he would never have done it. I feel very sorry for him."

Alima frowned darkly and looked at the stars that were starting to come out. "He shows remorse?" she queried.

Skyla frowned and shrugged uncomfortably. "It's a bit of a harsh word for an accident," she pointed out. "But yes, he sat with me the whole time. He loves Skyler, even though he doesn't always show it. I think he realizes that he came very close to loosing his brother. I've never had any siblings but, I think that that must be a very scary thing."

Alima murmured softly and nodded, still looking at the sky.

"What do you think of Faolin?" she queried abruptly, winning a puzzled look from Skyla.

The young woman blinked at the change of topic and sniffed sharply.

"She's… a hard worker," she said cautiously. "I… I think, or I've realized recently that she must probably be very smart." She shrugged uncomfortably. "We don't know each other very well, I would hate to judge her unjustly."

Alima nodded slowly and touched Skyla's shoulder. "I have to go and see my husband," she said. "Thank you for coming to look in on me Skyla, I really appreciate it and your words."

Recognizing the signs that she should leave, Skyla smiled gently and touched Alima's hand before heading for the door. Before she left though she paused and glanced back.

"The five young people who saved Skyler," she started, "the two boys and my ladies-in-waiting, will the king give them any kind of reward for their service? They really acted above and beyond the call of duty."

Alima nodded thoughtfully as she went to her closet to get dressed. "Yes," she said. "I suspect that my husband will grant them a royal favour. They saved this family."

Skyla nodded, obviously pleased. "I'll tell them," she said. "They are very good people. I hope that they stay here for a long time. Can the three girls come back with me to the other realm? Not all at once of course, but in turns. I think that they would like it there."

Smiling at the girl's enthusiasm Alima nodded and rang a bell to call her own lady-in-waiting. "We'll talk about it," she said. "Let's see what tomorrow brings shall we? If you're going back to Skyler, tell him that I'll come to him as soon as I've talked to my husband. Thank you again for your visit Skyla."

The young woman smiled at her again and left the room quietly as her lady-in-waiting entered. Alima closed her mind to the familiar routine of getting dressed and rather, with her thoughts continually straying to her eldest son, thought of what she was going to say to her husband.

&&&

Her husband was awake when she entered his private chambers and judging by the haggard expression on his face as he stared out of the window he had slept just as little as she had. Alima looked at him for a long time, remembering the young man she had met so long ago. He had looked more like Skyclone when he was younger, having the same strong face as her eldest. Skyler had always looked more like her part of the family and she liked to believe that he had more of her in his attitude than his brother.

Skyhawk had always been a very strong man, both mentally and physically. Although essentially kind, he had the iron will of his father and the same sense of right and wrong as his mother had had. There was very little compromise in their world. Things were done in a specific way because they worked. It was one of the reasons they had had an arranged marriage. It had been the way that their parents had done it, and their parents before them. That was why she was so surprised that he had not offered any resistance to Skyla and Skyler's marriage. If his parents were to hear of it they would be turning in their graves.

Alima sighed softly and closed her eyes. She realized bitterly that he allowed his son to marry for love probably because he had been just as unhappy in their marriage as she had been.

"There are always two sides to a story."

She had thought the words, but didn't realize that she had spoken out loud until Skyhawk turned to look at her and nod slowly. He looked back out of the window and shifted his weight.

"Tell me Alima," he said softly. "If you had the chance to relive your life, would you marry me? Would you allow your parents to force you into my arms?"

She felt the colour drain from her face, his chosen topic of conversation so close to her own thoughts. _Despite everything, we know each other very well._

She moved into the room, not looking at him but rather focusing on the view from his window. "No," she said frankly, pain clear in her voice. "No Skyhawk, I wouldn't."

From the way he looked at her, she knew that he had expected the answer. He smiled at her, a bitter light in his eyes, and motioned for her to come and stand beside him.

"I loved you," he said quietly as she joined him. "Or I would've, if you allowed me."

Alima closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I couldn't," she said softly. "It's not the way I am husband. It doesn't mean to say that I don't respect you. You are an honourable person, much more so than I."

He smiled at her then, kindly, and rested a light hand on her shoulder. "We cannot weigh ourselves up against each other," he said. "You and I are very different. You are an admirable person, wife."

She blinked, surprised by the tears that suddenly flowed down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I fear that I have destroyed our sons," she whispered, her throat tight. "What is admirable in that?"

Skyhawk's shock at her words was visible. "Don't be absurd Alima," he snapped. "What makes you say that?"

Unable to hide her pain from him, Alima hugged herself tighter and leaned against the wall. "If I had allowed myself to be content Skyhawk," she said quietly. "If I had not fled to the other realm I could've been here for our sons. They needed their mother and I made myself as scarce as possible. Aurian recognized Skyclone's _other_ side. If I had listened to her and believed her, then I could've stopped it before he became a potential murderer. Heaven forbid - if I had just allowed myself to stay here Aurian might still be alive!" That last escaped her mouth before she could stop it and the pain at that admission of guilt would've knocked her off her feet had Skyhawk not reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"This is not your fault Alima!" he snapped. "Stars, don't ever say that. You are not to blame here. You speak of what you haven't done, but what about me? I was here Alima, I saw those two grow up before my eyes. I would never have thought that one of my sons would be capable of killing the other. Or trying to. If you think you are to blame, how so much more am I?" He reached up slowly and caressed her short cropped hair and whispered softer. "And, you are not responsible for Aurian's death."

Alima closed her eyes and moved away from his touch. "This is not about me husband," she said. "It's about our sons. Have you given any thoughts as to what we should do?"

Skyhawk sighed and shook his head, turning his gaze back to the window.

"I have thought about it all morning Alima," he said quietly. "And, I am at a loss. I don't know. I really don't know. The evidence is circumstantial; I do not want to accuse Skyclone directly in the small chance and hope that Faolin's mistaken. But, I do not want to let this go, if she isn't."

Alima grimaced and went back to her place opposite her husband. "I don't think she's mistaken husband," she said softly. "I know Faolin, she won't take something like this lightly. For her to have come to us means that she's very, _very_ sure of her thoughts. But, I agree with you – we cannot alienate Skyclone further but we cannot risk Skyler's life again. I spoke to Skyla before I came to you and she says that Skyclone showed true remorse and concern at his brother's side. Perhaps this was… maybe he did this on a spur of the moment and now truly realized the consequences of his actions. You know yourself, there is no greater punishment than guilt."

Skyhawk frowned at her and crossed his arms. "Are you suggesting that we let this be then?" he said. "Trust that he has seen the error of his ways?"

She didn't want to nod, because a part of her knew that it was the wrong thing to do but she knew that they didn't have any other options.

Skyhawk looked at her for a long time before he finally shook his head. "We'll have to talk to Faolin," he warned. "Tell her to take this story no further. But, I don't think that we should do nothing." He sighed and looked out of the window. "I don't think that we can accuse Skyclone formally, but – I want to increase Skyler's guards and make it clear to Skyclone that we knew that this attempt on his brother's life wasn't an accident. Perhaps that, and this remorse that you speak of, might be encouragement enough for him not to try something like this again."

&&&

The following morning Skyla found herself sitting on her bed with her three young attendants. They had had breakfast in bed together, in a quiet and strangely intimate moment between strangers.

"The king wants to thank you formally today," Skyla was saying as she pushed the last of her fruit around in her bowl. "I spoke to Alima last night and she said that King Skyhawk will probably grant you a royal favour."

Camille blinked surprised and gave the princess a puzzled look. "A royal favour?" she queried. "What does that entail?"

Skyla smiled at her and shrugged. "Anything," she said with a smile. "You can literally ask anything of the King… Within the bounds of being reasonable of course," she added with a laugh. "King Skyhawk's famous for being a _very_ reasonable man."

Her ladies-in-waiting shared a delightful look with each other, a strange hope clear in their eyes. "That's… Great news!" Jade said. "That would be wonderful, if he's to do that."

Skyla smiled at her and nodded. "Don't get your hopes up," she warned. "I heard this from Alima, not the king himself. But, she knows her husband, you saved us all."

Angelica blushed at the princess's words and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Don't mention it," she said. "I mean, it's our job."

Skyla smiled at her and rested a light hand on her knee. "No it wasn't," she said with a smile. "And that's why we're so grateful for your bravery, you really acted above and beyond the call of duty." She blushed and looked at her breakfast. "Thank you, I can't thank you enough."

Camille smiled at Skyla and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to thank us Skyla," she said warmly. "Just… Be the person that you are now. Never forget that you are a wonderfully strong young woman and that you can do great deeds." She smiled at her friends. "Our greatest thanks would be to see you grow up to be the woman that we know you can be."

Skyla blushed and nodded, still not looking at any of them. "I'll try my best," she said softly. "So, what will you ask of the king?"

The three women shifted uncomfortably, debating whether or not they should tell Skyla.

"To go home," Jade said finally. "We came here by accident Skyla. We need… We have to use the Skyswirlstone to go home. We're hoping that the king will grant us that request. We would've asked him regardless of his favour."

Skyla looked at the three of them in shock, immediately aware of the acute loss of their friendship.

"I…" she paused and swallowed. "I'm sorry to hear that… Do you want to go home now, as in… today?"

The three looked at her sadly and nodded. "We have to," Angelica said gently. "We don't like, belong here Skyla. We're sorry for disappointing you."

The young princess sighed miserably but shook her head and touched each of the girls. "You're not a disappointment," she said. "I was just looking forward to getting to know you. I wanted to take you to the other realm so that you can see my dance exam. I have… very few friends here."

Jade smiled gently and returned the young woman's touch. "Our time will come," she said softly. "Take heart Skyla, we will see you dance one day. For now, just be the best that you can be and don't loose hope that you'll make friends. There are very special people here in the wingdom."

Skyla smiled, though they could see that she was struggling not to look sad. "Let's hope you're right," she said as there was a knock on the door. Whirl and Twirl, who had been sleeping underneath the bed, jumped up with puppy enthusiasm and ran to the door barking. "Excuse me."

She stood up and put her bowl down on the floor. Angelica picked it up and got up with Skyla, following a few steps behind her to the door, side stepping the two puppies who now raced back to the bed.

Skyla opened the door and blinked surprised when she saw Skyclone standing there, smiling at her. The two Sky Dancers how had remained on the bed got up immediately when they saw him but he paid them no mind as he smiled at Skyla and held out his hand in greeting.

"Skyla," he said his voice surprisingly warm as she hesitantly rested her hand in his. "I've brought you a surprise." He kissed her hand then stepped aside, pulling her into the hallway. Skyla gasped in delight when she saw Skyler standing there, his arm in a sling.

"Skyler!" She laughed and jumped to embrace him. "I'm so glad to see you up!" It was only when she pulled away from him that she noticed that the two young men, Breeze and Slam were also in the hallway. "My friends, it is good to see you as well!"

Skyler had laughed when Skyla embraced him and put his arm around her as he too turned to the young men. "They were kind enough to help me dress," he said, a touch embarrassed. "My greetings ladies." He bowed when Angelica, Jade and Camille also entered the hallway. Jade smiled at Slam and joined her friend's side, touching his elbow briefly.

"You two should be resting," she scolded her companion. "What are you doing up this early?"

Slam smiled at Jade and stiffly bowed to pick up one of the puppies that had followed the girls out of the room. "You can't keep a good man down Jade," he said with a grin. "You should know that by now."

She laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "A good man should know when he needs to stay down, isn't that right Angelica?" she turned to her friend who had moved to Breeze's side. Angelica didn't answer but Camille, keeping an eye on Skyclone, grinned and stepped closer to her friends.  
"Good men are hard to find guys, ask me," she smiled at the youngest prince. "It's good to see you standing your highness, how are you feeling?"

Skyler smiled at her and held tighter onto Skyla. "Much better," he said. "It is good to be up and out of bed. Skyla told me that you take good care of her. Thank you."

Jade smiled and shook her head. "If we know anything of your betrothed your highness it's that she can take care of herself. We just… stabilize things."

The prince smiled at her and planted a light kiss on Skyla's forehead. "I do not doubt you," he said pleased. "Have you four finished with breakfast? I hope we weren't interrupting you."

Looking at the three Sky Dancers Skyla smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "We were just finishing up. Do you want to sit down Skyler? You look very pale still."

Skyler chuckled softly and shook his head. "I will in a moment beloved," he said. "I just came to tell you that my father expects us all in the throne room at ten. Isn't that right Skyclone?"

Skyclone, who had stepped away from the group, smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes brother," he intoned. "He had been very insistent. Tell me, have you had breakfast Skyla or can I treat you, Skyler and new friends to a meal in my private chambers. To say thank you for rescuing my brother."

Skyler looked pleased at his brother's words and Skyla smiled warmly but shook her head. "We've already eaten Skyclone," she admitted. "But thank you."

He nodded and bowed at the group. "Then I will take my leave, thank you again friends, for saving my brother's life."

The five young people stared at Skyclone and nodded tensely but didn't say anything. With a smile, Skyclone left the group, leaving the rest standing in the hallway. Jade looked at Skyla and Skyler and sighed softly.

"Well," she said. "Why don't you take Skyler into your room and let him sit down a bit?" she queried. "We'll see you later."

&&&

At ten, a lot of people had gathered in the throne room.

Faolin stood to one side, her head aching as she looked at all the people. She wished with all her heart that she was one of them, that she could stand among them in blissful ignorance of what had transpired over the past few days. She knew though that as surely as the knowledge had changed her, it would change them.

They would loose faith in the sanctity of the royal family, as she had.

She jumped when someone rested a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Queen Alima stand behind her. She should've bowed at the queen, but could not make herself move and rather turned back to see the five young people fly into the room with Skyler and Skyla.

"Are you alright Faolin?" the queen asked quietly as she too looked at the youths.

Faolin swallowed and nodded, watching how they all bowed to the king who was sitting on his throne. They watched in silence as the king spoke of the two men's courage and how they had saved Skyler. Skyclone wasn't anywhere in sight, but the king had chosen to carry on despite him.

"Do you believe me?" Faolin asked after a while, still aware of the queen's hand on her shoulder. The woman didn't look at her, but she felt her nod.

"Yes," Alima said, her voice dry with pain. "I believe you and I think, although he doesn't want to admit it, so does my husband."

Faolin frowned and turned to look at her liege. "Yet you do nothing," she accused. From the hall she heard Skyler speak to the two men.

"Thank you, for risking your life to save me."

"It's not that simple Faolin," the queen answered her softly. "There is no evidence. No real evidence that can accuse Skyclone."

Faolin frowned, strangely hurt by the queen's words. "But I told you…" she started to speak but Queen Alima cut her off with a shake of her head. In the hall, Skyla's voice echoed around them.

"We are very fortunate to have such good and loyal friends."

"It will be your word against his Faolin," the queen continued. "And my dear, he is the prince. You cannot safely defend your stand."

Faolin stiffened and pulled away from the woman. "Are you threatening me?" she hissed. Alima shook her head immediately, shocked by Faolin's assumption.

"No," she said and pulled the young woman closer to her. "No Faolin, but I am saying that you might be threatened. By not revealing your suspicions, we are keeping you out of the line of fire."

In the hall, King Skyhawk stood up. "How can I ever repay you," his words drifted towards them, "for saving my son's life? Ask anything, and it shall be yours."

Faolin shook her head in disbelief. "My life is worth the risk if it means that Skyclone won't try something like this again," she said. "If I didn't expect you to do anything, I wouldn't have told you!"

Another voice came from the throne. "Your highness," Jade – the dark haired young woman – pleaded. "We are not from the sky kingdom. We come from another world, far far away. All we want is to go home."

Alima startled at her words and looked towards her husband who seemed equally surprised. "Home?" King Skyhawk intoned. "Another world?"

Faolin looked at the queen, and wondered whether these strange youths came from the same place that she lives in. _Who were they really?_

"Yes," Angelica said, "and the Skyswirlstone in your sceptre has the power to send us back."

The king looked at them for a long time. Next to Faolin Queen Alima shifted uncomfortably and tried to get a better look at the five young people. She had not paid them any attention and now suddenly wished that she had. From his position at the throne the king looked at Alima and waited for her small nod before he glanced at the Skyswirlstone.

"I can only hope that it does what you ask," he said.  
The five youths grinned, pleased that he was going to try and send them back and quickly took hands. The king raised the Skyswirlstone above his head and took a deep breath.

"By the power of this stone," he said clearly, "I decree to send our good friends home. But, at some time very near, I wish you all who we hold so dear, to return to us here."

Faolin stepped closer to Alima, unconsciously frightened as the power around them began to build. The queen, use to the display, rested her hand on the young woman's shoulder and watched as the bright light enveloped the five Sky Dancers. For a second it held everything still, then faded, leaving purple streaks in front of everybody's eyes.

Faolin let out an unconscious breath then stepped away from the queen, still angry. The five people had disappeared with the light.

The queen sensed her anger and shook her head. "We aren't doing nothing," she told the young woman, carrying on their previous conversation. "The king will double the guards around Skyler, loyal subjects who will guard him without bias and who Skyclone will have no authority over. You see Faolin, inevitably, Skyclone is still our son. We have to give him a second chance."

Faolin, angry and still hurt, shook her head and looked at Skyla who had moved to Skyler to rest her head on his shoulder. She was crying softly, saddened by the departure of her new friends.

"You are risking everything," she accused. "It's not just Skyler's life in danger here but those closest to him as well. And, the wingdom. Our peace here."

Alima nodded sadly, fully aware of the risk that they were taking. "Trust us to do what is right Faolin," she said softly. "We have one more ace up our sleeve…"

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: I had thought that this would be a short story, but I've already crossed 50,000 words. I should stop underestimating my ability to create length, lol. I hope you are all well! More to come soon, thank you for all the reviews and welcome to all the new readers! Drop a line if you will. :) _

_Alyss  
-;--_


	19. The LadyinWaiting

"_**In human intercourse the tragedy begins, not when there is misunderstanding about words, but when silence is not understood."**_

_**~Henry David Thoreau**_

**Chapter 19: The Lady-in-Waiting. **

She danced her exam almost flawlessly.

Skyla's trainer had jokingly referred to her as fearless when she overheard him discuss her talent.

"She dances as if she can't fall," he had told the woman he was with. "She has a confidence in her body that very few of the other girls have. It's a rare talent…"

She loved the praise, but guiltily realized that it wasn't her confidence in her body but her confidence in her wings that made her push herself as far as she did. Training in the wingdom had its advantages because, when she lost her balance, she could just correct it with her flight. It gave her the freedom to perfect her pose in the other realm.

It was like carrying yourself.

Skyla only returned to the wingdom again a month after Skyler's accident. Her schoolwork had reached a critical mass of assignments and papers that she had to submit and her dancing took up almost every other hour that she had. To her surprise though, Alima returned to the wingdom more often than she use to. Skyla had always thought that the older woman only returned for her convenience but it seemed as if the near loss of her sons had reminded her that there were more things in the wingdom than broken memories and pain. Although she couldn't tell the woman, Skyla was relieved to see her do that. She had been worried that when she eventually returned to the wingdom to be Skyler's wife and accept her duties there that Alima would just fade away in the other world but, if she strengthened her bonds with the wingdom, _that_ could be avoided. She respected the woman and had even come to love her in a strange way. She could never tell her in so many words but she suspected that one of the reason that she had done so well in her exam was because she had noticed Alima sitting quietly in the crowd the day of her test. She had not asked the woman to come, nor had she expected her to, yet her presence in the audience had given Skyla the security and emotional support that she had thought that she would have to dance without because her mother wasn't there.

Skyla spend her month away from the wingdom to think about a lot of things. She thought about her dreams for her own life, her place in Skyler's and her freedom to make her own choices.

She had realized anew that she couldn't live without Skyler but for the first time that thought scared her. So, she thought about him and about their love and mostly, she thought about herself and how she could bring equilibrium into her life.

When she finally returned to the wingdom in her school break, she returned with new resolve not to loose herself.

&&&

Despite everything though, it was very good to see Skyler again.

Skyla's feet barely touched the palace grounds before her husband-to-be flew up to embrace her. Skyla, unable to help herself, set down Whirl and Twirl (who she had taken to the other realm with her) and ran to meet him. It was such a joy to see him well again that for a moment she forgot herself completely and threw herself into his arms, laughing as he picked her up and swirled her around.

When he set her down again she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss before he had the chance to speak. They savoured the moment for several seconds before someone cleared their throat close to them. Skyla pulled away, feeling slightly embarrassed, and looked at Skyler's companion.

Skyclone was looking at them critically, his face tight with his usual air of distain. Yet, when their eyes met, he smiled tentatively and shook his head.

"You two really know how to make a scene," he said. "You know it's inappropriate. It's not my job to stop you two from embarrassing yourselves."

Skyla blushed faintly and squeezed Skyler's hand before she bobbed a light curtsey. "It's my fault," she said with a small smile. "I couldn't help myself. Hello my prince."

Skyclone smiled at her with his unattached manner but stepped closer to them. "My prince is very formal Sister," he said. "Please, call me Skyclone. Or even Brother." He smiled at Skyler. "You are my brother's betrothed. I have told you this before." He held out his hand, asking for hers.

Skyla briefly glanced at Skyler, who smiled at her encouragingly, and rested her hand in Skyclone's. "Of course…" She hesitated. "Brother."

At the word he smiled at her and lightly brought her hand to his lips. Skyler chuckled and, when Skyclone straightened and let go of Skyla, pulled her closer to his side in mock protectiveness.

"I should scold you for kissing my betrothed when I'm not allowed Skyclone," he said with a laugh. "If I can't have any, neither can you."

Skyclone snorted and shook his head. Skyla realized abruptly that he had lost some weight, making him look more like his father than before. _Maybe he was sticking to Slam's diet…_

"You have everything Skyler," Skyclone said in an almost bored voice. "Trust me, I know I can't have all."

Skyler chuckled and leaned forward to pat his brother on the shoulder. "But, you must know that you can always share it with me," he said. "Except Skyla of course…" He smiled at his betrothed. "How have you been my love? I haven't seen you in ages."

Skyla smiled and took his hand again. Skyclone subtly came to her side and relieved her of the bag that she had brought with her. Together they started walking into the palace, Skyler and Skyla hand in hand while Skyclone tagged behind them.

"I told you that I was very busy," she apologized. "And, you have been receiving my letters." She smiled at him. "I'm well though I'm really glad that we have a forth night's holiday." She dropped her voice. "I've missed you."

Skyler smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. "And I you," he said in a low voice. "My mother did give you all my letters right?"

Skyla smiled and nodded. "It was convenient that she came here so much," she said.

From behind them Skyclone snorted. "Not in our case," he said. "You have no idea how much the woman's been hovering. I wonder what got into her, why she's suddenly showing an interest."

Skyler glanced back to frown at his brother. "That woman's our mother," he said. "And she's always been interested Skyclone. Maybe she just has more time on her hands now."

Skyla shrugged, unwilling to speak against the queen. "She had as big a fright as I did when you got hurt," she pointed out. "I think that she needs to be near you to…reaffirm that you're alright." She sighed softly. "It's hard being in another world when something happens here because you always regret the time that you missed with those closest to you. I think she just realized that anew."

Skyclone snorted and shook his head. "Maybe," he grumbled. "But it's still been irritating. We're two grown men, she doesn't need to shadow our every move."

Skyler chuckled and shook his head. "You're just irritated because her younger attendants are now all focused on her instead of you."

Skyclone laughed abruptly and pushed his brother forward. "Closets aren't just for clothes," he stated and held out Skyla's bag. "Which reminds me, I have to go see a lady about a…" He hesitated and glanced at the two puppies. "Dog. If you'll excuse me, your majesties…" He bowed mockingly.

Skyler laughed and made a dismissive gesture. "Off with you," he said regally. "We'll catch up later." He took Skyla's bag from Skyclone and slung it over his own shoulder. His older brother smiled at them then flew away.

Skyla and Skyler watched him leave, instinctively leaning closer to each other as they got more privacy.

"He's changed," Skyla said softly as she watched her future brother-in-law disappear around the corner. "He seems… friendlier."

Skyler chuckled softly and gave her a half hug. "He does, doesn't he?" he said. "Seems my mother isn't the only one who had a fright. He's acting more like my brother again; it's been a real blessing."

Skyla nodded slowly and leaned against her betrothed. "I'm relieved," she said softly. "He acted a bit funny sometimes. I… Well. I'm glad he's settling." She turned to face Skyler. "So tell me, how are you? Have you recovered completely?"

Skyler smiled at her and nodded. "Yes," he said and stepped closer to her so that he could rest his hands around her hips. "I'm fit as a fiddle. You can stop worrying."

Skyla smiled and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll stop when I'm ready to stop," she said with a smile. "I was really scared Skyler, I don't think you quite understand how scared."

Skyler nodded slowly and touched her cheek. "I'll try never to scare you like that again," he said softly. "Promise." He bent over to kiss her on the forehead. "Now, you probably want to go and freshen up?"

Skyla smiled and nodded. "That would be nice," she admitted. "Your mother caught me by surprise when she said that it was time for me to go. She's coming in two days, she just had a meeting about the school to attend tomorrow."

Skyler smiled and spread his wings to fly up, pulling Skyla with him. "That's fine," he said. "As Skyclone pointed out, we have been seeing a lot of her. It's a blessing of course, I'm not complaining."

Skyla smiled and allowed Skyler to puller her through the air. "I've always felt a bit guilty that I see her more than you do," she admitted light-heartedly. "I hope that your mother can find the same peace here that I have found."

Skyler didn't say anything to that but smiled at her and allowed her to fly in next to him. They flew in a companionable silence until they reached Skyla's room. There Skyler paused and sighed as they landed in front of the door. Skyla raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, sensing his drop in mood. Before she could ask him what's wrong, he gave her a miserable smile and squeezed her hand.

"Did I tell you that my father had a bit of a talk with me?" he queried.

Skyla shook her head, feeling her heart starting to constrict. "No, is something wrong?"

Skyler shrugged and looked at the closed door. "Nothing per say," he said. "But he said that you and I should… Well…" He blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Basically he said that we should start making use of our own rooms more than just living in one if you catch my drift." He smiled at her. "He says that it's time we start adhering to court rules and remember that there are rules of conduct. After this accident people are becoming more and more aware of me and the realization that I'm going to be their next king. I have to act accordingly and therefore we should act accordingly. There was a reason Skyclone stopped us from kissing too long in public."

Despite herself Skyla found herself growling under her breath. She quickly checked herself though and gave Skyler a guarded smile. "I guess it's time," she admitted. "We have been pushing our luck…" She hesitated. "So… Is it a 'no touching' rule?"

Skyler smiled and without warning gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaping away from her into the air.

"Only where nobody can see," he said and winked at her. "They can't judge us for things that they don't know about." He blew her a kiss. "I'll see you later, I have to go and see my father." He flew down and scooped up Whirl and Twirl who had tagged with them. "And, I'll take these two monsters with me to give you some peace."

Skyla watched him leave with a smile although it didn't last long as she began to think of the king's rule. They _have_ been pushing their luck, she realized. The court had rules and, in the past year they disobeyed almost every one of them. Alima had told Skyla that their relationship would be a radical change because to date every other marriage had been arranged. The people weren't use to seeing a royal couple so in love. It was a welcome change of course, but some might believe that they are too easily distracted. And, there were the physical implications to consider… Knowing what she knew now, Skyla couldn't help but feel that it was a _miracle_ that she hadn't fallen pregnant in the beginning.

Blushing, she turned around and stepped into her room, thinking that if she was to conceive a child now it would absolutely ruin her dancing career as well as the respect that Skyler's subjects has for him.

_We have to be more careful,_ she thought. _We have been safe but…_

She blinked and stared at her bed. It was halfway in the process of being made, with the uncovered duvet and pillows lying distributed around the room. Wondering if she had left it that way, Skyla put her bag next to the cupboard that she kept her music boxes on and went to pick up the pillows. _I'm not normally this messy…_ she thought. _But then, I had left in a bit of a mental rush last time…_

The door opened.

Skyla frowned and turned to see who entered her apartments without knocking. She made a surprised sound when she saw Faolin walk through the door, clean linen bundled in her arms. The queen's attendant seemed lost in thought as she struggled to close the door behind her and walked towards the bed. Skyla clutched the pillows that she had picked up and, after a second's hesitation, cleared her throat.

Faolin jerked at the sound and turned around, her eyes blazing a challenge. When she saw who it was though she blinked and stared at her for several moments before she swallowed and carefully put down the linen.  
"Princess," she said when she turned to face Skyla and drop a small curtsey. "I didn't expect you back this soon. Forgive me, you caught me unprepared."

Skyla touched her bottom lip with her tongue and moved to the bed. "Admittedly," she said carefully. "So did you. Ah… Hallo Faolin."

The older woman's lips thinned a fraction but she bobbed another curtsey. "Princess," she said respectfully. "Are you well? How was your journey?"

Skyla hesitated and shrugged. "It was alright," she said as she picked up the clean linen. "I…" She cut off what she was going to say when Faolin put a quick hand on the pillowcase that she had picked up.

"I'll do that," the attendant said quickly, her tone sharp. "Why don't you go freshen up? I'll run a bath for you."

Skyla sniffed sharply, struggling to restrain herself from glaring at Faolin. "It's alright Faolin," she said in a controlled tone. "I'll do this; you probably have other duties to attend to. Or… you can go home; the queen won't be here for another two days."

When Faolin frowned at her she knew that she had missed something. The attendant sniffed and glared at the unmade bed before she straightened herself and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Princess," she said levelly. "This is my duty."

For a brief, irrational moment Skyla wondered if she was in the right room. "Excuse me?" she queried dumbly, her heart beating louder when she saw Faolin's eyes widen slightly.

"Didn't they tell you?" the attendant asked slowly to which Skyla could only shake her head dumbly, though she already knew that Faolin was going to say. "I'm your Lady-in-Waiting. New Lady-in-Waiting."

Skyla felt very stupid when the only thing she could manage to say was; "Oh."

The two young women stared at each other for a long time. The silence of their stares filled the room with an oppressing force that threatened to suffocate Skyla. She swallowed; breaking her gaze away from Faolin's and stepped back.

"Oh," she said again and looked at the floor. "Of course. Ah… Thank you. I…" She took another step back. "I have to go look for my dogs. I… They wandered off. If… If you'll excuse me?"

She couldn't read the look that Faolin gave her, though it made her feel as if the woman was laughing and frowning at her at the same time.

"Of course," Faolin said carefully. "Princess."

Skyla nodded numbly and barely managed to stop herself from dropping into a curtsey. "I'll… I'll see you later," she said and fled to the door. "Ah, thank you."

When she closed the door behind her she could still feel Faolin's gaze on her back. Skyla leaned against it for a second, before straightened herself abruptly, scared that Faolin might walk out and see her.

"How did that happen?" she breathed and flew up. "How?"

_She had to talk to Skyler…_

&&&

It wasn't Skyler that she found first but Master Anwar, the king's unofficial adviser. Skyla was sitting outside of the king's office, staring at the closed door, wishing that she had the courage and the authority to interrupt the two men in their meeting. She was even beginning to wonder if she should go home to Alima and find out what she knew of this new development. She had to know, Faolin had been hers.

Skyla sniffed and rubbed her neck, angry that nobody bothered to tell her.

"We have to talk to the king about his open door policy," she suddenly heard a voice to her left. "It's terrible that both of us have to wait in the hallway."

Skyla looked up to see Master Anwar smile at her. The man's funny round spectacles winked at her as he rested a tentative hand on her shoulder and sat down. She didn't know him very well, but under his kind eyes she found herself smiling warmly before giving the door a hopeless look.

"It's not the king that I want to talk to," she said. "Skyler's with him."

Master Anwar smiled and nodded sagely. "They are preparing offices for the two young princes," he said. "You should tell your betrothed to make sure that they put more comfortable chairs outside."

Skyla smiled again, though it was only half heartedly. Master Anwar took his hand from her shoulder and rested it in his lap as he too started staring at the door. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Master Anwar shifted.

"If you want," he said quietly. "I can send the young prince your way. You can wait for him in your room."

Skyla shook her head and leaned forward so that she could rest her elbows on her knees. She wasn't sitting very lady like but she couldn't have been bothered about it in the least.

"I can't go to my room," she said miserably. "She might be there."

Master Anwar raised an eyebrow. "She?" he queried.

Skyla nodded and sighed. "My new Lady-in-Waiting, Faolin."

Comprehension dawned in the man's kind eyes as he sat back in smiled. "Ah," he said. "Have you had a fight?"

Skyla shook her head, still looking at the door. "No, no we only spoke briefly," she said. "That's when she told me that she's in my service. I want… I want to ask Skyler what he knows of it and then ask him to help me ask the king to… To…"

She didn't know what she was saying, though Master Anwar seemed to understand what she meant.

"Don't you like Faolin?" he queried gently.

Skyla's lips thinned, though she shook her head. "It's not that," she said. "She's good. Or… I mean, I'm sure she's a lovely person; I don't know her very well. But, I just don't think that _she_ should be my Lady-in-Waiting."

The older man seemed amused, though it didn't make Skyla feel uncomfortable, only terribly embarrassed. "Did you two have a fight?" he queried.

Again, Skyla shook her head. "No," she said. "We just don't… get on."

Again, the man smiled. "But, I thought you said that you don't know her very well. How would you know if you two got on or not?"

He had her there. Skyla started at him, feeling frustrated and even more embarrassed. "I just… sense it," she admitted. "Faolin's… It's nothing to do with her. I just don't need a Lady-in-Waiting right now. She is… Not right for me. She makes me uncomfortable and I don't think that she likes me. It just won't work."

Master Anwar smiled at her and gently shook his head. "By all rights," he began slowly. "Alima didn't need a Lady-in-Waiting either, but your mother turned out to be an invaluable part of her life."

Skyla snorted and shook her head, feeling a dull ache at the mention of her mother. "That was different," she said. "I don't need a Lady-in-Waiting. Alima needed my mother."

Master Anwar chuckled softly. "She didn't in the beginning," he pointed out. "But they came to an understanding. Alima allowed your mother in and allowed her to not only understand her, but make herself be understood. Do not dismiss this so quickly because you don't know Faolin. Make an effort child."

Still feeling the dull ache, Skyla watched as Master Anwar stood up and watch her. She sniffed and looked at the door. "What if…" She struggled. "What if we just can't get to know each other? What will happen then? I can't see this working Master Anwar."

The older man gave her a sad smile and patted her shoulder. "It will have to," he said gravely. "Because hear me now Skyla, I don't think that the king will change his mind. Faolin's been assigned to you because it is time that both you and Skyler start playing the roles that you should." When Skyla didn't say anything he smiled gently and shook his head. "You can still talk to Skyler and the king," he said. "Or, you can go to your room and allow Faolin to run you a bath. The choice, my dear, is yours."

He bowed at her then and turned to the door. Without knocking, he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

Skyla watched the door, wishing that she had followed him but also wishing that she had the courage to go back to her room. She sighed eventually and stood up, shaking her head.  
"This can't work," she said to herself and went down the hallway. "I can't see how this is going to work."

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Yes, long time no read! I'm sorry! Had a very exciting couple of weeks: I've bought a horse. Yes, a horse of my own. He's a Boerperd gelding (South African special breed) and his name is Basjan. (Short for Sebastian). He's thin and scared and neglected but now he's mine and things will hopefully change for him and me. _

_Just thought I'd share. _

_  
Alyssa _

_-;--_


	20. The Excuse

_**And oftentimes excusing of a fault  
Doth make the fault the worse by the excuse.  
~William Shakespeare**_

**Chapter 20: The Excuse. **

"Keep your hand on my shoulder," Skyla said softly as she put her hand on Skyler's wrist and guided it back to its place. "Relax your shoulders a bit, look at me." She giggled softly unable to keep herself from blushing. "Not at my breasts…"

Skyler chuckled softly, his soft eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry," he said as he smiled at her while they continued moving to the music. "You're such a distraction. A very good teacher, but such a…" He grinned and dropped his voice a tone. "A temptation."

Skyla snorted but felt her cheeks burning. "Really Skyler," she said. "I thought that you'd be tired of me after a month."

Her husband to be smiled and shook his head, before meeting her gaze again. "Never," he said. "You are… You are my everlasting well Skyla, I could never get tired of you."

Skyla smiled at him and took a deep, refreshing breath, happy that she was feeling so content. She pulled herself closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you my love," she said softly. "I don't have to tell you that you are the same to me. You are my source Skyler. And my saviour, thank you for indulging me today. You're not that bad a dancer."

Skyler laughed, his hand travelling away from her shoulder to touch her hair. "It's my pleasure," he said. "I needed a break as well. I've had so many meetings today, probably as many as you."

Skyla chuckled against her lover, breathing in his familiar and comforting scent. "It's not the meetings that I'm running from," she said though immediately regretted it when she felt him stiffen slightly.

"Faolin again?" he queried softly, his voice concerned. "Did you two fight?"

Skyla sniffed and pulled back slightly to shake her head. "We never fight," she said defensively. "She's just in one of her funny moods today and I think having to sit in my boring meetings hasn't made it any better. That woman really needs a hobby."

Despite the topic, Skyler chuckled softly. "I think it's you," he said amused. "Really Skyla, it's been six months. I would have thought that you two would've reached some sort of equilibrium by now."

There was a snort from the back of the dance studio as Skyclone walked in. "Equilibrium?" the older prince said. "That woman is about as prickly as a Hogspine and with a temperament to match. I can understand why Skyla finds her difficult to work with. What I can't understand is why Father and Mother insist on keeping her in our service."

Skyler smiled at his brother but shook his head. "Hello brother," he said warmly and gave Skyla a quick hug before he stepped away from her. "I spoke to Father about her and he had a valid point. She's a good employee." Skyla didn't snort or react to this but Skyler gave her a warning look none the less. "You can't complain about any of her assigned duties. She does them very well and I've noticed sometimes even go above and beyond the call of duty to do a good job. And Skyclone, well… Forgive me brother but you just don't like her because she's the one attendant that refuses to sleep with you."

At his words, Skyla frowned at Skyclone but the young man merely shrugged and gave his brother a lecherous smile. "I can't understand why," he said. "It can only be advantageous to sleep with a member of the Royal Family. Look where it's brought Skyla and her family."

Skyler made a warning sound in the back of his throat and glared at his brother. "That's rudely put Skyclone," he snapped. "I have to ask that you apologize to my fiancé." He put a protective arm around Skyla who had shifted uncomfortably and dropped her gaze to the floor. Seeing her body language, Skyclone flinched and lost his mocking air. He shifted his weight and glanced at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Skyla," he said sincerely, "that was uncalled for."

Use to Skyclone and his rude manners, Skyla sighed softly and shook her head. "It's alright," she said gently and tightened her hold on Skyler. "I guess you _can_ use me as an example." She gave Skyler an embarrassed look.

Her fiancé smiled at her encouragingly and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you here to summon me back to the land of the bureaucrats?" he asked Skyclone who was still standing there looking awkward.

The older brother nodded and walked closer to them. "Yes," he said. "Father has called you back. The representative from Azure wants to talk to you alone."

Skyler sighed softly but smiled and nodded, giving Skyla an apologetic look. "It seems we must part ways again," he said. "Thank you for the dancing lesson Skyla. You are very good."

Skyla blushed embarrassed and shook her head, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "It was my pleasure," she said. "I guess I have to get back to my jailor as well. She knows that I don't have any exams to practice for, so I won't really have a reason to stay here all by myself."

Skyclone stepped closer, looking shy as he held out his hand to Skyla. "I can stay here with you," he volunteered. "If you need an excuse, you can tell them that you were giving me a dancing lesson."

Skyler chuckled but put Skyla's hand in Skyclone's before she could object. "You'll have your hands full with him," he said – his eyes amused. "Skyclone's got about as much rhythm as that Hogspine he was talking about earlier."

Skyla found herself blushing, unable to look at Skyclone but rather keeping her gaze on Skyler. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay with the eldest prince but after some soul searching she decided it was better than going back to her drawing room where Faolin was waiting for her.

_The woman _was_ as prickly as a Hogspine…_

"Thank you Skyclone," Skyla said sincerely. "Though, I would hate to keep you from anything that you need to do."

The young man smiled and shook his head, pulling her closer to him and away from Skyler. "There's no comparison," he said. "I'd rather be here."

Skyler smiled at them and stepped to the door. "As would I," he said. "But, I have to go and change so that I can meet the representative. Thank you Skyclone and behave yourself, she is my future wife."

Skyclone smiled at his brother and nodded, putting his hands around Skyla's shoulders in a companionable way. "Then it's my duty to take care of her," he said with a smile. "Go brother, you'll be late."

Skyler smiled at them and turned to leave. Skyla watched him go, conscious of Skyclone's arm over her shoulders. _He's lost more weight,_ she thought suddenly. _You can almost say he's athletically build now… Almost._

She still wondered what had brought the change over Skyclone, unable to believe that it was Skyler's near death alone. _'Those five young people had truly been miracle workers,' _she thought happily. _'They've changed a lot.'_ She still thought about them everyday, if only for a second or two. She felt that she owed them that much for all the support that they had given her and Skyler in the short time that they were there.

She felt Skyclone move and remembered that she was supposed to give him a dancing lesson. Or something.

She turned to smile at him, but he gave her a strange look and shook his head, stepping away from her in an almost defensive manner. "Don't look so worried," he said. "You… You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to. We can just stay here."

Skyla sniffed and shook her head, schooling her face to a welcoming smile. "Don't be silly Skyclone, I don't mind." She managed to get her smile right and gave him a warm look. "Come on, I don't believe Skyler. Everybody in the wingdom can dance." She held out her hand and gave him and expectant look. Skyclone hesitated for several seconds before he smiled at her shyly and stepped forward, taking her hand and placing his other hand around her waist. Skyla's stomach twisted in anticipation but she forced herself to relax and slowly started to lead Skyclone in a waltz rhythm. He struggled against her for a second as he tried to fly up but Skyla gently, but insistently kept him on the ground.

"Dancing whilst flying is easy," Skyla admonished him. "It's doing it on the ground that's hard. Everybody in the wingdom has a natural talent for dancing, this has to be just a little bit challenging. Relax a little and let me lead, when you're ready you can take over."

Skyclone gave her a sceptical look but smiled in a humouring fashion. "I'm not good with letting others lead," he pointed out. "You should know this."

Skyla smiled and shrugged, still mentally keeping the rhythm of their dance and trying to match herself to Skyclone. It felt very different dancing with him than it was dancing with Skyler.

"You let Skyler lead," she said. "Which… I think is nice. I know how hard it must be for you."

Skyclone stiffened for an instant but then slowly relaxed again. "He is my brother," he said simply as if it was the answer to every single question in the universe. Skyla smiled at him and gently allowed him to take the lead.

"And he loves you very much," she said. "Thank you for standing with him as you have the past few months Skyclone, I can't tell you how much he appreciates it."

Skyclone snorted but didn't say anything. They moved together for a few more minutes to the soft music that was still playing in the background. Skyla found herself unable to say anything else, very conscious of Skyclone's closeness. She believed that you could tell a lot from a person by the way that they danced and from his movement, Skyla found herself reaffirming her believe that Skyclone was a very complicated young man. She didn't know how to tell him anything.

"So when is this lesson going to start?" Skyclone asked as if reading her thoughts, his movement still slow but in rhythm with her own. "Or were you and my brother just… using it as an excuse."

Skyla smiled and shook her head quickly. "Of course not," she said. "Skyler had the time and I needed to dance. It's good to break away from everybody every now and again."

Skyclone made a considering sound and without warning spun her around. When he pulled her back they started to dance a bit faster. "What do you mean that you need to dance?" he queried.

Skyla smiled embarrassed and shrugged, wondering whether she just made it easy for Skyclone to dance or whether he actually had some rhythm in him. "I love dancing," she said simply. "I told you this before Skyclone, it makes me feel… Alive. Life makes a lot more sense to music, perhaps you'll learn this one day." She gave him an open smile which he returned after studying her face.

"It's good that you're passionate about something," he said slowly. "Something that's yours and yours alone." He paused. "I envy you."

Skyla missed a step but quickly recovered herself and frowned at the young prince. "Skyclone I…" She started but was interrupted when the music abruptly cut off. Both of them stopped dancing and turned to the player to find Faolin standing beside it, staring at them with her blank gaze. Not quite understanding why, Skyla found herself blushing and stepping away from Skyclone. The prince on the other hand recovered very quickly from the surprise of finding the lady-in-waiting staring at them and smiled smoothly.

"Faolin," he purred. "Care to join in? Skyla was giving me a dancing lesson and I think it will be easier if I have a partner other than her to dance with."

The attendant sniffed sharply but curtseyed as she dropped her head in respect. "I am sorry my prince," she said smoothly as she rose, "but I have work to do. Princess Skyla, would you please come with me?"

Skyclone winked at Skyla and walked closer to the young woman. "I'm sure the princess would excuse you for an hour or so," he said with a slight undertone of seduction in his voice. "You deserve a break as much as we do."

Faolin stiffened as Skyclone continued to approach her. In an unguarded moment her green eyes shot to Skyla's and the young woman was surprised by the flash of insecurity she saw there. Grimacing, Skyla quickly flew to Skyclone's side and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I've had a long enough break Skyclone," she said gently as he turned to look at her. "Thank you for the dance, I really enjoyed it." On impulse, she leaned forward and hugged him before joining Faolin's side. The young woman sniffed disapprovingly and turned around sharply, giving Skyclone no time to say anything else to her. Skyla was left with no choice but to follow her. When they left the dance studio Faolin flew up and set a course for her room. Skyla quickly flew in next to her, wondering where she was needed. She didn't say anything to Faolin because they were in a habit of not talking which was why it surprised her when the lady-in-waiting stopped suddenly to look at her.

For a few seconds a maelstrom of emotions played across the older woman's features. Fear, anxiety, even disgust filtered through her eyes until she managed to best it with her usual calm complexion. Skyla, anxious to get away from her gaze, touched her bottom lip with her tongue and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What?" she queried. "Is something wrong?"

Faolin's gaze flickered to concern for a second before she schooled her features back to calm. "Princess," she said with her ever respectful tone. "I don't think that it is proper for you to be alone with Prince Skyclone."

Skyla blinked at her choice of words and shook her head. "Not proper?" she queried. "He's my future brother-in-law Faolin, I'm not courting the man."

Faolin didn't blink at her tone but leaned back a bit and crossed her fingers. "It's not proper," she insisted. "Next time, if you find yourself in that position again, call me."

'_Not likely,'_ Skyla thought quietly and shook her head. "Really Faolin," she said. "I don't know what you are on about. Skyclone is a good friend to me, in his odd way – and if you allow him, he can be a good friend to you."

The slight flare in Faolin's nostrils were the only indication of her disgust, Skyla was half pleased with herself for even seeing it.

"I have no intention of associating myself with the prince," she said in such a calm tone that she might as well have shouted it. "I am busy." She turned around abruptly and flew away.

Still pleased that she had the upper hand in a conversation she had not even started, Skyla flew after Faolin and boldly touched her shoulder.

"You know," she said as they flew on. "I heard that he can be a very _good_ friend. You really should reconsider Faolin."

The woman stopped abruptly and grabbed her wrist. Skyla pulled back in shock, half expecting to see anger in Faolin's green gaze as she turned to her but to her surprise it was fear.

"I don't think he knows how to be a good friend Skyla," she said with a familiarity that surprised Skyla even more. "Don't be alone with him; you don't understand what the consequences might be."

Skyla couldn't even begin to fathom what Faolin meant as she stared at her lady-in-waiting. For the longest time they hung there, Faolin's hand painfully locked with her wrist. Finally, unable to stand the intensity of the woman's gaze, Skyla dropped her eyes and sniffed, tugging on her wrist slightly.

"Skyler let me be alone with him," she said softly. "He likes it that we're friends. I didn't see anything wrong with it." She couldn't understand why she felt like apologizing but it seemed to be what Faolin needed.

Her lady-in-waiting sighed softly and abruptly let go of Skyla's wrist. "Neither of you see the bigger picture sometimes," she said bluntly and looked away to a garden below them. "I don't blame you for it, but trust me to point it out to you."

Still unable to grasp her strange behaviour Skyla briefly touched Faolin's shoulder before flying a few paces ahead of her. There she paused before turning back to her attendant.

"I'll… call you next time," she said slowly. "For court procedure. Alright?"

The woman's relief was palatable and very confusing.

"Thank you," Faolin said sincerely and flew to her side. "That's all I ask Princess."

Skyla didn't want to believe it, unable to push away the feeling that Faolin meant more than what she said yet unwilling to ask her any further questions.

Yet, as they flew off together it dawned on Skyla that probably for the first time since they met, they had had a proper conversation, unguarded and unchecked. She chuckled to herself suddenly as they neared her apartments where Whirl and Twirl were waiting for her.

'_Working with her is like dancing with a partner that tries to lead when you're guiding,' _she thought as she allowed Faolin to open the door for her. _'Even though you hear the same music, you don't always feel the same rhythm.' _

She thought about Skyclone and realized that he had expressed the same kind of philosophy. _'Why does Faolin act so strange around him?'_ she wondered as she greeted her dogs. _'Could it be that she's attracted to him?'_ The fear that she had seen in her eyes suddenly came to mind, causing her to frown and Whirl to whine at the shift in her emotions. _'Or is she afraid of him?' _

_&&&_

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: Hey guys…_

…

…

…

_I have nothing else to say, lol. _

_Hope you have a great day and enjoyed this chapter! Hope you are all still here as well, I seem to have lost a few readers… _

_Ai. Should probably go clean up my closet. ;)  
Keep well!  
Alyss _

_3-;--_


	21. The Invasion

"_**The closing of a door can bring blessed privacy and comfort -- the opening, terror. Conversely, the closing of a door can be a sad and final thing -- the opening a wonderfully joyous moment."  
~**__**Andy Rooney**_

**Chapter 21: The Invasion. **

Skyla was angry, though she wasn't quite sure how to express it. Running her hand over the fresh bedspread, she grabbed it by the corner and shook it out with perhaps a little bit more force than was needed. On the other side of the bed, the person grabbed a corner and gave her a funny look.

"Is something wrong Skyla?" Alima asked as she helped Skyla shake the sheet out before tucking its corners into the bed. "You seem… irritated."

Skyla sniffed and bit her lip, keeping her eyes focused on where she was tucking in the sheet.

"I'm not irritated," she said carefully. "I just… You know. Alima, I don't quite understand why Faolin has to come here."

The wingdom queen raised an eyebrow and took a blanket from where it was lying at the foot of the bed. "I told you," she said in a moderate tone. "One day, you two will have to stay here together. It's unfair towards Faolin to expose her to this place then. She's been working for you for a few months now; it's only fair that you should bring her here."

Skyla sniffed, feeling her stomach twist with unease and irritation. "Yes," she said. "But… this is my home."

Alima shot her a very sharp look like lightening before her face relaxed again. "And you will treat her accordingly," she said. "Skyla, this world is a place where two people can find equilibrium together. It has no set rules of conduct, no call of duty. You two can get to know each other, not as Princess and Lady, but as two people."

Skyla sniffed, feeling even more threatened and helped Alima spread the blanket over the bed and fold the upper sheet over it.

"I think that Faolin needs those rules of conduct," she pointed out. "She doesn't strike me as the type who'll like it here Alima. What will she do?"

Alima looked at her for a few seconds, her gaze telling Skyla that she was debating whether to snap at her or be silent. The queen finally decided on a long exasperated sigh and shook her head sharply.

"Then show her that she doesn't Skyla," she said with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "You have a week left of your holiday and you just got your driver's licence. Take the truck, show her this world. There are many things here that you can't find in the wingdom."

Skyla was quiet for a few moments as they finished making the bed and put the towels in place. For the briefest sense she could see a parallel between what they were doing now and what their Ladies-in-Waiting normally did for them. It didn't make her feel any more comfortable. She could hide from Faolin in the wingdom, here she wasn't quite sure it was going to be that easy.

"How does Faolin feel about this?" Skyla queried as they left the guest room and went to the kitchen to make something to drink. "I mean, does she want to come here?"

Alima raised an eyebrow as she put the kettle on and sighed softly. "It's part of her duty Skyla," she said tiredly. "She doesn't have any objections."

'_Duty,'_ Skyla thought bitterly. '_That's no answer and not something you should have your life dictated by.' _

"Did my mother feel that it was her duty to come here?" she queried suddenly, unable to stop the question from popping up in her mind. "What did she think of this world?"

Alima's hands hesitated for the quickest of seconds before she carried on making some tea.

"We came here at the same time," she said carefully. "So things were different because we both managed to discover its value together. But, this is what I'm trying to get at Skyla. This place will give you a haven to which you can escape your duties of court, a place in which you can make your own decisions and allow somebody, who would normally have _no_ say in matters, to do the same. I think that Faolin would appreciate a place like this."

Skyla sighed miserably and accepted the cup Alima offered her as the woman slipped in on the other side of the counter. "We're not like you and my mother Alima," Skyla said honestly as she took a sip of her tea. "Things are different. I love Skyler, I want to be with him and want to be by his side. This is not a place to which I run to escape. It's simply… Home. Which is _why_ I don't really want Faolin to come here. It's an invasion of my privacy. Besides, it hardly seems fair that she's allowed to come here if neither Skyler nor Skyclone has ever had the opportunity."

Alima sniffed, once again showing her irritation. "This has got nothing to do with the princes," she said. "And the decision has been made Skyla, Foalin will come tonight whether you object to it or not."

For the briefest second, Skyla had the urge to snap at Alima that she wasn't her mother and that she couldn't tell her what to do, but she quickly stilled her tongue and sighed.

"I don't like driving," she muttered into her tea cup without looking at the woman.

Realizing that she had won, Alima sighed relieved and shrugged.

"Then walk," she said gently. "Take her into the mountain; it's beautiful this time of year and the people from the wingdom aren't use to seeing trees like we have here." She grew a bit more serious. "Just remember Skyla that what ever you do, take into consideration that Faolin's never been in a situation where she couldn't fly and she's not as used to walking everywhere as we are. You were a child when you came here the first time so you adapted very quickly but it's not as easy when you're older."

Sighing softly, unable to push away the bitter thought that she was going to have to play babysitter to her Lady-in-Waiting for the whole time that she was going to be here, Skyla merely nodded and said the safest words that she could think of.

"Yes Alima…"

&&&

Faolin sat in her room, clutching her satchel as she stared at the door, her stomach twisting with nerves. She sniffed angrily and muttered at herself that she was being silly. She opened her bag and stared at its meagre contents. A book, some personal paraphernalia and a shawl she liked to wear in the evening. She had been told that she didn't need to take anything else, because the clothes that they wore in the wingdom wouldn't necessarily be appropriate in that world.

She sniffed sharply and stood up, flying to her wingdom to look over the city. '_What kind of place was that?'_ She thought as she touched her own clothes self-consciously. _'And why did I pretend that it's alright if I go?'_ The answer was blatantly obvious and she didn't like it one bit.

Duty.

Sighing, mourning the loss of her personal time, Faolin turned around just in time to hear the knock on her door. Taking a deep breath to still her nerves she calmly flew to the door and opened it to find Master Anwar smiling at her. She returned his smile hesitantly and bowed slightly, acknowledging his position above her even though it wasn't official. He returned the bow graciously before straightening to smile at her again.

"I've come to take you to the king," he said kindly. "Are you ready Lady Faolin?"

She schooled her face to calm and nodded, stepping out of her room and locking the door.

"Yes," she said. "Thank you for collecting me." She started to fly up but he shook his head, making her land again.

"Let's walk a bit," he said and offered her an arm. "Do you have everything that you need?"

Faolin accepted his offer hesitantly and shrugged. "I was told that I don't need much," she said. "So I presume yes."

Master Anwar nodded sagely and gave her arm an encouraging squeeze; they walked in silence for a while, Faolin feeling a bit frustrated by how slow the walking was taking. She would rather just have flown there and got it over with…

"It's hard isn't it?"

She blinked at Master Anwar's words and gave him a questioning look. "I'm not following." she said politely, making him smile and look in front of her.

"Walking behind someone every day of your life."

Faolin missed a step but immediately corrected herself with her flight. "I'm not following," she said again – though this time her voice was a bit tenser.

Master Anwar gave her a knowing smile and shook his head. "The problem is that you're not a follower," he said. "And, that is why this time can be very good for you."

Faolin shrugged uncomfortably and, unable to help herself flew up. Master Anwar watched her for a few seconds then joined her in the air.

"You have to remember that you won't be able to do that there," he pointed out. "Which is why it's important for you to remember that there, you won't have to do all your usual duties. You don't have to protect Princess Skyla."

Faolin sighed softly and shrugged. "I will do what needs to be done," she said softly. "Don't worry."

The older man shook his head sadly and patted her shoulder. "That's not what I meant Faolin," he said. "There you have a chance to walk beside Princess Skyla. You'll find that it's a much better view. Relax and enjoy your time there, it's a grand opportunity."

Faolin couldn't meet his eyes but rather spread her wings and flew ahead of the man to the king's office. That was what they had said when she became the queen's attendant as well.

&&&

Skyla stood on the grassy expanse where they always travelled to and from the wingdom, wondering what made this spot so special. She didn't understand magic and although she had always vowed to ask Master Anwar about it some day – or even Skyler, she just never got round to it. One of the things she would've liked to know would be whether it was possible to build a door between the wingdom and this world so that it they won't be so dependent on the Skyswirlstone to transport them. If they could use the focus of this place and shape it somehow then it would be easier for her to move to and from the wingdom. That way she could spend more time with Skyler without loosing time away from her home. There had to be a way…

She noticed that Alima lifted her head seconds before Faolin appeared and felt a touch of admiration for the woman. For all practical purposes, Alima possessed no magic but she had become tuned to the difference between the two worlds in a way that Skyla couldn't comprehend. She knew that she would have to learn it one day and felt daunted because from observation she could see no clear way of knowing how the woman did it. It was intuition, a given sense that showed Skyla that she still had a lot to learn before she could stand in the woman's shoes.

Faolin stood very still for several seconds as she clutched her satchel, staring at Skyla and Alima. The queen had opted to wear a pair of very faded jeans and a loose jersey, looking more casual than Faolin had probably ever seen her. Skyla wondered if the older woman did it on purpose to emphasize from the beginning that things were different here than they were in the wingdom. Skyla had chosen to wear some loose trousers that she normally wore over her dancing outfit, also a clear statement that they were far away from the formalities of court.

When Alima stepped closer, Faolin schooled her stricken features to calm and made a quick curtsey. She lost her balance almost immediately though and would've stumbled had Alima not rushed to her side and steadied her with a gentle laugh.

"None of that Faolin," she said with a smile as she squeezed the younger woman's shoulder. "I believe that Master Anwar told you which protocols to use here?"

Faolin's face was very calm as she studied the queen. "He didn't tell me of any protocols," she said – sounding apologetic. "Forgive…" A note of panic entered her voice. "Your highness, your wings…"

Alima blinked and instinctively looked at her shoulders. Realizing the woman's surprise, she smiled reassuringly and patted Faolin's shoulder. "We don't have them here," she said. "Look at yourself and Skyla."

Faolin frowned and gently touched her shoulder. She had appeared in a light green sundress which exposed her shoulders. Her face went pale when she realized that her shoulders were bare and for a few seconds she looked positively scared.

Alima made a soothing sound and patted her back, motioning to Skyla to come over. "They'll come back," she whispered. "I don't know how it works, or understand any of it – but they'll come back. Don't worry. Here, let Skyla carry your stuff. We'll take you to your room and give you something to drink. The first change is always the hardest."

Faolin's light green eyes rested on Skyla and once again she instinctively tried to curtsey but the queen stopped her with a gentle, but insistent squeeze on her shoulder. "You don't have to do that here," she insisted as Skyla joined them with a tentative smile and reached out to take Faolin's satchel. "The people in this world don't know who or what we are Faolin, it's very important for you not to expose yourself or us." When Faolin looked uncertain she smiled encouragingly and took the satchel from her and gave it to Skyla. "Trust us Faolin, you'll enjoy it here."

&&&

It was strange having somebody else in the house.

Skyla knew from the warning looks that Alima send her way that she should've been more open with Faolin but she struggled finding any words to say to the older young woman. It didn't make it any easier that Faolin was truly not coping well with being in this place. Although the attendant's pride forbade her from mentioning it, Skyla suspected that Faolin had a roaring headache by the time that they had supper. She sat quietly on her chair, balancing herself with her one hand as she poked at her pasta with the other. Skyla tried to remember if she had felt the same when she arrived but the only memory she could find was lying next to her mother on that first night, listening to her quiet breathing and taking in her familiar smell, wondering why the world was so cruel as to make Skyler the next king.

She smiled to herself and looked down at her own food, amused that she could've been so selfish. The world had turned many times for her since then but the one thing was certain. Skyler was going to be a very good king and ultimately, things had worked out the way they should. Even after her parents' death.

She looked at Alima, wondering how she felt about this new person in her house. _'Things had changed for her as well,'_ she thought. At first, she must've thought that this house would always just be her and her mothers. Then, she had to open it up to Skyla and now, Faolin. Her world has turned as well, but Skyla wasn't sure it worked out quite as well for the queen as it did for her.

She sighed softly and took a deep breath, fully intending to break the silence and make an effort, if only for the queen's sake.

"Are you alright Faolin?" she queried, watching her Lady-in-Waiting closely as she replied.

Faolin glanced up, swallowed and nodded before she returned her gaze to her food put down her spoon.

"May I please be excused?" she queried - her hand twitching as she prepared to get up. "I am tired." She glanced first at Alima, then at Skyla. The two women glanced at each other and nodded as one.

"Of course," Alima said as Skyla nodded. "You don't have to ask permission here Faolin, just tell us that you're tired and that you're going to bed."

Faolin pushed herself away from the table and stood up, inclining her head as she did so. "Of course your highness," she said softly. "Sleep well and thank you for your hospitality."

Skyla wanted to comment on the bow, but when she saw Alima merely nod her head with a gentle look, she held her tongue and said a quiet good night to her attendant. When Faolin left the room, she turned to Alima and frowned at her.

"She's feeling sick," she said. "We should send her back Alima, this won't work."

Alima raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly as she shook her head. "Give her time Skyla," she said. "It's the first night, she's disorientated and feeling uncomfortable at seeing us both so informal. Don't underestimate her."

Skyla let out a frustrated breath and shook her head. "I'm not," she said a little bit too defensively. "It just feels so cruel, watching her."

Alima smiled again and patted her ward's arm. "I want to teach you a little bit of wisdom Skyla," she said. "Never underestimate people for they will continually surprise you wherever you go. It sometimes takes the warmest fire to produce the purest gold. Faolin will be alright tomorrow." She gave her a pointed look. "And I expect you to make the most of it."

&&&

They danced around each other for two days.

To Skyla's frustration, Faolin spend most of her time just quietly following her around, much as she would've when she was in the wingdom. At first, Skyla tried to encourage her to step away from playing attendant but when it became that Faolin wasn't going to change her attitude she gave up and just allowed the woman to do what she felt she must. She had planned to take Faolin hiking through the school's surrounding forests, something she liked doing, but had to change her plans when she saw how quickly Faolin grew tired.

When they went for a morning drive, Faolin became carsick.

She would've felt sorry for the older woman, but Faolin carried her discomfort with a quiet air of accusation as if Skyla herself was responsible for her illness. What irritated Skyla more was Alima's amused attitude about the whole situation. When she asked the queen to have a quiet word with her Lady-in-Waiting about her attitude Alima had merely laughed and said that here, in this world, she wasn't the queen and it wasn't her responsibility.

It vexed Skyla to a point where she was ready to snap at both women and missed Skyler more than she ever had when she was here. Her home truly felt invaded and she had no idea how to get round it.

On the third morning of Faolin's arrival, she got up early to try and clear her head with some dancing. She had bargained on everybody in the house still being asleep but was very disappointed to find Faolin curled up on a chair in the living room reading a book. Her Lady-in-Waiting blinked as she saw her standing in the hallway and stood up, barely stopping herself from curtseying. Skyla stared at her for a long time, wondering how her response could be so quick.

'_She never relaxes,'_ Skyla thought. _'As I told Alima, she needs to play this subordinate role. I think she has to.'_

She barely managed to hide her irritation as she left the room without a word only to find Faolin falling in behind her. She glanced back at her attendant and sighed, stopping herself from commenting. If Faolin wanted to be stubborn, she could to.

The dancing studio was at the other end of the main school building and they had to walk quite a distance through the school grounds to get there.

It wasn't a very pleasant morning.

The weather changed quite quickly up on the mountain and they weren't above having four seasons in a day. Today was very windy, threatening rain so that, along with the early hours of the morning, made the grounds deserted. In the past few years Skyla had been the only one using it. Although Alima didn't want to talk about it, Skyla had a feeling that the student count had been dropping steadily. Because she spend more time in the wingdom, it became increasingly difficult for Alima to keep her hand on the school administration. And, times were changing as were the general school curriculum. She didn't want to say it, but she suspected that Alima would have to review her school's mission in the next few years if she wanted it to stay in business.

'_Maybe I should talk to her about it,'_ she thought as they arrived at her dance studio. _'I have a few ideas… It won't hurt to bring them up.' _

The dance studio was intimately hidden away in a grove of trees. Skyla's heart warmed when she saw it, remembering all the hours she had spend there. Not all of them were particularly happy, she had come here right after her parents died and danced and danced and danced until she had collapsed crying, lonelier than she had ever been in her life. Yet, she had also come here after Skyler had proposed to her and Alima brought her home to give her some distance from the wingdom and time to clear her head. She still wondered if the woman had hoped that she would change her mind but she never did.

Skyla took the key from her neck and glanced back to see if Faolin was following her. The woman had stopped a few steps behind her and was squinting up at the studio walls with a critical expression on her face. Skyla had to admit that it didn't look like much, with the ivy all but smothering the walls and breaking off pieces of cement, but she liked her studio and wasn't about to tolerate _that_ look from Faolin. It was the look that vexed her the most. The woman managed to look disapproving and meek at the same time. It wasn't her place to judge…

"Do you see something?" Skyla asked mildly as she unlocked the doors and swung them open.

Faolin sniffed and glanced at her. "The windows are quite small," she said thoughtfully.

Skyla clenched her teeth and turned her back on the woman as she walked in. "It's because people don't have to fly through them," she said a bit snappishly. "Are you sure you want to be here Faolin? You've seen me dance a hundred times. It's a nice morning for a walk…" A small drop of rain landed in her eye.

She hated to admit it, but she deserved the sceptical look at Faolin shot her way. "Clearly walking is an interesting past time in this world," Faolin said dryly. "You'll have to excuse me though for not taking you up on the offer. I'm perfectly happy here, thank you."

Skyla snorted and walked inside. "Could've fooled me," she muttered and put her bag in the corner. "There's a chair in the corner if you want to sit down. You really can go back to your book…"

She did not miss the look of quiet triumph that Faolin had as she patted the pocket of her loose trousers and went to the corner of the dance studio where the chair was that Skyla mentioned.

"I'm alright thank you," she said again. "You can…"

The door slammed shut, startling them both.

Skyla put her hand against her chest to still her heart and quickly trotted over to open it again. She tried it a couple of times, not immediately realizing that it was locked until she leaned her weight against it and pushed.

Faolin frowned and joined her from her corner.

"Is it stuck?" she queried, pushing against the door that Skyla was trying to open. The dancer frowned and pushed against it again, fiddling with the handle as she did so.

"No," she said surprised. "I think it's locked…"

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: And, I'm back!! :) Hello everybody! _

_Not much to say once again about the chapter, it's all pretty self explanatory. I hope you are all well and that things are good this November! _

_Have a super time. _

_Alyss _

_-;-- _

_Ps – thank you for all the support in the last chapter! I love you all! _


	22. The Trapped

"_**Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned."**_

_**~Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta, founder of Buddhism, 563-483 B.C.**_

**Chapter 22: The Trapped. **

"What do you mean locked?"

Skyla blew out an exasperated breath and fixed her Lady-in-Waiting with a stern look. "As in not opening," she said and rattled the door again. "How did this happen?!"

Faolin blinked at her and took a step back, looking at the windows. "It's not a problem we can just…" She started spreading her arms and realized her mistake at the same time Skyla gave her an exasperated look.

"We can't just fly out of the window Faolin," she said trying not to sound too biting but unable to help herself from snapping. "Did you take the key out of the door when you came in?"

Faolin took a step back and clutched her hands together. "No," she said measured. "I wasn't informed that I should do that."

Skyla glared at her and sniffed as she gave the door a final shove before stepping away from it, looking around her while wondering how this could've happened.

"Take some initiative," she snapped. "Damned it!"

Faolin's head snapped up and for a second she glared at Skyla before she schooled her face to indifference.

Realizing that she was being unreasonable, Skyla let out a breath and shook her head. "I'm sorry Faolin," she said controlled. "I didn't mean to snap – it wasn't your job to do this. I'm angry at myself for allowing this to happen."

Faolin shrugged non-comically and looked at the windows again. "I should've thought," she said. "Your right. I apologize. You shouldn't apologize."

Skyla caught the glare before it showed on her face. "I should," she said. "I made a mistake Faolin, I'm sorry."

Faolin raised an eyebrow and sniffed her eyes moving up to the windows. Skyla watched her, the thought slowly beginning to dawn on her that she was going to be stuck with the woman until they figured a way out. The idea was more harrowing than actually being stuck.

She sniffed sharply and shook her head, earning herself another disapproving look from Faolin.

"What?" she snapped, not in the mood for the woman's attitude. _'Was there another door here? A lower window?' _

"Nothing," Faolin said blankly. "I didn't say anything."

'_But you were thinking it,'_ Skyla thought bitterly, wondering how she was going to say that to Faolin without sounding as if _she_ was the one picking a fight. "You didn't accept my apology either Faolin," she snapped. "You are so…" She stopped herself just in time, but the older woman didn't miss it. Her sharp green eyes rested on Skyla but she didn't say anything. It was what irritated Skyla the most.

She shook her head exasperated and tried the door again. "Why do you always do that?" She snapped as she looked through the keyhole to see if the key was still in it.

Faolin raised an eyebrow and sniffed. "What?" She queried innocently, making Skyla feel very justified to glare at her.

"That!" She snapped. "Hold your tongue when I can _see_ you want to say something. Always act as if you know bloody better than I do but never actually telling me what I did wrong! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?"

Faolin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything immediately. She looked up at the ceiling and shrugged quietly. "I don't have anything to say," she said simply. "I don't know why we are having this conversation. Is there another door here?"

Skyla blinked at her. "Another door?" She almost felt like yelling at the woman. "I don't know," she snapped. "But I know why we are having this conversation. We're having it because you think there's nothing to talk about. Just for once in your life, listen to what I have to say!"

She could see that Faolin was becoming angry, her green eyes blazing darkly as her lips thinned. "I listen to what you say," she hissed. "I do my duty perfectly; you can't say that I don't! I have always been there for you but you don't always listen to me!"

Skyla blinked. "Oh?" she snapped. "Name one incidence. One in which I didn't listen to what you said."

Faolin raised an eyebrow and pounced on the challenge. "Skyclone," she retorted immediately. "You don't listen to me when it comes to him. I still find you having lunch with him on your own or you interact with him a way that I do not feel is appropriate! I've warned you not to do it and still you indulge him!"

Skyla took a step back and glared at her Lady-in-Waiting. "Of course I indulge him!" she snapped. "I told you before Faolin, he is my Brother-in-Law! I can't just ignore him or tell him: 'Oh hang on, I'm quickly going to get my attendant before I walk with you across the lawn.' It doesn't work that way Faolin!"

Faolin sniffed again and with her hands tight in anger, pushed some hair out of her eyes. "It doesn't work that way," she began angrily, "because you won't allow me to be with you the whole time. You leave without telling me, find ways of keeping me in the room. You just dismiss me!"

Skyla snorted. "I dismiss you because you give me the impression that you _want_ to go!" she replied. "Faolin, it would be so much easier to have you around if you just once, just _once_ tell me what you think and give me your opinion. If you did that, then you'd be worth having around!"

Faolin sniffed sharply and pulled herself up to her full height. "It's not my place!" she snapped. "You don't understand _you're_ duty. You are not one of us anymore Skyla, you cannot walk among us. You are the future queen!"

Skyla blinked, feeling shocked and unconsciously took a step back. "What do you mean by that?!" she queried. "I'm not one of you?! I am!"

Faolin shook her head, though her demeanour lost some of its anger to be replaced with sadness. "You're not," she said softly. "Skyla, you are the future queen of the wingdom. You're not just Skyler's future wife. It's something you haven't grasped yet. With that title you are given a duty and, I'm sorry to say, but a given place for you in our society. You need to start acting like a queen, not a young love stuck woman. We are not your friends; we're your support perhaps – but not your friends."

Skyla took another step back and held herself tightly, feeling angry and quite suddenly very alone. "You have it wrong!" she snapped. "Faolin, my mother was a Lady-in-Waiting. I grew up in the kitchens, doing chores like you do. Becoming queen does not change that. I'm not going to look down on all of you now that I've been taken under the Royal Family's wing."

Faolin looked older as she regarded her. She shook her head and sighed, looking up to the grey clouds outside. "You don't have to look down on us," she said sounding sad. "But Skyla, there's a hierarchy in our world that keeps it in place. People need you to step above them because if you sit around the same table as they do, then they start wondering why you deserve all the other privileges that you have that they don't. Those are dangerous thoughts Skyla."

Skyla swallowed, feeling a sudden lump in her throat before she sniffed sharply and looked up angrily. "What about your place?" she snapped. "I'm not the only one who doesn't get where I'm supposed to be."

Faolin blinked at her and shrugged. "I understand my place," she said with an echo of finality that didn't leave space for any debate but Skyla was going to make one.

"You don't," she said. "Why do you think you're here? Being a Lady-in-Waiting doesn't mean that you have to serve me hand and foot. If it did, then you'd be nothing more than a servant. My mother might've spent her whole life walking one step behind Alima, but she was the woman's anchor, her guiding source, her reality check. If you go to Alima now and ask her what my mother meant to her, she will blow your perception of hierarchy out of the water!"

Faolin stiffened and shook her head sharply. "We are not like them!" she snapped.

Skyla blinked, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"I know!" she snapped. "But Faolin, we can at least _try_…" She wanted to shout the last word, but it choked into a sob.

For a few minutes, the hall was very quiet, Skyla's last words echoing wordlessly around them. Feeling numb, standing there by the door with tears running down her cheek, Skyla watched a kaleidoscope of emotions filter over the older woman's features. She saw the death of Faolin's anger and the birth of her comprehension. She saw an unnamed pain filter through her eyes that finally turned to tears.

"I'm sorry," Faolin said softly as she rubbed at her eyes. "I really am."

Skyla let go of a breath she didn't know that she was holding and nodded, closing her eyes as she rubbed away her own tears.

"So am I," she said softly. "I'm sorry Faolin."

&&&

"Can you see anything?" Skyla asked as she looked down at Faolin's back as the woman squinted underneath the door. "Is the key there?"

Faolin sighed miserably and shook her head, pushing herself up with a grunt.  
"No," she said. "I'm telling you, it's not there. Are we sure it's not in the door?"

Skyla nodded, but looked through the keyhole again for good measure, listening to the rain as it beat against the roof and windows. "It must've fallen out. I think that's what might've locked it. This door's not supposed to do this by itself."

Faolin made a considering sound and brushed off her slacks. "So," she said. "No other doors, no windows we can get at from the ground and no key. I hate to say this but it seems as if we're stuck."

Skyla sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious Ms. Observant," she said dryly and looked around her. "I can't understand how it happened."

Faolin grimaced and slipped her hands into her pockets. "And nobody came running when we shouted for help," she pointed out to which Skyla nodded.

"It's early," she said glancing at her wrist watch. "Most of the students are still in bed and because it's raining I doubt that anybody will be coming out." She looked up to the window and at the gray clouds beyond them. "I think I've got an idea though."

Faolin frowned at her and followed her gaze. Her mouth thinned as she crossed her arms in front of her. "You said we can't fly," she pointed out.

Skyla nodded again and went to the wall. "We can't," she said. "But, we can climb… I might be able to push you up to the window. You can climb through and then climb down the gutter or the ivy on the side. It's pretty secure."

The look Faolin send her was less than polite but she didn't say anything. Skyla caught it and frowned at her. "Tell me what you think," she said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our little… tiff already."

Faolin grimaced and sighed. "I haven't," she said quietly and frowned at the world in general. "I just… don't think it's a good idea."

Skyla raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It's an idea," she pointed out. "Any other suggestions?"

The Lady-in-Waiting grimaced and shook her head. Skyla smiled and motioned her over to the corner. "With respect," she said. "I don't think that you'll be able to pick me up. I know there's a gutter at this corner. It got blocked last summer and we had to climb up and fix it."

Faolin followed her to the corner, looking at the mirrors that decorated the wall. "We?" she queried.

Skyla smiled at her and looked up at the window. "Alima and I," she said. "The handyman was swamped with other things and I was getting really worried about the rain leaking in." She motioned to some old stains on floorboards. "It would've cost a fortune to repair if it went further so Alima suggested getting a ladder and doing it ourselves. Neither of us was killed in the process so we figure that it was a success."

Faolin smiled slightly and shook her head, pushing up her sleeves as she did so. "It is strange being here," she commented and looked up at the window. "Right, what do I have to do?"

The other young woman took a steadying breath and knelt down, bracing herself in the corner. "I think what you should do," she said to the wall, "is climb onto my shoulders. Then, I'll just stand up."

Faolin was mildly relieved that Skyla wasn't looking at her because she knew her face shouted out her doubt but, not wanting to repeat their earlier argument, she sighed and bit her lip.

"Right," she said. "Just… be careful."

She steadied herself against the wall and carefully lifted up one leg and placed it on Skyla's shoulder. Despite the fact that she was steadying herself she felt unbalanced immediately and almost tipped over when she over corrected herself. Skyla heard her gasp as she almost fell and glanced back.

"Are you alright?" She queried.

Faolin schooled her face to calm and nodded. "Just a bit unbalanced," she said. "Don't mind me."

Skyla didn't say anything and focused on the wall again. Stilling her beating heart, Faolin took a deep breath and tried again, this time more cautious with her balance. She put her foot on Skyla's shoulder and was about to try and step up when she cursed softly and got down again. Skyla turned around to frown at her as she sat down on the floor.

"What?" she queried.

Faolin gave her an apologetic look and took of her shoes. "They might hurt you," she said. "Ready to try again?"

Skyla rolled her eyes but smiled at the woman and knelt down again, shifting her position slightly so that it would be easier for her to get up.

Swallowing, Faolin once again put her foot on Skyla's shoulder, braced herself against the wall and pushed herself up. Skyla clenched her teeth at the woman's weight but didn't buckle as Faolin got a foot on each shoulder. She felt the woman shift her weight slightly as she adjusted her balance and waited until she settled before she asked in a tense voice;

"Are you ready?"

She felt Faolin adjust her weight again as she leaned more forward, both of her hands in the corner.  
"Just be careful," the young woman said tensely. "Please, don't fall and don't hurt yourself."

Skyla smiled tensely and took a steady breath. "Right," she said. "Ready? One two…" She started getting up on three. Faolin squeaked but managed to keep herself from toppling over and kept steadying herself against the wall as Skyla slowly but surely straightened up. The dancer was grimacing, already sweating from strain.

Faolin, with her heart wildly fluttering in her chest, glanced down to see Skyla's strained features.

"I guess I should've skipped supper," she said mildly as Skyla straightened herself completely and locked her knees to keep them from buckling under her. "It's ah… Interesting to be this high up when you know you can't fly…"

Skyla swallowed and braced herself against the wall, quietly praying that she wouldn't sprain anything.

"I've…" She took a steadying breath. "I've discovered that flying is nothing compared to falling. Can you reach the window?"

Faolin looked up and cursed softly. "It's about…" She let go of her one hand and tried to reach up. "Just about a hand out of my reach. I can't do it Skyla."

Breathing deeply, Skyla made a determined sound in the back of her throat. "A hand's nothing," she said trying to keep the quiver of exertion out of her voice. "Let me straighten up a little. Can you do the same?"

Faolin snorted. "Not if you want to live," she said quickly. "If I straighten, I won't be able to brace myself…"

Skyla shook her head and carefully took a step closer to the wall. "We're this far," she said. "Come on, just a little…" She cut off suddenly when Faolin gasped and swayed to one side, loosing her balance. A few tense seconds with quite a few curse words followed as they both tried to correct themselves.

Skyla, seeing visions of Faolin falling backwards and breaking her neck, managed to steady herself against the wall and gripped the woman's ankles as she leaned against the wall. Faolin braced herself and carefully managed to get her balance back, very conscious of how Skyla was starting to shake.

"I think we should stop," she said worried, though it struck her suddenly that they might not be able to get themselves out of this position.

"Nonsense," Skyla managed. "Just reach up and try and get the window, it will be fine."

Faolin almost laughed. "Easy for you to say," she said. "After this, _you_ can just sit back and wait for me to open the door for you. _I_ have to make my way down on the other side."

The wingdom princess snorted. "You're welcome to trade places with me at this point in time," she added. "Can you get a hold of the window?"

Biting her lip, Faolin swallowed and reached up again. She managed to brush the frame of the window but realized with an exasperated clarity that she wouldn't be able to pull herself up. She looked down at the Skyla who had let go of her legs again to steady herself against the wall and then up at the window again. A gust of wind rattled the frame and blew some droplets of water in through the open window. She wiped them from her face and took a determined breath. Without warning Skyla she jumped up and grabbed the window frame. Skyla grasped and fell back on her bum. She looked up as Faolin tried to puller herself up through the window frame but realized that the woman didn't have the strength. Skyla heard her curse softly as she looked behind her and before Skyla could object; she pushed herself away from the wall and jumped down. Skyla's heart caught in her throat as she watched Faolin soar over her but the woman's landing was perfect as she bend her knees to soften the impact and roll forward. When she stopped, upright, she looked back to Skyla and gave her an apologetic look.

"So, what's our next plan?"

&&&

An hour later they were both sitting against the wall opposite to the door, staring at it – willing it to open.

"When we're not home tonight," Skyla was saying quietly. "Alima will come and look for us. This is the first place where they'll look."

Faolin sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Let's hope," she said and touched her stomach as it protested with hunger. "This wouldn't have happened in the wingdom you know."

Skyla snorted and smiled, resting her chin on her knee. "No," she admitted. "But, I'm rarely left on my own there as well. I like the idea of nobody knowing where I am and being stuck more than everybody knowing where I am and not being stuck." She blinked and looked at Faolin guiltily. "Does that sound stupid?"

Faolin sighed softly and shrugged, looking to the floor before her as she did so. "No, not if you think about how you guys live here," she said. "It's very different. You two are different."

Skyla smiled and turned her face so that she could look at Faolin. "That's what we wanted you to see," she said with a smile. "Here we're just… us."

Faolin nodded slowly, still not looking at Skyla. "Were you and the queen this close before your mother died?" she queried softly.

She took a moment or two to answer, finally shaking her head as she turned her face back to the door.

"She was just the queen before that," Skyla said and sighed. "My mother's absence here brought a void that…" She sighed and looked at her feet. "That couldn't be filled but we did the best we could. I respect her a lot; she's done so much for me."

Faolin nodded slowly, not saying anything. Skyla looked back to her and hugged her knee to her chest.

"Why did you become a Lady-in-Waiting?" she queried. "I don't always… What I meant to say is that I don't see you… I mean…" She blushed as Faolin gave her a half grin.

"Enjoy it?" The young woman finished her sentence for her, making her blush embarrassed as she nodded.

The attendant sighed softly and sat back against the wall so that she could look up at the windows. "I became a Lady-in-Waiting because I was the queen's attendant," she said quietly. "And, I was the queen's attendant because there wasn't really anything else for me to do." She looked at Skyla, willing her to understand.

She didn't, but she wasn't about to accept it.

"You mean work wise?" she queried. "I don't believe that Faolin – you seem pretty bright. You could've become a scribe or something."

The young woman laughed suddenly as she raised an eyebrow. "Pretty bright?" she queried. "I'm not a lamp Skyla."

The dancer laughed softly and nodded. "True, I apologize, what I meant to say was – your smart Faolin. You could do more with your life."

Above them the wind rattled the windows again while Faolin shook her head.

"This was the only path I could take," she said wistfully. "Not only did my mother insist on it but… Well. I didn't make it to the proverbial 'scribe school'."

"Why?" Skyla queried surprised. "I can assure you that you're smarter than half of the kids working in the library. And you're more in touch with reality than they are."

Faolin surprised her with a pleasant sounding chuckle as she shook her head and picked and imaginary piece of dirt off of her trousers. "Honestly?" she queried. "I think that's part of the problem. Second thing was my hand writing." She gave Skyla a serious look. "It's pretty bad."

Blinking in confusion, Skyla thought about this for a moment or two then barked a laugh. "Who'd have thought," she muttered to herself as she hugged her knee again. "What do you want to do with your life Faolin?"

The woman stiffened immediately, caught off guard by the question. Skyla saw it immediately and made a soothing sound, briefly touching her companion's shoulder.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said quickly. "I asked without thinking about it."

She received a winch for her effort as Faolin carefully shifted an inch or two away from her. "You can ask," she said awkwardly, not looking at the princess. "I just… I don't think I can answer that." When Skyla didn't press the matter, she relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. "You see," she continued to Skyla's surprise. "I… I don't think I know." She grimaced and traced a symbol on the floor. "I thought I knew. I thought I would be content with just serving the Royal Family but then after Skyler's… accident. Things changed for me."

Unable to comprehend what Faolin meant, Skyla felt a nagging of guilt touch her, realizing that it was the time that Faolin also became her Lady-in-Waiting.

"Is it because you started working for me?" she queried to which Faolin quickly shook her head.

"No," she said. "It's not because of that. It's because…" She flinched. "I can't tell you Skyla. I just can't." She was quiet for a few moments. "What about you?"

Skyla raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Marry Skyler," she said saying the first thing that came to mind. "Have his children, be a good wife." She paused and blushed. "I know it sounds silly and stupid but… That will make me happy."

She could see that Faolin didn't completely appreciate the answer as she shifted so that she could lean her shoulder against the wall to look at Skyla.

"It's not about what will make you happy," she said. "It's about what you want. Do you know?"

Skyla shifted awkwardly under Faolin's light green eyes and looked to the floor. "Right," she confessed. "That's the short answer." Faolin smiled. "The long answer is this…" She turned so that she could look at her attendant. "I want to finish university and start up a dance school not only here but in the wingdom as well. We are all natural dancers and music plays such a big part of our culture. I want to bring that to the foreground. We have all these myths and legends about Sky Dancers and how dancing can release magic yet we don't celebrate it. Dancing is such a gift Faolin, I want to share it."

She didn't know what she saw in the woman's light green eyes, but something quietly changed in Faolin's gaze as she looked at her. Her face became softer and her eyes kinder as she sniffed and smiled at Skyla.

"Well, there we go," she said with a smile, making Skyla frown uncertain.

"What?" She queried, watching Faolin as she shifted closer to her.  
"You just proved me wrong about you," the Lady-in-Waiting said with a smile. "Thank you."

Skyla barked a laugh, unsure of what to say. "I hope it was a good thing," she said softly, feeling awkward under the woman's attention. "And, I hope that you don't think that I'm silly…" She stopped when Faolin shook her head.

"Of course not," the woman said as she turned back to the door. "You just showed me your passion Skyla, it's more than I could do. Right here, in this moment, I feel as if I have none." She sounded sad.

Carefully, Skyla reached out and touched Faolin's shoulder. "I think you have some," she said quietly. "I just think that you've hidden them from yourself because you feel trapped by this job." The woman shifted under her touch but didn't pull away. They looked at each other in silence, not hearing the door immediately as it opened. It was only when someone cleared her throat that they looked up, Skyla quickly taking her hand from Faolin's shoulder.

Alima was looking at them, wrapped in a dark poncho and hood. She took the hood away from her face as she stared at the two of them and ran a hand through her short, wet hair.

"I have to ask," she said – sounding amused as she regarded them. "What are you two doing here and why was the keys on the floor?"

&&&

It was much later.

Faolin stood in Skyla's half opened doorway, looking at the future princess as she slept. She had a headache from the day's emotional anguish and an upset stomach from the world's strange gravity but strangely enough, for the first time in months, she felt content. Closing the door, she looked down the hallway to where there was still a light on in the living room. She swallowed and, gathering her courage, walked towards it, feeling like a moth drawn to a flame.

She found the queen in the living room, curled up on a comfy, threadbare chair. She watched the woman, realizing that they had not really spoken to each other since that fateful day that Alima told her she was going to be Skyla's Lady-in-Waiting with the extra duty of keeping an eye on the princess in case Skyclone tried something. She had felt discarded that day, pushed back to a position where she felt that she wouldn't have any purpose. It was only now, with this day behind her, that she could see why the woman did what she did.

Steeling herself, Faolin cleared her throat and walked closer, meeting the queen's gaze when she looked up from her book. The older woman smiled and closed her book after putting in a tiny bookmark to keep her place.

"Faolin," she said with a smile. "I thought that you were asleep."

The young attendant watched her as she sat down carefully and shook her head. "I struggle finding a comfortable position," she said. "It's hard not sleeping with wings." She smiled ruefully. "As hard as it is living without them I suppose."

Alima smiled slightly and shrugged. "We get by," she said. "How are you feeling? You and Skyla had some pretty bad luck today."

Something in her tone gave Faolin the confirmation that she needed, so she sat forward boldly, watching the queen.

"Depends on how you look at it," she said. "But I think you now this."

The queen raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What are you saying Faolin?"

Her voice was amused and, despite herself, Faolin found herself smiling.

"You locked us up didn't you?" she queried. "It was you."

There was a soft rustle of paper as Alima opened her book again and read a few paragraphs, smiling to herself.

"Well done Faolin," she said softly. "I should've known I couldn't pull one past you."

Faolin grinned and sat back, relieved that she had been right. When she didn't say anything, Alima paused in her reading and looked up again, smiling kindly.

"The greatest tragedy of our time is misunderstanding," she said softly, shifting so that she could tuck her legs in underneath her. "There is enough of that going round in the world; we don't have to tolerate it between ourselves." She closed the book and hugged it to her chest. There was a calmness that spread from her in the delicate darkness that touched Faolin's heart.

She shifted and crossed her legs. "I just thought that she was a silly little girl," she said softly. "I mean… she's seven years my junior. It has felt like a chasm before but now…" She smiled and took a cleansing breath. "I don't think I'd have liked her if she didn't dance."

There was a rustle of paper as Alima nodded, still clinging to the book. "It defines her," she said. "Skyla is an immensely passionate young woman. When she is with Skyler, she's focussed on him and only him. When she is here, she lets her dancing rule her life. You had to see that Faolin, experience it for yourself. And talk to her. Skyla hides a lot of herself through her passions. You forget when you look at her that she's already lived through the death of both her parents as well as having to adapt in a world that's so different from the one that she was born into." She looked at the book sadly before turning her gaze away to look at the darkness outside. "She has her mother's strength and it is such a precious thing. You won't have to ever carry her Faolin, that's not the way that she works. Just guide her, care for her, make sure that she doesn't loose herself in the torrent of her passions."

"Be her anchor?" Faolin added softly but to her surprise, Alima shook her head.

"No," the older woman said. "Be her friend."

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed softly to indicate the half hour, its delicate sound filling the silence that stretched between them. Faolin stood up slowly, took a step towards the queen then hesitated and bowed deeply instead.

"I can do that," she said softly. "I can do it now."

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: And, here's another one. Your friendly author is trying to complete 50,000 words this month and has been pushing out fiction at a higher rate than usual. Not much to say on content. I've started a blog (again, this time in wordpress and I'm much more dedicated to it than to my old blogger one…) so if you feel like seeing what I'm up to on a day to day basis feel free to make a turn there. You can find it through my homepage link. _

_Keep well! _

_Alyssa _

_3-;--_


	23. The Wedding

_**A long marriage is two people trying to dance a duet and two solos at the same time.**_

_**~Anne Taylor Fleming**_

**Chapter 23: The Wedding.**

It was the night before her wedding and she couldn't sleep.

Skyla laid her in dark room, staring at the canopy of her bed and thought about the past few years.

'_So much had happened,'_ she thought quietly. '_When you're little, you have an image of who you want to be but then things change beyond your control and you end up here, in this moment, where you realize you're different. Not worst off, but different…'_

So many things had changed.

Skyla thought about her upcoming day, of the vows that she was going to take and about the commitment that she was going to declare in front of everybody and for the first time – it scared her. She felt herself thinking that she wasn't as strong as Alima, or as wise as King Skyhawk. She didn't have Skyclone's determination or Skyler's compassion. She was just herself and it didn't feel as if she had anything to bring to the courts.

She turned on her side and hugged her pillow, trying to get rid of the feeling of panic that was slowly but surely starting to build up inside her. Beside her, Whirl and Twirl whined and pushed themselves tighter against her back, sensing her emotional turmoil.

'_What if Skyler realized this?'_ she thought unhappily. _'What if he realizes that I'm not up to it and cancels? What if he comes here tonight and tells me that he doesn't want to go through with it?' _

She had been engaged to him now for five years, and imagining that it wasn't going to happen was like trying to imagine a life without air. She hugged the pillow tighter, pulling her body into a tight, foetal position.

She heard a knock on her door but ignored it, fearing that it might be Skyler come to tell her the wedding's off. Whirl and Twirl growled as there was another knock, followed closely by another door opening. _'Probably Faolin's,'_ Skyla thought. _'She'll send who ever it is away…' _

Her own door opened unexpected, illuminating the silhouettes of two women. Skyla looked at them but didn't make to greet either or get up as her dogs sat up right and growled in warning.

"Easy there you two," a female voice said soothingly as Alima, with her thin frame wrapped in a thick night robe, walked to the bed and gently sat down on the edge. Faolin stared into the room for a while longer, before she dropped her head and closed the door again. She had let the queen in, being the only one who could open Skyla's door if it was locked from the inside.

There was a shift on the bed as Alima adjusted her position and gently rested her hand on Skyla's ankle, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I came to say good night," she said gently. "And see if you're alright. How are you doing Skyla?"

Closing her eyes to the delicate darkness of the room, Skyla swallowed and tried to nod, fighting the tight knot in her throat. When she didn't answer, Alima sighed gently and made a soothing sound.

"It's alright," she said gently. "I can see something's bothering you, please tell me about it. Faolin says that you've been quiet all night."

She had to swallow twice before she could speak. Skyla took a steadying breath and looked at her companion, her head filled with doubts and anger that Faolin had told on her. None the less, she realized that the Lady-in-Waiting only had her best interest at heart.

"I don't think I can go through with this," she said softly, voicing her fears. "I'm not ready."

Alima raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "Not ready?" she queried. "Why so darling?"

Taking another steadying breath, Skyla sat up slowly and moved back against the wall.

"I can't do this," she said. "Marry Skyler. Queen Alima… I don't think I'm ready. I'm not strong enough to be his wife, nor am I smart enough or good enough. I'm just me and… I have nothing to offer him. Nothing. I gain so much through this but I'm not sure if he's… getting enough. I don't deserve him."

The queen surprised her by laughing as she pulled her legs up onto the bed and leaned against the furthest post, sitting cross-legged.

"Don't say that Skyla," she said amused. "Because it's certainly not true. None of it."

When Skyla didn't answer her, she smiled gently and spread her hands. "You are an incredible young woman Skyla," she said gently. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for and you have more to offer to this wingdom that I ever had. Don't compare yourself to others my love, you deserve better than that."

It was going to take a little bit more than that to convince Skyla. She heard the queen's words but couldn't help but doubt them.

"But," she said, her heart hammering in her chest. "What if I'm making a mistake?" she asked. "What if I have been so blinded by my love for Skyler that I didn't see anything else? What if this is wrong for him and wrong for me?" She paused and blinked, a slow trial of tears finding their way down her face. "What if this isn't what my parents wanted for me?"

Alima sat very still, her eyes filled with compassion. "Ah," she said softly. "I see." She stood up and moved closer to the young woman so that she could rest her hand on her knee. She turned on Skyla's reading lamp and fixed the young woman with a serious expression.

"Skyla," she said softly. "Your parent's would've been so proud of you today. They wanted you to be happy."

Skyla's face tightened as she struggled to fight her tears, the pain of loosing her parents becoming unbearable for the first time in almost six years. "And I wanted them to be here," she said, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into the pillow. "I just… I want them to be here."

There was a soft sigh from Alima as she struggled with her own grief. Skyla felt her hand tighten on her knee. "They are here Skyla," she said softly. "I'm sure that they are here, watching you. And I know with all my heart that they are _very_ proud of you…"

There was a muffled sob from inside the pillow as Skyla finally released her control over her emotions. Alima's heart twisted as she rested her hand on Skyla's head and smoothed her hair.

"It's alright pet," she said softly, fighting her own tears. "There, there…"

Judging how much space there was left on her side of the bed, she carefully lay down beside Skyla and wrapped her arms around her, continuously making a soft soothing sound. Skyla pulled herself into a tighter position still as she cried for the new pain that had sprung from her old wound.

They lay like that for several minutes until Skyla's sobs subsided and her body started to relax. Alima continued soothing her, realizing in a moment of bitter clarity that she had been more of a mother figure to Skyla than she had been to her own sons. The bitterness vanished just as quickly as it came when Skyla shifted her pillow so that she could lie with her head on Alima's arm instead where she breathed deeply for several minutes, trying to get back her calm back.

Unable to help herself, Alima stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "You are so much like your mother," she said softly. "Neither of you realized your own worth."

She felt more than saw Skyla smile as she shifted against her.

"Can you give me away tomorrow?" the young woman asked without warning. "My uncle said that he would do it but… Can you?"

The pain those words brought was so acute that Alima immediately lost control of her own emotions. Unable to help herself, she had to bit back a sob.

"Oh Skyla," she managed. "It's… It's not my place love."

Skyla shifted so that she could look Alima in the eye.

"Of course it is," she said softly. "If anything, it's not their place. Please Alima, I want you to do it."

There was a long silence as Alima struggled with herself, crying softly even though she didn't want to show Skyla any of her emotions.

"I don't…" She bit her lip. "Skyla, I don't want you to feel that you're obligated to ask me. I…"

Skyla cut her short with a surprisingly rich laugh. "Don't be silly," she reprimanded the woman. "Alima, you have given me so much. This is what I want to give to you, I know it's not much but please…" She hesitated. "Though, if you don't want to…"

"Hush girl," Alima said quickly. "Of course I want to. Thank you, this means more to me than I can say, thank you very much…"

&&&

She didn't remember falling asleep, but she was aware of waking up.

Skyla blinked groggily as someone tickled her cheek with a light kiss and opened her eyes. Although there was some light the in room, she could tell that the sun had not yet risen. A silhouette stood over her and although she could not make out his face, she knew immediately who it was.

"Skyler," she breathed – her heart warming immediately. "What are you doing up this early?"

He smiled at her, his eyes shining in the dark while Whirl and Twirl danced around his feet, happy to see him.  
"Come on," he said softly. "Get dressed and come with me. You might have to go and wake up Faolin."

Skyla sniffed and rubbed her eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. "Why?" she whispered. "What are we going to do? Whirl, Twirl, calm down."

He smiled mischievously and kissed her again while her dogs gave her an affronted look and leapt back into the bed. "Just come with me woman," he growled. "And maybe… brush your teeth."

She sat up indignant and hit him with the pillow. "You're not allowed in my room," she snapped. "And it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Skyler laughed and wrestled the pillow from her. "Says who?" he laughed. "Now get up, we don't have much time!" He gently hit her with the pillow that he had managed to claim from her. "Come on Skyla."

Sighing in a self suffering way, Skyla shook her head and stood up. "Should I get dressed?" she queried. "What are we going to do Skyler?"

He smiled mysteriously and stepped back. "Just slip into something comfortable," he said. "And tell Faolin to do the same, you know how prickly she can be around my brother. I'd hate for her to be in an awkward position."

It was getting more and more mysterious. "What's Skyclone got to do with it?" she queried surprised as she slipped out of her pyjamas, to an approving sound from Skyler. "Where are we going Skyler? It's our wedding day – if we miss it, people will be very displeased with us."

He chuckled softly. "We won't miss it," he said. "And, the wedding starts when we arrive. Royalty is never late, everybody else is just early."

Skyla snorted and slipped into her clothes. "I'm going to wake up Faolin," she said. "Are you going to wait here or on the hall?"

"By the fountain," Skyler replied and went back to the door. "I'll see you in five minutes." He left the room without saying anything else.

Skyla raised an eyebrow at his departure and shook a head, looking at her twin dogs. "I don't get him sometimes," she confessed to them. "Though, I love him very much." She hesitated and grinned. "Want to go wake up Faolin?" she asked the dogs and opened the door between her room and her attendant's. "Go on, wake Faolin!"

They raced off of her bed and into the next room. Skyla listened with a touch of wicked glee as Faolin gave a half shout as they leapt onto her bed and started licking her.

"What in the stars are you two doing in my room?!" she snapped. "Get out… Skyla!"

Skyla laughed and stepped into the room, calling her dogs off. Faolin was sitting upright, her hair in disarray and her cheeks flushed with anger. Whirl and Twirl leaped from her bed and went to sit next to Skyla, looking very pleased with themselves.

"What are they doing in my room at this hour?!" Faolin demanded, obviously believing that her rude awakening exempted her from her usual manners. "It's not even light yet!"

Skyla chuckled and hunched down to give each dog a praising pat.

"Skyler said that we should come with him," she said. "He said that I should wake you."

Faolin snorted and rubbed her face, clearly disgusted with the dogs. "And you send them?" she muttered angrily. "What a good, obeying wife you are." She sniffed and got up out of bed. "Where are we going? Didn't you tell me that that world's custom believes that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Skyla shrugged and gave each dog a hug before she stood up again. "He's ignoring it," she said. "Although I did warn him. He didn't say, all I know is that Skyclone will be there and we're meeting him by the fountain."

Faolin snorted as she hastily got dressed, while Skyla politely turned the other way. "I'll give him a fountain when I see him," she muttered to herself. "A woman doesn't need this at this hour."

Amused by Faolin's irk, Skyla shrugged and quickly went to straighten Faolin's bed. The Lady-in-Waiting gave her a warning look, but she had long since stopped reprimanding Skyla for these things. Despite its rocky start, they had developed a good, balanced relationship which was a polite way of saying that they had learned to choose their battles with each other. As much as it irritated Skyla sometimes, she also found that she appreciated it. After being locked up with Faolin, they had agreed to voice their minds in matters that they disagree on. It wasn't always pleasant, because Skyla learned that Faolin could be very opinionated, but it brought an equilibrium that had spilled into friendship.

Skyla sat down on the bed and watched Faolin as she finished, stopping her dogs from leaping onto the bed beside her.  
"What a woman needs at this hour," she said wisely, "is a boyfriend. Or something. You really should consider your options Faolin."

She received a warning growl for her effort, as Faolin turned around and pointed a finger at her. "A woman doesn't need that talk at this hour either Skyla," she said, clearly not pleased with being woken. "Honestly, it's your wedding day. What on earth does Skyler have planned for us?"

Skyla smiled, resting a hand on each of her dogs' heads. "I don't know," she said. "But, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

&&&

He took them to the white dais where Skyclone was waiting for them. They had left Whirl and Twirl in Skyla's room, fearing that the dogs might wake people or attract attention to them if they decided to bark at something. The clouds were already turning orange with the light of the approaching dawn and all around them, the birds and animals were waking up, bringing their songs and sounds to the world. Skyla, with her hand in Skyler's, gasped when she saw that the whole dais was illuminated with fairy candles, the rose buds still closed against the chill of the morning. Skyclone, also dressed as informally as they were, was standing vigil by a table filled with fruits and snacks. There was a strange, sad light in his eyes as he saw them and he bowed ever so slightly when they landed near him.

"Skyler, what is this?" Skyla asked as she looked around her. "Is this… breakfast? Good morning Skyclone, what's your brother up to?" She let go of Skyler's hand and went over to give Skyclone a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. The older man held her tightly and kept his arm around her when they stopped hugging.

"You should ask my brother," he said with a slow smile. "You know my aversion to getting up early."

Skyla laughed and glanced at her attendant who was standing there looking as if she had swallowed something bitter. "You and Faolin both," she said and turned to Skyler, patting Skyclone's hand so that he would remove it from her hip. "Skyler?"

The young man smiled, looking more like a boy than a future king. "I know that you're nervous about today," he said. "And, I know that you're afraid that you might do something wrong. So… I thought that we would…" He blushed suddenly, looking even younger. "Get it out of the way."

"Out of the way?" Faolin chipped in, looking unimpressed. "You sound as if you want to sweep something nasty in underneath a carpet." She hesitated then bowed. "Good morning Prince Skyclone."

Skyler laughed embarrassed and shook his head. "No," he said. "What I meant was that I want to…" He looked from Faolin to Skyla, his face becoming more confident. "I want to say the vows now Skyla," he said softly. "Without anybody except our closest confidants around. I want it to be just for us, this morning. The ceremony is for everybody else but we… We can do this here."

The wind picked up and briefly tossed Skyla's hair around as her heart melted as the sight of her lover.

"Skyler," she breathed. "That's… This is perfect. I… I'm speechless."

Her husband to be smiled a beautiful smile, his eyes dancing over her as she stared at him. "You can be," he said softly and turned to Faolin. "I have asked my brother if it is alright, but I should ask you as well. Do you want to stand witness to this? I did not want to tell you until I showed Skyla. I realize it might be inappropriate."

Faolin stared at him stiffly, her eyes darting from him to Skyclone. Then, in a rare moment, her face relaxed and she nodded quietly. "Inappropriate yes," she said, her voice warm. "But unwanted? No. I am honoured your highness, it would be a great gift to bare witness to your first vows."

Skyla smiled at her Lady-in-Waiting, feeling a rush of love for the woman. "Thank you Faolin," she said and stepped closer to Skyler. "So…" Her mouth was dry. "What… what now?"

Skyler smiled at her and took her hand, leading her up the steps of the dais. "Follow me," he said quietly. "Skyclone, Faolin please, you too." They stopped in the middle of the dais that he had build, while the two witnesses remained by the entrance where the steps ended. The light was increasing, the purple of the clouds slowly turning to a red, orange gold colour.

Skyla was aware of her heart beating loudly in her chest, seemingly filling the silence around them as Skyler took both her hands and went down on one knee. "I have vows," he said quietly, "that I want to give to you. They are not appropriate for public, so they will not be the same as today. Will you hear the Skyla?"

With her mouth dry, yet her eyes moist with tears, Skyla nodded, feeling speechless and inadequate. Seeing her doubt, Skyler smiled encouragingly and kissed her hands.

"I, Skyler," he started softly. "Promise to take you, Skyla to be my wife. To love you and honour you and serve you. I will protect you, and keep you safe even from death if I must. I promise to honour you as my source, my foundation. Today, in this moment, I give you my life and my soul, though I should add that you have always possessed them." He smiled as she blinked tears. "I cannot promise that things will be easy, but I promise that I will always put your needs above mine. I will be your husband and I will serve you and you alone. Do you accept my promises?" He hesitated. "Will you be my wife Skyla?"

She looked at him, her breathing thin and her throat tight as she struggled to get her emotions under control.

"I will be your wife," she whispered softly. "And I will be your partner." She pulled him up. "Never kneel before me Skyler, never look up to me. I am your equal, not your master. I will stand beside you through the trials that you will face when ruling this kingdom. I will honour your wishes and support you in your decisions. You are my heart and my soul, so please – do not give yours to me for you are only returning that which I already gave to you. I know there will be trying times, and there will be hardships but I will be with you every step of the way. You are the ruler of my heart Skyler. My only term is that you never abandon me, I cannot bare the thought of it." She swallowed, shaking. "Please, will you be my husband?"

He smiled at her, a beautiful and wonderful smile that she will never forget.

"Yes," he whispered softly. "Yes my love, I will be your husband. And, I promise… I will never leave you. Ever."

&&&

Alima was watching her, her face uncharacteristically tense with worry.

Skyla, who was sitting by the window in her room that over looked the wingdom, looked up and smiled at her.

"What is it?" she asked softly, aware of the woman's worried gaze.

Alima shifted on her seat and nervously fidgeted with her own dress. "Compared with last night," she said slowly, "you seem very calm Skyla. Are you alright?"

Skyla laughed softly and stood up smoothly, the silver bells that were worked into her dress chiming musically, making Whirl and Twirl whine softly as they stood up and followed her.

"I am," she replied to Alima's question. "I've set aside my fears of last night and..." She hesitated and smiled. "I just realized anew how much I love your son. That he will help me with my weaknesses as I will help him with his." She smiled faintly and shrugged. "I have wanted this my whole life Alima, I'm not going to let my own personal fears ruin it."

Alima smiled at her, her features relaxing as she heard the truth in Skyla's words. "I'm very proud of you Skyla," she said softly. "Truly, you are a gift to the family."

Skyla smiled at her and went to her bed. Bending down carefully so that she didn't disturb her dress, she drew out a present from underneath her bed. Alima frowned and stood up.

"What's that?" she queried curious as Skyla straightened and brought the present to her. The young woman was still smiling, her face briefly looking older beyond her years.

"It's for you," she said quietly. "A gift, from me to say thank you for giving me away."

Alima blinked surprised and gave the present a curious look. "This isn't necessary Skyla," she said gently as her fingers caressed the silk wrapping paper. "Really, it's such a pleasure to be allowed to do this for you."

The young woman's steady gaze remained on her as she made an encouraging motion with her hands and smiled at her.

"Just open it," she said softly. "I don't think we've got a lot of time left before Faolin comes to collect us."

Still frowning at her in wonder, Alima smiled and carefully untied the ribbons around the package. Her lean fingers gently slipped the paper from its contents, then, quite suddenly when the package revealed itself, stopped, sinking back to the chair.

"Oh Skyla," she whispered aghast. "I can't..."

Smiling gently, Skyla carefully approached the queen and knelt in front of her, briefly touching her hands. "Come on," she encouraged her. "Take it out."

Biting her lip, visibly struggling to maintain control of her emotions, Alima carefully slipped the last of the wrapping paper from the gift.

"Skyla," she said – sounding breathless. "It's your mother's music box. I can't take this." She made to push it into the young woman's hands but Skyla shook her head and put it back into Alima's, putting her own hands over the woman's so that she could not move them again.

"You can," she said softly. "I want you to have it. I'm giving it to you."

She could see that the woman was struggling not to cry as her hands tightened on the box. Alima closed her eyes and took a quick, steadying breath before she replied.

"I'm supposed to give you a present," she said, her voice tight. "It's your wedding day." She hesitated and looked up to meet Skyla's gaze. "Why this Skyla? Why me?"

She had known that the question would come and was therefore prepared with her answer.

"Because I don't need it anymore," she said calmly, "and I think that you do. And also, because I am done holding onto the past. This box provided me with a link to my family Alima and it was an invaluable comfort when their loss hit me the hardest. But, I have moved beyond that and now, to me – it is just a valuable, pretty box." She smiled, but found herself blinking tears. "It will mean more to you." She squeezed Alima's hands in a comforting gesture. "I want you to be happy Alima," she said softly. "I want you to heal as I have. To find friendship and love and all the wonderful things that are out there in life if you allow yourself to live. If you have to hold onto something, hold onto this instead of the pain. You'll find that it's much easier to bear."

Alima closed her eyes and slipped her one hand from underneath Skyla's so that she could press it against her face, her thin shoulders shaking with grief. Skyla smiled gently and leaned forward to wrap the woman in a gentle hug. She heard the door open while she was holding her and glanced up to see Faolin in the doorway, her face expressionless as she watched the exchange. When Skyla smiled at her, she saw her normally stoic Lady-in-Waiting briefly, gently, crack a beautiful smile.

'_Everything will be different from today onwards,_' Skyla thought with a song in her heart. _'From today, onwards – I will be happy.' _

_&&&_

The ceremony was long and complicated with a lot of guests and even more visitors who remained outside in hopes of seeing the royal couple. Although the wingdom had very little rules when it came to keeping the public from engaging with them, King Skyhawk thought it wise to put extra security and guards on duty for the day.

Skyla knew that if it hadn't been for Skyler's little ceremony the previous night she would've been killed with nerves but as it was, she found herself quietly standing next to her husband, enjoying every moment and speaking the wingdom given vows with a tiny, secret smile, knowing that she had already promised Skyler so much more.

When the ceremony was done they both went out to the balcony where the crowds cheered them on. There were representatives from all the corners of the wingdom and if it wasn't for Skyler standing next to her Skyla knew that she would've been completely overwhelmed by them. Yet, he held onto her as they stood there smiling at their people for the first time as husband and wife.

Skyla knew that she would never forget that feeling for as long as she lived.

When the sun set over their kingdom, Skyla found herself standing on the balcony of the hall, over looking the capital city. She could not remember the city ever looking so beautiful and realized with a weak smile that she was totally in love tonight. She looked at it until she felt a hand in the small of her back. She turned around to smile at her lover but to her surprise found Skyclone standing behind her, his eyes shy. She smiled at him quickly, but glanced around to see where Skyler was. He was talking to the ambassador from Sky Hive. When he felt her eyes on him he glanced up and smiled, she returned it before turning her attention back to Skyclone.

Unsure of what to say to him, she smiled at him warmly and took his hand.

"Hello brother," she said softly to which Skyclone smiled one of his rare smiles and brought her hand to his lips. "Sister," he said gently. "You look… beautiful."

Her cheeks warmed at his compliment and she looked down, shaking her head with a smile. "The hesitation does not inspire me with confidence," she said softly.

Skyclone let out a quick breath and shifted embarrassed. "It was only because you had me speechless," he said quietly. "Please, before your husband returns, may we dance?"

She smiled at him and immediately offered him her hand. In her mind she remembered Faolin's old warning but she quickly squelched it, wondering if the Lady-in-Waiting will ever change her mind about Skyclone.

Her brother-in-law lead her to the dance floor where he carefully positioned her hands as she had taught him a few years ago and slowly started moving in the rhythm of the music. Skyla smiled at him, and at the people looking at them, thinking that she would burst if she got any happier.

"Thank you for this," Skyclone said softly as they moved through the other dancers. "You are beautiful when you dance."

She didn't know how to respond, just blushed and dropped her head. Skyclone was silent for a few minutes then slowly drew her closer.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much agony over the years," he said. "I had no right."

Skyla raised an eyebrow and shook her head, smiling at him. "You were young Skyclone, and I wasn't completely innocent," she said. "It's alright."

He seemed troubled and didn't accept her forgiveness quickly. "I was jealous of you," he continued in a whisper. "And of your mother, for you possessed my brother's soul in a way that I could never phantom and your mother… Your mother knew mine better than I did. I took my… anger out on you. I was a cruel child, I am sorry."

Again, Skyla shook her head, again telling him that he had no reason to apologize. "I understand Skyclone," she said warmly. "Really. You share your life with a whole kingdom. I was in the line of fire when I was younger. And, I didn't exactly back off when you wanted to have personal time with your brother. It's in the past, if you need to hear it – I forgive you. You are my friend Skyclone and I love you dearly as a brother."

He smiled at her, sadly and to her surprise slowly leaned in as if to kiss her. She turned her cheek, allowing him to brush it with his lips. If he was disappointed that he could not kiss her on the mouth, he didn't show it.

"Thank you," he said softly as the song ended and they slowly stopped dancing. "You are… something else Skyla."

She stepped away from him and smiled at Skyler as he came closer, having left his conversation with the ambassador.

"I hope you mean it as if it's a good thing Skyclone," she said with a smile. "And thank you for your friendship."

She felt Skyler slip his hand into the small of her back and, unable to help herself, tore her gaze away from Skyclone and smiled at her love.

"Today is a new day," her husband said as he tightened his hold on her and reached out to lay his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's the beginning of us, not just me and Skyla Skyclone, but of us as a triangle. We will support each other, the three of us."

Skyclone looked at his brother, his expression unreadable as he reached out and rested his hand on Skyla.

"That we will brother," he said softly. "That we will."

&&&

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: So, another one and they are getting longer. I want to sink my teeth into this one and try and see if I can finish it before the end of the year. But, there's another fic that's got advantage so we'll see. For the record, :D I finished NaNoWriMo, writing a novel (or two in my case) that's over 50K words long in 30 days. Got a shiny certificate and everything. It was a lot of fun. Next year, I'll start my campaign to get all of you involved. ;) For now, that's it. Hope all's well!_

Alyss


	24. The Spoken Word

_**In any man who dies there dies with him**__**  
**__**his first snow and kiss and fight....**__**  
**__**Not people die but worlds die in them.**__**  
**__**~Yevgeny Yevtushenko, "People"**_

**Chapter 24: The Spoken Act.**

They were walking together through the palace gardens, her arm linked in his, his fingers entwined in hers. Yet, for once they weren't of the same mind, their brows furrowed in concentration as they tried to bring their views across without hurting the other's feelings.

"Look," Skyla was saying, her gaze following her dogs as they ran through the palace gardens, chasing butterflies and vengeful bees alike. "I realize that there will be other roles, but this one – this part with this dance troupe Skyler, is very important to me."

Her husband made a considering sound as he tightened his hand in hers. "I realize that Skyla," he said softly. "But darling, I have to point out that this is not the best of time for you to be away from the wingdom for extended periods of time. You have a duty here."

Skyla bit her lip as her stomach clenched around the word, remembering Alima's words from so long ago. _'You will have the duty of a wife,'_ the queen had said, _'and more importantly, the duty of a queen that will expect you to give up all you ever wanted for the sake of your husband's duty towards his kingdom.'_

"I know Skyler," she said levelly. "But, I also have a duty there. My duty _is_ there."

Skyler grimaced as his hand tightened in hers. "My _mother's_ duty is there," he said blankly. "And, her duty was at my father's side until he gave her leave to go there."

He knew that he had said the wrong thing immediately but it was too late to take his words back when Skyla stopped abruptly and pulled her hand from his, turning to glare at him.

"I am not one of your subjects that you can command at leisure," she snapped. "Gave her _leave_? Damn you Skyler, I am not waiting for your permission! That place is my home, the school is important to me!"

Skyler held up his hands quickly, his face colouring as he tried to sooth his wife's anger. "That's not what I mean Skyla," he said quickly. "Please, I'm not assuming that you are just some servant to command and I know that I have no say over your life there. But…" He paused and swallowed. "My father's health is failing and I've had to take over more and more of his duties. I need you by my side to help me."

Skyla sniffed sharply and turned away from him, her gaze briefly seeking out her Lady-in-Waiting's. Faolin had been walking a few steps behind them, her expression serene as she watched their battle of wills. The king's failing health was a very big problem. A few weeks ago King Skyhawk had been struck down by a mysterious illness that physically left him a shadow of his former self. Although he was still mentally as strong as he'd always been, his body seemed to be wasting away, assailed regularly by fits of fever that had him bed ridden for days. Master Anwar, who acted as the king's personal physician, was trying everything within his power to cure his monarch but he had had no success so far.

"You have your brother," Skyla said shortly as she turned back to him, her blue eyes sharp. "With respect Skyler, that's why he's here, to act as your second and help you. This is his duty a lot more than it is mine."

Skyler held up his hands in surrender and shrugged, turning away from her as he considered her words. "True," he said. "But, it's my father's wish to see you participate more here. He believes that… your vision is more unique than Skyclone's. My brother is a big help, but…" He didn't say it, but Skyla could hear the words on his lips. _'It is your duty.' _

She sighed bitterly and hunched down to call her pups back to her. The two dogs saw her and immediately barked and flew towards her, circling her before dropping down to allow her to scratch them. They moved easily between the two worlds, comfortably giving up their flight as easily as they retained it. Faolin was still more reluctant, only going to the other realm if she absolutely had to. She liked staying in the wingdom, 'keeping her ear to the ground,' as she liked to tell Skyla.

"Won't there be other opportunities?" Skyler asked softly above her, having turned to watch her give attention to her dogs.

Skyla took a steadying breath and straightened up, wiping her hands on her dress. "There will be," she said levelly. "But, I've already gave up quite a few. And, if your father's health continues to fail, my _duties _here are only going to increase. The time is now Skyler, this is really very important to me and to the school."

"Why?"

There was no scorn in her husband's tone, she knew that he just didn't _understand_ why she needed to dance. She bit her lip and sighed, choosing her words carefully.

"I told you that I'm starting to expand your mother's school," she said slowly. "That I'm building dance studios and upgrading the living quarters so that it can become a dual medium academy. In a year or two, when everything is done," _and my capital is exhausted…_ "I want to open the academy as a Dance academy. I want to start teaching there. To do that, I need a name Skyler. A good name. And, more importantly, I need good names to back me up. I can't do this on my own."

Skyler frowned at her and patted Whirl as he jumped up against him. "But, you are a good teacher," he said. "You hardly need help Skyla."

She snorted and shook her head sharply. "It's not about being good Skyler," she said sharply. "It's about being known. The world is full of people who are good at what they do who never get anywhere and it's because they don't know the right people. That world is not like it is here Skyler, things are very complicated." When he didn't say anything she reached out and squeezed his arm. "I can't stress how important this is Skyler," she pleaded with him. "Opening this school has been my goal from the start. It's the reason I've continued going back to that world throughout our engagement and now in our marriage. It's the reason you and I have not had any children yet, for falling pregnant would end my professional career. You know this Skyler. You made these choices, committed to these decisions with me. If we stall now, for another month, or another year, or another couple of years, then all of that would've been for naught."

He moved against her touch so that he could turn to look at her, his hazel eyes staring at hers quietly.

"I understand," he said softly. "Although I know that you didn't ask for it, if you need my blessing to continue with this venture, you have it. We'll work something out."

Inwardly, Skyla breathed a deep sigh of relief and impulsively leaned forward and hugged her husband.

"Thank you," she said softly and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

&&&

Alima was smiling at her, her alert eyes shining in the evening light. "So, I've been thinking," she said with a grin. "And it occurred to me that one of our old friends live in New York. I can go and visit her and see your performance at the same time. How does that sound?"

Skyla's smile was instant as she paused in her packing to grin at Alima. "That would be wonderful!" She said. "I can get tickets for you both."

Alima smiled her thanks and sat back against the bed post, bringing up her one knee so that she could hug it to her chest. She was still a beautiful woman, Skyla thought as she finished folding her clothes and packing it away. Although she would never be pretty as her features were too hansom for it, she had an elegance in her that spoke of her royalty. Even in this world, her presence never lost its air of command and regal tone.

She wondered if she would ever be like this, confident and serene.

"I have to admit," Alima said conversationally, interrupting her thoughts. "That it's a shame to see you pack your bag."

Skyla glanced at her and smiled slightly as she moved to her dresser. "We were lucky that the training took place so close to the school." She confessed. "New York feels very far."

"You'll love it."

Skyla smiled. "I know."

Alima raised an eyebrow. "But?" she queried, causing Skyla to smile painfully. The woman knew her too well.

"But, I'm nervous to be so far away from the wingdom," she said. "Because I was still close enough to go regularly, Skyler sort of…" She changed her mind as to what she was going to say and rather sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes, it's difficult to live in two places. One's heart and soul are never together."

Alima nodded sadly, smiling at her ward. "I understand," she said sincerely. "But, please don't be worried Skyla. Firstly, I think that it's great that you are doing this because it's something that's _yours._ Secondly, I think if you succeed in this then your school will be made. You've invested a lot of effort into this, this might well be your break."

Skyla laughed suddenly and shrugged as she put more things into her bag. "I'm scared that it will be," she said. "It would mean then that I'm absolutely committed." She gave the older woman a sceptical look. "It would come with its own set of problems but at least then I can say that they are of my own making."

Her heart fluttered in anticipation as she closed her bag. She was practically packed for her trip the next day, she liked to be ahead of schedule. She had come back from the wingdom after a week with Skyler and had felt too restless to leave her packing for the following morning.

She was going to miss her husband.

Her anticipation grew and it was only then that she noticed that Alima had also gone very quiet. The woman was sitting up very straight, her eyes unfocused as she tried to see into the realm beyond.

"Something is wrong," she said before Skyla could ask. "Skyla…"

On the other side of the cottage, the front door burst open with a crash startling them both to their feet. Whirl and Twirl, who had been lying just outside the room leaped up with a furious cacophony of barking. Skyla reached her bedroom door in two strides and looked out to see Faolin stumble up the hallway, her balance worse than usual. When she saw Skyla she took a deep breath, then another as she tried to get her breath back. She leaned against the wall, her green eyes desperate as they touched Alima who had come behind Skyla. The three women stared at each other in a strange, horrified silence as Faolin composed herself and straightened up. Whirl and Twirl had stopped barking immediately when they saw her and went over to give her a welcoming nudge but she ignored him.

"Your majesties," she said direly as she forgot herself and dropped to a curtsey. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but I'm afraid that I have terrible news."

Skyla's heart turned to ice that froze all the words in her mouth but Alima moved, her sharp intake of breath barely audible, as she went to Faolin to touch her in permission to get up.

Faolin glanced at Skyla, but then looked at the queen and gently, carefully, touched her hand.

"You have to come to the wingdom your Highness," she said softly. "It's your husband. He's collapsed."

&&&

Despite the fact that her place was beside the queen, Skyla found herself instinctively falling a step behind her, sensing her need to be alone. She found it sad that Alima choose to walk the last few steps to her husband's private champers. Perhaps it was to pace herself, to slow the revelation of her husband's dire circumstances. To take a few moments to think about what she would find in the room.

Skyla was happy for the delay, her heart aching with the quiet knowledge of what was going to transpire. Although it was inevitable that people had to deal with the loss of their parents at some point in their life, she had not wished it on Skyler this soon. She knew from experience that there was nothing that she could do for him, only show her support through her presence.

Nobody had met them when they entered the wingdom because it seemed that everybody was in the corridor outside the king's chambers. Skyla looked around the gathering of people as they walked up, her heart sinking when she noticed that Skyler wasn't among them. Master Anwar was standing outside, talking to a servant with sharp hand movements. His face was pitched in worry and when the servant left, he momentarily closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He only noticed them when he opened his eyes again and quickly schooled his face to calm as he turned to meet them.

Alima slowed and allowed him to walk to her, her face serene as he bowed to her.

"My Queen," he said unable to keep the grief from his voice. "I'm trying everything that I can."

Smiling gently, Alima rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder and patted it. "I know," she said, her voice as calm as her eyes. "I know that you will do what is best for him Anwar." Her eyes moved to find Skyclone standing by the door of his father's room, his face broody and irritated. He shifted when his mother looked at him and slowly walked towards her, his eyes briefly moving to Skyla's.

Squeezing Master Anwar's shoulder, Alima stepped up to her son, her eyes searching his as they stared at each other. She didn't reach out to him immediately, but hugged herself, her back strangely stiff.

Skyclone saw it and his eyes softened as he leaned forward to give his mother a hug. "I'm sorry about Father, Mother," he said softly. "Things might turn out different."

Alima relaxed in her son's grip and sighed, hugging him briefly. "We'll see," she said softly. "Are you alright Skyclone?"

The young man nodded tightly and stepped away from his mother to look at Skyla. "It's always better when loved ones are close," he said and walked to Skyla. "I had not hoped to see you this soon Sister."

Skyla gladly accepted his hug, feeling his need to be reassured. "I'm sorry about this Skyclone," she said softly. "I know that this is hard. Where's Skyler?"

Skyclone pulled away from her and motioned to the room. "With Father," he said. "The King has been ill of late," he added. "We all know that this was coming. It does not make it any easier."

There was a soft sound as Alima shook her head and turned back to Master Anwar who was looking at the eldest prince.

"May I go in Anwar?" she queried. "Or is he too weak?"

The king's aid grimaced and nodded, moving to the door. "He's delirious your Highness," he said solemnly. "He speaks of things that…" He sighed. "He knows not where he is or what is happening, when he is conscious that is. He asked for you repeatedly though."

Skyla licked her lips and briefly touched Skyclone's hand for support. "I have to ask," she said quietly. "Is he… dying?"

They all looked at her, though Skyla couldn't say whether or not they were angry at her for speaking all of their thoughts. Master Anwar's face softened when he looked at her before he turned to address the queen who was also looking at him for an answer.

"The night will tell," he said solemnly and opened the door for the queen. "He is very weak."

Alima nodded quietly and stepped through without looking at any of them. Skyla stepped closer to the door and looked in to see her husband sitting by his father's side. She could not see the king's face, but she could sense the feeling of sickness in the air. She hugged herself and shuddered, jumping when someone touched her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see Skyclone but instead it was Master Anwar, his eyes soft as he pushed her forward.  
"Skyler will want to see you," he said softly. "You can go in as well. I'll be there as soon as the servants bring what I need."

She nodded her thanks and quickly followed Alima. Skyler had already stood up when she walked into the room and was embracing his mother with a child like fierceness. Alima had her eyes closed as she held her youngest and murmured soft, encouraging words before she pulled away. Skyler let out a slow breath and rubbed his face before he noticed Skyla. The relief in his eyes to see her was painful to behold. Skyla schooled her face to calm reassurance and walked over to embrace her husband. Although she had only left there that morning, it felt as if a life time had passed.

"I'm very relieved to see you," he said sincerely as he held her tightly, his cologne washing over her. "Skyla, I'm so sorry. This… your plans…"

Her heart ached when she realized suddenly that all of her practicing the past few weeks had been for nothing but she quickly pushed the thoughts aside.

"Is not important," she said as she turned to look at Alima who was standing by the foot of her husband's bed. "I'm here for you Skyler. Always."

He stepped away from her but kept a hand in her waist and also turned to look at his mother who was still standing by the edge of the bed, her back rod straight. As they watched, she seemed to come to some kind of decision because, with an agonized expression on her face, she moved around the bed, sat down carefully and slipped of her shoes. Without looking at them she carefully lay down beside him, wrapping her arm around his chest and closing her eyes against the pain they saw inside them. Skyla heard Skyler swallow and wondered whether he was fighting tears as she was.

"Come on," Skyler said tightly, pulling her towards the wall. "Let's sit here and… give her some space."

Skyla nodded and went with him, allowing him to pull her down into a chair beside him. They didn't speak for a long time as they looked at the two figures on the bed, Skyla's heart aching when she thought of a conversation she had had with the queen on the day she found out about her own parents' death.

"_We respect each other,"_ the queen had said on that fateful day, referring to her husband, _"we always have. We never claimed to be married for any other reason than it being prearranged. We never tried to put up the front of the loving husband and wife. And it's worked out in the end. We've raised two lovely sons that we both adore. Once you have common ground, friendship follows."_

She wondered what it must be like, to be saying good bye to a life partner that had never been more than a friend. And the king had been asking for her…

Resting her head against Skyler's shoulder, she swallowed her tears and closed her eyes, wishing that there was a way to spare the Royal family this pain. She hoped that things wouldn't turn out for the worst but she could see that it would take a miracle. She opened her eyes again to look at Skyler but realized that he was staring at his parents, lost in thought. Not wanting to disturb him, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes again.

It was quite late by this time and despite her best efforts to stay awake, she found herself drifting off to sleep, only vaguely aware of time passing. Master Anwar came in and spoke to Skyler in a soft voice as he held her; she heard the queen's voice briefly and sensed another presence with her as Skyclone came to sit down on her other side. Then, silence followed as she moved to a deeper sleep, drifting through a dreamless void.

She wasn't sure what woke her, but suddenly, everything felt wrong. She startled up out of sleep and discovered to her shock that Skyler was gone. Instead, she was leaning against Skyclone, who had wrapped his arm around her protectively. Disorientated, she stiffened and pulled away from him but before she could speak, she heard a soft, ragged voice call in the semi darkness of the room.

"Alima…" The king's voice was hoarse, thick with fever. "Alima please…"

Skyla shuddered as she heard the queen's sharp movements as she sat up on the bed and turned on the lamp beside it, casting the room into an eerie glow.

"I'm here husband," she said softly as she took his hand. "Rest, please. I am here."

Skyla bit her lip as the king coughed, a terrible sound that threatened to undo him. "Alima," King Skyhawk said again, the repetition of her name foreign of his tongue. "Alima I…"

He paused, and coughed again. Unconsciously, Skyla shifted closer to Skyclone, wondering if they should leave. He held her again tightly, his body tense as he watched the bed.

"Where's Skyler?" she queried softly, making him look at her. "He… Where is he?"

Skyclone glanced at her briefly, relaxing his grip on her. "He just left," he said softly. "To get some air and stretch his legs. He left you in my care."

"Alima, I'm sorry…" They heard from the bed, the words clenching Skyla's heart as she tried to stand up.

"I have to go and get him," she said, her heart beating wildly. "And… Master Anwar. I think… They should be here. I think…" She could not name it, the darkness that clenched her heart. Skyclone patted her shoulder and stood up abruptly.

"I'll get them," he said. "You stay. I'll be right back."

Skyla wanted to protest and tell him that it wasn't her place to stay but he left before she could call him back. Shivering, she pressed herself against the wall and pulled up her legs, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Alima," the king spoke from the bed again. "I'm so sorry."

Alima made a soft soothing sound and reached out to a basin of water that stood next to her husband's bed. "Why?" she said calmly, wringing water from a cloth that had been lying in it and dabbing at his forehead. "This is not your fault."

Skyhawk grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled himself up a little, his arms thinner than Skyla remembered.

"I'm sorry for making you hate me," he said, his eyes bright with fever as he gripped his wife's wrist. "I knew you couldn't love me, but I selfishly allowed my parents to continue with the marriage."

The queen froze as her eyes widened in shock. Swallowing, she carefully set the cloth down and took his hand in both of hers.

"I…" Her voice shook. "I do not hate you Skyhawk. I never have."

The door opened abruptly as Skyclone came back in and sat down next to Skyla, his eyes wide. "Master Anwar is coming," he said, loud enough for his mother to hear. "He said we should just stay here."

Skyla didn't want to, but she could not make herself ignore the conversation that was occurring on the other side of the room.

"You do not hate me?" the king seemed to stumble over his own words. "I… that's good Alima. I love you, I always have, from the first day that I saw you. You are so beautiful… I wished that I could tell you. Show you. But…" He didn't finish his sentence, his body shuddering with another cough. Alima's eyes were desperate as they shot to the door before looking back to husband when it didn't reveal who she wanted it to. She glanced briefly at Skyla and Skyclone and closed her eyes as if gathering strength. When she opened her eyes again there was a quiet resolve in them as she carefully, gently, brought her husband's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"But, I didn't make it easy for you Skyhawk," she said calmly. "I know, I'm sorry. My pride got in the way and I could not tell you Skyhawk. I couldn't."

King Skyhawk's eyes grew wide as he stared at her, his expression lost in hope. "I have expected so many things," he said softly, as he tried to reach up to touch her face with his other hand. "But not those words. Please my love, can we try again? Will you let me love you this time? Will you let me be the husband that I have always wanted to be? You won't have to look for love in another's arms."

Despite her calm expression, Skyla could see that Alima was shaking, her whole body seemingly crying out her grief.

"There is no one else," she said softly. "Not anymore. Yes husband, we can try again – though you have never been at fault. I will let you love me Skyhawk, but you need to hold on husband. The world will be a much poorer place if you are not in it."

The door opened as both Skyler and Master Anwar came into the room. Skyla jumped up immediately and into Skyler's arms, tears that she could not stop flowing down her cheeks as she held onto him. She could hear his heart beat wildly against her as he stared at his parents. Master Anwar rushed to the bed immediately to look at the king but the sick man only had eyes for his wife.

"I have not made a mistake then," the old king whispered, his gaze still locked with his wife's. "I have not held onto you for naught, nor loved you for nothing. I have always known that… You will see me one day."

Alima closed her eyes before she leaned forward and slowly, carefully, kissed her husband. Master Anwar, who had been checking his pulse and blood pressure, gave her a wild look as she sat back and the king closed his eyes.

"I see you now husband," she said softly and brought his hand to her lips again before she looked Anwar. The king's physician, confidant and aid shook his head and motioned for her to step away, to give him space.

The queen stood up and stepped away from the bed as Anwar started to try and rouse the king again and administer some medicine. She hugged herself, her body silhouetted against the moonlight shining in from outside. When Anwar's attempt's to rouse the king became more desperate, she turned away from the bed and looked at her sons. A lot passed through her face in those few seconds, her desire to be alone, waging with her need to comfort her sons. She took a step closer, then stopped.

Skyler was holding onto her, with no intention of letting go, even if he was looking at his mother where as Skyclone was still sitting down, his face blank as he stared at the bed, his body taunt with anticipation.

Alima looked at him for a long time before she sighed softly and dropped her head. She left the room without a word, her back bend in grief. Skyla held onto Skyler for a moment or two longer before her husband pulled away from her unexpectedly.

"Go with her," he said softly to her surprise. His face was filled with fear but his eyes full of love. "You don't have to be here," he continued, "Skyclone and I will stay. Take care of my mother."

Feeling guiltily relieved, Skyla hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. She glanced back to Skyclone but he only had eyes for the struggle on the bed. Grimacing, Skyla glanced that way one more time before she squeezed Skyler's hand and left the room, grateful that she could leave.

Alima was sitting just outside the room, her head bend as she clasped her hands in front of her. It was strange, but in those few moments, she looked more like the Alima that Skyla knew from the other realm than the queen, her features tight with grief. She didn't look up as Skyla slipped in next to her, nor responded to her when she put her arm around her. They did not have to wait long, although it felt like hours, before the door opened again, revealing Master Anwar, his face pale with grief and loss.

Alima stood up slowly and looked at him, her eyes asking the question she could not word. The physician nodded slowly and turned so that he could address them both.

"It is done," he said quietly. "The King is dead."

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: One day I'll be a sunshine and roses author, I promise…  
Ironically, I've planned this chapter a while, and then – in this week of me writing it, death touched my partner, also whisking away a father. I ask you to think of the family, in prayer and good will. _

_On lighter matters, with this chapter I've now officially posted over 600,000 words on . mwahahahahaha. _

_It's great to be back. _

_Alyssa _


	25. The Wish

_**All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. **_

_**~Anatole France**__**  
**_

**Chapter 25: The Wish. **

_She watched the white flags of mourning fly from every window in the wingdom, saw the white ribbons wrapped around the ruins of war. So many people had lost their lives, so many lives destroyed. She should feel remorse and sadness but all she could feel was bitterness and pain._

'My husband,' _she thought._ 'My Skyler, dead…'

Skyla startled awake, her face wet with tears and her throat tight as she had cried. In a wild moment, she reached out beside her feeling only relief when she touched Skyler's warm and familiar body beside her. He stirred, but didn't wake – the grief of the previous night keeping him lost in sleep.

Skyla let out a slow, relieved breath and carefully slipped out of bed, scared that she might wake Skyler. She wasn't surprised that she had a nightmare that featured his death. The queen's pain at loosing her husband was so acute, so palatable, that it seemed to have ingrained itself on her own soul.

She wrapped a robe around herself and left the room, pausing one last time to glance back at her husband who was sleeping peacefully. When he woke, she knew that he would loose that peace, reminded again that his father was dead and that he was to take up the responsibility of king. The responsibility already lay very heavy on her heart because she knew that she could officially dismiss all her ideas to open the Dance Academy. She would have to be here a lot more now, and it would be impossible for her to do both the duty of teacher and wife. One would have to bend and sadly, her career would be it.

Sighing to herself, hugging her body as she walked to the queen's private chambers, Skyla pushed away all the lingering feelings of fear that her nightmare had instilled in her. Although she was not naïve enough to think that tragedy will never touch their marriage, Skyla was confident that she and Skyler would have a long and happy marriage together. There was no war in the wingdom and no political power struggles that could harm them.

When she reached the queen's room she was surprised to find it open, despite the early hour. She wanted to go in, but paused when she heard voices inside.

"He was dying Skyclone," Alima's voice was strangely calm and filled with grief. "I could see it, feel it. What would you have had me do? I had it within me to give him some peace, so I did."

"But, you lied to him!" Skyclone snapped. "You lied to him on his deathbed!"

Alima sighed softly and shifted. "The world's full of lies Skyclone," she said softly. "We have all done so to a fashion. That I did it to a dying man would no doubt come back to haunt me, but I take comfort in the fact that it gave him peace. I will not explain myself to you because there is nothing to be said. Your father is dead, he was a good and honourable man who didn't deserve a wife who could never love him."

Skyclone all but growled, and when Skyla shifted slightly to look inside, she saw him standing before his mother with his fists balled. "You said that you could love him," he said. "You practically implied that you did. You gave him false hope, false peace. Where will that lead to? You lied in front of us! Your sons! You always have, you and your double life."

The queen, who was sitting by the window, stood up slowly and moved to touch her son. "I will not speak ill of the dead Skyclone," Alima said softly. "But, I would like to point out that by his own admission he also kept me locked in this loveless life when he could've ended it. You see, he too lived on false hope, it was perhaps what our marriage was build on. It does not make a greater or a lesser man of him. It makes us both foolish, foolish children who had played a game with each other. But, hear me Skyclone, your father was a great man and although I could not love him as a lover, I loved him as a wife, as a friend and as a companion. I respected him more than anybody I have ever met and his death is a loss this wingdom will always regret. You are the son of a great man."

Skyclone stepped back sharply and turned around, his face a picture of dark fury. "And a foolish woman!" he yelled. "A lying, twisted fool!"

When he stormed towards the door, Skyla quickly backed away so that they wouldn't get the impression that she had been listening. When Skyclone saw her in the corridor though, his face twisted again, from anger to pain.

"Love is a lie Skyla," he told her. "It's a lie."

Pained, she reached out to touch him. "No it isn't Skyclone," she said softly. "Love is real sometimes it's just different than what we expect."

He allowed her to touch his shoulder, to briefly trail her hand down to his and squeeze it but then he jumped up and flew down the corridor away from her and away from his mother.

Fighting tears, Skyla went back to the door and knocked lightly before pushing it open and going in. Alima was still standing in the middle of the room, her face a picture of anguish. When she saw Skyla her face twisted in grief and she turned around to the window to hide her tears. Murmuring soft words, Skyla went to her and slipped an arm around her body, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alima," she said softly. "He's grieving; he doesn't know what he says."

The queen chuckled bitterly, her tears trailing burning paths down her cheeks. "You know as well as I do Skyla," she said softly. "That pain and grief brings clarity to one's soul that always reveals the truth. He knew exactly what he was saying, and he was right. I did lie to my husband on his deathbed, I don't think there's any forgiveness for that."

Skyla sighed softly and held her more tightly. "I knew you did," she whispered. "And, I know why you did it. I think in your position, I'd have done the same. You cannot haunt him now in death, don't let him haunt you in life."

Alima sighed softly and rested her head against Skyla's, touching the young woman's arm in gratitude. "I wish that life was different," she said softly and grew quiet, staring out of the window at the white flags that were being put into people's windows as news of the king's death spread. Skyla shivered as they reminded her of her nightmare and closed her eyes, wishing that her mother was here to comfort the queen.

They stood like that for several moments until she felt the queen sigh softly and pull away from her. She turned to face Skyla and cupped her face, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

Skyla squeezed her wrist and sighed, thinking about her dancing and how she was supposed to be on her way to New York right now. She wished that life was different as well, but she had long since come to realize that things never worked out the way you wanted it to. Sensing her thoughts, the queen grimaced and gave her a brief hug.

"I'm sorry about New York," she said softly. "I know it meant a lot to you."

Skyla shrugged and moved away from the queen to the window, looking up at the sky to avoid looking at the white flags.

"It wasn't meant to be," she said softly. "Something else will come up, a different path, a different life."

"It doesn't have to," Skyler's voice startled them as he walked in behind them, having given them space when he saw their soft, kind exchange. "You can still go."

Skyla blinked as she turned around to find her husband in his robe with them in the room. She went over to him immediately and hugged him, wishing to wipe away his grief with her touch. He returned her touch gratefully and briefly kissed her on the cheek.

"I send Faolin to your home last night before coming to bed," he said quietly. "She said that she could come in contact with your dance troupe and tell them that you will be a day or two late due to a family emergency but you are still coming. You've worked too hard for this Skyla for me to see you give up this dream."

Startled, Skyla touched Skyler's face and shook her head. "It's okay Skyler," she said. "What sort of an image would it send out if I abandon you now? You will probably be coroneted and assume all of your father's duties. I have to be here beside you to help you. The dancing and the academy don't matter."

Skyler swallowed, hiding his grief, and hugged her again. "It does," he said. "It matters more to you than you let on, and because of that it matters to me. As you said in the beginning, this is your chance and we have given up a lot for you to pursue it. I want to see you in this performance that you have worked so hard at. Otherwise, we have really given up so many things and so much time together for nothing."

Alima moved up behind Skyla to lay a hand on her son's shoulder. "My love," she said softly. "I hate to say this but Skyla's right, she will _have_ to be present for your coronation. It's not debatable and the image that it would send if she's not by your side during your first ruling period would be… disastrous for both of you. The wingdom needs to see unity in what might be a _very_ unstable time."

Skyler looked at his mother and nodded - his eyes older than his years. "I know," he said quietly. "And, I intend for her to be by my side when I start ruling officially – but, I don't have to do so immediately."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alima shook her head and frowned at her son. "I'm not following Skyler," she said carefully. "You will probably be coroneted by the end of the week, a month at the latest."

To her surprise, her son shook his head and smiled sadly. "Normally," he said quietly, "there's a six months 'handing over' period between two kings. Despite father's illness, I haven't actually entered that period yet. If you look at father's original will and testament, he said that – if something was to happen before I had come of age, you were to take over as regent until I was able."

Al of a sudden, Alima became very pale and took a step back. Seeing her sway, Skyla quickly moved to the chair and put it in behind her as Alima sat down, her head in her hands.

"Mom!" Skyler's voice was laced with panic as he quickly reached out and touched her shoulder. "Mom, are you alright?"

Alima swallowed dryly and nodded, her hand covering her mouth in surprise. "He…" she swallowed. "Your father never told me of this arrangement. Never."

Skyler blinked then sighed softly and hunched down beside her, taking her hand in his. "He trusted you mother," he said softly, tears thick in his voice. "What ever you might've thought of him or how your marriage was… He loved you and respected you, he believed that you would make a good queen in his absence, as do I. I realize that it's a lot to ask, but if you take the regent position for six months it would give me time to set up a few things that I've been working on and Skyla time to dance her part. Then, when all's done we can have it done properly and not in the shadow of my father's death. I don't want to take the throne like this, I want to feel that I'm ready before I do it."

Alima swallowed and shook her head. "Skyler," she said in a hoarse whisper. "There are a lot of people here who would not want to see me hold this power and responsibility. I am not popular in the wingdom for I had chosen indirectly to turn my back on it. To step in now…"

Skyler chuckled softly and touched his mother's cheek, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"You'll surprise yourself," he said. "This is your chance to prove them wrong mother and perhaps to remember why this place is home." He looked sad. "I would also like to have you here, by my side. It's going to be so difficult without Father."

Alima, with tears brimming in her eyes, nodded slowly and leaned her head forward so that she could touch Skyler's forehead.

"For you my dear son," she said softly. "I'll do it. If it isn't met with general disapproval, I'll do it for you."

&&&

Skyler recalled Faolin that evening, who gave them the news that Skyla's dance troupe understood her circumstances and could give her a week's absence. It gave Skyla time to attend the funeral and help Skyler set everything up so that it would make it easy for her to leave.

The night before she was meant to go and three days after the funeral, she found herself lying in bed with Skyler, her head resting on his shoulder as they stared at the canopy in silence, their breathing blending in unison. Skyla, who could just faintly hear his heart beating against her ear, found herself wishing that few months that she's going to be away would pass quickly so that she could come back to her husband and be a proper wife to him. She found herself aching to have his children, to know that she could be with him whenever she wanted. She closed her eyes and found herself trying to imagine what life would be like then and what it would be like to be a mother…

Smiling suddenly, she felt Skyler touch her shoulders and hug her closer to his body.

"What?" he whispered softly and smoothed her hair as she looked up to his face.

Unable to keep herself from grinning, Skyla traced a small pattern on his bare chest and smiled seductively.

"I want to have your babies," she said mischievously. "All of them."

Skyler blinked surprised and laughed. "Subtle," he said. "Very subtle Skyla." He chuckled and started turning so that they could lie side by side facing each other. Skyla moved from his chest to her pillow, but after a moment's thought put her head on his. Skyler smiled at her and touched her cheek, his eyes vast and full of love.

"I want to make your babies," he whispered softly. "I always have."

Skyla grinned and took his hand in hers. "We can start practicing…" She suggested and to which he laughed again and cupped her cheek.

"Subtler and subtler still," he said and leaned closer to her to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I'm all for practicing Skyla, but I need to talk to you about something first."

Skyla raised an eyebrow and made a considering sound before leaning in to return her husband's kiss. "What is it?" she queried, chuckling softly when he took both her hands in his.

"It's about Faolin," he said softly and let her go when she sat up surprised.

"What has she done?" Skyla said with a touch of anticipation in her voice. "Is everything alright?"

Skyler smiled slightly and sat up with her, pulling their robes closer that had been lying at the foot of the bed so that he could put it round both his and Skyla's shoulders.

"It is," he said. "You know as well as I do that her work is outstanding. She's been a great help these past few days."

Skyla smiled warmly, feeling a rush of love for her friend. "I know," she said softly. "I always wish that there was a proper way to thank her, I know that this isn't always what she wants to do."

Skyler smiled and nodded. "That's why I have a suggestion," he said quietly. "When I become king Skyla, I want to implement a few things."

Skyla blinked. "And Faolin will be a part of this?" she queried to which her husband nodded.

"With your leave," he said. "I know that she is in your employment and I won't offer her anything without your blessing."

She swallowed and felt a touch of anticipation, recognizing that change was in the air. "Okay," she said hesitantly, "what do you want to do?"

Skyler's face twitched as he clenched his jaw and reached out to touch her hand. "I wish to create a council," he said. "A party of people who can, for lack of a better word, rule the country in my absence if need be. That way, I won't have to be here all the time and maybe, sometimes, go and see this wonderful world of yours. I'm not creating them just for that of course, but it's one of the motivations. Things have been the same for too long, we've stagnated politically and people just assume that the king's choice is the best one because there's never been a deliberation of any other kind."

Skyla blinked surprised and gave her husband a wild look. "Skyler," she said levelly. "What you're suggesting is democracy."

He laughed. "Don't make it sound like such a curse," he said. "I've been playing with the idea for a while and with my father's death, it might be a good time to start to implement it."

Skyla frowned and crossed her legs so that she could sit easier. "You have to be careful not to change too many things too quickly Skyler," she said softly. "People are very resistant to change and might take it as a sign that things will be very unstable with your rule."

Skyler smiled slightly. "I realize that," he said. "But the people that I've discussed it with seem to think that it's a good idea."

She frowned again and gave him a questioning look. "And who would that be?" she queried.

"My brother for one," Skyler said. "I want him to be on the council, that would give him some political power and, indirectly if something happens to me, a chance to rule. Father wasn't against it when he was still alive and Master Anwar also thinks that it's a good idea. I want him to be on the council as well."

Still feeling a touch of anticipation Skyla pinched her brow, wishing that – instead of having this discussion, they had opted for making babies instead. "I don't think he'll do it," she said quietly, thinking of the King's aid. "He was fiercely loyal to your father… He's going to need some time to recover from his death. And, I'm not sure he's so politically motivated."

Skyler sighed and nodded. "Granted," he said. "But, as I said – he thought it was a good idea to create the council when I mentioned it to him."

Skyla raised an eyebrow and sighed, pushing some of her hair behind her ears. She had a strange, bad feeling about this but couldn't put words to it to justify it. It seemed like a good idea and it _was_ a good back up to have a party that could politically step in and rule the country if the king was unable to. She shuddered suddenly, thinking of her dream. Skyler, seeing her shudder, reached out and rubbed her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" he queried to which she nodded, not wanting to explain herself.

"Yes," she said. "Let's get under the blanket again. Where does Faolin fit into all of this Skyler?"

Her husband smiled and lay down again, pulling the blankets over them as she did the same.

"I want her to be on the council," he said. "You said yourself Skyla, she wasn't made to be a Lady-in-Waiting. In some ways, she's _terrible_ in it because time and again she's become involved in small, political tiffs with some of the other Lords and Ladies. She's always had to back down because she doesn't have a wing to fly with in that area, but you must know that it killed her every time. She's smart, painfully neutral and can consider a matter from every side. I think she would be perfect for my council."

Feeling a sudden ache of loss, Skyla realized that Skyler was correct and that if his plan succeeded, she would loose her Lady-in-Waiting. When she didn't speak immediately, Skyler looked at her curious and touched her shoulder.

"What do you think wife?"

Skyla bit her lip and sighed, taking her husband's hand in hers. "I think it's a good idea Skyler," she said softly. "But, it will be difficult to implement. You see, when you choose this council, you can't just put anybody on it. The wingdom has a hierarchy system that stretches a little bit further than the royal family. We have higher ranking lords and lower ranking lords. I should remind you for instance that I would never have been able to marry you had it not been for your mother. Faolin comes from a family similar to mine, farmers who hold the title of Lord only in name. You have to consider that when choosing your candidates. To now ignore that ranking system would be disastrous."

Skyler turned introspective as he studied her features. "I'll think about it," he said. "But, you haven't told me yet Skyla – would you give your blessing if it was possible to put Faolin on the council."

Her heart ached, but she couldn't say no. Nodding, Skyla sighed softly and touched her husband's cheek. "Yes," she said. "I would do so gladly even if it means loosing her. I want to see her… Happy, not just content."

Skyler smiled gently and touched her cheek, leaning forward so that he could kiss her on her lips.

"I don't think you'll loose her Skyla," he said softly. "Or anybody else who loves you. People are willing to walk through fire for you, I don't think that will ever change. It's a unique quality that you have."

Skyla chuckled softly and shook her head. "I don't want people to walk through fire for me," she said. "I just wish for them to be happy."

Skyler smiled and squeezed her hand. "You know what will make me happy?" he queried. "Right now?"

She could guess, but she was willing to let him answer. "No," she said – playing stupid. "What?"

Her husband smiled and leaned over to kiss her again.

"Practicing," he whispered…

&&&

Although he couldn't see them, he knew what they were doing and it filled him with jealousy and love and rage. Skyclone abruptly flew away from the window and out into the gardens where he sat down on a bench.

'_Love is a lie,'_ he thought as he pushed the image of his brother kissing Skyla out of his mind. '_It's a lie. And they are living it…' _

He growled and kicked a nearby stone, sending it tumbling into the bushes. For a second, he remembered the spectre that had haunted him, and remembered its promise. He felt a touch of fear, wondering if it would come again, now – after what _he's_ done. But, he had not harmed his brother. He did not touch the boy.  
No.

And, he couldn't think that he had done the old man any harm… He had been ill anyway.

That man, his father, had lied as well. Just like his mother. And his brother.

The only person who had never lied to him was Skyla, beautiful, graceful and kind Skyla. She could love him, he knew. She saw him for who he really was. A prince of the wingdom, perhaps a future king.

In her eyes, he wasn't just her husband's brother or his father's son.

No, he was a person in her eyes, and he wished that somehow, someway, he could make her see what he felt for her.

&&&

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: Betcha you thought that I was never going to come back! (laughs) Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay with this. RL's been crazy I can't even begin to describe it or tell you of everything that's happened. All I can tell you is that you won't have to wait so long for the next one, I'm sure. I'm back into writing in full force. For interest, if you like to see what I do on a day to day basis, I have a blog and it's fairly popular. Feel free to drop by, just click on my homepage._

_Also, I have to point out, there's a new story here in the genre in which the author says that it's in collaboration with myself. This is not the communal story that I had planned to write. That sort of died due to lack of response. I helped Lady Saffron with well, lol, I don't know. :) She came to me with her story and I encouraged her to put it on the site. I think it's going to be a fun read. You need a break from my dark and gloomy. Where it's going is all in her hands, I might give some input there, but it's her call. _

_Thank you for reading as always! I missed you guys. _

_Alyss _

_3-;--_


	26. The Counsel

_**That which the dream shows is the shadow of such wisdom as exists in man, even if during his waking state he may know nothing about it... We do not know it because we are fooling away our time with outward and perishing things, and are asleep in regard to that which is real within ourself.**_

_**~Paracelsus, quoted in**____**The Dream Game**_

**Chapter 26: The Counsel. **

She was in the wingdom garden playing with her dogs, their joyous barking a joy to hear as she engaged them in a vigorous match of tug'o'war. Skyla laughed when Whirl and Twirl managed to pull her over, upon which both of them leapt onto her and started licking her face. She indulged them for a second or two and then remembered that it wasn't the proper behaviour for a queen. Getting up quickly, she brushed off her dress and looked around embarrassed to see if anybody saw her. Sure enough, in the distance she could see Faolin looking at her, her light blond hair shining in the sunlight. Seeing her reminded Skyla that she needed to go somewhere, though she couldn't bring to mind where. Knowing that Faolin knew her schedule better than she knew her own, she made her way towards the woman, motioning to her to join her.

Faolin didn't move though, but remained where she was, looking at her. Frowning, Skyla moved closer only then to realize that the woman wasn't Faolin but her mother.

Cold shock vibrated through her and then, as the woman smiled at her and opened her arms for a hug, relief and joy followed.

Skyla ran towards her mother, her heart aching with relief. She was almost at the woman's side when someone suddenly tripped her, sending her crashing down to the ground. She fell down hard, hitting her knees and knocking the wind right out of her. Her assailant cruelly turned her over though and yanked her up.

Skyla experienced a moment of confusion and fear when Skyclone growled at her but he let her go and ran off when her mother ran closer, sending him off with a sharp word.

When Skyla sank down to the ground again, her mother knelt beside her, her gentle hands rubbing the dirt off of Skyla's knees.

"Skyla," she said, her voice filled with concern and love as she embraced her. "Skyla I told you to please stay away from Skyclone. He is a dangerous boy and he's going to hurt you."

Skyla swallowed tears and returned her mother's hug, allowing the woman's familiar touch to envelope her. Yet, she wanted to tell the woman that Skyclone wasn't like that, wasn't the boy he used to be when they were younger. She never got her chance though, as quite suddenly she found herself lying her in bed, staring at her bedside table.

Skyla blinked surprised and turned around, reaching out to touch Skyler for reassurance. She was disappointed to find that he wasn't in bed and a quick scan of their palace rooms showed her that he wasn't there either.

Sighing miserably, trying to shake away the dream and the sensation of her mother's arms around her, she stood up realizing that she urgently needed to make a detour to the bathroom. When she returned to the main bedroom, Faolin was already there setting out her clothes. Whirl and Twirl dancing around the room with her. Skyler must've let them out when he got up and took them to her for their morning walk. When Faolin turned to greet Skyla she frowned and immediately came closer, concern bright in her eyes.

"Skyla, what's wrong?" she queried, seeing the look on the woman's face.

Struggling with the tears that had followed her to the waking world, Skyla shook her head miserably and bend down to give her dogs a welcoming pat.

"I... didn't sleep well," she said miserably and straightened up. "And... I started my cycle again."

Faolin sighed softly and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Skyla," she said softly. "I know you were excited."

Unable to look at her Lady-in-Waiting, Skyla shook her head and tried to hide the tears the brimmed in her eyes. "It wasn't the right timing anyway," she said softly. "We're looking at a busy couple of months. I don't want to put more pressure than needed on myself and Skyler. Having a child now..."

She trailed off when she felt Faolin's gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman's eyes saw more than she wanted them to and the sympathy in them was almost unbearable. When tears started trailing down her cheeks, Faolin carefully reached up and wiped them away.

"You'll have a child one day," she said gently. "And don't think that it will ever be a burden to Skyler or the kingdom." She squeezed Skyla's shoulder again and stepped back to the customary distance she normally kept between them. "Would you like to spend a little bit more time in bed? You don't look rested."

Skyla sighed and shook her head, moving to her clothes so that she could start getting dressed. "I'd prefer not to," she said dryly to which Faolin raised a querying eyebrow.

"Nightmares?" she queried.

Skyla gave her a strange look and shook her head. For a moment she looked as if she wanted to elaborate but then she decided against it and just shrugged. "I just didn't sleep well," she said softly. "Where's Skyler?"

Faolin grimaced and went to the window that over looked the palace courtyard. "He's with the company's supplies," she said. "Making sure everything is ready for the journey."

_Oh yes,_ Skyla thought bitterly. _He was leaving._

Her husband might not have been king yet, but as the month of his coronation drew nearer, he spent less and less time in the capitol itself and rather travelled to the outer wingdoms like Sky Hive, Sky Winium and Azure. He was travelling to Azure today, to try and see if he could find a way to strengthen diplomatic ties between them and the water people. The other two kingdoms blindly accepted their rule, needing the protection of the Skyswirlstone as they lacked any means to defend themselves but the Azurians were different.

The water people were a fierce race, who were adept fighters and whose political system was just as strongly developed as the capitols. They also had their own system of law and their own beliefs which could make them touchy and set in their way. They were part of the reason Skyler wanted to set up a council because he believed that they needed to feel involved in the countries politics and decision making.

This was a very important trip and it would signal the end to Skyler's transition period.

_It was strange how quickly time passed, _Skyla thought as she numbly allowed Faolin to help her dress and do her hair, something she normally did herself. _It had been eight months since the king died and in that time so much has changed. _

The original agreement between Skyler and his mother had been that she would rule for six months and then he would take over. As these things happened though, the transition period became a little bit longer than they anticipated. Skyler was hard at work to get the proper support for his council as well as start building on the faith that people put in him. Between his schedule as future king and her dance schedule they saw very little of each other. But the fruits of their labour were paying off. People seemed surprisingly accepting towards the idea of a council and in her world, she had become a dance sensation that had not only secured her the grants that she needed to open the school, but the proper support which would allow her to spend time away from there to come to the wingdom.

Skyla realized that she was changing and that her needs were slowly shifting as well. Where in the beginning she didn't need to see Skyler as much, she found that she needed to be with him more and more. Although it had been unplanned, the delay in her cycle which had fooled her into thinking that she might be pregnant, had made her realize that she was ready for motherhood, for settling down and starting a family with the man she loved.

Skyla took a steadying breath when Faolin finished with her and forced herself to smile at the woman when she saw her friend frown at her worried.

"Thank you Faolin," she said with a smile. "I can take it from here."

Faolin raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her. "And breakfast?" she queried. Skyla shook her head quickly, thinking that her stomach couldn't deal with any food.

"I'll get my own," she said. "Or have some with Skyclone, you know he always eats later."

Faolin made a sound in the back of her throat but quickly schooled her face to calm. Skyla gave her an amused look. She could still not tell whether her Lady-in-Waiting was secretly in love with Skyclone or whether she really disliked him as much as she showed. She had tried to encourage friendship between the two and had even managed to convince Skyclone to try and court Faolin. He seemed willing enough, because she was not an ugly woman, but after a couple of weeks of wooing he came to Skyla with the statement that it would be easier to court a poisoned horned lizard than her Lady-in-Waiting. Skyla let any attempts at match making die a silent death then, realizing that she could not force either's hand.

She left Faolin in her rooms, giving the woman leave to utilize her morning whichever way she saw fit. Whirl and Twirl happily followed her as she made her way through the Royal Palace's private chambers. As much as she tried, she could not shake her nightmare, if it had been that. She had been so glad to see her mother, so comforted by her presence. To hear her warn her against Skyclone didn't sit well with her, even if it had been a dream.

She was so lost in thought that she did not notice immediately that someone else had fallen in step next to her. She was very startled when she realized that Master Anwar was quietly walking beside her. When she looked at him bewildered he smiled at her kindly, his eyes seeing too much.

Unable to help herself she crossed her arms over her chest and took a step away from him. None the less, she managed to give him a small, weak smile.

"Good morning Master Anwar," she said. "I'm sorry, I did not notice you."

He smiled at her and shrugged before looking ahead, his hands behind his back. "When people are lost in thought," he said amused, "I try not to disturb them. They might not find their way back to me."

Under his smiling eyes, she could not help but relax - his calm presence soothing after her hectic night. "It's not that easy to get lost," she said with a small smile and looked at her feet as she walked, wondering why she choose to do so when she could fly. Probably because it helped her think.

"You seem troubled, your Highness," Master Anwar continued, his tone still very relaxed. "Anything I can do to assist you?"

Skyla sighed softly and shook her head. "I had a restless night," she said quietly. "I'm alright."

At this, Master Anwar raised his bushy eyebrows and made a considering sound. "If you have trouble sleeping I can assist you," he said. "Do you feel unwell?"

Skyla shook her head quickly. "It's nothing," she said again, even though he didn't seem convinced. "I just..." She shrugged. "I didn't sleep well." When the older man didn't question her further, she relaxed a little and took a deep breath to steady herself. She had been scared of Master Anwar when she was younger, even though he had never so much as raised his voice to her. He was rumoured to have great power, yet as she grew older she realized that his power wasn't a physical force, rather his wisdom and intelligence. He had always provided the king with valuable counsel.

When she looked at him again, she realized that he was also looking at her, his eyes kind as he searched out the source of her unhappiness. She sighed softly and turned away, unable to look at him.

"Do you believe that the dead can speak to us Master Anwar?" she queried, thinking back to her mother. "Do you believe that they come back to visit us?"

The older man seemed surprised by her question. "As in ghosts, your Highness?" he queried to which she quickly shook her head.

"No," she said. "I mean... like... in dreams." Her sentence trailed off as she expected the Master Scribe to laugh at her, but instead he made a considering sound and raised his head to look at a guard who flew past them.

"I believe that they can give us counsel," he said softly. "In dreams, through memory and perhaps our conscience. They become the voice of what we want to tell ourselves."

It didn't bring her any comfort, but at least he didn't laugh at her. Skyla sighed softly and shook her head at herself. When she didn't say anything Master Anwar briefly touched her elbow.

"The dead are alive," he said softly. "They live in us, I believe this strongly. We do not understand anything Skyla. If it is possible for you and the queen to move from one world to another, why not them? Perhaps dreams are just the portal that they use." When she looked at him, he squeezed her elbow and then her hand.

"Do not ever refuse counsel Skyla, from which ever source. Sometimes a child can teach you more of the world than a scholar." He smiled. "The late king knew this and I believe that Skyler is beginning to learn."

Feeling her heart warm, Skyla smiled at him, her expression genuine for the first time. "Do you dream of the king sometimes?" she queried.

Master Anwar shook his head with a smile. "We said all we needed to say in life," he said. "I miss arguing with him and his questions, but I could let him go in peace – for all my failure to save him. There is no reason for him to visit me in death, even though he was a good friend to me." He chuckled softly. "I see enough of him in Skyler."

Happy that she found a change of topic, Skyla looked at Master Anwar again. "Have you considered Skyler's proposal?" she queried.

Master Anwar's face lost some of its warmth as he sighed and shook his head. "I do not wish to be on the council your Highness," he said. "As I have told your husband, I believe that it is a good idea, but I cannot be a part of it."

"Why?" Skyla queried, surprised by the force behind his sentence.

Taking a moment or two to collect himself, Master Anwar let out a slow breath and schooled his features back to their habitual calm. "King Skyhawk and I had a deal," he said quietly. "That in turn for my unconditional service during his rule, I will be allowed to do as I see fit when he stands down. Granted, it has come earlier than expected, but that does not make our arrangement any less valid. There are things that I need to do while I still can Skyla."

Surprised that he called her on her name, Skyla took a proverbial step back and nodded slowly. "Of course," she said. "But, you know that the position will always be open to you?"

He nodded then and smiled at her, stopping before she could. When Skyla turned, she realized that he had stopped at Prince Skyclone's private chambers. She almost blushed, wondering how he knew that she was coming here.

"Thank you for your company Master Anwar," she said. "And your counsel, I will consider what you've said."

The man looked at her and bowed deeply. "My door is always open to you, your Highness," he said. "And it is I who should thank you for your company."

He left her then, with a smile and a wink. Skyla stared after him, a strangely warm feeling in her heart before she turned and knocked on Skyclone's door. He answered fairly quickly and did not seem surprised that it was her. He smiled at her warmly, his whole face softening as he looked down at her.

"Sister," he said warmly and bent down slightly so that she could brush his cheek with a kiss. "What a pleasant surprise."

The warmth in her heart ten folded as Skyla kissed his other cheek. "May I have breakfast with you?" she queried.

Skyclone smiled warmly as he took her hand and gently escorted her inside his private chambers. "Of course," he said, his warm voice pushing away all her previous anxiety that she had carried over from the dream. "You know that you are always welcome here Skyla."

_He is a changed man,_ Skyla thought as she allowed Skyclone to put his hand in her back. _Her mother or her conscience is wrong. He will never hurt me. Never._

888

_To Be Continued..._

_AN: And I'm back in the saddle. ;) Hope you are well! _

_The 888. Fanfiction has done it again and the normal sign that I used to separate my paragraphs have fallen away and does not register. I'm somewhat irritated by this as I don't use page breaks. I've now used the 888 sign to show paragraph changes. I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused. Because it's such a daunting task, i have not yet gone to EVERY CHAPTER I HAVE EVER POSTED HERE to fix it. My apologies once again. _

_Alyss_


	27. The Weakness

_**Do you really think it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength, strength and courage to yield to. **_

_**~Oscar Wilde**_

**Chapter 27: The Weakness.**

"It is good to see you Skyla," Skyclone said warmly as he escorted her into his chambers. "Your timing is impeccable as always, we were just about to have breakfast."

Skyla paused briefly but was motioned forward when Skyclone applied a little bit of pressure in her back. "We?" she said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Skyclone smiled and shook his head. "Not at all," he said. "As I said, you are always welcome here. Lana and I were having the most interesting discussion. Have you met the Lady Lana?"

Skyla frowned slightly, the name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "Not to my knowledge," she said. "Skyclone, are you sure I'm not interrupting?"

Again the young prince smiled at her and shook his head, his expression humouring and kind. "I'm sure, Lana?" They entered his dining room area where a young woman rose to her feet. When she saw Skyla she blinked started, her gaze briefly shooting to Skyler for an explanation.

"Skyla's going to have breakfast with us," he said with a smile. "I believe you two have not met?"

They hadn't. Not exactly.

Skyla schooled her face to calm as she studied her brother-in-law's companion. She was a painfully thin woman, with clear blue eyes and naturally dark, waist length hair that was quite uncommon in the wingdom. Skyla realized that she did know her, though they had not been formally introduced. Lana was relatively new to Alima's attendants and had not yet scaled up the ranks high enough to merit an introduction to Skyla or even a mention by Faolin. Looking at her, Skyla couldn't miss the unmistakable light of intelligence in her eyes and strangely enough it set her on edge. She could not help but notice the way Lana looked and weighed _her_ up before she dropped into a curtsey, almost a minute after she rightfully should've.

"Princess Skyla," the young woman said, her voice rich but too cold to be pleasant. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my apologies; I didn't know that you had a previous engagement with Prince Skyclone."

Skyla waved it off and motioned to Lana to rise. "It's not formal," she said. "We sometimes have breakfast together, I'm sorry I'm interrupting your..." She struggled for words and settled on the most basic. "Breakfast."

Skyclone chuckled behind her and poured her a glass of orange juice from the buffet table that the kitchen staff had set up in his rooms. He still maintained a healthy appetite, but despite the fact that some people still called him fat, Skyla knew that he was almost 100% muscle. Although he never demonstrated it, she knew that she would hate to get on the wrong side of his hands. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that he could kill a man with one blow if he put his mind to it.

"Lana was telling me about her family's farm, she comes from a very long line of skilled herbalists." Skyclone handed her the glass and motioned to her to take a seat. "I believe her farm is quite close to where your family's was."

Still fragile from her dream and the morning's disappointment, Skyla felt an unexpected stab of pain as she thought of her childhood home. She tried to hide it by taking a sip of juice but Lana seemed to pounce on the subject like a playful kitten. "We could see the smoke from our homestead," she said and sat down on the couch furthest from Skyla. "It was a terrible night. My father had gone to try and lend assistance but by the time he got there everything was..." She paused and shook her head sadly. "Already beyond salvage. I am sorry for your loss."

Swallowing against the tightness in her throat, Skyla shook her head. "It was a long time ago," she said carefully. "I have not been that way in years. Tell me how are you enjoying the capital? Is Alima treating you kindly? She can be quite set in her ways sometimes."

At her words, Skyclone snorted and took the seat closest to Skyla. Lana looked at him sharply but schooled her face to calm. Skyla couldn't help but feel more awkward.

"Skyla knows my mother better than I do," Skyclone said, the bitterness in his voice unmistakable. Since his father's death, he had not spoken to Alima more than was necessary, their exchanges formal and brief. Skyla didn't think that he would ever forgive her. Lana looked at Skyclone before she smiled vaguely and turned back to Skyla.

"Admittedly, I have only been in her company on a few occasions," she confessed. "Because I am new, the others do not deem me experienced enough to tend to the queen. Am I correct when I say that you only have one attendant Princess Skyla?"

Glad for the change of subject but still not comfortable with it, Skyla nodded and glanced at Skyclone to see his reaction. "It's true," she said. "I'm served by Lady Faolin."

Lana raised an eyebrow and smoothly got up to pour her own glass of juice. She looked at Skyclone again, but his face was placid. "Someone of your standing is surely entitled to more," she pointed out. "You must speak to the queen about it."

Skyla smiled despite herself and shook her head. "Faolin is very adept and thorough with her work," she pointed out. "I have not felt the need to have anybody else yet, I would just be wasting their time. "

Skyler's plans to get Faolin on the council hadn't quite realized as he wanted them to, with the majority of people very focused on her short comings in title. There wasn't a way to get around it at this point, so the plans to advance her were put on hold. Alima, who was also for the idea, had cautioned Skyler to get the project on foot first before he introduced wild cards. The people needed to feel secure in their power in order to make the right decisions. Skyla was both relieved and disappointed for Faolin's sake, knowing that her Lady-in-Waiting longed to do more with her life but feeling selfishly relieved that she wasn't going to lose her yet.

Lana murmured something into her glass that Skyla didn't catch. Again the young woman's gaze went to Skyclone but the young prince was a placid ocean beside her as he stood up again.

"Can I get you anything to eat Skyla?" he queried. "Would you like the usual or are you going to have something else for a change?"

Skyla sat very still for a second and then stood up unexpectedly. "I ah... Actually think I that I'm going to go. I want to see what Skyler's up to and I'm not feeling too well. I don't think I can eat anything."

Skyclone's response was immediate as he joined her side, his face beaming concern. "Should I call the physician?" he queried. "Master Anwar? Perhaps you should go to bed."

His concern touched her deeply and she managed to muster a smile for him. "It's alright Skyclone," she said as she reached out to touch his arm. "I'll manage." She nodded towards Lana who had stood up again. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meal."

The attendant shook her head and bowed slightly with her hand over her heart, her dark hair falling over her shoulder to form a curtain between her and Skyla which hid all emotion in her face.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Princess Skyla," she said. "I have heard so much about you."

Skyla's smile was mechanical, as was her response. "You should stop by my rooms sometimes and have tea with me and Faolin. I'm sure you'll two will get on well and it might be nice to have a friend in the staff. The attendant's can have very closed circles."

Lana straightened up with a smile. "You would know this," she said. "Thank you for the offer Princess Skyla. We'll see what happens."

Skyla nodded at her and with a final glance at Skyclone went back to the door. Skyclone hesitated for a second before he joined her side, his hand finding its way to the small of her back again.

"Skyla wait," he said before she opened the door. "Look at me please."

Taking a deep breath, Skyla looked up, facing his concern. She looked into his eyes then shot a brief look towards the room where she knew Lana was sitting. She didn't like the idea of her listening to them.

Skyclone caught her worry and carefully reached up and touched her shoulder. "What's wrong Skyla?" he queried in a low voice. "Does Lana bother you?"

She shook her head and briefly reached to touch his clothes, smoothing out a piece of material that had turned over at a strange angle. "No," she said though she knew it was a lie. "No Skyclone, I'm just in a strange mood today. I shouldn't have come."

He shook his head and reached up to gently caress her cheek. She shamed herself by letting tears trail down her cheeks which he caught and rubbed away, his brow furrowed with concern.

"You are always welcome here Skyla, more so than anybody," he said in a low voice. "Please, if there is anything troubling you – you must know that you can always tell me. I'll send Lana away."

A part of her wanted him to do that, but another part of her instinctively knew that that would make an enemy from someone she would much rather keep as a friend or acquaintance.

_And,_ a nagging feeling in her said, _you must go to your husband in your hour of need, not his brother._

So, Skyla shook her head drew away from him a little. "It's alright Skyclone," she said. "You two have plans. She'll be grossly disappointed, I can tell." She hesitated and, unable to help herself, reached out and touched his chest. "Just – be careful with her."

Skyclone smiled and winked at her. "I am always very gracious towards my companions," he said to which she smiled in return but her hand tightened on his shirt.

"I don't mean it that way," she said. "I want you... She's... Not like your usual companions Skyclone."

His smile faltered a little bit as he frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Skyla wasn't sure how to express herself, unable to tell him that Lana seemed _smarter_ than his usual choice in women. So, instead of trying to explain she just shook her head and patted his chest.

"Just take care of yourself," she said softly. "I would hate to see you hurt."

His large hand enfolded hers and squeezed her fingers together gently. "Same here," he said softly. "Thank you for coming Skyla, I'm sorry we couldn't spend some time together, alone."

She smiled at him, but blinked surprised when she saw a flash of emotion in his eyes. It was brief, and fleeting, and she wasn't sure that she saw what she thought, but as she opened the door to find Faolin and her pups waiting for her, her Lady-in-Waiting's face as stoic as usual, she couldn't shake the strong image of love and longing she had seen in his eyes.

She couldn't share this with Faolin, frightened that the woman with her biased opinion of Skyclone might take it completely the wrong way, but she suddenly realized that Skyclone was a very lonely man and probably needed her company more than she sometimes needed his.

She found herself smiling despite her sadness as she thought about Lana in a new light.

_Maybe he's changing,_ she thought. _He's starting to look for other things in women, not just beauty and lust. Perhaps, perhaps there is hope for him to have his happy ending as well._

With her heart feeling lighter than it did earlier, she flew off to find her husband, Faolin and her dogs by her side.

888

When the door closed, and Skyla left the room, Skyclone turned around to find Lana standing behind him, her sharp face pinched with disapproval as she stared at the spot Skyla had vacated. He turned a questioning look on her and took a step in her direction.

"What is it?" he queried.

Lana glanced at him and shook her head. "The way you and everybody else speak of her, I had expected something different," she said. "She's weak."

Skyclone felt a flash of fury boil up inside him, but he stilled it and just shook his head, fixing Lana with a stern look. "You forget that she's lived through the death of both her parents, has made a success in a realm completely different from ours and have won a king's heart," he smiled bitterly. "There's more to her than meets the eye Lana."

The young woman snorted, but her approach was more careful when she spoke again. "That realm isn't this kingdom Skyclone, you know that as well as anybody. Just because she's strong there, does not mean it will be repeated here." She looked to the door. "Sometimes one place can take all your strength."

Skyclone glared at her and moved back to the dining room. "Do not underestimate Skyla Zavere," he said. "I believe that she has strengths someone like _you_ can only dream of."

If his words hurt her, she didn't show it. "You love her," she pointed out. "Not only do you live in the shadow of your brother's power, but you live in the shadow of his wife's love."

He moved quicker than she anticipated, grabbing her by the front of her dress and pushing her against the wall. Lana gasped and for a second protested against his iron grip but soon realized that it was futile. As he glared down at her, she forced herself to relax and smile at him, her hands gently going up to touch his.

"You are a great man Skyclone," she said softly. "You deserve so much more than what you have."

He let her go and took a step back, shaking his head. "Sometimes, there is power in shadows as well," he said and turned back to the buffet, his hand gently trailing over the chair that Skyla had vacated. "You know this as much as I do."

She smiled at him, relaxing now that his hands were off of her and rubbed the place where he had touched her. He was very, _very_ strong.

"I do," she said and went to put her arms around him, her hands caressing his chest and finally, finding a trail down to his waist. "And, I know where your _power_ lies."

888

"I wish you didn't have to go," Skyla said softly as she hugged her husband, resting her head against his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. "And, I wish that I didn't have to stay." She paused as he enfolded his arms around her. "I really don't have to stay."

Skyler chuckled softly and held her tightly, resting his head on hers. "It's a long journey," he said. "And, it will be a quick visit. I do not want to exhaust you my beautiful future queen."

Skyla grimaced and looked up into his eyes. "I'm tired of being alone Skyler," she said directly. "I don't... I just want you to be here. I know it's selfish, but I do. Just today. This week. And, if you cannot stay here with me then I want to go with you."

Again her husband chuckled softly, a sound that infuriated her because she felt as if she was being humoured. "You are not alone," he said and cupped her face in his hands as he took a step back. "My mother is here, Faolin and my brother." He glanced to where Skyclone was standing in the courtyard by himself. When Skyler looked at him the older man smiled tightly and came over. "He'll take care of you, as he has on all the previous trips."

Skyla sighed softly and smiled at Skyclone but she couldn't make herself step away from her husband again, wishing she could tell him that she felt she shouldn't be seeking her comfort with his brother.

"Will this be the last?" she queried instead, motioning to the caravan of people that were ready to depart. Skyler glanced at his people and nodded.

"For a while yes," he said. "After this, we have other things to concentrate on."

Skyla nodded, but she didn't feel as relieved as she should've felt. "Okay," she said and stepped back to Skyclone's side. He smiled at her warmly, and gently touched her back in reassurance. "Then I bid you a safe journey husband." She hesitated. "Please."

Skyler smiled at her and reached out to draw her closer and give her one last hug. "I will," he said and looked at his brother. "Take care of her Skyclone, I'll see you in a couple of days."

Skyclone smiled and reached out to touch his brother's shoulder. "Of course brother," he said warmly. "I will see to her as I always have in your absence. She is safe with me."

Skyler smiled at him and then kissed Skyla one last time. "Take care wife," he said softly. "I am missing you already."

Skyla sighed softy, fighting the strange ache in her heart, wishing that she could blame her mood on her cycle. "And I you Skyler," she said. "I miss you. I miss you so much."

888

_AN: And here's another one! Let's hope my writing pace increases, lol. I've gotten new inspiration from a friend of mine. Or, not new inspiration but she reminded me that writing is a discipline and you need to constantly work at it. It's no use being able to type 2000 words to a story in an hour, if you never sit down to write... _

_This is a short chapter, because it should actually have been a part of hte previous chapter. Thank you for the great reviews! _

_It's always always appreciated. _

_Alyss_


	28. The Crowning

_**Fast away the olde**__**  
**__**Time too quickly passes**__**  
**__**Shine the light of new**__**  
**__**For the crowing of the king**__**  
**__**Come forth those who wish**__**  
**__**For change and change becoming**__**  
**__**Welcome with every breath**__**  
**__**The crowning of the king**_

_**~Blackmore's Night – The Crowning of the King**_

**Chapter 28: The Crowning.**

And, as with all things, time healed Skyla's insecurities. Things became progressively busier after Skyler's trip to Azure. The finalities for the council were put down, the members chosen. Anwar did not take his offered position, still insisting that for now, his palace duties were at an end. They were seeing less and less of him as time passed. He had moved out of the palace to an old cottage of his, which he had to renovate to make it liveable. Skyla had joined him there often, fascinated by his hobbies and the scope of his knowledge, recognizing that he could teach her more about the wingdom than anybody else could. It also gave her somewhere else to go when Skyler was away because she had realized, after that morning with Lana and Skyclone, that she should seek her comfort and company somewhere else.

Faolin was pleased, as Master Anwar was one of the few people she seemed to get on with. And, for that matter, she was obviously pleased that Skyla wasn't spending a lot of time with Skyclone anymore.

Apart from the fact that she wasn't having as many social visits with him, Skyla actually saw very little of Skyclone as well. Because of the council, he spend a lot of time with Skyler, working out the finer details, helping him set up the laws and protocols. It was good to see them work together. Skyla had always secretly wished that she had a blood sibling of her own and admired the two's close relationship.

She didn't see a lot of Lana, the queen's attendant that had made friends with Skyclone, but she knew that the woman frequently visited her brother-in-law. For reasons she didn't quite understand, or wanted to investigate, she still wasn't very comfortable with their relationship but, with her new found understanding that Skyclone also needed company other than her own, she could not fault it. She had asked Faolin to keep an eye on the woman's movements but all that Faolin could come up with was that she suspected that Lana was very ambitious. Queen Alima said that she worked hard and that was really all that she needed to do.

Life had stabilized, as Skyla knew that it would. In the other realm, her arrangements for the school was going very well and she had high hopes that they'd be able to open it's doors in a semester or two. She had managed to get some good, retired dancers to help her with classes and continued to pursue her own dancing career there to get more publicity.

In short, Skyla realized that she was happy and she took every moment of it as a gift.

888

The sun wasn't up yet, but they were.

Skyla sat on the bed as she watched her husband pace, smiling as she looked at his worried features. He seemed younger when he worried, almost like a child. Insecurity shone from his features and every now and again he would stop to look at her, looking as if he wanted to say something. She would wait for him but before he would speak, he'd start pacing again.

Smiling to herself, recognizing the tell tale signs of nerves, Skyla stood up and wrapped her robe around her. She first went to look out of the window, trying to judge how long they had before dawn, before she went to her husband.

"Skyler," she said with a small smile. "Settle down love, you're wearing a hole in the floor."

Skyler stopped when she reached him and looked at her with a sheepish expression.

"I just… Can't stand waiting." He stated. "This is probably the longest night of my life!"

Skyla chuckled to herself and hugged her husband. "I suspect it's going to be the longest day as well. Don't worry husband, everything's going to be fine."

He didn't say anything, but she could tell that he wasn't too sure about her words. Skyla smiled and cupped his face, standing on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"This is what we've been waiting for," she said. "This dawn, this day. Today, you become king. Today, you take your father's place and put to action everything you've worked so hard to accomplish. You'll see Skyler, it's going to be fine."

He relaxed a little, but met her gaze with a very serious expression.

"What if I am not?" he queried softly. "What if I'm not a good king Skyla? What if the stone chose wrong? Skyclone is a stronger person than I am, a better man. This should've been his right."

Skyla hesitated at the words but then shook her head. "No love," she said softly. "No. Your brother is a good man, don't get me wrong, but you are meant to rule. He is too strong; he would've been a strong king, but not necessarily a good one. You have always been the best man, the most righteous and humble. That is what's needed in a king. You understood from the beginning, more so than your brother, that you must serve your subjects, not the other way around."

She smiled fondly and played with the button on Skyler's white silk shirt. He was to spend the whole day in prayer with his mother before he would be coroneted after the setting of the sun. Traditionally, it was so that he would reflect on his new duty the whole day, but Skyla knew for a fact that he had been reflecting on it ever since he was told that he would be the next king.

"You have always supported me," Skyler said softly as he relaxed and stroked his hand through her loose hair. "Thank you my love, I don't know where I'd be without your support."

Skyla met his gaze, wondering the same thing. Smiling, she tilted her head slightly, inviting him for a kiss. He had just brushed his lips lightly against hers when there was an unexpected knock on the door. The two jumped startled, with Skyla pressing herself tighter into Skyler.

Her husband shifted and cleared his throat.

"Enter," he said uncertainly, wondering who it could be. The sun had not yet risen and, by his judgement, it would not do so for another half an hour at least. There was no reason for anybody to be bothering them at this hour.

The door opened slowly, revealing – to their surprise – Master Anwar. He smiled at them and bowed slightly.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," he said softly. "I saw the light and wondered if you were ready."

Skyler smiled immediately and stepped away from Skyla, squeezing her hand as he did so. Although Master Anwar was also the royal family's private physician, Skyla first tightened her robe before she too stepped closer to him.

"He hasn't slept a wink," she said with a smile as she went to slip her arm around her husband. "I can't wait for them to take him so that _I_ can get some rest."

Anwar laughed as he watched the young couple. "You should enjoy it while you can," he pointed out. "Once the crown touches his forehead, there will be no rest for the two of you. Ever."

Skyla immediately sensed her husband's worry flare up again and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I'm looking forward to it," she said. "And, Skyler will be a good king, though he seems to doubt so of late."

Skyler smiled embarrassed when Anwar turned a surprised look on him. "I'm just worried that I'm not ready," he confessed. "It's a big responsibility Master Anwar and I'm nowhere near the man my father was."

Anwar looked at him for a moment then smiled. "The worse thing that we can do young Skyler," he said fondly, "is to compare ourselves with other people. You will be a good king, I can tell. Different than your father, but a good king." He turned to smile at Skyla. "And, you will have your queen beside you to guide you. Never turn down advice or guidance, from which ever source it comes."

Skyler nodded and smiled at his wife, his love for her clear in his eyes.

"So, why are you here at this hour Master Anwar?" Skyla asked with a smile. "The ceremony's not due to start for a bit still or, are you a part of it?"

The older man smiled gently and shook his head, though there was a touch of sadness in his eyes. "No Princess Skyla," he said with a gentle look. "I am not a part of the ceremony." He hesitated. "I'm sorry to say but I've come to bid you farewell."

The young couple looked at him in shock.

Skyler was the first to speak as he shifted away from Skyla so that he could rest his hand on Anwar. "Surely, you don't mean that you're leaving now?"

The older man nodded sadly, patting Skyler's hand.

"There is no time like the present," he said. "A lot of things will change in the wingdom today and I fear that if I do not leave now I'll be caught in the whirlwind of it which will trap me here."

Skyler frowned at the man, unsure of what to say. "But, where will you be going?" he queried. "I mean… I know we've spoken of this but I thought that it would only be in a year or two from now. Not… Now."

Master Anwar sighed and looked beyond them, his vision becoming unfocused to look at a place that only he could see.

"Far," Master Anwar said cryptically. "Young Skyler, I'd rather not tell you where I plan to go. Firstly, you would call me a fool and I would hate for you to remember me that way and secondly, I would hate for you to try and stop me."

Skyla blinked alarmed. "You sound as if you're not planning to come back," she said. "Surely, we will see you again?"

Master Anwar smiled at her and nodded. "Of course my dear," he said. "But, I am not blind to the dangers of travelling. I would rather say what I have to say now, than never get the chance to say it at all." He smiled at them, but Skyla and Skyler didn't return it, their faces masked with alarm and sadness.

"This is very unexpected," Skyler said softly. "Master Anwar, I had hoped that you would guide me the first few months. I need you just as much as my father did."

Master Anwar smiled and shook his head. "No young Skyler," he said. "You don't need me, and that's exactly one of the reasons why I want to go. I don't want you to develop any form of dependency on my council. You have good people around you, use them. Your mother is wise and your wife," he smiled at Skyla, "has grown to be a woman of deep value. They are at your service."

The three looked at each other in a dark silence. Skyla closed her eyes, wondering if this would be the last time that she would ever see the man.

"This truly is a sad day Master Anwar," she said and impulsively leaned forward to hug him. "But, you will have my prayers on your journey. And my blessing."

Master Anwar smiled and returned her hug kindly. "Thank you Skyla," he said. "I want to tell you child, that you would've made your parents very proud, if they could see you now. You hold more value than people give you credit for and you are stronger than you think. Trust your own judgement, so that your husband can trust it as well."

Feeling an unexpected lump in her throat, Skyla nodded and stepped back so that Skyler could step close to the older man. He held out his hand, willing Master Anwar to take it.

The man didn't though, but rather stepped forward and embraced Skyler as well. "You will be a good king Skyler," he repeated. "I can offer you nothing which you do not already have, safe perhaps for one thing, one piece of advice."

Skyler accepted the hug but stepped back quickly when he heard a dark tone enter Master Anwar's voice.

"What is it?" he queried. "I value your advice."

Master Anwar sighed and patted the young man's shoulders. "Beware your brother," he said. "With this council you have given him more power than you father's reign would've allowed him. Please… before you protest Skyler, just hear me out. It helps to know where the greatest source of power, other than your own lies, in your kingdom and the moment the council comes into effect, it will be in Skyclone's hands."

Skyler's mouth was tight with protest. "He is my brother Anwar," he pointed out to which the other man nodded.

"Exactly," he said. "And because of that he is entitled to the throne just as much as you are. I am not saying he's going to betray you Skyler, but I am cautioning you to keep an eye on him."

Skyler didn't say anything, but looked at Skyla with an expression of dismay.

"He is my brother," he said again, clearly unwilling to believe that Skyclone would ever hurt him.

Master Anwar nodded again and bowed deeply, clearly taking his leave. There was a commotion on the other side of the hallway, signalling to them that the start of the crowning ceremony was about to begin.

"Long live King Skyler," he said softly. "And Queen Skyla. I will pray for you both on my journey."

Blinking tears, Skyla nodded, patting her husband to reassure him before she gave the older man one last hug.

"And we will do the same," she said. "Thank you for your council Anwar." _Even though neither of us feels that it is important,_ she thought as an after thought. _Skyclone won't harm either of us. Especially not Skyler, he is his brother._

888

A priest and the queen came to collect Skyler, formally bidding him to follow them so that they could go into seclusion for prayer. Skyla watched the ceremony with a smile, thinking that it was all an act with no audience. Yet, it was more than an act. It was a ritual which not only prepared Skyler for his new duty, but which also formally took the duty away from Alima. The Queen had winked at her as the priest stood before her husband, telling him how he should spend the day in prayer and ask for guidance. Alima had the Skyswirlstone with her, still nestled in the king's sceptre so that, by the end of the day, it would be entrusted to Skyler. She then stepped up to the priest and said formally that she too would pray with her son, promising to offer him guidance were he needed it.  
When they left the room, Skyla stood there alone, feeling strangely empty and left behind, knowing that things were to change drastically from this day forth. She thought to go back to bed, but instead, went to the window and watched as the sun came up, bathing the wingdom in a golden glow.

_Our kingdom,_ she thought as she looked around her. _My husband's and my future children's._ She smiled at the thought of her unborn children, knowing that she was ready for motherhood. She and Skyler had decided to wait just one more year, to make sure that things settled down before they started their family.

She didn't know how she was going to wait that long.

There was a knock on her door and, expecting Faolin, Skyla didn't look around when she called to her attendant to enter. She was therefore very surprised when the door opened and she heard a man clear his throat behind her.

Skyla turned around surprised, looking right into the slightly awkward features of Skyclone. His eyes strayed over her person, still wrapped only in a robe, before he dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"I'm sorry," he said and turned around. "I seem to have come at the wrong time."

Skyla blinked and quickly reached out and touched his arm, pulling him back to her.

"No Skyclone," she said quickly. "Don't worry about it I…" She hesitated and, as not to be to conspicuous, tightened up her robe. "I was just thinking. I'm too tired to begin my day, too awake to go back to sleep." She smiled, studying his features. "You? Are you alright?"

Skyclone blinked at her, she got the impression that he wasn't quite sure what he was doing in her room.

"Why do you ask that?" He queried.

Skyla smiled at him gently, wondering if she should call Faolin to bring them something to drink. She immediately decided against the idea – she could just hear her Lady-in-Waiting's opinion about Skyclone in her bedroom.

"You look… troubled Skyclone," she said. "And, I know that this must be a hard day for you."

Skyclone smiled at her, though his eyes were sad. "Why is this hard sister?" he queried, stepping away from her so that she could have some space. He seemed very uncomfortable to see her in her robes.

Skyle hesitated before answering, wondering if she should just let the topic rest. But, then she thought of Master Anwar's words and realized that it was best to have some things out in the open than have it simmering in the dark. Master Anwar had once told her not to turn away any council given to you, even if it came from dreams or ghosts.

"Your brother is taking the crown today," she said, stressing the word _brother_. "I know that you thought you would be king one day Skyclone, it must be hard to watch him take the throne."

For a moment, Skyclone's features were frozen, before he relaxed and smiled sadly. "That was a long time ago Skyla. Twelve years in fact. I have long since made my peace with my… place." He made the word sound more like fate. "I will support my brother for as long as he is king. And… you are queen.. "

Skyla smiled at him, pleased at what she heard and the genuine truth she saw in his eyes.

"Thank you Skyclone," she said softly. "I appreciate it. It's hard to imagine that we've been… well. That it's been twelve years since Skyler was appointed as the heir. So much as happened in that time."

Skyclone smiled at her and, to her surprise, stepped up to her and embraced her warmly. "Yes," he said. "And, so much more will happen now that he is king, Skyla. So much more."

888

Mother and child faced each other in front of a whole audience, their gazes locked, their faces wearing an identical look of awe and sadness. It was already dark outside and poetically it was a beautiful night.

Skyla was standing to the one side between Skyclone and Faolin, who was standing beside her even though her rightful place should really have been either behind her or with the rest of the wingdom's subjects. Skyla had ignored this custom though, as she wanted her best friend to be beside her, regardless of her station in life. Skyler and Queen Alima had come out of seclusion half an hour ago. They had come directly to the throne room where the whole wingdom was waiting to see the crowning of the king. The priest had blessed Skyler and now, all that was left to do was for Alima to hand him the Skyswirlstone and rest the crown on his head.

Beside Skyla, Skyclone was standing ramrod stiff, his hand resting in the small of her back. He had shadowed her the whole day, telling her that, despite what he said, this day was still hard for him and that he needed the company. She felt sorry for him, knowing that it must really have hurt seeing his brother take what he had considered to be _his_ place.

She shifted as Alima turned to the gathered people and put her arm around Skyclone, despite the disapproving sniff from Faolin.

"My people," Alima said, her voice ringing clear as she looked at all who were assembled. "Please, do not take this the wrong way when I say that I should not have been the one to stand here before you, that it was never my intention to be a part of this ceremony. I ask that – before I give this symbol to my son, before I complete the ceremony and present to you your new king, we remember King Skyhawk, his father." Skyclone stiffened at Alima's words. "And, my husband." She paused and turned back to Skyler. "I can tell you now Skyler that your father was very proud of you and that he believed that you would make a great king. He told this to me many times. It would've made him very happy to hand this to you, which is why it is not my place to do so. I cannot stand in his shoes, but I can tell you that I too, am so very proud of you. You are a good son, and you will be a good king. This cannot be said enough. So, in the memory of your father, in the memory of the great man that he was and the dreams that he had for you, I ask you to take this sceptre, to accept the Skyswirlstone and become our king. Know that, taking responsibility for this stone is a promise. A promise to serve us, a promise to protect us. As we will now swear allegiance to you and your heirs, I ask that you swear allegiance to us, to be the king that we need you to be. Will you make this promise and take this duty?"

Skyler looked at Alima, his eyes bright with the memory of his father. His gaze soughed out Skyla and his brother, clearly needing the comfort their presence provided. When their gazes met, Skyla smiled at him and glanced at Skyclone. His gaze was more stoic but, when Skyla tightened her hold on his back, he relaxed and smiled at Skyler. Clearly feeling better, Skyler turned back to his mother and nodded before he turned his gaze to the people in the throne room.

"I am not my father," he said. "So I cannot promise to be as good a king as he was. But, I can promise you all that in the memory of his honour and justice, I will serve you all as well as I can. I will protect you and take responsibility for this wingdom. You are my people and, together with my wife Skyla, we will honour you. Trust me to be just and fair and not to abuse the power that I have been given. I, in turn, will trust you all to always act with the best of the wingdom at heart."

Skyla could see that the people liked what Skyler said, but she could still feel Skyclone's stiff body language. When Alima stepped to the side so that everybody could see her hand Skyler the Skyswirlstone, Skyclone held his breath, his eyes fixed on the sceptre. Skyla once again touched him, forcing him to look at her. There was a strange, feverish look in his eyes as he met her gaze. Skyla smiled at him and rubbed his back, whispering softly: "It's going to be alright. You are just as good a man as he is Skyclone, I'm here for you."

Skyclone smiled at her, gently, then looked up, pushing her forward. When Skyla blinked she realized that Skyler had asked her to join him and was looking at her and his brother. Smiling, feeling the pressure of every gaze in the throne room on her, Skyla squared her shoulders and flew forward, landing gently by her husband's side.

"Sorry," she whispered as she took his hand. "I was giving some encouragement to Skyclone."

Skyler smiled at her and squeezed her hand. In his other hand, he held the Skyswirlstone. She had not seen him take it, but it looked right in his hands, the crystal a very bright blue.

Queen Alima was watching the two of them, her mouth twisted in a small smile.

"Kneel you two," she said and motioned the priest over. "It is almost finished."

Looking at her husband, Skyla felt her throat tighten with nerves as they knelt down and bowed their heads. The priest came over and put a crown on each of their heads. Although it was only a thin, golden band, she could feel the weight of it settle on her brow and the responsibility of it chain her.

_This is it,_ she thought as she looked at their subjects, at the sea of faces watching them. _I am a Queen now. I had never thought that I would be, I had never thought that I would be kneeling next to the man that I love. But, I am here – and this is my duty._

She smiled, feeling Skyler's hand tighten in hers as she pulled her up to stand beside him. Alima smiled at the two of them and Skyla realized suddenly that she was now wearing _her_ crown – the golden band missing from Alima's brow.

"All hail the new king and queen," Alima proclaimed loudly, her voice giving rise to several chants of: "Long live the King! Long live the Queen!"

It was daunting, standing there – watching everybody but Skyla knew that because she was next to Skyler, she didn't have to worry. She knew that he would take care of her and help her just as she would him. Along with Skyclone on the council, she had no doubt that the brothers would rule the kingdom wisely and justly.

She turned to look at Skyclone, but found that her Lady-in-Waiting was standing alone, her face troubled.

Skyclone was nowhere to be seen.

_To Be Continued… _

_AN: And? Anybody still out there? My apologies for taking SOOO long to get round to this, I had to finish up another story of mine (The Healer's Touch) before October so that I could be ready for NaNoWriMo. If you are still out there, I will continue this. I realize that it's been a long time but believe it or not, this story too is almost finished. (almost as in my almost, which means you'll probably still have about 50k words to suffer through). ;) _


	29. The Surprise

_**For me the diamond dawns are set  
In rings of beauty,  
And all my ways are dewy wet  
With pleasant duty.  
~John Townsend Trowbridge**_

**Chapter 29: The Surprise. **

In the true fashion of the wingdom, the festivities lasted for days. The entire realm seemed relieved to have a new king. They believed that there was harmony when the Skyswirlstone was in the hands of someone who had right to it. And, everybody knew that Skyler was a good man.

They trusted him a lot more than they did Alima, though her spell as regent had done her reputation some good.

Sadly, not so with Skyclone.

Walking to their private chambers alone, Skyla found herself musing over her brother-in-law's relationship with his mother. It was the third day after the coronation and the party was still in full swing. She envied the wingdom folk their endurance because she grew tired after two days, which was why she was going to bed early tonight. Her own time in the other realm had also changed her, even though she tried to hide it.

_Maybe I'm just getting old,_ Skyla thought as she rounded a corridor, nodding at the guard patrolling the area. She chuckled at herself immediately, realizing that she had not yet seen her thirtieth year.

_But I've done a lot in those years,_ she thought. _And now I am Queen._

She didn't feel like a queen, despite the weight of the golden crown on her forehead. She felt tired, but no more.

So lost in thought was Skyla, that she didn't see Skyclone until he was almost right on top of her. The man blinked surprised when she stopped in front of him and dropped his head, his face pale and tense. He did not greet her immediately, but stood there – his gaze locked on the crown on her forehead.

Grimacing, Skyla wished that she could take it off and hide it. She suspected that Skyclone too would be happy when the feast days were over. He had been very scarce during the feast and the only time she remembered seeing him was earlier that day when he refused to dance with his mother. She wished that they could prepare the rift between them. She could see that it bothered Alima.

"Skyclone," she said gently when it became clear that he wasn't going to speak. "I thought you'd be at the dance."

Her brother-in-law flinched and shook his head, the tenseness in his face replaced by sadness.

"I could say the same for you sister," he said softly. "You are the light and life of the party in my eyes."

Skyla laughed softly and shook her head, touching Skyclone's elbow in a way she hoped conveyed reassurances.

"I'm tired today," she said. "I don't feel like dancing."

Skyclone watched her silently. "Nor do I," he said quietly. "But, perhaps a walk? Would you walk with me? Or, can I at least escort you to your rooms?"

Smiling, Skyla linked arms with Skyclone and turned in the direction he had been walking.

"I'll go with you," she said. "There in nothing but solitude waiting for me in my rooms. I have given Faolin the day off to enjoy the festivities and my husband is still entertaining the guests."  
Skyclone snorted, but just as Skyla thought he meant it in his brother's direction he spoke up. "I wouldn't have thought that Faolin is capable of relaxing," he pointed out before his voice relaxed a little. "But you feeling tired, in my opinion Skyla there are very few things that can make a woman tired. A difficult husband is one, though you don't have that problem and the other…" He trailed off and smiled at her.

She didn't get his drift immediately

"Excuse me?" She queried to which Skyclone smiled and gave her a strange look.

"I don't think I need to give you a lecture on the birds and the bees Skyla," he said amused. "You know what happens when a man and a woman gets together…"  
Skyla found herself blushing vigorously even as she felt a painful twist in her heart.

"I'm not pregnant Skyclone," she said quickly. "I'm very sure of that."

Her brother in law gave her a strange look. "Hmm," he said. "It's strange, but I would've thought that you and Skyler had plans by now."

Sighing, Skyla shook her head. "We have a lot of plans but now… Kids, with him being king? No. It's not right. Not now. We'll see." It's sounded like a weak excuse even to her own ears so she quickly changed the subject.  
"Anyway, as to Foalin not knowing how to relax, you'll be surprised Skyclone. She likes having a good time as much as the rest of us, she just hides it better."

Recognizing her need to leave the discussion of children, Skyclone raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't understand why my parents assigned her to you," he said. "Someone like Lana will be much better Skyla."

Skyla smiled slightly and shrugged. "She has her uses Skyclone," she said. "And, she is loyal to the Royal Family. I have come to love her very dearly. She is a good friend to me." She sensed the hesitation in his step and continued quickly and genuinely. "As are you Skyclone, you are a good friend to me."

The prince towered above her, his frame so different than it had been a couple of years ago. He was handsome now, in a stronger way than his brother was. Well muscled, very strong…

"I don't believe in love."

His words startled her out of her reverie, making her miss a step. Surprised, Skyla recovered herself quickly and looked up at the young man.

"Why Skyclone?" She queried aghast. "I don't understand."

Skyclone gave her a bitter smile. "You won't," he said, but not unkindly. "You have been loved your whole life Skyla. By Skyler, your parents, my mother. You have never had one moment where you felt betrayed by your own. You have seen love and lived it. I have not."

Skyla blinked at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "Your parents love you," she pointed out, still surprised. "As does your brother."

Skyclone snorted, as if he didn't believe it. "My father doted on Skyler," Skyclone said bitterly, "and my brother..." He trailed off, realizing that insulting Skyla's husband in front of her wasn't necessarily a good idea. Instead he carried on bitterly.

"And, my mother's love is a lie."

Knowing where it came from, Skyla sighed and held Skyclone tighter. "Her love for you is not a lie Skyclone," she said softly. "She is your mother."

He gave her a bitter look. "But, she was more of a mother to you Skyla, you can't deny that," he said. "And what does her love mean? She lied to my father on his deathbed. I won't forget that Skyla. Not now, not ever."

Feeling uncomfortable, Skyla sighed and shook her head. "I think you should," she said quietly, looking in front of her. "I think that you should talk to her about it. Forgive her. She needs it as much as you need to give it. And, I don't think that that's entirely true. She did love your father. Perhaps not in the way that he wanted and the way that you needed her to love him, but she did love him. And, she respected him. Respect is a very important thing Skyclone. You can hurt people with love, you can't do so with respect."

The man stopped completely and looked at her puzzled, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Who taught you that?" he queried softly to which she shrugged uncomfortably, feeling embarrassed.

"Nobody," she said softly. "I just... think that way."

Skyclone smiled kindly, a small expression that softened his normally hard features.

"You are wise beyond your years," he said. "You know that, don't you?"

Skyla shrugged and shook her head. "No more than you," she said softly. "Even though you don't believe in love." She smiled at him in a kind, teasing fashion but he didn't notice. Having turned towards her, Skyclone studied her features and then slowly, hesitantly, reached out and touched her cheek.

"Do you love me?" he queried. "Am I worthy of your love? Your respect?"

The question caught her off guard.  
Skyla kept her face very neutral when she nodded slowly. "I do Skyclone," she said softly. "I love you..." His hand tightened on her cheek. "Like a brother. Naturally. I am your brother's wife." She didn't know why she said it, but it did make Skyclone drop his hand from her cheek to her shoulder.

"Of course," he said quietly. "I never implied otherwise Skyla."

Feeling embarrassed, she nodded, smiling slightly. "Sorry," she said dropping her head. "I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was that we're like siblings. Sort of. We grew up together..." She trailed off, realizing that she might just dig herself in deeper if she continued speaking.

To her surprise, Skyclone didn't seem angry at all, but was still smiling at her. Slowly, he leaned over and carefully, gently, kissed her on the cheek.

"I believe in your love Skyla," he said. "And, I hope to gain your respect one day."

Skyla found herself blushing, shivering under Skyclone's touch yet; she smiled at him and stepped away carefully.

"I respect you Skyclone," she said softly. "It takes a very special kind of man to walk in his brother's shadow. I'll just... Respect you more if you accept your mother's love and forgive her for what she had to do to give a dying man peace."

There was a tightening in Skyclone's eyes but he smiled at her and shrugged.

"Perhaps," he said. "For you perhaps, I'll try."

Skyla shook her head immediately. "No," she said. "It has to come from you Skyclone. Always. If you forgive her for my sake, you won't mean it. Not really. And then your resentment will come back one day. No, rather forgive her in your own time." She sighed and looked down the hallways. If Faolin was here, she would've told her to leave immediately and for the first time, Skyla found herself listening to her Lady-in-Waiting's subconscious voice.

She didn't want to continue walking with Skyclone.  
"I'm tired Skyclone," she said softly. "Thank you for the walk but, I want to go back to my room now."

He nodded and let her go, but she could feel his eyes on her, regretting her departure.

888

It was a week later and Skyla was watching her husband getting dressed but for once, her heart wasn't in it. Instead, she found her gaze drifting to the Skyswirlstone as it winked at her in its golden sceptre. She wondered whether she would ever see her husband without it, its blue depths shining like a freshly made chain.

She sighed wondering where her depression came from. By all rights, she should be happy or rather relieved that things were now settled and that her husband was finally king. There was no more waiting for it, no more anticipating and planning the days to follow.

They were now living it.

Vaguely she wondered whether her depression stemmed from that knowledge, that she felt as if she had nothing more to look forward to but that wasn't true. She had plenty to look forward to. Reigning alongside her husband, raising his children...

_But, if I'm to raise his children I must first get pregnant... _

The thought wasn't as enlightening as she thought it would be. Instead, she found herself regretting that Master Anwar had left. She wanted to see a physician that she trusted, not one that was too overwhelmed by his new duty. She might've told Skyclone that they weren't trying for children just yet but she and Skyclone had decided to leave that matter up to fate. She wasn't on any birth control at the moment.

Hearing something, Skyla blinked and looked up to find Skyler looking at her, his eyes dancing with amusement even though she saw a touch of worry in his brow.

"Are you going to get up by yourself wife, or should I call Faolin?" he queried fondly. "Your heart doesn't seem in it today."

Not wishing to share her troubles with him, Skyla smiled and shook her head, pulling the covers off of her.

"No," she said. "I'm fine. My heart's fine. I'm just... Anxious as to how this day will go. The council's first official meeting... Aren't you nervous?"

Skyler smiled slightly and shook his head. "Trust me Skyla, the responsibility of this wingdom has my nerves tied up in enough knots. Facing these people whom I chose to lead alongside me pales in comparison. This is a good thing and I am greatly looking forward to it."

Skyla smiled at his enthusiasm but couldn't share it. That night she had had a dream of her mother coming to her again, crying.

_No children of your own,_ the woman had mourned. _Just a cold stone, a barren bed and a council._

Skyla wish she knew what the dream meant but simultaneously she found herself wishing that she could forget it.

Getting up, she went to her mirror stand, eyeing the sceptre sceptically and presumed to brush out her hair in long, definitive strokes. Skyler watched her, then – with a smile, came over and started brushing her hair for her. She relaxed a little and smiled at him in the mirror, loving the caring look that was in his eyes.

He was a good man.

"So, what's the meeting going to be about?" she queried. "Any important business that needs to be discussed?"

Skyler smiled and shrugged. "Nothing life threatening," Skyler pointed out. "It's all still very new, I think that it's going to take some time for us all to get used to the routine. If you want, you can sit this meeting out. I'm sure that you have other things that you need to do."

Skyla barked a laugh and shook her head. "Tons," she confessed. "But, none in this world. I'll be in the meetings this week because I'm going to have to join your mother next week. There are a lot of things that I need to organise with the school. I have an investor meeting the week after."

Skyler sighed dramatically.

"I'm king for a week an already you are leaving my side," he said softly. "I didn't think that it would happen _this_ soon."

In her current state of mind, Skyla didn't see the humour in it. "I'm not leaving you Skyler," she said quickly. "I'll be back every weekend and every third week. More so when things are organized. I promise. I just have to..."

"Ssh," her husband said. "Don't worry Skyla, it's okay, I didn't mean it that way. I know that you have a lot to do there and the more you do there now the less you're going to be there in the future. Relax, I know this wife, I was joking."

Skyla sniffed sharply and gave him a scolding look. "Don't joke," she said softly. "I feel guilty enough for leaving you."

Skyler studied her as he put the brush down and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I know that you are not like my mother Skyla. I like to think that I hold more of your heart than that world."  
Skla laughed and nodded. "Naturally," she said as her gaze returned to the Skyswirlstone. "This just changes everything you know." She reached out and caressed the blue stone. "It's cold."

Quite abruptly she realized that Skyler's hands on her shoulders had become almost painful. Stiffening she noticed that his face had gone blank as he stared at the Skyswirlstone. Skyla quickly removed her hand from it and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I realize I'm not supposed to touch it..."

Skyler's face was unreadable as he looked at her.

"Touch it again," he breathed.

For a moment Skyla hesitated. "Husband why?" she asked tightly as he visibly forced himself to let go of her shoulders.

"Just, please Skyla – touch the stone again. Pick up the sceptre."

Biting her lip, the young queen obeyed – carefully reaching out to pick up the golden symbol of power. It was heavier than she expected and the coldness of the stone seemed to have seeped into the golden sceptre.

"Here Skyler," she said turning around so that she could hand it to her husband. "Take it."

He didn't but took a step away from her, staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Skyler?" She queried hesitatingly. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't place the emotions in Skyler's eyes as he looked at her, then abruptly moved forward and kissed her forehead. It was a long, lingering kiss – filled with an emotion that she could not place.

"Skyler," she said again, putting more authority and insistence in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. "But, look at the stone my love, look at its colour. It seems that the council will have something a bit more serious to discuss today than I had originally thought..."

888

"So it is."

"So it shall be."

The two butterfly winged council members from Sky Winium looked at Skyler, their joined speech flowing into one sentence.

"If Skyla is to wield the stone alongside you, we cannot object. It is the will of the Skyswirlstone. Long live Queen Skyla." They sat down as one, briefly smiling at Skyla who was sitting in the corner of the council room, her face schooled to calm. Skyler knew that it was only a show, because an hour ago she had been very shocked to learn that the Skyswirlstone seemed to have chosen her to be Skyler's replacement when he stepped down or became incapable of ruling. She had forgotten that anybody can wield the Skyswirlstone but that only those who had _right_ to it made the stone appear blue.

To Skyler's surprise, Faolin too had reacted badly to the news, her face lined with a horror that neither he nor Skyla understood. She had begged them to allow her to stand in the meeting with them, even if it was only as Skyla's consort. She wanted to hear for herself what people had to say on the matter.

Skyler could understand her insistence. This turn of events made Skyla into a target, a threat to any who wished to cease power or the stone.

_She is going to have to get more bodyguards..._

The councilman from Azure stood up, his black eyes darker than usual.

"Well, I for one do not understand what this means," he said. "How is it that she can make the stone turn blue? Has this ever happened before?"

From his own standing position, Skyler carefully shook his head, wishing that his mother was here. He glanced at Skyclone but his brother was staring in front of him with a stoic expression on his face.

"Not to my knowledge no," he said carefully. "It didn't happen with my mother for instance, which is why she could never rule kingdom completely. She was merely a caretaker."

Another man shifted, he was one of the representatives from the Capitol. Councilman Malakai was a young man with light eyes and dull hair, of the same age as Skyclone and Skyler. Skyclone had recommended him for the position as he said that he was a good friend and loyal to the royal family.

"So, Skyla's to be ruler?" he said. "My king, you'll have to clarify this."

Skyler's mouth thinned as he prayed for patience. "No," he said. "We are to stand as equals." He held up the Skyswirlstone. "As you can see, it is still blue in my grasp."

The council members looked at it in silence. From her position, Faolin shifted but was still, though her movement made everybody look at her. She met their gazes squarely before putting a gentle hand on Skyla's shoulder.

The young woman grimaced and stood up to join her husband at the table.

"I believe it's appropriate for me to say at this point that I have no aspirations to make any of the ruling decisions here," she said and carefully slipped her arm into her husband's. "This is as much a shock to me as it is to you, as you all know – my interests lie elsewhere at the moment."

Skyclone looked up at her and though he didn't stand up, he spoke quietly.  
"Away from the crown my Queen? Your interests must be the crown."

Skyler frowned at him but Skyla shook her head calmly. "My duty lies in the other kingdom first," she said honestly. "If you've forgotten, I am to keep my attention there so that if the wingdom is ever in trouble I can summon the Sky Dancers."

Councilman Malakai snorted but it was the councilman from Azure who spoke. "We all know that's just an excuse," he said coldly. "How long as it been since this wingdom needed Sky Dancers? Hundred years? Two hundred? The place is a refuge, a hiding spot for a queen too scared to face her own duty."

Skyclone stood up abruptly and glared at the pair of them before Skyler could speak.

"_Queen_ Skyla is not my mother," he snapped. "She has her reasons for being there and I can assure you it's not to hide." He grimaced and took a deep breath, looking at his brother. "I say there is very little point to this meeting, we play the hand that is dealt to us." He turned his gaze to Skyla. "And I for one trust you not to overplay yours. If the Skyswirlstone wishes to obey you then so be it."

He sat down and looked at his hands not meeting anybody else's gazes but Skyla and Skyler smiled at him, with Skyler feeling a wave of relief that he chose to stand up for his wife.

_I had not made the wrong decision to put him on the council,_ he thought and looked at his wife.

"I won't overplay my hand," Skyla said warmly, beaming at Skycone as the rest of the councilmen dropped their heads in acknowledgement of Skyclone's words.

"Trust me, nothing will change."

_To Be Continued..._

_AN: ;) But we know it will won't it? Thank you for still being here everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Alyss _

_3-;-_


	30. The Discussion

"_**A nation can survive its fools, and even the ambitious. But it cannot survive treason from within. An enemy at the gates is less formidable, for he is known and carries his banner openly. But the traitor moves amongst those within the gate freely, his sly whispers rustling through all the alleys, heard in the very halls of government itself. For the traitor appears not a traitor; he speaks in accents familiar to his victims, and he wears their face and their arguments, he appeals to the baseness that lies deep in the hearts of all men. He rots the soul of a nation, he works secretly and unknown in the night to undermine the pillars of the city, he infects the body politic so that it can no longer resist. A murderer is less to fear. The traitor is the plague."**____**  
**__**~Marcus Tullius Cicero Quotes**_

**Chapter 30: The Discussion. **

Skyla was aware of the sweat trailing down her back, flowing from between her shoulders, down her spine to her lower back. There was sweat trailing from her forehead as well and every now and again she had to reach up and rub it out of her eyes. Despite that, she felt cold and her hands were shaking.

"Skyler," she breathed, her hand tightening on the object she was holding. "I'm not comfortable with this."

Skyler moved behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them in a soothing fashion.

"Just breathe," he said. "You're doing fine. We have to try this once more, you _need_ to learn how to wield the stone Skyla, whether you like it or not."

Skyla's mouth thinned as her gaze focused on the targets she had been firing at, to the stone that she had been using to do so. The Skyswirlstone was blinking bright blue in the afternoon sun and the sight of it chilled her. She was quickly realizing that she didn't like the destructive power that it held and she kept hoping that _she_ would never get to use it.

_Why did it choose me?_ She thought as she swallowed and took a deep breath, willing her body to relax under Skyler's touch. _My husband's enough._

Skyler's hands tightened on her shoulders as he moved closer to her, pushing his hips against hers.

"Breathe deeply," he said, his tone monotonous. "Make sure that you clear your thoughts. Focus on the depth of the stone, on its clear blue color. Let that remind of you the clear blue sky and the warm sun. Use that image to form a single ray of sunshine in your mind now…"

The explosion ripped through the courtyard.

Behind her, Skyler blinked at the smoldering target, then at Skyla who was still standing there, her face stoic. She dropped her hand and looked at her husband, handing him the Skyswirlstone.

"I am not comfortable with this," she said as she placed the golden scepter in his hands. "I'm sorry Skyler, but I do not want to use this stone for…" She motioned to the broken target. "That."

Skyler took the scepter from her, his face wrapped in a controlled calm.

"That's not all that this is used for Skyla," he said softy. "It has many other functions. This power is just one of them, remember that."

Skyla gave him a pained look and hugged herself despite the heat of the afternoon. "Can we go inside?" she queried. "Please Skyler."

He nodded and put an arm around her, steering her towards exit of the courtyard. They had been practicing in the soldier's training yard behind the kitchen. A lot of people had gathered to observe the power of the stone but they quickly went back to their duties when their king and queen returned. Faolin was waiting for them as they came into the door, a small table set up with cold water, a basin and small towels so that they could wash their faces.

She looked as stoic as Skyla felt, her eyes narrow as she looked at the Skyswirlstone. She had been brooding on something ever since it became known that Skyla was to stand next in line for the stone but what ever it was, she wasn't sharing. Sometimes she kept her secrets very close to her heart.

Skyla looked at her and closed her eyes, unable to stop the thought that the stone was corrupting everything in her life. Her relationship with her husband, her friendship with Faolin and the trust that Skyclone had in her.

Like Faolin, he too was starting to become more and more broody – and he hardly ever spoke to her whenever she came back from _training_. She knew that it must be like a nagging scratch to him – seeing her wield the power that he had grown up thinking he would have.  
He acted nice enough, but she could see it lingering in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She went through extra trouble to be nice to him and made an effort to spend as much time with him as she could, but it didn't feel as if she was gaining any grounds.

_This wouldn't be a problem if I was pregnant,_ she thought bitterly – wishing for the hundredth time that Master Anwar was still here. She could not make herself go to the other court healers with her fear that she might be barren, because she couldn't trust them to keep it secret. She needed discretion and a solution and she didn't think that they could give it to her.

The cold water on her face was a relief, but when she turned to take the towel from Faolin she caught a glimpse of Skyclone who had been standing at the end of the corridor, watching them. She tried to make eye contact with him but he turned from her and flew away.

888

Skyclone was angry.

He knew that he shouldn't be, but that didn't change the fact that every time he saw Skyla wielding the Skyswirlstone he felt the waves upon waves of anger wash over him. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at life.  
It was an old anger which his quiet acceptance of his place beside his brother had nurtured till it bordered on hate. It was what had driven him so many years ago to try and kill his brother – before he married Skyla and sired an heir to the throne. In his friendship with Skyla, he had thought that he let a lot of that go but – in its place was another problem.

He loved Skyla.

He never realized it until the day that Lana pointed it out to him. He didn't just love her, he was _in_ love with her. Once again, his brother had something that he couldn't touch.

He went to Lana because he felt that she was the friend that he could be most honest with. It had been strange to him in the beginning to realize how quickly she could read him and that it was virtually impossible to lie to her. She singled him out from the beginning, almost the very first day that she arrived in court and he had _noticed_ her. He could see the same drive in her that he felt in himself.

She was intelligent and beautiful and although she wasn't Skyla, he found himself leaning towards her as surely as she reached out to him. She knew that he still wanted to be king, even though he didn't tell anybody about it and he knew in turn that she had ambitions that stretched far higher than being a mere lady of the court. They could dream together about a world that neither of them would ever reach.

In her room, Lana didn't look at all surprised when he stormed in without announcing himself, immediately going to the cabinet where he knew she kept a dark whiskey just for him.

He didn't look at her when he poured himself a stiff drink and shrugged her off when she came over and slid her hands over his body, her slender fingers feeling their way over his broad shoulders.

"Don't touch me," he growled and downed the drink in one gulp, feeling the burning liquor travel down his throat. "I'm not in the mood."

He felt Lana shift and she moved away from him, only to come stand beside him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What is it?" she queried softly, her dark blue eyes touching his face, her voice cautious.

He sneered at her and moved away from the drinks cabinet so that he could go and stand beside the window. He could still see a trail of smoke from the courtyard's direction, a testament to Skyla's ability to wield the Skyswirlstone's power. He had watched a similar trail of smoke a few years ago, when his father was teaching his brother to work with the stone.

What Skyler didn't tell Skyla was that she was learning how to wield it a lot faster than he had. She was a natural.

"Did you watch them again?" Lana queried, her voice low and searching. "I told you Skyclone, you should not upset yourself like that – it's not worth it. _They_ are not worth it."

Skyclone snorted bitterly and shook his head.

"They are clearly worthy Lana," he said sharply. "Where as I am not. I wasn't worthy of my father's praise or my mother's love. And, I am not worthy of that stone or power."

He felt Lana blink behind him as she once again put her hands on his shoulders. "You are worthy," she murmured, standing on her tip toes so that she could whisper the words in his ear. "You are more worthy than…"

He turned around abruptly to face her, his quick temper shining in his eyes.

"If I was worthy," he hissed, "the stone would've chosen me and not Skyla! I cannot understand why it chose her! Skyler's wife? How could she take the stone after him?"

Lana drew back, cautious of his anger. She hesitated, then wrapped her arms around her chest as if to protect her from his retaliation.

"If the king died," she said simply – her gaze fixed on Skyclone's.

He blinked at her, his features becoming cautious as he once again thought about that day that he tried to take his brother's life. The image of the face that had haunted him came and went and he found himself wondering if it had truly been a hallucination.

"That's treason," he said mechanically. "Speaking about the death of the king. Long may he live." The last, he growled out, unable to help himself.

Lana smiled slightly and shrugged. "Only if you speak about actually killing him," she pointed out. "There are a number of things a king can die from. Accidents. Old age. Mistakes." Her eyes became darker. "A slow debilitating poison."

Skyclone was very careful to keep his face very stoic.

"That is treason," he said and glanced at the door to make sure that it was closed. "And murder." The door was closed, as was the window.

Nobody could overhear this conversation…

She slid over to him, her pale wings draped over her shoulders, accentuating her lean figure and her pure white dress.

"Then you are guilty of both," she whispered and slid her arm around his waist. "I know you poisoned your father."

He stood very still as he watched her, a thousand scenarios going through his mind in seconds. Was she blackmailing him? Was she exposing him or… His eyes narrowed.

_Was she teasing him?_

"You believe the old king was poisoned?" he queried softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer so that he could speak with barely a whisper.

She smiled at him, her hand tightening in his back, her long nails digging through his thin shirt.

"Isn't it obvious?" she queried. "A long, sickly decline for a man who had been so healthy. And, it happened without warning. Master Anwar, who is a master at his craft, could not heal him and didn't even _know_ what was wrong with him."

Skyclone snorted and shook his head. "But," he said softly. "Master Anwar also knows more about medicines than anybody in this wingdom." He pointed out. "I should know because he gave my brother and myself lessons when we were younger, warning us what to look out for."

Lana smiled and shrugged. "And, true to his loyalty, he would've taught you about everything that he knows," she pointed out. "He wouldn't be good if he kept anything back. It gave you a perfect frame of reference to work from." She tried to pull away from him but found that he was holding her very tightly against him. "And, perhaps experiment on." He was smiling at her but he didn't move a muscle when she tried to push against him.

"And," he said softly, his eyes still locked with hers where he could see the slight touch of uncertainty that she held despite her bold statement. She understood the danger that she was in with the accusations that she was making. "What makes you think that you would have any evidence of this?" he queried – knowing that he had already confessed in as little words.

She smiled at him, though it was still cautious.

"I have my own hobbies, you forget," she said. "Talents that have served me as well as yours have you. Talents that can serve _you_, that have served you."

She paused and waited.  
Skyclone stared at her for a long time, realizing that if he asked her how, he would acknowledge his need to try and change his life and his inability to accept his brother as rightful king. For all the power that Skyler gave him with the introduction of this council, it still wasn't _enough_.

Perhaps, _perhaps_ life could still be different.

"What have you done Lana?" he queried, not in exasperation or horror, but in interest and acceptance as he let the grip that he had on her slender frame go.

She smiled at him and stepped back

"Will I receive a king's pardon, your highness?" she said smoothly and dropped to a curtsey. There was a playful light in her eyes and he found himself smiling with her, his anger disappearing.

"Of course," he said. "If you stand in the service of the rightful heir to the throne."

888

"So, this poison," Skyclone was saying slowly. "It's not harmful?"

Lana smiled and leaned back, a glass of blood red wine in hand.

"No," she said. "Not at the doses which I've been administering."

Skyclone gave her a long, considering look – remembering suddenly the very first day that Skyla met her. She had warned him then that she thought Lana was someone to be careful of, but Skyla had thought that she meant to harm him when in truth…

He sat back and rubbed his brow, feeling a strange combination of exhilaration and fear. He had been looking over his shoulder ever since he had tried to kill his brother and now they were _openly_ discussing it.  
"Tell me," he said slowly, "how long have you been doing this Lana? What made you think to do it?"

The dark haired woman smiled as she shrugged. "I saw an opportunity," she said. "I knew that it was only a matter of time that the _rightful_ heir to the throne would take his place and I wanted to make sure that the path was as clear and uncomplicated as it could be."

Skyclone frowned at her. "So, you gave Skyla a weak poison to… keep her from having children?" Despite himself, he felt a twinge of fear, wondering what Skyla would do if she ever came to know about it. "Are you _sure_ it won't harm her? I do not want her to be hurt Lana. I don't care about my brother, but she is innocent."

Lana regarded him for a while and nodded. "Of course," she said gently. "We _need_ her Skyclone."

He frowned. "How so?"

"Well," Lana said. "Simply put, if Skyler ever dies, Skyla will be distraught. That's a given Skyclone, no matter how you look at it. You know how much she loves your brother. But, now that she's to be the next wielder of the Skyswirlstone, she is going to have to keep herself together. I doubt whether she'd be able to, so who better to swoop in and support her than you. You two are close and I know that you love her. You can even marry her and, so – give you a legitimate reason to take over ruling the country."

Skyclone sat back and thought about it for a moment. "And," he said softly. "She hates the stone and its power. She'll _give_ it to me and, hopefully with my brother gone, I will take his place on its hierarchy." He paused and gave her a curious look. "What's in it for you Lana?" he queried. "If I marry Skyla – what do you get?"

She laughed, a musical sound. "Why, I'll be your mistress of course," she said and slid over to him so that she could kiss him on the cheek. "And, I'll get satisfaction. I don't need a crown on my head for proof of my power and influence; I just need it on yours."

He smiled because in a chilling way it all made sense and, it even worked out well. If Lana didn't want direct power, he could still freely love Skyla. And, have her for himself.

He looked out of the window to where the smoke had been some time before.

Perhaps this day wasn't going to be so bad after all…

888

_AN: Hello bunnies! Still around, still barreling forward with this story. I'm happy with this chapter, because it gave me a line to work on which I've been struggling with. Thank you for still being with me! _

_Have a great day! _

_Alyss _

_3-;-_


	31. The Deed

_**Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder.**_

_**~Octiave Mirbeau **_

**Chapter 31: The Deed. **

Killing a king turned out to be a simple thing to plan and seemingly even easier to execute now that there were two of them. Skyclone and Lana planned their assassination attempt for almost two months, experimenting with different poisons and different methods of applying it.

Skyclone was shocked and amazed at Lana's extensive knowledge on the subject. She taught him something new every evening, from applications to combination – teaching him that sometimes, one substance might not be poisonous but – if you combined it with another – you'll get a poison so deadly it could kill a man in two hours. It was educational and satisfying and he found himself admiring her as he had never admired anybody before. She supported him in a way none of the members of his family did and he loved her for it.

Meanwhile, he loyally continued with his duties on the council, playing the part of the supporting yet just brother to his sibling the king. He also spent quite a lot of time with Skyla, because he wanted to reassure himself that the poison wasn't doing her any serious harm.

She seemed alright, though he could pick up that she was depressed. When he brought up the subject with his brother, Skyler had sighed and just told him that she had a lot on her mind.

The course of action that they choose to follow was to use a combined poison, two of which they spend quite a long time researching. It was absolutely vital that, if it was ever discovered that Skyler was poisoned, it would not be traced back to them.

By Lana's suggestion, Skyclone started having supper with his brother and Skyla once a week during the months they prepared, to give him an easy opportunity to administer the poison. They also decided to pick one which would take longer to show any side effects, because that way Skyler would only fall ill some time _after_ their supper. If they orchestrated it well, nobody would ever know that it was them.

_And, if they do find out,_ Skyclone found himself thinking, _he'd blame it on Lana. Nobody would ever think that he'd try to kill his brother. They didn't find out the last time... _

The thought of the face which had haunted him came and went, it had been a long time ago and he had been negligent then.

This time was going to be different.

888

"So, I have to ask," Lana said as she swirled a glass of wine in her hand. "When will you two consider having children? I believe that the people are starting to feel that you should produce an heir."

Skyclone blinked at Lana's question, his heart almost stopping when he saw the moment of dismay on Skyla's face. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that he should try to keep the conversation flowing but, below the table, he kicked his accomplice. She barely flinched, her eyes focused on the young queen.

"I hardly think that's any conversation for the dinner table," he said. "Would you like more wine Skyla?" Skyla had paled slightly, then started blushing as she looked at Skyler.

"No thank you Skyclone," she said politely, though her eyes were still on Skyler. "I'm fine."

Skyler had shifted, taking his wife's hand where they couldn't see it.

"We are still very busy Lady Lana," he said courteously. "And there has been no pressure on us to have children. Even if we decide not to have any, an heir will reveal itself." He looked at Skyclone, the slight arch in his eyebrow telling him that his brother had not been happy with the track of the conversation. "It always does."

_Pray, let this be the last conversation I ever have with him,_ Skyclone thought as he smiled at his brother. They were all having supper together and _Skyler_ had actually suggested that they invite Lana as he knew that she and Skyclone had been spending a lot of time together.  
_Everything was going perfectly..._

"You have been married for over a year," he pointed out but then turned to smile at Skyla. "But, I realize that your dancing career also plays a factor."

Smiling at him, grateful for giving her a chance out she didn't know he knew she wanted, Skyla nodded.

"At this stage it would be very hard to explain," she said. "The school has started on a good foot. I haven't announced there that I am married – which I plan to do soon – so it would be a bit of a scandal. I'd hate for anything to go wrong now, even if it is just the scandal of me having an out of wedlock child."

Skyclone smiled at her, a warm, friendly smile which he meant with his whole heart.

"You must be very proud of what you've accomplished there," he said, changing the subject away from his brother's barren marriage. "I remember how hard you used to practice here when you studied."

Skyla laughed, the sound dispelling the brief shadow the conversation had turned to, and touched her husband's shoulder.

"I still practice hard," she admitted. "Dancing is a continuous and dynamic art. There is always something new to learn, somebody who's better than you are. If I want to make a success of the school, I have to keep on learning." She glanced at her husband, smiling at him as she picked an invisible thread off of his shoulder. "Life is about learning."

Looking at them, Skyclone bitterly thought that they looked _good_ together. Lana had been right when she said that Skyla will be devastated if... _when_ Skyler died. They had loved each other from the days that they played together as children and that love had never died or diluted. He didn't know how it could be possible for two people to love each other _every day _as much as they did the first.

He had never experienced it, _not like that._

Lana smiled at Skyla and stood up smoothly, putting her glass of wine down. Despite the fact that she had been sitting with it for almost half an hour, she hadn't really drunk any of it. "I have some lovely grapes here from my family's farm," Lana said, her voice warm and pleasant. "May I offer you some?"

They had put the first poison that they were going to use on Skyler's glass, having dipped it in the poison the night before and letting it dry. It wasn't poisonous by itself and the great thing about the glass was that it was going to be washed immediately afterwards so there would be no trace left.

The second poison was on the grapes.

"That would be lovely," Skyla said with a smile and stood up as well. "I'll help you carry them." She walked to Lana's side and followed the woman out of Skyclone's private dining room. Skyclone found himself watching them leave, thinking that they were both two very beautiful women in completely different ways. His brother seemed to have picked upon his thoughts because he smiled at him and sat forward.

"Lana is beautiful Skyclone," he said. "I think that she would make a very competent wife."

Skyclone raised an eyebrow and gave him a polite smile. "Based on her beauty brother?" he queried to which the king laughed.

"No Skyclone," he said. "Based on her mind. You can see she's intelligent. Trust me when I say, that is a valuable quality in a woman. I don't know what I would've done these past couple of months had it not been for Skyla's inputs. And yours, naturally."

"Naturally," Skyclone said and took a sip of his own wine. "Tell me Skyler, I have to ask – are you and Skyla trying for a child?"

His brother's face darkened immediately as he turned and took another sip of his wine.

"That's a private matter brother," he said. "I ask you to respect Skyla's wishes to keep the topic a neutral one. We don't want to discuss it yet."

Skyclone was silent for a very long time as he thought of the poison Lana was giving Skyla to keep her from having children. He hoped that it would never back fire on him.

"I take it you are then," he said softly. "I'm sorry Skyler – I realize it must be hard for you both. The pressure must be terrible."

Skyler sighed and shook his head. "People aren't putting as much pressure on us as Skyla is putting on herself," he said softly. "She wants children Skyclone, I hope that I can give them to her. But, don't fear for the wingdom. I trust that – if we cannot have children, then yours will be the next heirs. That is why brother, it is very important that you choose a good wife one day."

Skyclone smiled, unable to keep the devilish glee from his voice. "I already have," he said pleased. _Yours._

His thought was interrupted by a sudden crash from the kitchen and Lana's clear and panicked cry.

"Skyclone!"

The two brothers jumped up immediately and rushed to the kitchen where Skyla was on the floor, having some kind of fit. Lana had put a fork into her mouth, keeping her from biting down on her tongue and Skyclone immediately and instinctively reached out and steadied his sister-in-law's shoulders.

Skyclone remained by the door, his face tight in horror as he stared at the spectacle. He opened his mouth to say something but Skyclone spoke first, his heart tight with horror and his fear unmanageable.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted at Lana who was steadying Skyla's head as she convulsed.

"She… She took a grape!" Lana said. "We have to turn her! She's going to be sick!"

Nauseous, seeing nothing but Skyla's bloodless face, Skyclone's mind reeled and he spoke before he could check himself.

"You said it won't harm her!"

Lana realized what he had done before he did and her eyes shot to Skyler but he didn't appear to have heard, still looking at his wife in horror.

"Skyler!" she snapped. "Get the physician! GO!"

When he didn't move immediately she jumped up and pushed him out of the room. "GO!" She snapped. "Immediately your highness!"

He gave her a blank look and turned around, frightened and wild eyed. He all but fled the room, calling to his guards. Lana returned to Skyla's side and turned her on her side just in time as she sicked up, loosing her recently eaten supper all over Skyclone. Then, abruptly – she stopped to spasm and was still.

Skyclone immediately checked her pulse and her breathing, alarmed when he felt almost air stir on his fingers and only the faintest fluttering of a pulse. He turned to Lana who was still wide eyed as she positioned Skyla into a more comfortable position, her fingers also finding their way to her neck to make sure that she was still alive.

"What happened?" he growled. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Lana said immediately. "She didn't drink from Skyler's glass! I double checked Skyclone! I made sure of it!"

With his mind reeling, Skyclone closed his eyes, tightening the hand he had on Skyla's shoulder. "Could it have reacted with the poison you are giving her?" he queried but again Lana shook her head.

"No Skyclone," she hissed. "Of course not, do you think that I am an amateur? I chose the poisons specifically so that they would not have any reaction. I made sure! I tested them!"

The voice in the room startled both of them, for they had not thought that there was anybody with them.

"Get away from her! Don't touch her!"

Faolin had come into the room unnoticed, having probably rushed ahead of the guards and the physician. There was no telling how long she had stood there, but it was clear that she had heard the last bit of their conversation. When Skyclone didn't move away from Skyla's side, Faolin bodily grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him away from her ward. He reacted in an instant, angry and frightened.

"It was not meant for her!" he snapped and as he lunged to his feet, grabbing Faolin by her arm as he did so and shoving her against the wall.  
Lana's eyes were wide as she stood up smoothly, but Skyclone didn't look at her, fury and fear blinding him as he stared at Faolin, seeing not only that same fury and fear in her eyes that burned within him but also an intense dislike towards him he had sensed in her from the beginning.

"You will hang for this!" Faolin snapped as she struggled to get out of his grip. "I will see you die for this Skyclone! You might've gotten away with trying to kill your brother, but I won't see that happen here! I won't let you get away with this! I will make you pay if I have to kill you myself!"

"Foalin!"

Skyler stepped into the room, calling the distraught woman to order as the physicians and two guards rushed in as well.

Skyclone looked at his brother, who had first looked at Skyla then stormed towards him, forcing himself between Skyclone and Faolin.

The Lady-in-Waiting was shaking as she stared at the two brothers, then dropped her gaze to Skyla. The guards were in the process of picking her up under the direction of they court physician so that they could move her out of the room.

"You will pay for this," Foalin hissed. "You won't get away with it this time."

Skyler was remarkably calm as he looked at the two of them. He had not looked at Skyla at all as they carried her past him, his face white but in control.

He looked like a king in those moments and quite suddenly it scared Skyclone.

_How could he show so much self control when the love of his life might die? How could he be so calm when I feel as if I am falling…_

"Faolin," Skyler said sharply, his voice etched with command. "Go with Skyla."

To their surprise, Faolin didn't obey him immediately. "They spoke of poison!" she snapped and looked around for Lana but she was nowhere to be found. "I heard them Skyler! He said it was meant for you!" She pointed her finger at Skyclone accusingly but Skyler didn't spare so much as a glance in his brother's direction.

"Faolin," he said again. "I _command_ you. Go with Skyla. Now."

She hesitated for a split second, then her mouth thinned and she dropped into a deep curtsey. Without saying another word she left the room, leaving the two brothers to stare at each other.

Skyler's face became fierce as he regarded his brother, his gaze meeting that of his sibling's.

"Is it true?" he queried softly. "Did you try to poison Skyla?"

"No," Skyclone said immediately, the words bringing up anger in him that were unmeasured, unfathomable. It burned inside him, fuelled by the fear that Skyla, the one person who had genuinely seemed to care of him, might well die today.

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" His brother lost his cool in a split second, his eyes blazing coldly. "What is Faolin accusing you of?"

For a split second, Skyclone saw his chance to lie.

"I don't know!" he shouted back at his brother. "Skyler, I will never harm Skyla – never!"

His brother saw the truth of those words, but his gaze didn't become any less harsh.

"But you will harm me?"

The words hung in the room like a death sentence and, as emotional as he was, Skyclone could not make himself comment, forcing Skyler to step closer to him, his eyes piercing.

"Was it meant for me?" he queried again, softly. "Have you tried to kill me brother?"

Skyclone took a deep breath and straightened up, glaring at his brother and daring to show him all the hate that he had harboured towards him for the past couple of years.

"Yes." He said simply.

A crossword of emotions slid over Skyler's face. Despair, anger, betrayal. He closed his eyes briefly and for a moment Skyclone considered strangling him then and there even if it would incriminate him. At least then, he would be _rid_ of him.

"Go."

Before Skyclone could react, Skyler opened his eyes and stared at him. "Go and tell the physician what you used. Everything. Then, leave. Immediately. Go Skyclone and never come back. I command you."

Skyclone sneered at him. "And where will I go?" he said. "You cannot chase me away from my kingdom. You are not my king to command me."

Skyler's eyes narrowed and his hand dropped to the Skyswirlstone's sceptre which he kept at his waistband.

"Then, for this last time, see me as your brother," he whispered. "As your brother, I ask you to leave. Take this chance. Now. It won't come again. If Skyla dies, I do not want you to be here. Trust me when I say, you won't survive it. Because you are my brother, I give you this chance to leave now. Leave while you still can Skyclone."

They stared at each other for what felt like an age, with Skyclone evaluating his options, his mind reeling.

_Where will I go? What will I do?_

Skyla.

Slowly, awkwardly, he allowed himself to bow at his brother, one final time and then, with his back straight and Skyler's eyes burning at his back, he left the room to go to the physician.

The king looked at him for a second longer and then followed him out to hear the fate of his wife.

_To Be Continued..._


	32. The Poison

_AN: Yes, I'm back. I had to go and reread this whole story to pick it up again. But, I can tell you that I'm still going to finish it. :) Drop a review if anybody is still reading, it would be nice to know that I didn't lose you all... _

_**For the poison of hatred seated near the heart doubles the burden for the one who suffers the disease; he is burdened with his own sorrow, and groans on seeing another's happiness.**__**  
**__**~Aeschylus**__**  
**_

**Chapter 32: The Poison. **

"How can you let him get away with this a _second_ time?"

Strangely enough, it was Faolin, not Skyler who was struggling to contain her emotions. As they waited for any word from the physicians, the two people closest to Skyla found themselves standing in a small waiting room. Skyler, feeling cold and nauseous, could only stare at Skyla's Lady-in-Waiting as she paced around the room, her hands shaking as she pointed to him in fury.

"He should hang for this! You can't let him get away! You can't!"

Skyler didn't respond immediately, his gaze shooting to the door. It took a lot of self control not to storm out and go see the physicians himself, but he knew that he would be of no use to them. The best thing he could do was wait, be calm, and be patient. _It will work out,_ he thought but realized that it was a prayer, not an actual confident thought. _It must._

"Faolin sit down," he said and took a seat himself, realizing that he had to lead. "Be calm please."

The Lady-in-Waiting stared at him as if he had gone mad. Her relationship with Skyla might've had a rocky start but in the past few years she had come to care for the woman very deeply. They could all see it.

"Be calm?" she snapped. "No Skyler! No! I will not be calm! I will not be silent! I will not let this go! I won't! I did what your parents told me three years ago, but I will _not_ do so again. I WON'T!"

A cold feeling of dread settled around him when he looked at her and it took several deep breaths for him to calm his anxiety down. "What happened three years ago?" he asked softly. "Let's start with that."

Faolin stared at him, then shot her gaze to the door. Bringing a shaky hand up to her face she seemed to realize that she had to collect herself. She sat down on the chair furthest from him, her arms trembling as she clenched her hands in her lap.

"It was during the Skegg hunt," she said slowly. "I had... discovered that your brother had been responsible for the explosion that almost killed you and those two boys. There was no evidence except my word against his."

Skyler stared at her numb struck, his mouth dry. "Why didn't you say anything?" he queried aghast. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Foalin's eyes blazed as she looked up at him. "I _did_," she hissed. "I went to your parents; I _told_ them what had happened. I was willing to risk everything, _everything_ to expose him. _They_ told me to be quiet. _They_ told me to wait. _That's_ why I was made Skyla's Lady-in-Waiting so that I can be close to her and _you_. So that I can watch out for you! They didn't do anything! I don't even think they _confronted_ your brother!"

There were no words. Skyler looked at her shocked, unable to understand what she was saying. Unable to _make_ himself understand. That explosion had changed everything for him. Since that day, Skyclone started _supporting_ him, helping him. His brother no longer opposed the idea of him becoming king but seemed to have accepted it. He would never... He couldn't...

_Skyla._

He looked towards the door, then back to the woman. "You should've told me," was all he could think of to say - his words hollow.

Faolin leapt up suddenly, shaking her fist at him. "My king, my _sovereign,_ told me not to!" she snapped. "They made me _swear_ Skyler. I couldn't disobey them! And, I might not have trusted Skyclone but I could see that he had changed. I thought that they had at least spoken to him. That _they_ were keeping an eye on him as well! I trusted them to do what was right and they failed me! They failed Skyla! And now... Now! Now you let him get away with it as well! Now you send of him off with a slap on the wrist! How could you do that Skyler?"

He didn't know what to say. "If I had known about..." He trailed off when she shook her head bitterly. He expected her to shout at him again but her voice was soft this time, almost sad.

"This shouldn't have changed it," she whispered. "Like your parents Skyler, _you_ should've done the right thing. You should've made the right choice immediately. That's why you are our king Skyler, because we have to trust you to do what is right. Not by you or for you, but for everybody else." There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him and they shocked him, deeply, because he had never seen her shown so much emotion.

"How can I trust you to do what is right again?" she queried. "How can I continue to serve this crown if it will cost a life? If it will be paid for in blood?" She shook her head and got up suddenly, clearly wishing that she could leave but the threat of missing any new news from Skyla making her stay. "He's out there now and you have no idea where he is. What if he comes back Skyler? He's tried two times already. What if he succeeds the third time? If she survives this, God willing, what will happen to Skyla then?"

8 8 8

He was fleeing, and he didn't know where. All he knew was that he had to get away from the kingdom before his brother came to his senses and before he lost his and turned back to kill Skyler regardless of what the consequences would be.

_Skyla_, Skyclone whimpered softly in his mind though he was furious that he allowed himself to feel so worried. _She's not yours, she's his. After this, she'll never be yours again._

But, he wished that she would be still. That he could undo what he did.

Skyclone flew on, aiming for the border closest to the kingdom where he knew that the palace guards wouldn't follow. It was said that hidden in the noxious green clouds that bordered the wingdom there was a place, a giant spinning machine created by a madman. Lana had told him of it and he almost hoped that she'd flee there as well so that he could make her _pay_ for her mistake.

_It's a fitting place to shelter,_ Skyclone thought. _And regroup. I can't just leave. I can't just disappear. My story will not end this way. _

He was surprised by the sudden vehemence of the bitter bile that he felt in his mind. _It will serve him right if she dies,_ he thought. _He took what meant the most in the world to me, so it's only fair that I take what he holds dear._

8 8 8

"We've stabilized her," the physician was saying some time later though his face was grave. "But I'll be frank King Skyler, nobody here has the skill to fix this. If you have any way of contacting Master Anwar..." He trailed off expectantly, waiting for Skyler to respond but the king just stared at him, his face pale. Behind him, Faolin had sat down heavily and had put her head in her hands. _She knew. _

"I..." He had to check his voice, make sure that it was steady. He could not lose control now, he couldn't. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Nobody has seen Master Anwar since... since he left."

The physician looked at him for a long time, his face grave. "I'll see what I can do," he said simply and left. The room was very silent in his absence as Skyler stared after him. He heard a shift behind him as Faolin stood up.

"You have to call your mother," she said, her tone blank. "She needs to know about this. And, that world... They have medicines unlike ours. Perhaps there is a chance that... We have to call Queen Alima."

Skyler grimaced and rubbed his brow, closing his eyes as he did so. He had avoided calling his mother because he wanted to make sure that he had some kind of news to give her. He didn't see any point in all of them anxiously sitting around for a verdict. And, he had no idea how he could face her. Not after what Faolin had told him.

_How could they?_ He thought reeling. _How could he?_

"Skyler!" Faolin's voice was sharp, angry.

He blinked and stared at her, surprised that she had had the audacity not to use his title. She had always been so set on protocol. Yet, her gaze was defiant and angry as she stared at him. Something told him that she would never forgive him for giving Skyclone the chance to leave. He didn't think that he'd ever be able to forgive himself...

"We have to call your mother."

Skyler took a steady breath and nodded, reaching out with his mind as his father had taught him. "Yes," he said solemnly. "I should."

8 8 8

She had sensed that something was wrong and when Skyler's summons came, she had already been ready. The wait had been excruciating, but then so was living a dual life.

Alima had sat in her silent cottage, staring at the mantel piece with all her photos as she waited for her son to call her back to the wingdom. It was a quiet practice that she had adopted, using the photos to guide her mind, to remind her who she was there and what she had to come back to here. That concept had become bleak in the past few years. The loss of Skyla's mother, the loss of her husband and the ever present worry over Skyclone had its price. She was tired and a part of her just wanted to forget that world even though she had come from it. She knew that she would never be able to retreat there and be content, but she could also not immerse herself completely in _this_ world because she knew that she would always be called back.

It irked her and she longed to be free of it all.

When she was called to the wingdom, Alima flew to the castle immediately though she felt a little less anxious when there was nobody to meet her. This sense of relief lasted only as long as it took her to reach the castle. Faolin was waiting for her and she knew _immediately_ that something was wrong with Skyla. Faolin's light green eyes were blazing as she stared at her, her hands balled in fists as she walked towards her. For a moment, Alima almost thought that she was going to hit her but the young woman's iron self control won over.

"He tried to poison Skyler," she said simply, not bothering to curtsey or show the proper respect. She didn't even have to mention who because Alima _knew_. She stopped dead and stared at Faolin, her hand clenched over her heart as she felt her world begin to crumble. She remembered vividly suddenly, the night this young woman came to her and her husband, demanding that they bring Skyclone to justice for trying to kill his brother. She had said later that their decision to do _nothing_ would come back to haunt them.

And she had been right.

"Tried?" she managed, grasping at the only word that gave her hope.

Faolin's eyes blazed but her lips thinned as she tried to control her emotions. "Yes," she said. "He failed and poisoned Skyla instead." She used the sentence like a weapon, like the blow that she could not give her physically.

Alima found herself taking a step back, her hand travelling to her mouth before she could stop it. The raw pain in Faolin's features, the feeling of hurt betrayal, struck her hard.

_Aurian, forgive me. I have killed your daughter..._

Faolin would never forgive her, she could tell that immediately as the woman raised an accusing finger to her. "I _told_ you to do something," she hissed. "I _told_ you. I didn't even care for Skyla back then but I knew, I _knew_ that you had to take Skyclone short. But you didn't and now…" Her face twitched and she closed her eyes. "Now Skyla's dying."

_Dying, not dead yet. Aurian, there's hope..._

With the self control and strength that spoke of her years Alima pulled herself up, forcing herself to give Faolin a level look, refusing to see her accusation. "Take me to her," she said. "Take me to my son."

The Lady-in-Waiting wasn't done yet as she bristled. "I told him," she said though this time there was a touch of deviance in her tone, as if she remembered her oath and was ashamed that she had broken it. "He knows what Skyclone did."

Alima didn't say anything but forced herself to meet Faolin's gaze, meeting her accusation. "Where is Skyclone now?"

8 8 8

"I let him go," Skyler said monotonously as he watched the physician prepare Skyla for transport between worlds. She was very pale and hardly breathing, her body limp as they manoeuvred her. Alima forced herself to turn away from her and look at her son, sensing that he wasn't done yet. When he looked at her, she could see all the cracks in his calm exterior, the carefully hidden panic that he had over the fear that Skyla might not make it. And, she saw betrayal in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have done it if I had... If I had known."

Alima had to close her eyes and motioned to him to step back, away from Skyla's bed. He did so reluctantly, his eyes locked with the still form of his dying wife.

"Skyler..." her voice threatened to break as her thoughts turned to her other son. _Why? Why couldn't you just accept your place?_ "Skyler, your father and I..."

"You lied to me."

She blinked and shook her head, reaching out to touch him. "Never," she said. "We never lied to you Skyler."

Her son turned to her, his gaze accusing. "But you never told me of this," he hissed softly. "You never said a _word_. You've warned me. Then... Then I wouldn't have given Skyclone so much power. I wouldn't have let Skyla near him!"

She felt as if she was drowning in her son's gaze, in his clear blue eyes – now so accusing. "Skyler," she said. "We had hoped that your brother had turned a new page after he failed to kill you the first time." Her voice was in a whisper so that nobody else would hear. "He had really... changed. He looked as if he truly regretted what he had done. We felt that... that if we said anything, if we judged him, we might ruin his chance and your opinion of him. If you had constantly treated him like a threat, he would just have become one anyway. We felt it best for the kingdom not to say anything."

Skyler shook his head angrily. "Best for the kingdom?" he hissed. "What about best for me? For my _wife?_ Now he's out there! And she's dying! What if your world can't fix her? What if I lose her?"

_What if I lose her?_ Alime echoed his thought, pain lacing through her chest as she stared at the only daughter of her Lady-in-Waiting, the only thing that she had left of the woman who had shared her life in that other world.

"We won't lose her Skyler," she said softly and hoped that she was right. "She's a fighter, she always has been. I think they're ready." The physician had turned to her, his eyes questioning as he looked at them. It had been a dangerous decision to take Skyla away from the wingdom. Not only was she now one of the heirs to the throne, but Alima had no idea how she was going to explain it to the people in that world. They had send Faolin ahead to call an ambulance. It would take it at least an hour to get to the Academy so that would give them time to prepare Skyla. Skyler wanted to come with them but he would have to remain in the wingdom and navigate the political storm that Skyclone's betrayal and act left them in. Everyone of the different wingdom's would have to be informed that Skyclone was a traitor to the crown.

_And you?_ Her conscience whispered at her. _Did you not betray your son by warning him of the threat that his brother posed? Did you not endanger Skyla through your silence?_

She closed her eyes and found herself wishing that Skyclone was alright but then immediately regretted it, knowing that such thoughts would not be treason.

_How could you do this_? She thought bitterly. _How could you betray your own brother? Was being second so bad?_

She shivered when Skyler touched her, his grip painful. "You have to get going," he said. "They're done." He paused and gave her a cold look.

"Mother, if she dies I will never forgive you, do you understand?"

She nodded, because she knew that if Skyla died, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

_To be Continued... _


End file.
